


By the way, Let's be superheros!

by sircantus



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Action/Adventure, All my stories have happy endings have you met me, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And these people try and save the city but damn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Chases, Chaos, Click for absolute fun and running from police, Comedy, Crack but not really, Crime Fighting, Diners, Do they destroy a lot of things in the process, F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Its like the marvel universe but not really, Oh hey those are great superheroes, Police, Really blurring that line between, Running from police in a good way, Saving the World, Texting, This was all dans idea, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: "So you guys are going to be superheros. Save the city. Wow." Elias said calmly, leaning his elbows on the counter."Hey, we know what we're doing!" Dan said as Stephen chucked a knife at Hosuh, Hosuh catching it with a yell and Jay and Ann started fighting on the floor over the police radio."Somehow, I doubt that."ORDan convinces the others to use their powers to become Superheros! This goes as well as you'd expect. Elias occasionally helps out and owns a diner.Discontinued.
Relationships: Elias Lim & Gavin Ng, Elias Lim/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee & Yannadraws, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Yannadraws
Comments: 411
Kudos: 224





	1. And then they saved the city! (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> I had deleted this earlier in a fit of sadness. It's back now though and damn is it going to be kicking. My stories are my life, even if Danplan falls apart, my stories go on to represent their friendship. That being said,
> 
> Some power descriptions, because those are needed:
> 
> Daniel: superstrength, can jump really high
> 
> Stephen: Extreme precision, never misses. Also kinda good at parkour
> 
> Hosuh: Spidey sense more or less, very good balance and agility, great at climbing, good hearing
> 
> Ann: can see things from really far away, supervision, basically. A good sense of smell. Also decent at hacking.
> 
> Jay: Incredible hearing, immune to fire, cant control fire but he just doesnt burn, honestly the best at driving get away cars.
> 
> Elias: can talk telepathically with people, although they cant speak back.
> 
> Now on with the story!

* * *

Dan had gathered them all up, dragging them into a little diner, with the promise of having something important to say. That and the fact he would provide free food. 

So here they were, sitting in a booth, Dan and Hosuh on one side, Ann and Stephen on the other. Jay had pulled a chair from somewhere and sat there, seeing as if he tried to sit in the booth they would be squished. 

"No." Stephen said deadpan, twirling a butter knife in between his fingers, leaning back in the diner booth.

"You haven't even heard what I have to say!" Dan exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

Ann snorted, immediately turning away as Dan turned his betrayed gaze at her. 

"Come on, let's hear Dan out." Hosuh suggested, waving a hand. 

"Thank you, Hosuh." Dan weeped gratefully, sitting up straight.

"Is this going to end up like our last plan, the one involving the fireworks and the ladybugs-" Jay started, leaning his elbows on the table. 

" _ No _ , first of all, that was Stephen and Ann's idea, and second, I think this will end with less fire." Daniel said, holding up a finger. "Hopefully." He shrugged. 

"I still think it was a good idea!" Ann declared, slamming her palms on the table. 

"No, it wasn't." Hosuh responded, Ann withering at his response. 

"Alright, alright, Dan. Get on with it, why are we here?" Stephen waved his hand, moving on. 

"Well, as we all know," Daniel started, leaning onto the table and clasping his hands together. "All of us here are…" he glanced around, but no one else in the busy diner was listening. "Enhanced. In a sort of way."

"This idea is involving our powers?" Jay said softly, tilting his head. 

"Yes. I've been looking around at the city and exploring and I've realized there's way too much crime. Danger, more like." Daniel continued. "The rise of superpowered people just doing pretty crime and crazy experiments, it's getting to a breaking point."

"Yeah, I get that." Ann agreed, remembering the time she and a bunch of other people had to wait on the subway for over two hours as a madman outside was trying to fight the police with a giant rat the size of a car.

"The police are handling it fine, aren't they? I mean, the city is still standing, isn't it?" Hosuh gestured out the window to the tall buildings outside. 

"Yeah, that's true, but-" Dan said, turning to Hosuh. 

"But how much longer until there's something the police can't take care of." Stephen cut Dan off, staring at the table, thinking.

"Oh my fucking God-" Jay put his hand to his forehead gently, knowing what Dan was getting at.

"You want us to be superheroes." Ann whispered in realization, eyes widening at Dan. 

Dan nodded, smiling wildly. 

"Superheros?! Have you forgotten that's  _ illegal?! _ " Hosuh whispered harshly, not wanting other people around them to hear. The entire table was leaning in to each other, wary of others listening.

"Of course I haven't! But think of the good we can do with this!" Dan gestured to himself. "We can  _ help. _ As long as we don't get caught by cops, it won't be that bad."

"We would be in danger constantly." Jay pointed out. 

"But we have an edge with our powers." Dan retaliated.

"The police will hate us." Stephen said.

"I mean, as long as we have the public liking us, it isn't all that bad." Dan grinned. 

"Where would we even get the supplies necessary for this?" Ann asked. 

"I know a guy who's willing to help." Daniel responded.

"Are you  _ sure _ , Dan? This is- We can't just-" Hosuh stammered over his words.

"Who says we can't?" Dan raised his eyebrows, positive.

"Uh, the law." Jay responded, tapping at the table.

"When have you ever particularly cared about the law?" Ann questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jay. 

"True."

"Guys, come  _ on.  _ Think of the good we can do. Who knows? This could change  _ everything _ ." Daniel said, his words meaningful. 

The others went quiet, thinking about using their powers regularly for once. They all had small powers, easy to hide. But the idea of being able to use them and for a good cause made them think. 

After a moment, Hosuh sighed softly and put his hand over Dan's. "I'm in."

A moment of hesitation, then, "Okay, me too." Ann joined her hand on top of Hosuh's.

Jay shrugged, placing his hand on Ann's. "Yeah, okay, why not?"

They all looked at Stephen, waiting for an answer. He huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I’ll go along with this. But I'm not putting my hand in." 

"Put your hand in, Stephen, team spirit." Ann said, tilting her head towards their hands. 

"No-"

"Put your hand in!" Dan yelled, Stephen finally placing his hand on top of Jay's. 

They all sat there silent for a moment, then burst out laughing, pulling their hands away and sitting back in their seats. 

“I’ll go along with this, but I’m ordering extra bacon.” Stephen said, grabbing a menu. 

“Please go easy on my wallet.” Daniel pleaded. Stephen simply smiled evilly in response.

“So wait, Dan, who exactly is ‘your guy willing to help’?” Ann asked, a menu in her hand. 

“We can meet up with him after we’re done eating.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Jay shook his head, then leaned lower and lower until his head hit the table.

“I can! I’m kinda excited, actually.” Ann said cheerfully.

“Let’s just order our food.” Hosuh said as the waitress finally came over to take their order. True to his word, Stephen did order extra bacon, to the despair of Dan. 

  
  
  


After they were done eating, Dan lead them through the streets to another diner, but this one was much smaller and a little more homey.

“A diner? Dan, we just  _ came  _ from a diner.” Stephen said, crossing his arms.

“It’s not even open!” Ann noted, pointing out the closed sign on the door. 

“It’s closed because we are meeting here.” Dan responded, patting Ann on the head.

“Wait, who are meeting again?” Hosuh asked, tilting his head.

All of them except Dan jumped as a voice suddenly spoke in their heads.

_ ‘Are you guys going to come in, or are you just going to stand outside looking pretty?’ _

“We’re going, we’re going!” Dan said, leading the others into the diner. 

They walked in, the bell on the door jingling as they closed it behind them. There at the other side of the counter was Elias, looking bored. 

“Hey Elias!” Dan said, waving at his brother. 

“Wait,  _ Elias _ is going to help us out?” Hosuh asked, looking at Dan. “Also, Hello Elias.”

“Well-” Dan started, getting cut off by Elias.

“I do agree with the idea of finally having superpowered actually helping the city and stopping the damn crazy people who try to take over the city every tuesday, but  _ I’m _ not doing it. Instead, I’ll  _ help _ you guys do it.” Elias explained, tapping his finger on the counter.

“What? But you have powers, too.” Jay pointed out, leaning onto the counter. “You could join us and help out.” 

“Uh, no. First of all, I have a diner to run.” He gestured to the tables around them, currently empty. “And second, my power is useless in combat. What am I going to do? Yell at the enemy in their head?” Elias said, tapping a finger to his temple. 

_ ‘That and I don’t want to deal with your crazy shenanigans. Knowing you all, this will end in a lot of chaos.’  _ He said to Dan, privately. Dan held back a laugh. 

“So how do we start?” Stephen asked, aiming his question at Dan. 

“Well, first we need at least some masks and gloves. Just going around with our faces in the open would be problematic.” Dan responded. 

“I know a guy.” Elias said, pulling out his phone. “He can provide some outfits, although I wouldn’t know where you could get weapons.”

“Oh, I can cover that.” Stephen said, ignoring Ann’s questioning face. 

“We don’t need weapons! Do we?” Hosuh asked, scrunching his eyebrows. 

“I, for one, would like a tazer.” Jay said, raising a finger. 

“Alrighty, noted.” Stephen responded, writing down something on his phone.

“Oookay, glossing over that, we also would need a way to know about the crimes going on in the city.” Dan pondered, thinking.

“Oh, okay. Stephen.” Jay said, standing up. Stephen followed merrily behind him. “We’ll be right back!” Stephen said, both of them going out the door.

“Should I be worried?” Elias asked, looking up from his phone.

“Maybe?” Ann shrugged. 

“We’re actually going to use our powers. And for a good cause. This- hey!” Hosuh yelled, as he suddenly caught a pen flying at the back of his head, without looking. He turned around to look at Ann, who looked intrigued. 

“So your power is still working?” 

“Wha- Is my power still working- yes! Don’t throw things at me, what if I didn’t sense it?” Hosuh said, scolding Ann. She scoffed playfully in response, knowing Hosuh would have sensed it either way. Hosuh raised the pen, smacking a rolled up napkin out of the way as it nearly hit his shoulder. 

He turned to Dan, pouting.    
  


“Sorry, sorry! I still find it really cool.” Dan laughed, leaning on the counter. “How about you, Ann? Can you see anything interesting out the window?” Dan asked, looking at Ann. 

“Hmmm,” Ann sat up straight, gazing out the window. “The coffee shop across from us has a woman who’s sitting at a table, typing away at her laptop.” 

“What? Where?” Hosuh leaned forward squinting to try and see what Ann saw. 

“There! Across the street, through that window, at the back table of the shop! She has a coffee stain on her shirt and...aw dang it!”

“What?”

“Some guy sat in front of her.” Ann leaned back. “Your turn Dan!”

“What?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You show us how your strength is going! Break a chair, bend a spoon or something!”

‘ _ You dare bend one of my spoons I’m fining you for it. _ ’ Elias said privately to Dan in his mind. He had walked off to somewhere in the kitchen to do something. 

“It’s only one, Elias!” Dan yelled to the kitchen, leaning over the counter. 

‘ _ You bent enough spoons in the last  _ **_month_ ** _ , touch one of my spoons from the diner and I’m banning you from spoons _ ’

“Those other times were on accident, and I just wanted to eat cereal.” Dan mumbled, pouting. “How would you ban me from spoons?!”

Ann and Hosuh blinked at Dan, confused, seeing as they were only hearing Dan’s part of the conversation. Jay and Stephen walked back into the diner, the bell jingling as they walked in.

“We have a police radio!” Stephen said triumpfully, putting it onto the counter. Jay sat down next to Ann and Hosuh. 

Elias stepped out of the kitchen, phone in hand. “Where did you guys get that?”

Stephen and Jay looked at each other, then turned to Elias and shrugged. Ann jumped forward, grabbing the crackling radio to listen to it. She sat on the floor, crossing her legs. Jay joined her on the floor.

“We were talking about our powers just now. Yours are still working?” Dan asked, turning over in his stool and looking at Stephen. 

Stephen nodded, bringing out a small knife out of nowhere. He threw it at a table by the back of the diner, knocking a salt shaker off the table. 

“You go pick that up.” Elias said, and Stephen went to retrieve his knife and to pick up the fallen salt. 

“How about you, Jay? Whatcha hearing?” Dan looked to Jay, who looked up from trying to grab at the radio, since Ann was being stingy.

“Basically everything. Uh,” Jay looked to the window, not really looking but more of listening. “There’s a bird nest on top of the roof. A lot of chirping. There’s a lady arguing with the manager at the store across. I can hear your heartbeats.”

“That’s slightly creepy.” Stephen said, grabbing the salt shaker from the ground. 

“Liar.” 

“Damn it, forgot that.” Stephen said, standing up and twirling the knife in his hand. Jay had told them before that he could hear when they lied, their hearts speeding up or something, Stephen wasn’t paying attention when he had explained a while back. “Human lie detector.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“Heard that.”

"So you guys are going to be superheros. Save the city. Wow." Elias said calmly, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Hey, we know what we're doing!" Dan said as Stephen chucked a knife at Hosuh, Hosuh catching it with a yell and Jay and Ann started fighting on the floor over the police radio. 

"Somehow, I doubt that."

“Hey Dan!” Ann said, looking up from the radio. She had finally given it to Jay. “There’s a bank robbery nearby, at the local bank. People with guns.”

“Wait, you guys can’t go now, you don’t even have masks on hand!” Elias protested, but they were all already standing up. 

“There’s a thrift store nearby, we can just grab some masks from there!” Ann exclaimed, running out the door. 

“Wha- but-” 

“Bye Elias, we’ll be right back!” Dan yelled, going out the door with the others. 

  
  
  


True to her word, they had stopped at the store, and quickly grabbed colorful hoodies, face masks, and gloves. Dan paid the cashier and they ran through the streets, throwing on their clothes as they ran. 

Dan pulled his hood on, looking down the street. The bank would be by the next turn. He stopped, turning into an alleyway. “Come on, over here!” He ran down the alleyway, jumping up and pulling the ladder of a fire escape down. The others followed and ran up.

They reached the roof after a few minutes, running to the edge and kneeling by the wall. Dan squinted, peering over the wall and looking at the bank across from them.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Jay asked, looking at the bank. 

“We  _ do _ have a plan, right?” Hosuh asked, turning to Dan. 

“Hush, I’m thinking.” Dan mumbled, looking at the scene. Sirens were blaring from the cop cars, with plenty of cops around with guns out. There was a crowd of people watching.

“Ann, what can you see?” Dan asked, keeping his eyes on the front door of the bank. 

“Four cop cars, lots of cops, there’s two police dogs, and...there’s an important looking dude talking on the phone, he has a fancy badge on his chest.” Ann said, trying to count the amount of police man she could see. “There’s blood by the front door of the bank.” 

“Hostages? Someone might be hurt.” Hosuh said, turning to Ann. 

“Jay, can you focus on the guy on the phone?” Dan asked, finally spotting him. 

“Hm, he’s not saying anything important, calling for backup, wait-” Jay squinted, glaring at the blaring sirens on the police cars. “He’s getting a different call. It’s from the robbers inside. Ransom money, the usual. There are hostages.” 

“Okay. How many people in the bank?” 

“Uh, 27. But I don’t know how many of those are hostages.” 

“Alright. We might be able to get in by the back, maybe?” 

“Or what about from the sky?” Stephen suggested, pointing up. 

“What?” Hosuh questioned, looking at Stephen. 

“You can still jump really high, right?” Stephen asked, pointing his question at Daniel.

“Yeah, I haven’t done that in forever, but-” Daniel responded. 

“Then we use that.” Jay said, cutting Dan off. 

Dan took a deep breath in, standing up. “Okay, do you have knives on you, Stephen?” 

“Yeah. And this taser.” Stephen responded, throwing the taser to Jay, who went “yes!” at catching it. 

“Okay, I guess I can carry Stephen in through the roof.”

“Just carry all of us!” Ann said, not wanting to be left behind. 

“What?! That’s-”

“You can’t carry us all?” Hosuh asked, challenging Dan.

“I can hold all you guys’ weight easily.” Dan responded, crossing his arms.

“Great! Hurry it along then, because the situation is getting tense down there.” Jay said, smiling behind his face mask.

  
  
  


About two minutes later, Dan had somehow figured out how to carry all of them and jumped off the roof, flying into the air with all of them screaming. Except for Dan. He was used to jumping up high like this, he used to do it constantly to get around. 

Eventually, they stopped going up, gravity pulling them down, directly to the roof of the bank. The police and the civilians surrounding the bank watched in shock as a group of five random people screaming seemed to come from out of nowhere and fall from the sky.

They got closer and closer to the roof of the bank, and as they approached, Dan secured his grip on the others and raised his leg. “Everyone brace yourselves!” He yelled, hoping they heard him over their own screaming. He kicked through the roof, easily cracking through it and landing right in the middle of the bank, cracking the floor beneath him as he landed. 

They stood up from the ground, looking at the people staring at them. There were a group of scared civilians on the ground, staring with wide eyes at Dan. The robbers seemed to also be shocked, guns in hand and black masks on. 

Hosuh immediately reacted before the robbers even had a chance to raise their guns. “Go!”

The other jumped into action, Stephen throwing three knives, knocking guns out of their hands. Jay ran up to one of the robbers and tackled them to the ground. 

Ann slid under a counter as Hosuh easily jumped over it, kneeling next to her. “Let’s hurry up and get the hostages out of here!” Ann yelled, rolling out from under the counter and running to where the people were. 

Hosuh jumped along the counters, dodging as a robber pointed his gun at him and jumping up, landing feet first on the robbers shoulders and putting all his weight on them. 

The robber, not expecting this, fell over, and Hosuh easily hopped off, landing on his feet. He kicked the dropped gun away, running over to help Ann who was leading people to the front doors. 

He helped a woman run to the doors, suddenly pushing her to the ground and ducking as a robber behind them opened fire at them.

Jay came from behind the robber, tasing them. They fell to the ground as Jay tapped at his ears, wincing at the gunshots. 

Ann and Hosuh reached the door with the hostages, panicking as they realized it was chained shut. “Its locked!” Ann yelled to Hosuh as he ran up, pulling at the chains. 

Hosuh turned around, yelling for Dan, who was fighting with a robber. The robber looked away for a second, and Dan took the chance, grabbing the robber by the collar and throwing him through the bank window.

The police outside watched in confusion as a robber suddenly flew through the window. 

Dan ran up to the door, gently pushing Hosuh out of the way. He kicked at the door, the chains snapping and the doors practically flew open. Ann and Hosuh held the door open, leading the people out. 

Stephen wrestled with one of the robbers, trying to grab their gun. He yelled as the robber pushed him back, slamming him into the counter. He kicked the robber away, the robber losing his balance. Jay ran up from the side and tased them in their neck, watching as they hit the floor. 

Hosuh watched as the last of the hostages ran out, going over to where Dan was dragging the unconscious robbers into a pile. 

“I can’t believe that worked!” Ann exclaimed, running up to them. 

“Yeah, we actually- DUCK!” Hosuh yelled, pulling Ann to the ground and behind a pillar. Jay and Stephen jumped behind a counter, Dan went behind a pillar as only half a second later, shots flew out from a robber at the back of the bank. 

The robber shot continuously, yelling. 

“Stephen!” Dan yelled over the gunfire to where Jay and Stephen were kneeling by the counter, Jay holding his hands over his ears. “Can you throw something at him?!”

“I got it!” Stephen yelled back, bringing out a knife. He tapped the knife on the ground for luck, throwing it. It curved just right and hit the robber in the hand, the gun sliding across the floor. 

Ann ran up to him and kicked the robber in the face, watching as he hit the floor. 

“Okay! Jay?” Ann asked, turning to where Jay and Stephen stood up from under the counter. 

“I don’t hear anyone else in the building.” Jay said, tilting his head. “Although the cops are making their way here, so let’s not stick around?” 

“There might be a backdoor?” Dan said, running up to them. 

Jay looked nervously to the door, the cops making their way up the front stairs. 

“Okay, too late! Dan, take us up to the roof!” Ann said grabbing onto Dan. 

The others held on as Dan crouched down, jumping through the hole they came in through. 

They landed on the top of the bank, each of them rolling onto the ground. They stood up, groaning at the harsh landing. Hosuh stared at the ground below them.

“Uh, guys?” Hosuh said, pointing to the crowd staring at them, loud and surprised. 

“Oh wow, that’s a lot of people- aaand that’s a lot of phones. Okay!” Dan turned to the others, clapping his hands together. “Hosuh, Stephen, you guys can still jump pretty well, right?”

They nodded in response. 

“Great, Jay, Ann. With me. Let’s go!” And they all jumped off the roof of the bank, landing onto another roof nearby and running to the next roof. 

They hopped from building to building until they got to the diner, running in through the back door. 

They ran into the kitchen, Stephen and Ann falling over as they ran in. Hosuh hopped over them, looking worried. Jay and Dan stood by the door, panting. 

“So no one is dead, hopefully?” Elias asked, walking into the kitchen and staring at Ann and Stephen on the floor. 

Dan pulled his face mask down, leaning against the wall and closing the door. “We did  _ fine.” _

Stephen groaned from where he was on the floor. “I think I have a bruise.” 

Ann was already trying to take a nap on the ground. 

First day as a superhero group. Not so terribly bad. 

  
  



	2. And then here's the big question: How the hell did Jay get his drivers license?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I write this group, my general thought is just, "okay, adventure, action, lots of screaming lets go!" 
> 
> I'm exhausted, but hey, this chapter has been done and I'm so happy, hope you enjoy!

After Dan had quickly gone over how the bank robbery went, (with plenty of hand gestures and fun sound effects from Jay) Elias had led the others to the breakroom of the diner, throwing a first aid kit at them and saying to stay put as he went to go and open up the diner.

"While I'm glad none of you are, you know, dead, I have a diner to open. Do me a favor, and _no superheroing_. You guys seriously just went out into the public with face masks and hoodies matching the color of your hair.”

“Well, no one saw our faces?” Jay shrugged, putting his hands up. 

“How you five have not been arrested yet, I have no clue. But, if it works, whatever. Just stay here for now.” Elias said, putting a hand to his forehead. 

"Should I help out with the staff?" Dan asked, putting Ann down onto the old green couch in the breakroom. Ann had went right to taking a nap as soon as the adrenaline died down, Daniel having to pick her up from the kitchen floor. Stephen sat down next to her on the couch, squished into the side. Hosuh and Jay sat on the floor, seeing as Ann took up most of the couch. 

"You can come help wait tables. But you're still banned from the kitchen. Hosuh, however, you can help out in the kitchen if you'd like." Elias said, walking out through the door.

"You burn food _one_ time!" Dan yelled out as Elias left the room. 

' _It was seven times, actually._ ' Elias said telepathically, Dan grumbling as he got the message.

  
  
  
  


Elias hummed softly to himself, taking orders and going about the diner. After a while, he noticed that Daniel wasn't out, and must have not taken up on his offer to help wait tables. 

"I'm gonna go check on Dan and the others." He said to one of his employees as he handed a plate of food to them.

When he went to the breakroom, he found Daniel and the others to be missing from the breakroom. 

' _Dan? Where'd you go?_ ' Elias sent out, thinking maybe Daniel was trying to play a game of hide and seek. But Daniel did not seem to be in his radius. 

His phone chimed, and he checked a new message from Daniel.

  
  
  


**Daniel** 🍏

Elias! So me and the others went to go get a hotel room since we're all staying together in the city for a while. I didn't want to distract you since you were working.

**Me**

That's fine, I was just wondering where you guys went

**Daniel** 🍏

Oh and there's also a speeding car zooming through the streets, he's not listening to the police

So we're gonna go stop him.

I'll tell you how it goes!

**Me**

WAIT NO I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE HERO-ING UNTIL YOU GOT PROPER OUTFITS

DANIEL

You little shit

**Daniel** 🍏

;-D

  
  
  


\---

Daniel smiled at his phone, pulling his black face mask over his mouth. He looked to the others, wearing their same colorful hoodies, sitting along the alleyway. 

"Okay, let's go." Daniel said, slipping his phone into his pocket and clapping his hands together. He reached into a bag next to him, something he had grabbed while they were on their way through the city. 

Pulling out a walkie talkie, he threw one to Ann first. 

"Ann, get to a high building, keep your eyes on the car."

"Stephen, Jay, Hosuh, try and find a way to slow him down, and try not to break anything." Daniel threw the other walkie talkies to them.

"No promises." Jay said, catching the radio.

"Where are you going?" Hosuh asked, tucking his walkie talkie into his pocket.

"I'm going to try getting in front of the car, and stop it. Try and slow it down enough so I don't, you know, get knocked over. Ann, you can give me directions, right?"

Ann gave a thumbs up, blowing a pink bubble and popping it, chewing. When did she get bubble gum?

"No time to waste, the speeder is-" Stephen said, pausing as a car sped past them, wind blowing across their faces.

The car left a commotion of honks and screaming behind it, making a sharp turn into the next street. A police car tried to follow but ended up crashing into a traffic light instead. 

Dan and Ann started running off, while Jay disappeared and Stephen and Hosuh ran to the police car.

Stephen ran onto the street, pulling the cop out of the car and leaving him on the sidewalk, out of the way. Hosuh looked into the car, confirming that there was no one else inside. 

"Is he alright?" Hosuh asked, running over to where Stephen had dragged the unconscious officer.

"He's breathing. He’s fine. Maybe." Stephen turned behind him, to the people who were standing around with their phones out. "You, call the ambulance!" He said, pointing to some guy with glasses. The civilian stammered and fumbled with his phone, calling 911. 

Stephen stood up, dragging Hosuh out with him into the street, standing in the middle of the road. The cars around them had paused at the crash of the police car, so they weren’t in any huge danger, but Hosuh didn’t quite know why they were just standing in the road. 

"Uh, what now." Hosuh asked, watching as Stephen held a finger up, grinning. 

Hosuh heard the sound of a speeding car approach. 

“Shoot! Stephen we got to mo-" Hosuh's sense for danger was going off like crazy, and he made a strangled noise as Stephen grabbed the back of his hoodie before he could run off the street. 

A yellow car came barreling down the street, winding in between traffic, then circling around them both, the tires screeching.

It stopped next to Stephen, the door popping open, Jay sitting at the driver's seat.

"I got a car! Get in." He said, tapping at the wheel.

Hosuh and Stephen scrambled in, Jay hitting the gas as soon as the door closed behind them. Hosuh struggled to not be thrown around in the back seat, as Stephen sat in the passenger's seat, leaning forward on the dash.

"Hellooo? This thing on?" Stephen tapped on his walkie talkie, shuffling in his seat and holding on to the car door as Jay took a sharp turn. "Dan!"

The radio crackled, Dan responding on the other side. "I'm here. You guys have a car?"

"Yup! Ann, can you see us?" Stephen responded cheerfully. 

"I can see Jay not caring about the laws of driving. Take a right, Jay!" Her voice said over the device, sounding amused.

Hosuh almost yelled as the car suddenly swerved right, drifting across the street. 

Hosuh had had his “sixth sense” for a while in his lifetime, but it was hardly ever useful in day to day routine. However, right now, it was going off like _crazy._ Might be because he’s in a goddamn car chase, with Jay of all people at the wheel. 

"Oh, this is not at all safe." Hosuh mumbled to himself, speaking to himself more than anything. Jay still heard it though, turning around in his seat, looking _away_ from the road.

"You good, Hosuh?" Jay said, grinning as Hosuh looked at Jay with panic. 

"WATCH THE ROAD, JAY!" Hosuh yelled, pulling himself back onto his seat.

Jay laughed, turning back around and suddenly pulling the wheel and the car drifted across the street, turning harshly. Stephen seemed to be entirely okay and calm in the passenger's seat, slouched down, his feet against the dash. He was fiddling with his phone while Jay drove like a maniac, and-

Hosuh did a double take. Was Stephen fucking playing a _video game_ on his phone while they were in a **_car chase_ **?

Hosuh's had a slight headache from how much his sense was going off at this point. He slumped in his seat, groaning. 

Jay sped up, finally spotting their runaway driver. He did yell this time as Jay drove around a few cars in his way, catching up. Jay may be the most chaotic driver he knows, but he was never careless with his driving, Hosuh thought to himself. 

Jay drifted the car once more as they turned. He did like to show off though, Hosuh added mentally. 

Ann's voice came on over the radio, Hosuh not catching what she said, but he's sure she was directing Dan somewhere. 

"So any ideas on slowing this fool down?!" Jay said, keeping the car behind the runaway driver. Hosuh looked through the front window, watching the black car speed in front of them. 

"I can throw something at the wheels." Stephen responded, the sudden wind blowing his hair wildly. Why were the windows opening, Hosuh pondered. 

"That'll just make him crash, we want as little damage as possible." Jay said, turning the wheel. Hosuh yelped as he was thrown to the side. 

"Right, right." Stephen turned to Hosuh. "You're up Hos! Get on top of the car!"

"What?!" Hosuh yelled, looking at the now opened windows around him. Jay must've clicked something to roll them down.

"No time to waste, I'll keep the car steady!" Jay yelled, now being careful with his turns, _finally_.

Hosuh looked angrily at Stephen, who gave a supportive thumbs up in return. 

Hosuh quickly thought over his choices. He was the most agile out of the group, and he had the best balance. Even if he did fall off the car, he probably wouldn’t even have a hard time landing on his feet. 

With that thought, Hosuh climbed out the window, fingers grasping onto the front of the car as he kneeled on the roof. 

The wind blew his hood back, his hair flying wildly. 

"Get me closer!" Hosuh yelled, knowing that Jay would hear him over the wind and the honks of the cars they passed. 

The car got closer to the black one, coming up beside it. Hosuh glanced at the streets and realized that the other driver wasn’t able to turn and get away, the other streets being blocked off by misplaced cars that were parked across the street.

"Dan only blocked off so many streets, this is the time Hosuh!" Stephen yelled from the car, his hand gripping the car door, his other hand holding his phone.

Hosuh threw himself forward, jumping quickly from their car to the black one. He gripped the car, steadying himself on the roof. Jay slowed down, following closely behind.

He kicked at the door, then realized that wasn't going to do anything. Readjusting his grip on the roof, he slid halfway off the car, opening the door with his foot and slipping into the car. 

The man inside yelled something in Spanish at Hosuh, not looking away from the road, thankfully, but still not slowing down. He made many hand gestures towards Hosuh.

"Korean! English! I don't know what you’re saying, sir!" Hosuh yelled, throwing himself into the passenger's seat. He pulled at the man, keeping one hand on the steering wheel so they wouldn't start swerving. 

The man finally took his foot off the gas, but they were still going, zooming down the street. The man kept trying to punch at Hosuh, Hosuh easily dodging and smacking his fists away, hand still held on the steering wheel.

The radio in his pocket crackled. 

"Hosuh, seatbelt on! Dan is coming in!" Ann's voice said, sounding far too excited.

Hosuh pushed the man back, who yelled again as he slammed back into the car door. Hosuh fumbled and got the seatbelt on, just as he saw Dan with his bright green sweater step into the street.

"Oh fu-" Hosuh practically shrieked as Dan stood in front of the car, grabbing it and stopping it in its tracks. The car leaned, pushing at Dan a little, who held the car by its hood, lifting it halfway into the air. 

Hosuh was feeling relieved now, even though he was in a car that was partially in the air and tilting forward. The man was yelling but Hosuh didn't mind him, instead he looked up, making eye contact with Dan as he slowly placed the car down. He waved, Dan laughing a little at Hosuh’s expression.

The man yelled at Hosuh, throwing a punch. Hosuh screamed, sliding down in his seat and kicking his leg up, knocking out the man. Hosuh slumped in his seat, his feet against the dash. 

The door opened, Dan standing by the car. Hosuh struggled with unbuckling the seatbelt, stumbling as Dan pulled him out. 

"You okay?" Dan asked, supporting Hosuh as he stood on shaky legs. 

"Yup. I'm good." Hosuh said, feeling giggly. That actually worked, what a relief.

Jay drove up by them, knocking on his car roof. "Come on, let's not stick around!" 

Dan and Hosuh went in, Daniel bringing out his radio as Jay hit the gas. 

"Mission complete, Ann, meet us at the hotel."

"Copy that, captain! Ann out!" Ann responded, the radio crackling. 

Hosuh sighed, slumping against the car door. At least Jay was driving much less fast this time. 

"Hosuh, put your seatbelt on. Stephen, seatbelt!" Daniel said, clicking his own seatbelt into place. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Dan!" Stephen responded, still putting on his seatbelt. 

  
  


Jay only finally slowed the car to a stop in an empty garage, turning off the engine. Ann came running, having seen them approach the building. 

She swung open the door, leaning into the car. “Hey-o! That was awesome, Hosuh!”

“I need a nap.” Hosuh responded, unbuckling his seatbelt but not getting up, instead flopping over and laying on the seats. 

Dan and Jay had already gotten out of the car, Jay checking the car for any damage. 

“You guys were going really, really fast! My eyes almost couldn’t catch up!”

“Really?” Jay asked sceptically. 

“Haha, no.” Ann smiled, leaning out of the car. “It was cool to watch though. That dude kept trying to smack Hosuh.” Ann threw fake punches, raising her fists at Hosuh, who crawled out of the car slowly. 

“Anyone have a sticky note or something?” Jay asked, done checking the car. 

“I got a receipt from 7/11.” Stephen said, still sitting in the passenger's seat, legs hanging out the open door. 

“Did you pay with credit?” 

“Cash, that I stole from Dan.”

“Cool, give it here.” Jay took the receipt, writing out a note on it and passing it to Stephen. “Put that on the steering wheel.”

“What are you writing?” Ann asked, tilting her head.

“A note saying the car is not harmed and thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Where _did_ you get the car?” Daniel asked, closing the car doors.

“Pulled some dude out of it and told him I’d give it back later.” Jay shrugged.

“Wha- you can’t just _do_ that!” Daniel said, pulling his hood down. 

“We needed a car, and I got a car! Besides, the car isn’t even scratched and it'll eventually get back to whoever owns it.” Jay said cheerfully, patting Dan on the shoulder as he walked away from the car. 

Dan sighed as Ann started laughing, the rest of them following as they walked out of the building. 

Dan looked at his phone, seeing a few messages from Elias.

  
  


**Blueberry**

You guys are on the news

Also on twitter

Congrats, when I find you I’m scolding you into next Tuesday, Dan

  
  


Dan followed the others as they went up to the room they had gotten from the hotel. It would work until they found somewhere better, and Dan didn’t want them all to crash at Elias’ place. 

**Me**

NO DONT KILL ME

We did great, right?! I swear I’ll buy you those chocolates you like if you don’t kill me

**Blueberry**

Nice try, but no dice

Ann sent me the location, I’m on my way fucker

**Me**

This is betrayal at its finest

\---

They had settled into the room, Hosuh and Ann sleeping on one bed, and Dan and Jay sitting on the other. Stephen was on the ground in front of the TV, watching the news as they talked about the new “dangerous and terrifying vigilantes”

“I don’t think they like us very much.” Jay said softly, watching the TV.

“Oh, no, the public likes us plenty.” Dan said, scrolling through his phone. “People are trying to give us superhero names.” 

Jay grabbed the phone from Dan, scrolling through. “Captain Victory, Bullseye, Vigilance-” Jay was cut off from reading the rest of the hero nicknames by a knock on the door. 

Ann suddenly jumped up, apparently not having been asleep. “I got it!”

“No, I got it!” Stephen said, going for the door as well. 

They both grabbed each other and no one got to the door, instead they fought with each other on the ground. 

Jay got up and opened the door. Elias was on the other side, looking bored and with food in his hands. 

“Dammit.” Daniel said, sinking under the covers. 

‘ _Get out from under there you grapehead, I have pancakes._ ’

Daniel did eventually come out from under the covers to eat pancakes with the others, but not of his choice, Elias had literally dragged him out of bed. 

“So, I’m assuming it went well.” Elias said, chewing his food. They all sat on the floor, circled around food Elias had brought from the diner. 

“You...could say that.” Hosuh shrugged, smiling awkwardly as Stephen threw a pancake at Ann. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chex, fam, bro, my amazing friend, I want to thank you so much for sketching these fools playing darts. Thats definitely going to be a scene in the future. 
> 
> See yall next week, remember, your comments fuel me, and I love you all! (Also, go ahead and suggest hero names in comments! I'm bad at names)


	3. Read this please

Hey guys, Danplan is REALLY going into a dumpster fire, (Jay's and Stephen's video) so while I really love writing these stories, I want to ask:

Is this still okay? Are you guys alright with me to keep writing adventures and stuff? Even though its barely realistic anymore.

Basically do you think I should keep going or should I end it and let it be? I'll keep this chapter up for a week, and I'll make my decision then. 

The fate of the story is in your guy's hands, go ahead and choose.

Until next week! 

-Mars- 💛


	4. But why crabs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez, this one took a while to make. I was procrastinating a lot, whoops. Also yes, the story shall continue! And you bet I'll be finishing it with a happy ending too! Anyhow,
> 
> I think this is a good chapter, and everytime I write on these stories, my mind just goes
> 
> My one braincell: Dont go writing Fanfiction, its dumb and kinda cringy, really
> 
> My other, smarter braincell: Write fanfiction, it's become your life now and no one elses opinion matters. also writing is fun.
> 
> anywayyy, enjoy the story!

Dan is always tempted to duct tape Ann and Stephen to the wall so he can have a moment of peace without them suddenly declaring war on each other over small things. 

First it was some video game, then Stephen called Ann short, now Stephen has thrown a pancake right at Ann’s face, and Dan is chewing his bacon, deciding to just watch it go down. 

Ann very slowly takes the pancake off her face, dramatically, of course, because how else would you do it. Her face shows that she is ready to throw down and defend her honor. 

Stephen smiles at her innocently like he hasn’t done anything wrong. 

Dan looks away from Ann lunging at Stephen to go and join the conversation Hosuh and Elias are having. He goes over to where they are sitting by the bed, the take-out boxes spread out on the floor in front of them. 

“Why would you get on top of the  _ car _ ?!” Elias exclaims, gesturing wildly with a fork in one hand, a syrup bottle in the other. 

“It was fine, I didn’t fall off and I was able to stop the guy after because I jumped from our car to his, and-” Hosuh tried defending himself, waving his hands in front of him.

“You  _ what _ ?!”

“We stopped the guy, though! And I don’t even have a scratch on me, so all is good.” Hosuh said, smiling sweetly. Dan reached over and took a piece of Hosuh’s pancake from his plate. 

“Please do tell me, how did you stop the car, exactly.” Elias asked, glancing at Dan who was sweating over how Elias was looking at him at the moment.

“Dan caught it.” Hosuh said, not catching on to Dan panicking.

“Ahhh, well, really I-” Dan tried to cut in, waving his arms, scooting over by Elias.

“Really now!? Let me guess, you grabbed it with your bare hands and lifted it into the air.” Elias said, leaning towards Dan who was continuously leaning back, his hands raised. 

“Ehhhh-” Dan leaned back, eyes looking away.

Elias flicked him on the head, Dan falling back from how much he had leaned back. “Ow.”

“Do any of you have common sense?” Elias asked, although he should have sounded annoyed, he only sounded fond. 

“I have a danger sense.” Hosuh responded, laughing right after. Elias huffed, rolling his eyes. 

Dan laid on the ground, turning his head to look at Jay, who was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone while also glancing at the TV, which was showing the news. 

‘ _ You go check if he’s worried. _ ’ Elias sent to Dan, Dan looking over and raising an eyebrow as a silent question. 

‘ _ You know what I mean. Go make sure he’s okay and not trying to drag some poor news reporter on twitter. _ ’ 

Dan held back a laugh at that, getting up and stepping over Ann and Stephen, who were trying very hard to kill each other with pillows, and went to sit next to Jay on the bed. 

“What are you up to?” Dan asked, looking over Jay’s shoulder to see his phone. 

“There is already multiple fan accounts for us, several theories, and many, many superhero names being used for us.” Jay responded, looking up from his phone.

“Oh, well, that’s nice?” Dan replied, not sure how to respond to that. “Wait, we barely started, ‘superheroing’,” Dan made quotations marks with his fingers. “since a few hours ago, how is-”

Jay shrugged and made a face in response. “The power of the internet?” 

“Sure.” Dan said, laughing slightly. He looked down to Ann and Stephen, seeing that Ann was trying very hard to smush a pillow into Stephen’s face, while Stephen kicked his legs, trying to resist and yelling something about unfairness. 

"Ann, stop trying to kill Stephen." Dan said halfheartedly, laying back on the bed.

"I'm defending my honor, Dan!" Ann responded as Stephen let out a frustrated yell, quickly getting muffled by a pillow.

Elias stood up, carrying some trash in his arms. 

"I think I'm going to head out. You guys will be fine here for tonight?" Elias said, glancing at Stephen being killed on the carpet floor.

"Uh, problem." Hosuh said, plopping down on the other bed. "There's two beds, and five of us. Are one of us going to have to sleep on the floor?"

"Dan, you could sleep at my apartment if you'd like, and the others could rest here." Elias suggested, making his way to the door. 

"I'm not leaving these kids here alone." Dan responded, standing up and gently pushing Ann with his leg, Stephen finally being freed and taking deep breaths dramatically, yelling about how his life flashed before his eyes.

"I'm an adult! I pay taxes!" Ann yelled as Jay made an offended noise at being called a kid. Hosuh shrugged to himself, not protesting. 

"If you say so. Come by the diner tomorrow first thing, alright? I have your guys’ outfits ready." Elias said, holding back a laugh as Stephen launched a pillow at Ann's face, knocking Ann back onto the floor. Stephen immediately ran and hopped onto the bed, using Hosuh as a shield, who started to resist being used as a shield as Ann slowly stood up, pillow in hand. 

Dan picked up Ann with ease, throwing her over his shoulder and stopping her from committing a murder. Stephen stuck out his tongue at her as she kicked and struggled in Dan's grip, shaking her fist at him. Dan waved goodbye at Elias, Elias going out the door, rolling his eyes.

  
  
  


Eventually, they all did figure out a way to sleep. Hosuh and Jay slept in the first bed, Ann and Stephen sleeping in the other, having called a truce, at Daniel's insistence. Dan would sleep on the floor, using some pillows and blankets for cushion. 

And so Dan settled in, laying there in the dark, not being able to sleep. He was so excited about being a superhero and couldn't stop thinking about where they could go from here. Well, that and the ground wasn't very comfortable. He should've asked for another pillow.

Dan sighed softly to himself, turning over in his makeshift bed for the fifth time. He jolted at hearing a voice whisper at him. 

"You wanna squish in with me and Stephen?" Ann whispered, leaning at the edge of her bed, squinting at Dan through the dark.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dan responded softly, sitting up. It was nice of her to offer, but Dan was surprised she was even awake.

"You can take my spot if you want." Hosuh spoke up, sitting up and looking at Dan from his bed.

"You too! I'm fine on the ground, really. You two should be asleep." Dan whispered fiercely, waving his hands in a shooing manner.

"I mean, you were the one being not asleep first. So…" Stephen appeared behind Ann, looking down at Dan.

"Is anybody even sleeping?" Dan whispered, hitting a hand to his face.

"Why are we whispering?" Jay whispered, sitting up with the blanket pulled over his head, some of his hair sticking out messily. 

"Oh! We can push the beds together so there's enough space!" Ann exclaimed, happy at how she thought of the idea. 

"Dan, you're strong enough to do it.” Hosuh said, grinning as Dan sighed loudly. 

Ann dug through her pockets, then waved around a dollar as if that was a proper bribe. Dan rolled his eyes and stood up, going to push the beds together. 

When the beds where pushed together, Jay said something along the lines of “superbed” and fell back into the covers, seeming to go right to sleep. 

Dan, unfortunately, was stuck right in the middle of the bed. Huffing and shifting around, trying to not disturb Ann and Hosuh, who were sleeping on either side of him, he drifted off to sleep, noting that even though he was a little squished, it wasn’t as bad as the ground.

  
  
  
  


Daniel slowly woke up, not opening his eyes and hearing some water running from the bathroom. Deciding that wasn’t good enough of a reason to wake up, he took a deep breath, trying to move his arm, as he couldn’t feel it. 

Then he realized he couldn’t move his arm at all, it seeming to be stuck under something.

He snapped his eyes open, blinking in surprise to find that the others were all sleeping peacefully, but on  _ top of him _ .

Ann was laying on his arm, which explained why he couldn’t move it, her arm splayed across his chest. 

Hosuh was using his shoulder as a pillow, arms and legs tucked in, but his hands resting over his chest as well, next to Ann’s arm.

Stephen was practically laying on him, his head laying on Dan’s stomach.

Dan felt touched, but also annoyed because while this was incredibly sweet, he couldn’t move and his arm was asleep. 

Jay came out of the bathroom, grinning as he saw Dan looking disgruntled under everybody snoring on him.

Dan mouthed ‘help me’ at Jay, hoping Jay would help move them off him. Instead, Jay seemed to laugh silently, and laid down, resting his head on Dan’s legs, arms thrown across his ankles. 

Daniel made a face, sighing. He glanced at the clock, seeing that morning was approaching, but he knew none of them were going to be waking up early anytime soon.

He closed his eyes, deciding to go back to sleep. 

At least he wasn’t pushed off the bed.

  
  
  


The next day, late in the afternoon, the group went to the diner, coffee in hand. 

"Well, you guys look tired." Elias said sarcastically, a laugh in his voice as he led them to a booth. 

Dan glanced at the others, each of them wore sunglasses at Stephen and Ann's insistence, because it looked cool, they said. Hosuh and Daniel had theirs resting on their head, but Jay was wearing two on top of each other, in usual Jay fashion. Ann and Stephen were the only ones wearing them normally, somehow.

They sat in the booth, Daniel getting squished between Jay and Hosuh, not complaining because at least he wasn't getting suffocated like last night. 

He thinks back to when they all woke up in the morning, Ann purposely throwing herself over Dan, Dan complaining loudly over how he couldn’t feel his arm, dammit Ann! 

"So what'll you have today?" Elias said, raising a pencil, ready to write down orders. 

"You said you had the suits ready." Jay said. Daniel couldn't take him seriously with the way he had two sunglasses placed on his face awkwardly. 

"I do, I do. But you might as well eat before. I can show you after you all eat." Elias said, smiling. 

"Are they in the breakroom?" Jay said, raising his first set of glasses. Dan held back a snort, while Hosuh quietly laughed next to him. 

"No.” Elias said, both responding to his question and warning them to stay sitting.

Stephen rolled his eyes, already knowing that was a mistake. Jay knows when you lie. 

"They're in the breakroom. Should we go check it out?" Jay asked, turning to Dan, who was still trying to not laugh. He choked out a yes, and they went off, Elias trying to insist they at least wait and eat before going off and starting their daily shenanigans. 

Stephen ran into the breakroom, immediately going after a box that wasn't there before. He opened it and gasped dramatically, Ann immediately appearing at his side and also looking into the box. 

Five outfits, colored the same as their outrageous hair, five masks, and what looked to be like 20 earpieces. 

"Why so many?" Hosuh asked, counting out the earpieces as Stephen dumped the rest of the box on the ground, looking through it.

"Because you never know when one might break." Elias said, crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame. 

_ 'And I know you five will probably lose some. _ ' Elias sent to Dan, smiling to himself as Dan made a face in response.

“We should go and test them out now!” Ann said, suddenly standing up. 

Elias blocked the door, going into a stance. “Absolutely not, you can’t just-”

“But Elias, what about- look over there!” Stephen suddenly pointed to the left, making a pose. 

Elias wasn’t amused, not even glancing.

“You guys  _ cannot _ just go out this early, you haven’t even eaten breakfast yet. You should at least train or something, and not just-” Elias cut himself off, looking at everyone holding their outfits, smiling innocently.

“No.”

Dan took a tiny step towards the door, Elias pointing warningly at him. 

“I said,  _ no _ . Not today and that’s  _ final _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, the group stood on a roof of a high building, masks on and some food in hand, at Elias’ insistence. 

Hosuh held onto the police radio, listening for any trouble as he paced around the roof, looking out at the city. 

“I like the gloves on this.” Jay stated, holding his hands up and waving them around. Dan hummed in response, looking over at Ann.

Ann was looking over the edge, watching the street. Stephen was next to her, also looking at the street but not really watching but instead just listening to what Ann was saying about what she saw. 

“And that lady has a pink phone case that's cracked at the corner, it’s also glittery too.”

“Which lady?”

“The one with a red sweater!” 

“That’s really not helping me find her.” Stephen squinted down at the sidewalk.

“Hey Dan?!” Hosuh said, his voice a little panicky. “There’s... some trouble a few streets down. Over there.” Hosuh pointed towards where he was talking about. 

The others went to the edge of the roof, all of them looking at what Hosuh had spotted. 

“Is that…?” Stephen trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell?!” Jay asked, looking at Dan as if asking ‘are you seeing this?’

Dan stared. There was a giant, looking to be at least 20 feet,  _ crab _ in the middle of the street, causing havoc.

“I feel like we should start getting used to this.” Ann said, holding her hand up to her face, adjusting her mask.

“Okay! Let’s not question it, let’s just go take it down, because that is destroying-” Dan winced as the crab flipped over a car. “a lot of things.”

So then they ran, clicking on their earpieces as they went.

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Hosuh watched as Jay and Stephen were both running through the street, yelling as the giant crab ran after them both. A madman with bright red hair and a ridiculously long coat stood on top of the huge crab, yelling about how he was the crab king and he was going to become supreme ruler, or something like that. 

Hosuh doesn’t know, he stopped listening to him a few seconds in. 

He ran with Ann, who seemed to be trying to get a good sight on the guy. Hosuh felt his sense go off and grabbed Ann, pulling her back as Dan behind them grabbed a destroyed car, slowly picking it up and flinging it at the crab as it rounded back around, Jay and Stephen in front of it. 

Both Jay and Stephen fell to the ground, looking behind them as the car hit the crab on the side, knocking the crab off balance. It didn’t seem to hurt it, but it did knock it to the side.

“You fools! You force me to use my second weapon!” The weird crab man said as the giant crab stumbled around, regaining its footing. The man took out a remote and pressed a button, grinning wildly. 

Jay helped pull Stephen to his feet and froze, looking at the ground. 

“Jay?” Dan asked, running up to them. Hosuh pulled Ann behind a car, hiding from sight. 

“Something is underneath us.” Jay said, and not a moment after, crabs started coming through in swarms. 

The crabs were normal sized, thank goodness, but there were hundreds of them, the weird crab guy laughing like a crazy person as they came. 

“Now, cower! At my overwhelming army-AGH!” The crab man was suddenly hit on the forehead with a rock, nearly falling back. Stephen on the ground let out a whoop, throwing his arms up in victory of landing a good hit. 

“Why would you take over a city with crabs, of all things?!” Jay said, taking a few steps back as said crabs circled them. After Jay got over the initial shock of seeing hundreds of crabs circling him, he turned to Dan. “All of these crabs are probably being controlled by some sort of tech, right?” Jay said, waving a hand at the remote in the guy’s hand. “You, Hosuh and Ann, go find where his base is in the sewers, me and Stephen can distract him!” 

“You sure you guys can handle him?” Dan asked, glancing at Hosuh and Ann. Ann had already found a sewer lid, and her and Hosuh were pulling it open, Hosuh already half inside. 

Jay and Dan looked back at Stephen, who threw another rock, hitting the crab guy in the center of his chest this time, yelling “Ha! Gg, get recked!” as the crab man swore at Stephen, trying to not fall off his giant crab. 

“I think we got it.” Jay shrugged. 

Dan nodded in response and crouched down, using his strength and jumping over the swarm of small crabs, landing by Ann, climbing down with them. 

Jay grabbed a crab from the swarm, giving it to Stephen, who immediately launched it at the crab man, the crab landing and grabbing onto the man’s face.

Crab man pulled the crab off his face, scrowling down and Jay and Stephen. They both flipped him off simultaneously, grinning. 

Jay grabbed another crab and started running, kicking the crabs to the side as gently as he could, Stephen following behind him and throwing another crab, laughing as they ran. The giant crab followed, the crab man yelling in frustration as another crab landed directly on his face. 

Yeah, Jay and Stephen knew exactly how to keep him occupied. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Dan, Ann, and Hosuh, ran through the sewer systems, sprinting and following a trail of crabs. The crabs seemed to ignore them as they ran, seeming to be interested in getting to the surface and help their crab overlord.

Finally, after what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, they arrived at an open area, finding a huge container where the crabs were probably stored, a big computer of some sort and a bunch of tech. Ann ran to the screens, already tapping away at buttons and snooping around on the computer.

Dan walked over to a table, picking up a piece of tech. He couldn’t recognize any of it, but he assumed it was probably used to control that giant crab in the streets currently. 

Jay’s voice crackled over their earpieces, him yelling. “You guys find it? Because while me and Stephen are having fun throwing these crabs at this dude’s face, we can’t outrun his giant crab forever.”

“Yeah, we found a computer of some sort, Ann is going through it.” Dan responded, holding a hand to his earpiece, placing the tech he was looking at back on the table. 

Hosuh was walking around, observing the junk on the floor, and making his way to the container. 

“Uh, guys?” Ann said, pulling up something on the screen. “This crazy dude has attached  _ bombs _ to some of the crabs.” 

“Poor crabs.” Hosuh mumbled under his breath, picking up a stray crab that seemed to be not controlled. 

“Can you disable them?” Dan asked, looking at Ann. 

“Yeah, I can, I just need a momen-AH!” Ann shrieked as a crab pulled at her leg, trying it’s best to climb at her. She shook her leg, the crab not letting go, and Ann begrudgingly worked on disabling the bombs with a crab on her leg. 

Dan went to turn on his earpiece, talking to both Stephen and Jay. “Be careful around the crabs, some of them have bombs, and we don’t know which.”

“Bombs?! For fucks sake-” Jay started, getting cut off by Stephen on the line.

“Jay, he’s yelling at us.”

“Wait, what?”

“He’s-get off of me you little-” Stephen swore, Daniel assuming it was at a crab. “Dan, he knows you guys are in his base! You need to-” 

Daniel didn’t hear the rest of it, because he got distracted by Hosuh yelling, suddenly on the ground with tons of crabs pulling at him.

Ann was in a similar position, she had been knocked to the ground and was being  _ carried _ by crabs, kicking her legs and yelling. 

Dan climbed on top of the table, watching as swarms of crabs started coming through, circling around Dan. 

“Dan! Get to the computer!” Ann yelled, squirming and throwing a crab off of her head. 

“I don’t know how to!” Dan responded, not wanting to be crushing and killing crabs. 

“What if he destroyed the computer? Would that stop it?!” Hosuh yelled out, having already been dragged a good distance by the sea of crabs. 

“I’m not sure!” Ann sat up, slowing the crabs, but she was still being dragged across the floor. “I don’t know if we can risk that!”

Stephen’s voice came over the earpiece. “I knocked the remote out of his hands, but,” Stephen paused, seeming to be occupied for a moment. Dan watched in annoyance as a countdown appeared on the screen across from him. 

10

“He clicked it before I knocked it out of his hands! If you guys are going to disable them, now would be a good time!”

9

Ann and Hosuh were struggling on the ground, Ann having thrown a crab across the room, yelling about how she wasn’t going to be defeated by crabs today.

8

Dan went to jump, but nearly fell as the table suddenly jolted, the crabs apparently figuring out how to move it.

7

Dan regained his balance, going to jump once more, but yelped as crabs found their way onto the table, grabbing at him. This was not  _ convenient _ .

6

“Dan!” Hosuh screamed, struggling to stand up.

5

“I am going to burn these damn crabs.” Jay said over the earpiece, voice murderous.

4

“The crabs are innocent, leave them alone!” Ann yelled, responding to Jay, shaking her fist. 

3

Dan rolled his eyes, jumping over the crabs and landing on a clear spot, quickly moving as the crabs noticed he moved and started to follow.

2

He raised his arm, ready to smash the computer under his fist, when suddenly,

The screen lit up in a bright yellow, showing a caution sign.

However, that wasn’t the reason Dan paused. The crabs had all stopped, and seemed to release Ann and Hosuh, turning back into, well, normal crabs, skittering around.

The caution sign on the screen turned into a winky face, seeming to tease and make fun as it blinked on and off. Then the whole computer turned off, steaming a little as it seemed to have self destructed. 

  
  
  


On Jay and Stephen’s side, Jay watched in confusion as the giant crab seemed to just, stop rampaging. He was surprised to see that the giant crab was an actual crab, and it rested on the ground, ignoring the yelling man on top of it, who seemed mad that it was no longer listening to him. 

Both him and Stephen climbed off the dumpster they were taking refuge on, and walked over to the man, who had climbed off the crab and was throwing a fit in the middle of the street. 

Stephen pulled out a knife, talking over the earpiece. “Oh my god, Daniel, can I just stab him?” 

“No, don’t go stabbing him, no death, we are SUPERHEROES.” Daniel protested, following Ann and Hosuh as they ran back to where they came into the sewers. 

“I mean, me and Stephen are more like anti-heros, really.” Jay said, giving a look to Stephen, who was nodding in agreement.

“No, put your knife away, Stephen!” Dan said over the earpiece.

“You don’t even know if I have a knife in my hands!”

“Do you have a knife in your hands?” Dan asked, his voice knowing.

“...perhaps.” Stephen answered.

Jay held back a laugh. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually planned out the entire story for this one. Like the ending and everything. Although don't worry! We aren't anywhere near the ending. Also that one bit with everyone sleeping on Daniel was because I thought some comfy times were needed. 
> 
> Anyway! Crabs.


	5. *insert crab pun here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the writing is a bit ooc this time around, but oh well. I'm very, very, tempted to write a crossover of both my AUs. like lol, wouldn't that be funny? jk, jk, unless?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, it took quite a while.

Dan, Hosuh and Ann finally reach to where they had entered the sewers, climbing out one by one. Ann nearly kicks him in the face on the way out, but Dan was able to dodge, thankfully.

Hosuh looks around the area, spotting Jay and Stephen by the end of the street, looking bored while watching the crab man yell at the giant crab, which was still not giving him any of its attention. 

“Hey!” Hosuh called out, waving his hand. They run up to them, carefully stepping over the crabs that were still crawling around. 

“You guys alright?” Dan asked, looking around at the mess of crabs up and down the street.

“Yeah, we’re fine, crabs can’t really do much, thankfully.” Jay said, waving a hand.

Hosuh looked down at the ground, observing the scattering crabs around him. Deciding to have a moment of mischief, he carefully picked up a crab from the ground, sneaking up behind Ann and placing it on her head.

Ann gasped dramatically as if she’d been wounded and spun around, glaring at Hosuh. The glare lost its effect though, because you can’t really be that intimidating with a crab on your head. 

Hosuh laughed as Ann had trouble with taking the crab off her head, the crab seeming to be stubborn and grabbing her hair. Ann cursed at the crab, yelling of how she would not accept defeat. 

Dan smiled at the two of them, putting his hands on his hips. He sighed, looking around the street. “We should probably start trying to pick up all these crabs.” Dan looked to the man who was still yelling at the giant crab. “And do something about him.” 

“Can I stab him?” Stephen asked, raising a hand.

“No, you cannot stab him.” Dan responded, voice deadpan. Stephen slouched sadly, pouting.

Jay walked up to the man, raising his hands. “Sir, you are being restrained. Do not resist, I will punch you if you do.”

Crab man turned around from the giant crab, seeming to be worn out from screaming at the crab. He pointed an accusing finger at Jay, yelling. 

“Oh, I would have won this battle fair and square if it weren’t for that annoying hacker! You stupid people think you’re good at this, you’re just fools!” 

“Our hacker is wonderful at her job, don’t go throwing insults!” Stephen yells, pointing back.

Ann jumps up behind him, yelling “yeah!” She looks proud of herself. There’s still a crab on her head. 

The crab man starts laughing, although it's more of a bitter laugh than anything. “Not  _ her _ , I’m talking about the villain hacker. Darn that idiot, they’ve gotten greedy over their territory these days.”

“Wait, villain hacker?” Hosuh asks, right after taking the crab off of Ann’s head, holding the crab in his hands. 

“None of you know?! Ha, and you call yourselves heroes! Pathetic.” Crabman says, although none of them really take the words to heart because this crab dude is still talking like an overdramatic supervillain who has a passion for theatre.

“Listen, I’m not going to take insults from a guy who calls himself the _crab_ _king_.” Jay says, crossing his arms. “Now sit down, and tell us about this hacker, or I will chuck you into that dumpster.” Jay points a hand at said dumpster, looking like he might throw this crab guy into the dumpster even if he does start talking.

“I hardly know anything about them anyways! Might as well leave me alone!” Crab dude says, sitting down on the ground and looking satisfied with himself, tilting his chin up and facing away from them. 

“Okay, listen, I  _ know _ you’re lying to me. You know  _ something _ .” Jay says, looking like he wants to shake the man by the shoulders. 

“It’d be in your best interest to do what we say!” Ann chirps, hopping up from behind Jay and smiling brightly.

“Believe us here,  _ he _ can snap your arm like a twig, and  _ I _ have a knife in my back pocket. Make a choice.” Stephen shrugs, tilting his head to Dan. 

Dan keeps himself from rolling his eyes and plays along, cracking his knuckles and making a scary face. It seems to be effective.

“Wait, you’re the one who threw a  _ car _ .” The man whispers, looking at Dan like he’s both impressed and terrified. 

Stephen hums, casually taking out a knife.

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you what you want to know!” Crab man says, waving his hands frantically, scooting back the slightest bit from both Dan and Stephen.

“Who’s this villain hacker?” Hosuh asks, curious over a new supervillain.

“Well, they’re very new, from what I’ve heard. Haven’t even done many crimes, instead just hacks into  _ other _ crimes and stops them, giving messages like “stay off my street, get your own city!” Crab dude gestures wildly, looking like he’s ready to start ranting.

“Not only that, but they’re so  _ annoying _ ! They mess up technology whenever, and if you don’t listen to what they say, goodbye tech, it’s gone.” Crab man continues, voice sounding incredibly annoyed.

“Like the way yours self destructed?” Dan asks, crossing his arms.

“Well, yes. But also with hacking in and playing that dumb rainbow cat song over and over! I once tried making a deal about hijacking a few cars with one of my buddies over the phone and my phone stopped working and instead just kept playing that stupid song for so long! Then I got a text message saying to not touch cars, because this is  _ their _ part of the city, apparently.” Crab man whines, throwing his hands up to make quotation marks.

“Give me your phone.” Stephen says, the crab man hesitating for a moment then solemnly handing it over, frowning. Stephen puts the phone in his back pocket.

“They don’t really sound like a villain, though.” Hosuh says, making a confused face.

“Did I mention they’ve stolen thousands of dollars from other criminals?” Crab man says, sounding resigned and tired.

“No, you did not.” Jay says, wondering if crab man has been robbed by this hacker person with the way crabman sounds bitter over this person.

“Does this hacker have a name of any sort? Something we can use to try and track them down?” Dan asks, a little amused over the idea of some other villain annoying other villains just because they want the city to themselves.

“I mean, me and my friends just call them Blue Pixel. I’m not sure where the name came from but it stuck.” Crab man shrugs, leaning back.

“You guys have gotta catch them. I know that technically I should be cursing your name and stuff, but Pixel has  _ really _ been a pain for me. I’m still not over when they hacked into my phone. It played for THREE DAYS!” Crab man yells, picking up a crab from the ground, seeming to hold it for comfort.

Ann snorts in the background. Dan glances at Jay for confirmation and Jay nods, telling him that crab man isn’t lying about any of it. 

Jay suddenly stands up straight, looking down the street. “Aaand I hear sirens. Shall we go?” He waves a hand to the nearby alleyway, smiling.

“But what about all these crabs?!” Hosuh says, a crab in his hands. He places it gently on the ground, patting it before it scurries off.

“We can help clean up the next mess, I am not in the mood to get arrested.” Stephen says, pointing his thumbs at himself as he already starts to walk away.

The sirens have gotten close enough that now Dan can hear them. 

Dan sighs, not wanting to leave such a mess, but Stephen’s right, today isn’t a good day to get arrested. “Come on, lets go.” Dan says, running and leading the way.

“Thanks for the info, crab sir!” Ann yells as they run off. 

The crab man doesn’t look pleased, his face only getting more disgruntled as police cars near.

  
  


\---

  
  


The group goes through the city, patrolling and stopping small crimes here and there. It seems like the crab man was the biggest crime of the day, which Dan is grateful for, because he isn’t in the mood to fight any other giant mutant animals. (Although he has feeling he’s going to have to one day.)

Dan, Ann, and Jay sit up on a roof, resting while Hosuh and Stephen are in the alleyway below, having stopped a bike theft. 

They’re lecturing the teen who tried to steal a bike, because youth can fix their mistakes, and all that. Hosuh is talking over the importance of being a good citizen, while Stephen chimes in with “just don’t be a dick.”

The teen laughs, some of their nervousness over being caught slipping away while Hosuh yells at Stephen.

Dan rolls his eyes, looking away and turning his head to the other two on the roof with him, who are playing rock paper scissors.

Ann seems frustrated, as she seems to keep losing. “You’re cheating!”

“No, I’m not! Rock, paper, scissors is a perfectly fair game, how would I even cheat?!” Jay protests, winning against Ann once more.

“Cheater! Dan!” Ann yells, turning to Dan as she loses again.

Dan turns around, facing his back to her. “Nope, not my problem.”

“Yes, your problem!” Ann says, pouting. 

Hosuh and Stephen climb up to the roof, saving Dan from having to respond.

“Okay, the kid is sorry, he hugged Hosuh and went to apologize to who he stole the bike from.” Stephen says, yawning.

“Should we stop for the day? I think we need to start planning for that Blue Pixel person. Also, I’m hungry.” Hosuh says, fiddling with his mask.

“I think we’ve been out here long enough. We could swing by the diner real quick, eat something, then go back to the hotel.” Dan suggests, checking the time on his phone. 

“I want bacon.” Ann says, like she’s determined and nothing shall stand in her way.

“Diner it is.” Dan says, looking through his phone. He has three new messages from Elias. He opens them up, smiling at the texts.

  
  


**Blueberry**

Congratulations, you’ve made the news again

YOU THREW A CAR?!

You better not bring a crab into the diner, I swear

**Me**

Well, I dont have any crabs on me, but if the others happen to bring a crab, not my fault

  
  


Elias responds quickly, and Dan can feel the attitude through the phone.

**Blueberry**

I will throw all of you out of the diner with no hesitation

Except for Hosuh

**Me**

So what I’m hearing is if Hosuh brings a crab, you’re gonna have a new pet crab

**Blueberry**

That is NOT what I said

**Me**

Make Hosuh bring a crab, got it

  
  


His phone goes off a few more times, but Dan ignores it and pockets it, turning to the others, who are now all playing rock paper scissors against each other.

“Does anyone have a crab from earlier?” Dan asks.

They all look at him, hands still raised, and then they glance at Ann. 

“Wha-don’t look at me like that!” Ann raises her hands, taking a step back.

“Well,  _ do _ you have a crab?” Hosuh asks, a laugh in his tone.

Ann pouts and stands there with her arms crossed for a moment, then reaches into her outfits hood, pulling out a crab.

That sends Stephen into a giggle fit, while Jay is asking when she even grabbed the crab.

  
  
  
  


They travel to the diner, changing out of their hero outfits in an alleyway. Walking through the front doors, Dan is absolutely overjoyed to see the look on Elias' face as he sees Hosuh walk in with a crab held carefully in his hands.

They go to sit at one of the booths, Elias coming over to serve them. 

Hosuh is squished between Stephen and Ann, and he smiles sweetly at Elias as Elias frowns at the crab in his hands.

Elias shakes his head, seeming to move on from it. "Are you guys going to make a habit of eating here everyday? Because while I'm not...complaining, you aren't going to be making your own dinner?" Dan notes that this sounds like he’s complaining.

"Well, our hotel room doesn't have a kitchen, so." Jay shrugs.

"You all plan on living in a hotel room forever? I could give some money for an apartment, if you guys-" Elias gets cut off by Dan waving his hands frantically. 

"You don't have to do that! I'm sure we can all find a job, something we can do here other than superheroing in our free time." Daniel reassures, smiling. "Well, if you guys plan on staying in the city?" Dan turns to the others, face nervous.

When Dan had asked them all to meet up, they all had agreed to come here, Ann and Hosuh already living in the city.

He had at first expected for all of them to disagree on the superhero idea, then split up, back to their own lives. 

But they all had  _ agreed _ , and now that they're all together, Dan feels like Ann and Hosuh don't want to go back to their apartments, seeing as they had other roommates. Stephen and Jay also seem insistent on staying here in the city as well.

"Of course we're all staying! I want to be a hero with you guys, and I'm sure you all feel the same." Hosuh speaks up, looking to the others. 

Jay nods in agreement, while Stephen states that he enjoys living in this city, especially since Daniel is paying for everything. 

Dan throws a balled up napkin at him, Stephen laughing. 

"I can give you enough money for a small apartment, it really isn't much trouble, I-  _ listen _ ." Elias stops Dan's protest with a raised hand.

Elias sighs, like he's terribly inconvenienced and would rather not be saying this. "I have a little bit of savings put to the side, because I…. I was hoping Dan would be moving in one day, and I wanted him to have a place of his own nearby." Elias mumbles, making a face. 

"Awww, Elias!" Dan says, smiling at Elias, who is glaring back. Dan knows he visits Elias often, but he's touched to know his brother was hoping for him to move into the city.

"Hush, you, I am not forgetting you bringing a  _ crab _ to my diner." Elias points a finger at Dan, who is smiling brightly back, then waves a hand at said crab.

"But the crab was  _ Hosuh's _ idea." Jay says, Elias knowing that he is definitely lying.

Hosuh holds the crab up, as Ann speaks up. "We can name it Elias!" 

Elias facepalms, asking for their orders so he can kick them out as soon as possible. 

  
  
  
  


Later on, when the group has gotten back to the hotel, resting in their room for the night, pajamas on and the tv playing some random cartoon, Dan goes to ask again, just to make sure.

“You guys are really willing to be moving into the city?” Dan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jay is sitting criss cross on the bed, Hosuh next to him. Ann and Stephen are on the floor, both on their phones.

“I mean, I’m not leaving much. I have a job at Starbucks, and I am very much willing to leave that one behind.” Stephen says, seeming to be happy that he can quit his job.

“Yeah, same. I think it’d be nice to live here, save the city, be a superhero.” Jay states, throwing up a hand.

Hosuh nods to Dan, while Ann mumbles something about how she wants a new apartment where there’s no rats.

“Oh, Dan.” Stephen says, digging through his pockets. He pulls out a phone. “I still have that crab dude’s phone. He said that the Blue Pixel hacker guy had texted him?”

Ann snatches the phone out of Stephen’s hand, immediately going through it, fingers tapping away. “This dude doesn’t have any good games on his phone, how boring.” 

“Wait, how you’d get past the password?” Hosuh asks, noticing that Ann had gotten into it incredibly quickly.

“I just put in ‘crab’ and it worked.” Ann responded. “Ooh, he has subway surfers.”

“Ann, the text, not games.” Dan reminds her.

“Right, right.” Ann says, clicking out of a game, and going into the messages.

“Okay, I think I found the text, it says…” Ann makes a face at the phone, eyes wide. “ ‘stop poking around, little superheroes…” Ann trailed off, in shock.

Dan stood up, grabbing the phone from Ann, reading it outloud. 

“Stop poking around, little superheroes, I have things to do! I know you five are probably going to want to go after me, but let’s just all be friendly, and you all? Could leave me alone! Anyway, have a nice day, this phone will be useless to you now! :P -Blue Pixel” And as Dan finished the message, the phone turned off.

“Well, now I just  _ really _ want to find this hacker person!” Jay threw his hands up, curiosity piqued. 

Dan tried turning the phone back on, hitting the power button repeatedly, but it seemed to be dead. 

“That was the only thing that would have helped us trying to go after them.” Hosuh said, staring at the phone in Dan’s hands.

“I’m sure there’s other ways, don’t worry.” Dan said, giving up on the phone and throwing it to the side.

“We could go find crab guy and ya know, get some more info.” Stephen said, punching his fist into his palm.

“That’s a problem for tomorrow. Let’s just rest for tonight, alright?” Dan says, rolling his eyes at Stephen. 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Ann yells, jumping up and tackling Dan onto the bed, Dan screaming.

“No way! I am  _ not _ going to deal with Stephen’s dares again.” Jay says, pointing at Stephen as Stephen jumps onto the bed.

“My dares are perfectly fine!” Stephen protests.

“I drank vinegar, Stephen.  _ Vinegar _ .” Jay says, sticking out his tongue as he seems to remember.

“Well, that was your fault.” Stephen waves a hand, unworried.

Everyone went and laid down, Stephen and Jay still bickering even as the others pulled the covers over. Dan was in the middle, again, Ann and Stephen on his left and Jay and Hosuh on on his right.

Eventually, they quieted down and Dan was hoping they’ll go to sleep.

“I mean, you  _ are _ the one who took the dare.” Stephen whispers in the dark.

Dan sighs, welp, not tonight.

Jay jumps over Dan, grabbing at Stephen who screeches at the sudden attack. Ann slips out from them and takes Jay’s spot, settling in next to Hosuh and pulling the covers over her. 

Jay and Stephen seem to be smacking at each other, Jay starting to reach for a pillow. 

Dan sits up, grabbing the pillow before Jay does and swings it, smacking Jay right in the back of the head. 

The others all freeze, looking at Jay and Dan with wide eyes. 

Dan more or less knew what he started, but he might as well finish it. As he thought that, Stephen took a pillow, swinging it up and nearly hitting Jay, who dodged back, falling backwards onto the covers.

Ann grabs a pillow and goes after Dan. Hosuh teams up with Ann, traitor, and goes after Dan as well, as Dan dodges a swing and watches as Jay grabs a pillow and hits Stephen so hard that Stephen gets knocked off the bed.

They all didn’t go to sleep until 3 am. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write them going to grocery shopping.


	6. Blue Pixel, and a shopping cart race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *climbs out of a grave* I LIIIIIVE
> 
> Im back, and im ready to vibe yall. 
> 
> ALso, Tic_Tock went and graciously created AWESOME superhero designs for the danplan squad. I'm quite terrible with links, so I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but here it is! https://hasoda-stuff.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go check it out, give it love!!! Thanks so much for the designs, I love them so much I'm crying, haha.

Let's be clear here, Gavin didn't _mean_ to basically end up controlling most of the crime of the city and be looked up to as this super scary super villain who should never be messed with.

Honestly, he just wanted to annoy a couple people who kept mugging civilians, and he wanted to protect his cat. 

Gavin's always wanted to be something along the lines of a hero, I mean, who wouldn't? 

Then again, his power only consisted of small telekinesis, and while it had come in handy when he was working on several projects, pencils and his phone floating in the air while he tapped away at his computer, it wasn't a particularly strong power.

He was good with computers though. And technology in general. 

Which is where this whole thing started. 

  
  
  
  
  


He had gotten a small apartment, moving into the city, planning on having a job, and chilling there, enjoying city life.

A week in, he's hiding in his closet for over an hour, his cat in his arms as a supervillain outside is rampaging around, destroying some of the lower building and yelling about how the city is going to submit or whatever. 

He thought it might be a one-time thing, but apparently it was a common occurrence for villains to do whatever in this city. It was as if all the evil superpowered in the world went “fuck that city in particular.”

So, action had to be taken, obviously, because god forbid his cat get harmed one day.

He had hacked into several accounts, took money from any corrupt people in power, took money from criminals who were chilling in jail, and also occasionally played the nyan cat song on repeat on some smaller criminals phones, just because.

He found their reactions funny, and he felt like he was getting back at them, even if it was only by annoying them repeatedly.

Before long, Gavin realized he had accidentally created a whole reputation for himself, and there were a good amount of villains steering clear of his street, because it belonged to that "infamous hacker".

Which is how he made up his grand plan.

  
  


***Two days back, when the main squad met up at Elias’ diner for the first time***

Gavin woke up at his desk, groaning as he slowly sat up. Man, this can't be good for his spine, with the way he keeps napping on his computer these days. He glances at his window, and finds that there is sunlight coming through. Is it morning? Where is his phone?

Frida, his cat, is sitting on his favorite and main laptop, staring at him with an unimpressed look.

"Frida, please move off." Gavin mumbles, stretching his arms up and yawning.

Frida just stares at him.

Gavin shrugs. "Welp, alright, there's a reason I own multiple computers." Gavin pushes his chair back, rolling across the room, to his other desk. 

He goes through some of his projects, working on the plans for phase 2 of the Plan.

His phone buzzes from his other desk, startling Frida. There it is!

Gavin floats it over, putting it on speaker as he lets it hover. Where is his notebook? He throws a pencil up so he doesn't have to go looking for one later and lets it hover next to his phone, rummaging under his desk, trying to find his notebook with his main ideas.

"Gavin speaking, what's up, Elias?" Gavin says to the phone as he wonders where all these stray papers came from. Didn't he just clean yesterday? Or was that last week?

"I finally got to reading over the document you sent me the other day, and I just want to say, you use a ridiculous amount of emojis and, also you’re really going through with this?”

"Emojis are essential in putting the mood!” Elias says, sitting up and glaring at the phone, as if it would translate through to Elias. “As for the plan, yes I’m going through with it! I spent a whole night on that, although I think the first few pages were a little gibberish." Gavin responded, throwing some paper to the side. Actually wait, no, this page would be useful. He puts it in the air with his phone.

"Honestly, a lot of it is gibberish." Elias says, laughing over the phone.

Gavin first met up with Elias after finding his diner in the city. They already knew each other, from Dan and Stephen, but they didn’t really talk then.

After they both complained over the amount of villain attacks (and over Dan and Stephen), a delightful friendship was formed. And once Gavin had an idea over warding off villains, he immediately went to Elias and they both agreed on working together, partnering up.

  
  


"Hey! In my defense, it was one am." Gavin says, standing up from his chair to look through some drawers. "You do get the whole gist of it, right?"

"I mean, looking past the emojis, the weird slang, the lack of proper grammar-”

“It was one am!” Gavin repeats, defending his writing skills.

“It seems like it could work.” Elias finishes, sounding amused. 

"Yes, it’ll work. Think of it like this, if I call dibs on the whole city, being a mega scary villain, then other villains aren't going to be wanting to try taking it over every other Tuesday." Gavin waved a hand around, the items in the air moving slightly with his hand. "So the city is mine, and therefore, is safe. I win! because then I'll be the only villain."

"So you’re going to be messing up their plans until you’re widely known?"

"Yup! That’s more or less phase one. Although I still need to go after the smaller ones too, I'll stop by the diner, I can drop off some money and you can tell me about current crimes with the-"

"There’s... a bit of a problem with the plan." Elias cut him off. 

Gavin spun around, turning to the phone in the air. "What kind of problem? If you want out, that's fine-"

"No, I'm still with you, I want in. But…" Elias trailed off. "Dan and the others came into the city the other day."

"They're visiting? Well, i mean, I don't see much of a reason to postpone the plan, but then again, I guess it's better if you still keep your cover-"

"They're going to be superheroes."

Gavin accidentally flicks off his power in surprise and all the stuff in the air falls on the ground. "Shoot!" Gavin scrambles to catch his phone.

"Were you levitating the phone again?!"

"No?" Gavin says, picking his phone from the carpet floor.

Elias sighs, as Gavin grabs the phone, putting it to his ear. "They seem really insistent on it, and right now they've got literally nothing except stubbornness and the idea of saving the city."

"I can send money over, there's those guys we talked to for our hero outfits, remember?"

"Yeah, that's why I called." Elias responded. "I really doubt we need those outfits, by the way."

"Phase 2, Elias! That's when we actually get out into the streets." Gavin stood up, finally finding his notebook on the ground.

"Tell me about it later. I've got Dan and the others in the diner right now." Elias said. “Isn’t it a bit counterproductive for us to help them be superheroes? Like, with the plan?”

“A bit? I mean, I want them to be superheroes, and in a way, it does help. Although this does mean they’re going to try going after us, huh.” Gavin paused, realizing he was going to have to probably be very good at not getting caught, because he has no clue how Stephen would react at him being not so villainous villain.

“They’ll be after _you_ . I have my cover, my _diner_ , so I’m not much of a worry.” Elias says, sounding victorious.

“Well, just don’t blow your cover then. It shouldn’t be hard to work around them, for me. Oh, but then again, geez, phase two is going to get a little tricky.” Gavin paced around his room, thinking.

“Tell me later, I have to get back to the others.” 

"Alright, call you later then, I assume I shouldn't go around the diner?"

"Unless you'd like to say hi to your brother?"

"I’ll say hi _after_ the plan is done.” Gavin said, sweating over the possibility of Stephen finding them out.

Elias rolled his eyes, huffing. “Make the call for their outfits later on today, it’d be good to have it as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make the call with my awesome voice changer to intimidate them.” Gavin turned on said voice changer, his voice warbling and sounding glitched and unrecognizable. “I should put one on your phone too!”

“ _Later_. Bye.” Elias said, laughing a little.

“Bye bye!” Gavin said goodbye and ended the call, throwing his phone across the room to his bed. 

“Alright, Frida, let’s see what crimes I can hijack for today.” Gavin said, grabbing his laptop now that Frida was off it, and sat on his chair, crossing his legs and starting the day.

***now back to the present***

Dan would admit, Elias had a point with the hotel room. They were going to need an actual apartment to live in, and frankly, Dan would like his own bed, instead of having to wake up with everyone deciding he was a pillow.

So they got an apartment, each of them putting money in, Elias giving the money he said he had saved up for the occasion, and they bought a small apartment. 

They didn’t have much on hand, so there wasn’t really any “moving in”, unless you count everyone throwing their hero outfits into the closet.

Ann had walked over to one of the windows, throwing it open and yelling “Wow! What a view!” It was a view of a brick wall, but they had the fire escape outside there, Hosuh had pointed out, and that would be helpful in going in and out of the apartment when superheroing. 

Elias did help out a bit with the furniture, so they had the basic stuff, but they still didn’t have much of anything in the apartment.

So a shopping trip was in order. 

Dan already knows this is going to be _such_ a bad idea.

  
  
  


“Okay, so we should probably pick up some groceries first.” Dan said, walking down the aisle, Housh walking by him.

“Cereal?” Ann says, shaking a box of cereal she grabbed from the shelf.

“We need more than cereal, Ann.” Hosuh says, laughing a little.

“Then two boxes of cereal!” Ann grabs another outrageously sugary cereal from the shelf, standing on her toes to reach.

“I mean, I guess, we can-” Dan pauses, looking around. “Where’s the cart?” He asks, Hosuh glancing around and shrugging, catching a box of cereal as Ann chucks it to him.

Dan hears a crash from further down in the store. “Where’s Stephen and Jay?” He asks, already walking at a brisk pace down the aisle.

He reaches the end and yells in surprise as a shopping cart flies past him, Stephen sitting inside and Jay pushing it at full speed. They’re both yelling at the top of their lungs as Jay swerves the cart around, narrowly avoiding a pile of cans.

They stop, looking at Dan, panting from both running and screaming. “Oh, hey Dan.” Stephen says casually.

“We are supposed to be _shopping_.” Dan says, waving his arms around.

“We are!” Jay protests, kicking his foot against the ground, moving the cart forward. “We’re being very productive.”

“Really now-”

“COMING THROUGH!” Ann yells, and Dan scrambles to move as another shopping cart speeds through, Hosuh gripping on for dear life in the cart and yelling, Ann running as fast as she can. 

“Shopping cart race!” Stephen throws his hands up, Ann nodding as she screeches the cart to a halt.

“No, no races, you guys-” Dan walks up to Stephen’s cart, trying to stop them.

“Person who wins has to pay for groceries!” Ann declares, smiling.

“We are going to get kicked out of the store at this rate.” Dan says, but he knows the words mean nothing to them.

“Dan’s on our team! Dan, get in the cart!” Ann says, Hosuh scooting to make space.

“I’m not getting in the cart.”

“But the race!” 

“I’m not going to be a part of your shopping cart race, and that’s final.” Dan says, crossing his arms.

  
  
  
  


10 minutes later, Dan is yelling alongside Hosuh as they speed down the store, Ann making sharp turns, Jay and Stephen throwing fruit at them to try and slow them down.

They eventually win, somehow, although it's not much of a win, because all of them crash into the chips section, chip bags falling everywhere.

Jay sits up, opening a bag and eating them as Dan groans into the ground, glancing at Stephen who’s sitting on the overturned cart, looking bored.

“Jay! You can’t just eat food without paying for it!” Hosuh says, waving his hands around. Jay shrugs and offers the bag to Stephen, who eats it, looking directly into Hosuh’s eyes as he crunches down on a chip. Hosuh frowns, crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly at Stephen. 

Ann yells, suddenly sitting up from underneath the pile of chips, climbing out. 

“Okay, so if we somehow don’t get kicked out after this, then can we start actually going shopping, properly?!” Dan says, helping Ann climb out of the pile of chip bags.

“No, I don’t think we’re going to be able to, actually.” Jay says, lifting his head and looking up.

“Why is that?” Hosuh asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Because there’s some dude in a huge robot suit causing chaos outside.” Jay responds, tilting his head.

Dan facepalms as he hears an explosion from the front of the store.

“Oh, he’s inside now.” Jay says, and eats another chip.

\----

(Still aint sure I'm doing this right BUT CHECK THE DESIGNS OUT THEYRE AMAZING-

<https://hasoda-stuff.tumblr.com/>) thanks again for making them, they really are awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait for Phase two.


	7. Surprisingly, plans made up on the spot CAN work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the whole chapter is a bit confusing today, I skimmed over it when editing because its late and I'm actually getting proper sleep these days, so-
> 
> ALSO, I'm thinking of making a spiderman AU story, although Dan won't really be in it, so, that's unfun. Unfortunate, but meh.
> 
> Enjoy the chap! See yall next week.

There’s an explosion by the front of the store, with the sound of things being thrown around and people screaming. There’s a loud thumping noise, like something big hitting the ground over and over. 

Dan climbs out of the chip pile, sprinting down the aisle to where he hears the commotion. He glances behind him, and the others have followed, Ann has a chip bag in her hands and is shoving them into her mouth as she runs.

They stop by the end of the aisle, Dan leaning over and trying to get a look of what was going on. 

There’s a big robot walking around, throwing around shelves carelessly. It’s not as big as the crab they fought the other day, but it still would tower over Dan if he stood next to it. 

Ann leans into Dan, looking over his shoulder. “There’s a person in that.” She says, crunching a chip right in his ear. 

Dan feels tempted to wack her chips away, but instead looks closer at the robot causing havoc by the cash registers. There does seem to be someone in it, the top half of the robot is made of a dark glass, and there’s a man sitting inside of it, seeming to be controlling it. 

The man shoves at the controls, the robot picking up a shopping cart and launching it over their heads as they duck down from his sight.

“I AM THE CRUSHER!” The guy yells, his voice amplified by the robot. Dan can see Stephen snorting from the corner of his eye. 

First the Crab Overlord, now the Crusher. Dan gives them props for actually coming up with names, at least.

“So, do we have a plan here?” Hosuh asks, glancing at where the robot was still throwing things around.

“We don’t have our masks on us, so I’m not sure how to get around this one.” Dan rubs a hand over his face, huffing.

“Scoot.” Stephen says, crawling to the end of the shelf, pulling Ann with him. “Ann, look for cameras.”

Ann leans out, keeping an eye on the robot to make sure she wasn’t spotted, then pointed out two intact cameras that were near them.

Stephen reached over to the mess on the ground, picking up a can. Sitting up, and looking at where Ann was pointing, he threw the can, and it hit the camera, destroying it easily. He did the same to the second one quickly, glancing to make sure the rampaging robot wasn’t noticing him.

Both Ann and him leaned back, and Stephen turned to Dan, shrugging. “No cameras, none of our faces being on the news tomorrow.”

Dan nodded in agreement, jolting as Hosuh suddenly pulled at his shirt.

“There’s people trapped there!” Hosuh whispered, pointing over to where there were two civilians curled up underneath a table, just out of view of the guy controlling the robot. 

“Jay, Hosuh, do you guys think you can get to them?” Dan said, standing up. 

Jay nods in response, and runs forward, Hosuh close behind. Dan points behind him, and Ann and Stephen follow him as he sprints down the store, circling around where the robot was.

Jay and Hosuh ran from cover to cover, making sure to not be seen. It wasn’t much of an issue, because the crusher guy seemed more preoccupied with destroying things rather than paying attention to his surroundings. 

Hosuh kneeled down to the people, who looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Hey, come on, we’re going to get you out of here.” Hosuh said, trying to keep his voice calm as the guy in the robot suit roared and threw a display across the store. 

The two civilians nodded frantically, seeming to trust Hosuh instantly. 

They helped the people climb out, moving quickly and quietly to the exit, when Hosuh’s sense went off, and he froze as the table they were moving behind suddenly was flung to the side. 

“Shit.” Jay swore, looking up as the robot towered over them. Hosuh could faintly see the man inside, looking down at them.

“Run!” Hosuh yelled, pushing the people they were helping forward. Jay picked up a can from the floor and threw it, quickly running after Hosuh. The villain raised a robotic arm, easily hitting the can out of the way, and then started following, its steps thumping loudly against the ground. 

There were pieces of the store thrown everywhere, and Hosuh helped the civilians climb over some rubble, looking back as Jay hopped over a table, screaming at the top of his lungs as the robot followed, picking up the table Jay just hopped over and throwing it to the side like it was nothing. 

Hosuh turned back around and was relieved to see the people were running out of the store, out of danger. Jay finally caught up to him, grabbing Hosuh and the both of them jumping over a piece of the broken wall, trying to put distance between them and the robot.

Hosuh’s sense went off again, and he tackled Jay to the ground as a second later, a piece of rubble flew over their heads as they stayed low to the ground.

Jay started crawling, pulling Hosuh along with him. Hosuh glanced back and saw the robot was right behind them, raising an arm to crush them. Jay threw an arm over Hosuh, kicking a rock the robots way as they scrambled to get away.

“HEY, STUPID ROBOT GUY!” Ann yelled, running up to the robot with zero hesitation. She jumped from a table to a knocked over display, launching herself into the air and flying towards the robot, a rock in her hand.

The robot turned, snatching Ann out of the air with little difficulty, then swinging her and chucking her to the side, Ann shrieking as she flew through the air. 

Dan ran from where he and Stephen had been setting up their plan, jumping and grabbing Ann right before she hit the ground, yelling as they slid across the floor, hitting a broken shelf. 

Dan let go of Ann, Ann groaning and rubbing at her head as the robot guy slowly turned around, setting his sights on both Dan and Ann. 

It reached to the left, grabbing a piece of the broken wall, getting ready to throw it at Dan and Ann, who were trying to get up from the harsh fall. 

Stephen spinted forward, yelling “No you don’t!” skidding to a stop in front of Ann and Daniel. 

He pulled a knife out, chucking it forward, then turning to help Dan and Ann up, not even looking at the knife lodged itself in the arm socket of the robot suit, sparks flying and the arm stuttering.

Ann ran to the aisles for cover as Stephen and Dan ran at the robot, Stephen dropping down to the floor and sliding underneath the robot, continuing his running on the other side of the robot, while Dan jumped up and punched the front of the robot, the glass cracking underneath his fist. 

The man inside yelled, seeming surprised at Dan’s usual strength. Dan jumped off, crouching down and jumping  _ over _ the robot, his fingers grazing the roof as he went over, landing on the other side, rolling and jumping to his feet.

The robot turned around, and Dan waved a hand, turning and running to where the others were waiting. 

Jay was laying on top of a shelf, kicking his legs at the roof, while Hosuh and Ann were chipping away at a support beam of the store with rocks.

“Is everything set?! Because that dude is coming right at us!” Stephen yelled, grabbing a metal pole from the rubble around them.

Jay jumped down from the shelf, Ann and Hosuh catching him. They all turned and watched as Dan ran around them in a circle, trying to stay ahead of the robot. 

Stephen glanced at the half broken beam and the cracked roof, nodding to himself and deciding that should be enough.

“Alright, find cover!” Stephen yelled, then whistling loud, catching Dan’s attention as Dan hopped over a tipped over display, the robot guy roaring angrily behind him of not being able to grab Dan. 

Dan turned sharply, picking up speed and running towards where Stephen was standing, a metal pole in his hands. Stephen started running, throwing the pole as Dan ran up to him, the two of them turning around and stopping in their tracks as the robot guy came at them, throwing things in his way to the side, yelling.

“Now?” Dan asked, glancing at where the others were hiding behind the remains of a counter.

“Not yet.” Stephen said, holding up a hand.

The robot came closer, his steps cracking the floor under him as he ran at Stephen and Dan.

“Now?!” Dan raised the pole, standing by the beam.

“Hold on!” Stephen yelled, crouching down as the robot got closer and closer, roaring.

Just as the robot was a few feet in front of them, Stephen dodged to the side, yelling “NOW!”

Dan swung the pole with all his strength, completely destroying what was left of the support and dropping to the floor as the robot swiped at him. He slid across the floor, Stephen grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling him to him, the two of them sitting on the floor, watching as the robot slowly turned, fury in the man’s eyes.

Then, there was a loud cracking noise from above.

Stephen grinned, pointing up, and the guy in the robot looked up above him, just as the broken roof gave out, crashing down on the robot. 

Dust flew everywhere, and Dan pushed a piece of the roof to the side, pulling Stephen up as the others made their way to them.

“Did it work?” Hosuh asked, looking at the robot arm they could see from under the rubble.

“Oh please work, please work, please work.” Ann clasped her hands together, mumbling to herself. 

Jay tilted his head, squinting at the destruction in front of them. He straightened up, breathing in sharply. 

“Didn’t work.” Jay said, and the rubble shifted, the robot standing up slowly, pushing the broken roof off it. 

“Oh, come on!” Stephen threw his hands up in frustration. 

They all took a few cautious steps back as the robot sparked from the damage. The arm was half torn off, and it was awfully twitchy, but it seemed like the roof hadn’t been enough to bring it down. 

“Okay, what now?” Jay asked, looking at Dan, who was thinking about running up to the robot at fully ripping that arm off.

Suddenly, the robot stilled, the man inside seeming confused, then frustrated, hitting the controls. 

The robot jerkily raised it’s undamaged arm, moving it to the other arm.

They watched in shock as the robot  _ ripped its own arm off, _ the man inside seeming to be panicking.

The robot then started hitting itself, destroying the glass, the man now fully being shown, desperately hitting at the controls to make it stop destroying itself. 

The group stood there, watching as it seemed to malfunction, but then Jay heard at what the man was saying as he smacked at the controls, face turning more and more panicked.

“Fucking hell, damn Blue Pixel, damn that  _ stupid- _ ” 

“Blue Pixel, it’s Blue Pixel again!” Jay yelled, the other reacting immediately and running to the robot. 

Dan crouched down and jumped, landing on the robot, and reaching inside, pulling the man out and throwing him down, Stephen at first going to catch the man, but then deciding against it and standing back as the man hit the floor, Hosuh yelling about how that was just mean.

Dan leaned over the controls, pulling up Jay as he climbed on as well, the two of them squishing into the seat. 

The robot was still trying to destroy itself, although much less, for it was already half broken and couldn’t move that much. 

Jay raised his hands, smashing them down onto the controls and yelling “HEY!”

The robot stilled. 

Stephen pulled a still intact table over, climbing on top of it to climb on to the robot. Ann and Hosuh did the same, sitting on the robots shoulders and leaning in.

“Wow, that worked.” Jay mumbled, seeming to be surprised. 

There was a cracked screen by the controls, and it lit up, showing a blinking caution sign, then turning blue.

The controls of the robot all glowed blue with the screen, and the speaker of the robot turned on, a glitchy unrecognizable voice speaking up. 

“ _ You guys again? _ ” It said, seeming surprised.

“You’re Blue Pixel!” Ann yelled, Dan slapping a hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling anything else. They had one shot at this, they were talking to  _ the _ Blue Pixel, who had been causing trouble for the whole city. 

“ _ I am, actually. Nice chat we’re having, but I really got to go, this message was supposed to be for the other guy _ **.** ”

“The robot dude?” Stephen mumbled.

“He’s still here! You can tell us what you want to tell him, and we can give the message?” Hosuh said, in an attempt to keep Blue Pixel there.

Blue Pixel seemed to hesitate, then huffed through the speaker. “ _ Okay, I guess that works. Tell him this then.  _ **_Stay out of my city_ ** .” And the robot turned completely off, powering down.

Dan sat back, sighing. Stephen jumped off the robot, landing on the ground next to the guy who had been controlling the robot and was discreetly trying to crawl away. 

Jay jumped down with him, and dragged the man to his feet. “You. Tell us everything you know about Blue Pixel.”

“I’m calling the cops!” Hosuh yelled out, taking out his phone as Dan climbed out of the robot, Ann playing with the controls.

“Alright!” Stephen yelled back, looking back to the man.

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you people anything?” The man said, scowling at the two of them. 

Jay brought out a taser from his back pocket, grinning as the man paled.

  
  


\---

  
  


Three hours later, the group had gotten back to the apartment, having left before the cops arrived and having obtained some information about Blue Pixel.

Blue Pixel was a guy, first off. He apparently had been incredibly active these days, and is adamant about other criminals staying off “his turf” as he put it. He has to be living somewhere in the city, and he hasn’t harmed anyone in his hacking attacks, yet.

Dan hummed as he put the third sticky note on the little diagram they had made in the living room. It consisted of a few newspaper articles printed out and stuck to the wall, some criminals’ firsthand accounts of being hacked by Blue Pixel, sticky notes of info they knew about Blue Pixel so far, and a little doodle of an evil villain by Hosuh. 

Dan liked the doodle, he thought it was funny.

Daniel laid back against the couch, forcing Stephen to scoot from his spot. Hosuh came from the kitchen with popcorn in hand, offering some to Jay and Ann as he passed by them on the ground.

Ann was typing away at her laptop, trying to look for any other news articles about Blue Pixel, and Jay was writing down on a notebook some guesses at where Blue Pixel might reside in the city. 

Hosuh sat at the edge of the couch, munching on the popcorn. Dan glanced at his phone, noting it was getting late.

“I think we have good enough of a start, let’s stop for now.” Daniel said, standing up and stretching. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ann agreed, closing her laptop. 

“We should watch a movie!” Stephen spoke up, raising his arm and nearly hitting Dan in the back.

“You guys can watch a movie, I’m going to sleep.” Dan yawned, walking around the couch, yelling as Ann jumped onto the couch, reaching over and grabbing Dan by his shirt.

“No, we’re gonna watch a disney movie together! Hosuh already has popcorn, come on!” Ann said, pulling Dan over the couch, Dan huffing as he landed on the cough upside down.

“If we watch a movie, you guys are going to end up falling asleep here instead of your  _ actual beds _ .” Dan protested, although he was already making himself comfortable as Jay turned on a movie.

“No, we won’t.” Stephen waved a hand, scoffing.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel woke up the next morning squished, the others having fallen asleep huddled together on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really was able to drag out that whole fight, eh?


	8. Hilarious misunderstandings and Jay 2.0, but smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE 
> 
> here's a note for yall, this is NOT ship fic. The relationship in this chapter, entirely for comedy purposes. This aint that type of story. You want to ship the said characters, go ahead, but I have my own agenda, kids. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm laughing so hard at how both terribly this is written, but at also how amazing it's written. Its so bad its good. Or at least thats how Im seeing it. 
> 
> Again, not a ship fic. You'll see why I'm saying this soon. 
> 
> Enjoy the wack story.
> 
> (Edit: lmao past me, you tried u really did)

"-and then so I tried going into the camera to get a look, but they were all offline! I was working  _ blind _ ." Gavin whined, leaning down until his chin hit the metal table.

"Wow, poor you." Elias responded, sipping at his drink and ignoring how Gavin squinted at him over his sarcastic tone. 

Currently, Elias and Gavin were chilling at an outside table of a boba place, Gavin complaining while Elias half listened, trying to not laugh at the way Gavin kept complaining with dramatic hand gestures.

Elias and Gavin had  _ used _ to meet up at the diner once a week, talking about the crimes around and Gavin going over his progress with the plan.

The diner always brought plenty of gossip, and Gavin would burst into the diner a minute before closing, demanding for Elias' company, which would end up with Elias and Gavin chatting over pancakes and syrup. (Elias would always act annoyed at first, but  _ like that stopped Gavin _ .)

But since Stephen and the others have been around, Gavin did not want to see his brother, planning on avoiding him until _after_ the plan was done, because if he didn’t have to see Stephen, then he wouldn’t have to try and stumble through lies and hold himself back from yelling “yeah, sooo, I’m a supervillain, but I _swear_ it was on accident.”

Well, he wouldn’t yell that, but it would be tempting. 

Still, Stephen would  _ murder _ him.

Moving on, instead of meeting up at the diner, they decided to meet at a boba place this time, and frankly, Gavin doesn't know why they didn’t come up with this sooner. Gossip and boba go great together, especially when the gossip is about the city's crimes and villain plans.

Gavin continued with his spiel. "I was able to connect with the robot, and commanded it to destroy itself, because, if it's in pieces, it won't be breaking stuff, right?"

Elias hummed in response, sipping at his straw.

"Right! So I was going to give my little warning, be all scary and like "get out of the city or else I'm gonna kill ya." Well, not that intense, because I wouldn’t actually  _ kill _ someone, but you get it." Gavin waved one hand, his other hand fiddling with the straw of his drink.

Elias nodded, letting Gavin ramble.

"And suddenly, Jay is on the other side of the com. Not just Jay though, it’s also  _ Stephen _ and all the superhero group! So, obviously, I’m panicking, but I was chill, so I was totally cool.”

“So, then you said something dumb and jeopardized our entire plan?” Elias said, smiling.

“Wha- No!” Gavin defended, slamming his hands against the table. “Well, at least, I don’t think so. I was gonna leave, but Hosuh was like “we could pass on the message you wanted to send to the robot guy?” and I thought, yeah, why not, that works too.” Gavin said, shrugging.

“Somehow that’s not a smart decision but I can’t tell how.” Elias responded, leaning forward on the table, making a face.

“I didn’t even say anything bad! I just said, “stay out of my city” and then signed off. That shouldn’t give me away.” Gavin tapped at his chin. “Would it?”

Elias shrugged, stealing Gavin’s drink. “No harm done. Although it does make them more curious about you.” Elias gestured towards Gavin with his stolen drink, and took a long sip.

“They’re eventually going to come after us, and frankly, I’m  _ not _ looking forward to that.” Gavin pouted, leaning back. “Also, stop stealing my drink, you have your own!”

“It’s not like you can’t go buy another one.” Elias leaned away, Gavin reaching across the table and trying to swipe at his drink. 

“Mean.” Gavin huffed, deciding that he didn’t want that drink anyway, so whatever. “So, any updates on recent crimes in the area?” Gavin asked, keeping himself from lunging over the table when Elias sipped loudly at Gavin’s drink.

“Hmmm, muggings have gone down, that’s for sure, barely anybody has complained over those. There was apparently a group of guys planning on robbing a bank, but they heard about earlier, with you spamming the last bank robbery people with cat pictures, which, by the way, what even-”

“Hey, they weren’t pictures of  _ my _ cat. Just from the internet. And also I sent over 500 of those, so. They should be scared!” Gavin crossed his arms, grinning.

Elias laughed, shaking his head. “They backed down at that, and ended up getting arrested. So far, it seems like you’re being effective.”

“But not as much as I’d like. I think I’ll give it a week more, then we’ll shift into phase two.” Gavin said, 

“Into the streets?” Elias asked, shaking his plastic cup. Gavin took a napkin and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it at Elias who batted it away with his empty cup. 

“You’ll need a cool villain name! Let’s see…” Gavin tapped at the table, trying to brainstorm.

“Can’t I just be called Blue Pixel?” Elias asked, smiling at the incredulous face Gavin made in response.

“What!? No! Then it’ll get confusing!” 

Elias shrugged, “But it’ll throw others off, with two of us wandering around in the streets, carrying out the…” Elias trailed off, looking past Gavin.

Gavin turned around, and sirens went off in his head as he saw a group of people walk down the street.

Not just any group of people, oh no. 

_ Stephen. _ And his friends, he added as an afterthought. But Stephen was the main issue here.

Gavin turned back around in his chair, looking at the boba place they were sitting in front of. He was 90% sure Stephen was coming over here specifically to where they were currently where at. 

Cue panic.

Gavin scrambled up out of his chair, grabbing his bag, and snatching Elias by the sleeve, pulling him along. 

“Wha-” Elias questioned, grabbing his own drink before Gavin practically pulled him off his chair. 

“Nope! I am not facing Stephen today, no way, not today!” Gavin said, running and dragging Elias along, who was laughing. “Pick up your feet and  _ sprint _ , Elias!”

Gavin turned, dragging Elias into an alleyway, the two of them kneeling by a dumpster. 

“This is totally not suspicious.” Elias mumbled, sipping at his drink. Gavin smacked him on the shoulder, peeking around the dumpster to make sure that Stephen hadn’t ran after them or something. 

“Shut up, you want  _ Dan _ to find us out?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elias paused for a moment, then seemed to consider it. “Yeah, okay that’s a point.” Elias made a face, imagining Dan’s yelling at knowing Elias was helping a supervillain. Well, technically, he  _ was _ a super-villain at this point. 

“Uh-huh. So we’ll just hide here until we know they’re gone.” Gavin nodded, leaning back. “And give me that.” Gavin swiped the drink out of Elias’ hands, drinking it out of spite, mostly.

“Hey!” Elias protested, making a move to grab it back, but Gavin stood up, dodging out of the way.

“It’s payback, you stole mine, it’s only fair!” Gavin protested as Elias reached for his drink, Gavin raising it into the air, standing on his toes to keep it out of Elias’ reach.

“I was just taking a sip of yours.” Elias pointed out.

“You  _ finished _ mine!” Gavin responded.

  
  


“Oh, here they are.” 

Gavin and Elias turned to see Jay standing at the end of the alleyway, and the others standing behind him.

“Elias! Hey! What are you guys….doing?” Dan trailed off, looking at Gavin, who was still raising his stolen drink in the air, then glancing at Elias who had an arm halfway in the air, going to reach for his drink.

Gavin looked at Hosuh, who waved, then he looked at Stephen, who set his eyes on Gavin. 

“Stepheeeeen. Hey?” Gavin said, lowering the drink in his hand. Elias grabbed it from his hand, Gavin yelling in protest. 

“You’re in the city?! And you never told me!?” Stephen yelled, running forward.

“Well, I mean, it was kinda recent, and- WAIT STEPHEN-” Gavin screeched as Stephen picked up Gavin and started spinning him around, Elias taking a step back and sipping at his drink as Stephen swung around Gavin like a sack of potatoes.

“What are you guys doing in an alleyway?” Hosuh asked, pointing his question towards Elias, seeing as Gavin was currently suffering from a loving brotherly hug from Stephen.

“Jay heard you guys, and you were specifically trying to hide from us. What the heck are you two up to?” Ann asked, tilting her head to the side.

“ _ Yeah _ , Elias, what  _ are _ you guys doing?” Dan asked, wrapping an arm around Elias’ shoulders as Elias sipped loudly at his drink.

Stephen finally put Gavin down, deciding that was enough. Gavin stumbled forward, falling on the floor. Elias made a half attempt to catch him. 

“Nothing.” Elias finally responded, grabbing Gavin and helping him up. 

“Reallyyy?” Stephen said, looking at Gavin, who very pointedly looked away. 

“We weren’t doing anything, nothing, not a single suspicious-” Elias jabbed Gavin in the arm, Gavin shutting up. “Ouch. Like Eli here said, nothing.”

“Uh-huh.” Stephen said, crossing his arms, laughing. Dan made a confused face at the “Eli”.

Ann let out a huge gasp, smacking her hands against Hosuh, jumping up and down. “Oh my god, lemme guess, lemme guess-”

“Ah fuck.” Elias mumbled, seeming to know exactly what she was going to say.

“Are you guys  _ dating _ ?” Ann whispered.

Dan gasped in surprise, slapping his hands over his mouth, smiling wide behind his hands.

“No!” The two of them said in unison.

“Gavin, are you  _ dating _ him? And you never TOLD ME?” Stephen said dramatically, clutching at his heart as if he was wounded.

“No no no, I’m not dating Elias, no offense to you Elias, but like, it’s not that, we’re not dating, I swear.” Gavin rambled, waving his hands.

The rest of them looked unconvinced. 

Elias looked at Gavin, giving him a look and shrugging, holding back a laugh. “Covers blown.” He said, grinning. Gavin made a face, Elias was not helping their case at all.

“Jay! You tell me if they’re lying or not.” Ann said, poking at Jay’s shoulder.

Jay stared at the two of them, both of them looking away and definitely not being suspicious.

“ _ Are _ you guys dating?” Jay asked, his voice serious, listening for lies.

Gavin looked to Elias as Elias looked at him, and they shrugged to each other, deciding, yeah okay, this would work as a cover. A ridiculous one, for sure, but it was leagues better than all of them realizing they were the very villains that they were hunting down. 

“Maybe?” Gavin said, Elias finishing the last of his drink loudly.

Everyone looked to Jay as Jay pursed his lips, his eyes squinting at the two blue fools menacingly. 

Eventually, Jay snorted and turned around, not giving an answer.

“Hey! You can’t just  _ not _ tell us!” Stephen yelled, having been dying from the suspense.

“Well, I mean, is it really my place to tell-” Jay laughed, raising his hands up.

“I will  _ throw _ you-” Stephen hissed.

“Uh, I’m happy for you two?” Dan shrugged, looking away from Stephen and Jay who were arguing.

“Thanks.” Elias said, as Gavin facepalmed next to him.

“Dan?” Hosuh said, looking out at the sidewalk. He pointed out into the streets, specifically at the stream of smoke coming from a building somewhere.

Dan ran up to Hosuh, looking at the worrying smoke. “Jay, Stephen! Stop fighting, come on, I think there’s a fire somewhere.” Dan waved a hand, Jay taking the chance and sprinting away from Stephen.

“Ann, Hosuh?” Ann and Hosuh both gestured to their backpacks, which held all their superhero outfits.

“Alright, nice seeing you Elias! And, uh, you too Gavin!” Dan waved, Elias and Gavin giving a friendly wave back.

“We are not finished here, I’m dragging you back here later and you are giving me the  _ truth _ !” Stephen pointed a finger at Gavin, who dragged Elias in front of him as a shield.

“Come on!” Hosuh said, running forward. Stephen followed, and off they went, leaving Elias and Gavin.

“So, who asked out who?” Elias asked, Gavin groaning as a response. 

“This is stupid.” Gavin said, trying to keep himself from laughing and failing.

“I mean, much better than the other outcome.” Elias shrugged, walking away. Gavin followed, humming and agreeing.

“Still terrible, though.” Elias said, giving the empty cup to Gavin, who threw it back spitefuly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dan sprinted ahead, a little thrown off by Elias and his apparent….boyfriend? Eh, he’ll get the details later, because at the moment, the five of them, suited up, came to a stop in front of a burning building, flames coming out of the windows.

There was crowd around the building, seeming to be made up of the people evacuating the burning building.

Ann ran up, going to some of the people who were on the ground, their clothes singed. “Has anyone called the fire department yet?”

One of the people responded. “They’re on their way, but they’ll take too long, there’s people in there!” They pointed to the windows, Jay walking up and hearing screaming. 

Jay ran into the building, adjusting his mask and jumping over the flames. Stephen followed right behind, Hosuh yelling for Stephen to wait.

Jay spoke over the com. 

“Me and Stephen are going to try and get the people in here out, get ready to catch us if needed.” Jay said, Stephen coughing in the background.

“Please tell you two aren’t going to do what I think you’re doing.” Dan said, and huffed as he didn’t get a response, having to wait and watch the burning building.

  
  


Jay ran through the halls, holding Stephen by the arm and pulling him along. The fire hardly affected Jay, he couldn’t get burnt. Stephen on the other hand, was jumping over fires and swearing loudly as he sprinted with Jay.

They went from room to room, helping people get out of the flames. Jay would listen to the entire floor, listening for heartbeats or yells, then they would go to the room, Stephen kicking down the door.

The people were all able to run out as soon as they got out from their room, Jay also keeping an ear out for if they had trouble running out the front doors. 

Stephen knocked down the last door, Jay hearing a racing heartbeat inside. 

Stephen kept an arm over his mouth, Jay yelling. 

“Is anyone in here?! We’re here to help!” 

Jay heard a gasp of surprise from the bathroom. They ran through the small apartment, getting to the door. Stephen knocked on it.

“Hello? Open the door, we’re going to get you out of here!” Stephen yelled, getting ready to kick the door down if needed.

“Guys, the fire department is here, wrap it up, we need to go.” Dan said over the coms, voice anxious.

“We’re on our last person, be ready outside.” Jay responded, nodding to Stephen. 

Stephen knocked on the door again. “I’m going to kick the door down, get back!”

“You’re too loud!” A voice called out from the other side, seeming to be a kid. Stephen paused at the weird response, but kicked the door down anyway, stepping inside.

Inside, there was a girl with glasses and brown hair, covering her ears and looking up at Jay and Stephen with shock.

“The sirens are way too  _ loud _ .” She mumbled, Jay hearing her and seeing her wince.

“Holy shit.” Jay swore, standing there in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Stephen turned to Jay, glancing at the flames in the hallway. 

Jay shook his head, grabbing his headphones from his suit and putting them over the girls head, picking her up.

“Come on, let’s go!” Jay said, running out the door.

The flames had already taken up the door, leaving no way out through the hallway. Stephen ran to the window, picking up a chair and smashing it. 

Jay glanced to the girl, who was keeping her hands on the headphones over her ears, but seemed to be better than before.

“Alright, hold on.” Jay said to the girl, then clicking on his com. “Dan, you see us?”

“I just saw a chair fly out of a window, was that you guys?” Dan asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

“Yup! Get ready to catch!” Stephen said on his com, and jumped out the window, Jay following behind. The girl in his arms screamed.

Dan jumped up from the ground, meeting the two of them midair and snatching them, pulling them up and jumping to the roof of the building next to them. 

They all landed roughly, Jay rolling and trying to not squish the girl he was holding.

“Ow.” Stephen mumbled, face down on the ground as Jay put the girl to the side, making sure she wasn’t dead or anything. She seemed to be in shock, really, but she was breathing so Jay counted that as a win.

Ann and Hosuh ran up to them, seeming to have found a way to the roof.

“Are you guys okay? Stephen?” Hosuh asked, kneeling down to Stephen, who gave a thumbs up in response, face still on the floor.

Dan groaned as he stood up, Ann helping him. 

“Who’s that?” Ann asked, pointing a finger to the girl wearing Jay’s headphones.

Jay sat up, rubbing at his arm, which he landed harshly on. 

“She was holed up in the bathroom, hiding from the fire.” Stephen said, his voice muffled in the ground.

“Why does she have your headphones?” Dan asked, as the girl looked at Jay with a questioning look as well. 

Jay sighed. “She’s like me. Superpowered, right? You were hearing the sirens and the fire and us and you got overwhelmed?”

The girl nodded, holding her hands over the headphones.

“The headphones block some of it out. Does it help?” Jay asked, standing up.

“You’re just going to give some superpowered kid your headphones?” Stephen asked, finally getting up from the floor.

Jay helped the girl up, as she turned to Stephen, putting her hands on her hips.

“My name is Yanna, and I’m fifteen, thank you very much!” Yanna said, smacking at the headphones over her ears.

“Wow, you’re short then.” Jay said, holding back a laugh as Yanna glared at him, seeming to quickly get over her shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows Yanna? Yanna draws. (Istg if this story somehow gets to her, this is all I have to say, You're gonna be real awesome in the story, Yanna)
> 
> Anyway, I didn't even mean to add Yanna at first, but here we are. And if yall don't know who Yanna is, go search her up on instagram or heck, even youtube. She's lit.
> 
> But yeah,
> 
> Yanna: super hearing, which is really wonky at the moment, but her power also will consist of something else. Which can be revealed later.
> 
> See yall next week, I have no regrets~


	9. Get out of the city, Jay said, itll be less overwhelming, Jay said. Did Yanna listen? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this the more I laugh so hard at how absolutely ridiculous it is. But hey, its honestly really fun to write and funny to read, so I'm not feeling very embarrassed over it. 
> 
> Also, here's a picture for you: Hosuh, on top of Stephen's shoulders, screaming as Stephen's sprints at full speed.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the wack chapter. I love this.

“I’m not short!” Yanna protested, Jay looking down at her, arms crossed and looking very unconvinced.

“Wellllllll.” Jay trailed off, leaning to the side.

Hosuh smacked Jay on the shoulder, gesturing to be nice to the civilian they  _ just _ saved from a burning building. Jay gestured back, and they had a mini conversation with waving their hands around and making hand movements, the others watching them with slight confusion.

Stephen glanced at Dan with a questioning face, and Dan just shrugged in response.

Eventually, they seemed to reach a conclusion, Jay sighing loudly and walking up to Yanna.

“Okay, so here’s what you’re going to want to do. Go to a farm, or out in the fields, really anywhere other than a city of all places, and live there until your hearing gets less wonky.” Jay said, tapping at the headphones on Yanna’s head.

“What?!” Yanna exclaimed.

“Go to a farm-” Jay started to repeat, putting a hand on Yanna’s shoulder.

“I heard what you said!” Yanna yelled, whacking his arm off. “But why a farm?”

“Less sounds. This whole environment is going to overwhelm you way too much and it’ll drive you crazy. Practically to the point where you’ll get mad at people for breathing too loud.” Jay gestured around him to the city, then winced, remembering a moment to himself.

“Wait, didn’t your hearing go haywire that one time you got, like,  _ really _ sick?” Ann asked, raising a hand.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Didn’t you-” Stephen started.

“Shut up.” Jay pointed a hand warningly at Stephen, who raised his hands, grinning. 

“You ended up screaming at us for, for...what was it?” Dan pondered, snapping his fingers. “Oh! I remember, you crashed into Stephen’s room and yelled ‘who the fuck is playing music at one in the morning.’ Hosuh and Stephen were  _ screaming- _ ” Dan recalled, ignoring the way Jay dropped his face into his hands out of shame.

“I was just listening to music while drawing…” Hosuh mumbled, shaking his head. That night he had been chilling in Stephen’s room, listening to music in his earphones while Stephen scrolled through his phone. 

Next thing they knew, Jay nearly slammed the door off its hinges, yelling about how the music was too loud. Stephen had almost smacked Hosuh in the face from flailing in surprise. 

“Fun sleepover.” Stephen cheerfully said while Jay groaned from the unpleasant memory. 

Jay turned around, back to Yanna. “Okay, so there’s police and adults down there, go find your parents or something-”

“But wait-” Yanna started, holding a hand up.

“We can’t really hang around, because, well…” Dan trailed off, starting to walk to the edge of the roof.

“We ain’t legal.” Stephen said, walking with Dan and hopping off the roof.

“But-” Yanna tried saying, again.

“It was nice meeting you, I hope your power develops well.” Hosuh said, Ann waving bye.

“ _ Wait- _ ” Yanna lunged forward, trying to go with them. “You’re just gonna leave me on the roof?!”

Jay stood at the edge of the roof, shrugging. “Go take the stairs down, find a ladder, you’ll figure it out, you’re like, what, 12?”

“I’m fifteen!” Yanna yelled.

“Uh-huh, you’ll be fine.” Jay said, jumping off the roof to land somewhere below.

“Bye! Stay safe!” Ann waved, and jumped down last, the others having already run off. 

Yanna stood there, pouting. A new superpower. Somehow, she gets the luck to meet a superhero with the same power as her, and the first thing he says to her is that she’s short. 

She turns around, looking out onto the city and the commotion around the building. The sirens have stopped, at least.

Deciding to test it, she reaches up to the yellow headphones and slowly pulls them off, jolting at the sudden sound.

There’s a bunch of mingling conversations, and people’s heartbeats. Cars honking along with the wind over her head, the footsteps of the people below, the sound of birds somewhere, a group of kids yelling, a women screaming over a rat, two men arguing, a kid crying, music playing, televisions playing, there’s-

Yanna slips the headphones back on, breathing hard. Okay, too much.

She grabs the end of the headphones, pulling off one and hearing with only one ear. It’s a little more tolerable, but eventually it overwhelms her again and she puts it back on. 

So, like Jay said. A farm or something. 

She holds her hands over the headphones, thinking.

_ Or _ , she could go and track down those superheroes and hang with (annoy) them for a while, because who else better to help her with dealing with her powers than someone who literally has the same power as her?

Also, she oughta return the headphones later.

With that thought, she walked to the door on the roof leading to the stairs, a set of voices in her head, some names, and a guess at some faces.

Time to go searching.

  
  
  
  
  


Gavin slammed open his room’s door, yelling, “FRIDA, HOLY FUCK!”

“Why.” Elias asked, walking in after Gavin. 

“Dramatic effect! Also, my cat needs to know all the gossip.” Gavin explained, as if it should be obvious.

“Riiight.” Elias responded, sitting down on Gavin’s rolling chair, noting the mess of papers across the desk. 

Gavin picked up Frida from his bed, dropping her into Elias’ lap, Elias nearly yelling from the sudden cat.

“Frida, meet Elias, he’s now my boyfriend, I guess. Elias, this is Frida, hopefully she gives you her blessing to be my boyfriend.” Gavin said, striding out of the room and leaving Elias at Frida’s mercy.

“Uh…” Elias kept his hands raised, as if Frida at any moment would attack him. Instead, Frida stared at him for a while, Elias not breaking eye contact and staying still.

Frida meowed and made herself comfortable, deciding to resume her nap on Elias’ lap instead.

Gavin came back into the room with water bottles, tossing them in the air, floating one to Elias. Elias grabbed it out of the air, opening it up.

“Look, see, Frida likes you! It was meant to be.” Gavin laughed, opening up a laptop and sitting on the floor, floating some papers into the air.

“I guess?” Elias said, still not touching the cat and keeping his hands raised.

Gavin held his hand out, the water bottle dropping out of the air and into his hand as he went through his laptop.

“Okay, so, we got very, very lucky today.” Gavin took a sip of his water, putting it to the side.

“You mean with having the ridiculous excuse that we’re dating?” Elias said, tilting his water bottle at Gavin.

“More along the lines of Stephen not murdering me for having a boyfriend I never told him about. By the way, we need a cover story and a romantic plot so when Stephen grills me later, I don’t, you know, die.” Gavin shrugged, looking up from his laptop.

“Oh  _ no _ , Stephen's going to give me the shovel talk, isn't he?" Elias said, putting his hand to his head. 

"Ha, oh yeah, definitely." Gavin responded, trying to keep himself from going into a laughing fit. "He's gonna use a knife and everything, so be on the lookout for that."

"Expect  _ my _ brother to do the same then." Elias said, enjoying the way Gavin's amusement slipped off his face.

Elias isn't sure how far Dan would go in terms of threats, but he wouldn't be surprised for Dan to pick up Gavin by the shirt and lift him three feet off the ground.

"Moving on!" Gavin exclaimed, placing his laptop down. "I think we can pass as dating. I'll call you nicknames, like Eli, I can-"

"You've already convinced three of my employees that we're dating because of the way you kept barging into the diner right before we closed." Elias said, thinking back to last time when him and Gavin chatted after closing time over some pancakes. 

He had been washing the dishes in the diner's kitchen, Gavin fiddling with his phone by the seating area, and one of his employees had walked out, ending their shift, saying something along the lines of "Bye boss! Hope you and your boyfriend have a good night!"

"Really?!" Gavin said, looking ecstatic.

"Apparently there's a bet going around as well on whether or not you're my boyfriend." Elias said tiredly, but fondly, because while it was absolutely ridiculous, he found it funny his employees were so invested in his possible love life.

"Well, have you ever denied it?!"

"No. I let them have their fun." Elias responded, taking a sip of his water. The last time one of his employees asked if Gavin was his boyfriend, he simply tilted his head, then walked the other direction. 

Gosh, his employees wouldn't stop scrambling to greet Gavin every night after that.

"I want in on this money! Okay, tomorrow, you  _ got _ to tell them we're boyfriends." Gavin said, smiling.

Elias laughed, shaking his head. "No way."

"But-" Gavin gasped, suddenly having an idea. "What if-"

"No." Elias said.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" Gavin whined, throwing his arms up.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to make one of my employees scream 'someone owes me ten bucks'"

"Maybe, maybe not." Gavin leaned to the side, clapping his hands and letting his floating papers fall everywhere.

"You're making a mess." Elias said, petting Frida and putting his water bottle to the side.

"Hush, hush. Here's the whole dating backstory." Gavin waved his hands, trying to make a serious face. "Technically, we don't have to lie much about it, I mean, I met you and I was like, 'hey, my brother knows your brother' and so-"

"And so you  _ swept _ me off my feet by coming in two minutes before closing and screaming 'We're friends now' and it's been  _ so _ romantic ever since." Elias said in a deadpan tone, Gavin bursting out in laughter. 

"So I gathered up my courage and asked you out, with roses and everything, moonlight in the background, I confessed my undying love for you." Elias continued, Gavin dying on the ground, wheezing.

"You can't just say that in such a serious voice, it sounds ridiculous!" Gavin sniffed, laughing again.

Elias snorted, rolling his eyes. "Like all of this isn't ridiculous."

"So you asked  _ me  _ out. Sounds unlikely." Gavin said, grinning.

"What, so  _ you _ asked me out by singing about how much you love me while throwing roses at my door?" Elias asked, Gavin laughing once more.

"Why roses?!" Gavin gasped, laughing loudly.

"Because you're dramatic like that." Elias said, shaking his head. 

"Wa-" Gavin choked down another giggle. "-wait, what do we do when they ask us to kiss?"

Elias leaned his head against his hand, tapping his finger on his knee. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"Isn't the saying,  _ cross _ that bridge-" Gavin asked, raising a hand.

"Burning the bridge seems much more fitting." Elias responded, his tone sounding like he was on his deathbed or something.

"You make it sound like I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" Gavin said, pouting.

Elias hummed in response, taking out his phone and checking the time.

"I'm not, though." Gavin said, making an x with his arms.

Elias didn't look up.

"Elias!"

Great, now Elias was just messing with him.

"I'm a good boyfriend!!!" Gavin said, trying to get Elias to agree.

"Uh-huh." Elias said, getting up, Frida jumping off Elias walking out of the room to go grab some food from Gavin's kitchen.

"Hey! I am!  _ Elias _ !" Gavin ran after him, Elias laughing as he went down the hall.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel woke up in the morning to the sound of someone swearing loudly in the kitchen and the slight smell of smoke.

He laid in bed for a moment, fully waking up and listening to the commotion in the kitchen.

"No, don't just  _ grab  _ it, it's all burnt and-Jay, stop putting your hand in the fire!" Ann shrieked.

"I'm fireproof, Ann, I can take care of some goddamn burnt bacon-"

"Don't throw it away! That's a waste of food!" Stephen yelled, something falling to the floor.

"Wha-you can't just eat that, Stephen, no!" Hosuh said.

Taking in a deep breath, Dan got up from his bed and walked out of his room, going to the disaster zone that was the kitchen. 

Lo and behold, Jay's hand was laying in a small fire on the stove, Stephen was trying to shove burnt bacon into his mouth, Hosuh was grasping at Stephen to make him stop eating the burnt bacon and Ann was sitting in the corner, on top of the counter, eating what seemed to be cereal straight from the box.

They all froze at Dan walking in, staring at him as he struggled between scolding them all and bursting out laughing. Stephen took another bite of the bacon, jumping over the counter and sprinting into the living room as Hosuh yelled.

Dan shook his head, laughing slightly as Jay turned off the fire, poking at the remains of...something in a pan. Whatever it was, it's not edible now.

Dan's phone rung, Daniel taking his phone out of his pocket and walking out of the kitchen, answering the call.

"Hey, Elias." Daniel greeted.

"There's some kid at the dinner asking for you guys." Elias immediately said.

"What?" 

"She's saying she's looking for Jay and Hosuh? And a quote "stupid dude with a mohawk too, I guess." 

"Does she have glasses?" Dan asked, already knowing who that probably was. 

"Yes?"

Dan took the phone away from his ear, rubbing at his head. Jay popped up next to him. "Yanna?"

"She did not listen to you, apparently." Dan explained.

Jay shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "Maybe she just wants to give me my headphones back?"

Dan huffed, smiling and then answering Elias. "We'll be there in a bit, see you then."

"Alright, bye."

Dan put his phone in his back pocket, walking to the living room where Hosuh and Stephen were bickering with each other.

"You can't eat that, it's literally burnt black-" Hosuh threw his hands up, making a swipe at Stephen. 

"It's still bacon, though." Stephen said, waving around a burnt piece of bacon.

"Eat it! I dare you!" Ann called out from next to Dan, still eating her cereal.

"You're not helping my case!" Hosuh yelled, pouting as Ann laughed softly.

Daniel clapped his hands together, everyone looking to him. "Okay! We're going to the diner for breakfast today. Everyone get ready, we also have someone waiting for us." 

Stephen nodded, eating the bacon as Hosuh cried out in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's not a ship fic. (Honestly with the chapters coming up yall are gonna be like "really now?")


	10. Cereal on the table, and hero names in the air. (And betting money behind the scenes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's hyped themselves up for the next few chapters?! I hyped myself up for the next few chapters! Ah, I cant wait.
> 
> These things are so fun to write, and I love the feedback I get from it. It really is so fun. 
> 
> Enjoy the chap! Sorry for missing a week, lost my motivation but IM BACK.

Eventually, Dan was able to drag the others out of the apartment, down to Elias’ diner. Ann insisted on taking the box of cereal with her, which led to Stephen wanting to take a box of cereal with him as well, and then Jay said he was also craving cereal-

Well, long story short, everyone walked out of the apartment with a box of cereal because it was too early for Dan to be knocking sense into their heads, and also he was secretly craving some cheerios too, but he would never admit that.

When they got to the diner, Elias was waiting at the counter, writing on a notepad. He looked up, making a questioning face at the boxes of cereal. Dan made a responding face of “don’t ask.” 

“Okay, we’re here.” Dan said, ignoring Stephen and Jay behind him, who started arguing over the cereal box.

“Ooookay." Elias took a moment to watch Hosuh eat cheerios. "She’s sitting over there, I ordered some pancakes for her.” Elias pointed towards one of the back tables, Yanna sitting there and eating pancakes.

‘ _Also, aren’t those Jay’s headphones from his hero costume?’_ Elias said in Dan’s head, as Dan glanced at Yanna, who hadn’t noticed them coming into the diner yet. 

“She’s similar to Jay.” Dan gave as an explanation, shrugging. He turned around, smacking both Jay and Stephen on the heads as he walked over to the table.

Yanna chewed slowly at her pancakes as they approached, Ann and Hosuh sitting next to her, Dan, Jay, and Stephen sitting across. Yanna tapped her fork against her plate, turning her head to Ann and raising an eyebrow as she ate handfuls of lucky charms.

“.....can I have some?" Yanna asked, Ann cheerfully nodding and pouring some onto a napkin. "You ate all the marshmallows!" Yanna said, noting that there were hardly any.

"It's not my fault they're good!" Ann responded, pouring more onto the napkin. It spilled over, and Dan resisted faceplaming as Ann practically started pouring lucky charms on the table, Yanna picking out marshmallows.

Hosuh seemed to hesitate, then poured some cheerios on the side, Yanna taking a few as Hosuh grabbed a stray marshmallow. (Cannibalism! A marshmallow ate a marshmallow!)

Stephen and Jay poured some cereal as well, and Dan held back a laugh at Elias' face when he walked up to seeing one of his tables covered in cereal.

"Wha-you're in a _diner_! Why do you need cereal-" Elias mumbled to himself, putting a hand to his head. "Nevermind. Are any of you going to order?" Elias asked, holding up a pen.

"Orange juice!" Ann said, raising her hand. Yanna raised her hand with her.

"Can I have bacon?" Hosuh asked softly, Elias seeming to stutter in place.

" _Just_ bacon?" Elias asked, voice incredulous. 

"Well, I guess some eggs too." Hosuh said, seeming sure of himself. 

"I want a singular fry." Stephen grinned, leaning his elbow on the cereal covered table.

"I would also like a singular fry." Jay raised a finger, Yanna snorting behind her hand.

"Uh…" Elias took a moment to write that down.

"I'm good." Dan smiled, not wanting anything.

"I...okay! Sure, that'll be right up." Elias said, smiling awkwardly, staring at the cereal all over the table.

_'You're lucky you're my brother, or I swear, I would have thrown you all out. Cereal! Cereal all over my tables._ ' Elias sent to Dan as he walked away, Dan holding back a laugh.

"So," Jay threw a lucky charm piece at Yanna, the cereal bouncing off her glasses. "Why are we here? Or rather, why are _you_ here?"

"Because I have powers, and so do you. So, I thought you guys could train me." Yanna replied, throwing a piece of cereal back.

Dan smacked Jay's hand before he could retaliate. "No. We are not going to train someone so _young_."

"I'm fifteen!" Yanna said, as Ann spoke up.

"But it would be fun! And we could like, practice with her, and get really good, and then we'll all be better at doing our thing!" Ann said, eating a handful of cheerios.

"Eh, I don't really think that's a good idea." Stephen said, flicking a cheerio off the table. "Hosuh? What do you think?"

"Oh, uh." Hosuh glanced at Yanna, who smiled brightly at him. "I mean, we could try? She has potential."

"Half-half! Jay, decide the fate of small Yanna here." Stephen exclaimed, ignoring Yanna saying she was not short, Goddamnit. 

"Hmmmm." Jay hummed, eating cereal.

Yanna rolled her eyes, quickly talking before he could answer. "That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you guys." Yanna poked at her pancakes, giving then to Ann. "You guys are in dire need of superhero names."

Dan winced, putting his head in his hands, Hosuh mumbling "do we?" and Stephen saying "Superhero names?"

"We're not in _dire need_ of them, although I guess-" Jay started, Yanna cutting him off.

"I found you guys in like, half a day. Not even. It's what, 11 in the morning? Kinda sad, honestly." Yanna shrugged, throwing a piece of cereal at Jay's head.

"She really does have a point." Dan said, wondering how the hell they haven't been arrested yet. Pure luck. Well, it's working out so far.

"What would our hero names even _be_?" Hosuh asked, thinking over the possibilities as Jay threw cereal at Yanna.

"Jay can be called 'eavesdropper'." Yanna said, throwing a handful of cereal towards Jay, Jay looking like he wanted to pour cereal over her head.

"I am not being called 'eavesdropper'. It sounds all evil." Jay said, raising a hand to throw cereal again, Dan slamming his hand into the table. Hosuh did the same to Yanna who was trying to throw more cereal, although he just brushed cereal away from her rather than slamming her hand down.

"How about Echo?" Hosuh suggested, Jay tilting his head and considering it.

"Ann can be Cam Queen! Because you're, like, a security camera, with the way you spot things-" Yanna said, brushing at her glasses.

"I'm Cam Queen!" Ann said, slamming her hands down into the table, shaking her hands as cereal stuck to her.

"Hosuh can be the Silent Spider, because you give off those Spiderman vibes." Yann turned to Hosuh as Hosuh laughed. 

"But that sounds kinda scary. And I'm not scary?" Hosuh said, tilting his head. 

"You have to intimidate the enemy, Hos!" Stephen said, leaning back in his chair.

"I guess so. If it scares off villains." Hosuh shrugged.

Elias walked up with their food and drinks. He placed the orange juice in front of Ann and Yanna, brushing cereal to the side. He gave a plate of actual food to Hosuh, then gave two plates to Stephen and Jay with a disgruntled face. 

"Elias, what would be a good hero name for me?" Dan asked, as Stephen ate his single fry and Yanna drank her orange juice.

"Hero name? Well, I'm not really one for that." Elias said, placing a hand on his hip and thinking.

"Well, Stephen also needs one, he- Ann!" Jay watched as Ann choked on her orange juice, coughing as Hosuh and Yanna tried to give her napkins.

"Oh my-" She coughed, trying to breath, waving her hands around frantically. She pointed at the front door. 

"Elias!"

They all turned to the front door, this time Elias nearly choking on the air as Gavin came cheerfully through the front door, waving.

With a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Stephen made a "ew" noise as Dan awed at Elias, who was trying to pretend to not seeing Gavin. 

"I am at _work_ , do you even know-" Elias started, waving his hands around as Gavin walked up to him.

"What's that? I'm the best boyfriend?" Gavin said, putting a hand to his ear.

" _That's_ why you're-" Elias almost laughed, looking at the roses. 

"Huh? Can't hear you over me being an _amazing_ boyfriend." Gavin beamed, handing the bouquet to Elias.

Elias saw out of the corner of his eye as one of his employees dropped a cup, scrambling to get to the kitchen.

"IVU, YOU OWE ME SIXTY BUCKS, THEY _ARE_ DATING!" He heard them yell, and wow, they bet a _lot_ more money than he had thought.

"Haha, they did bet on it!" Gavin said, smiling as Elias shoved his face in the flowers so he wouldn't have to see the rest of his employees trip over their feet to see Gavin and Elias. 

Gavin snickered as one of them swore loudly, slipping a twenty to someone.

"Oh, were you guys going to go on a date?" One of his waitresses asked, smiling pleasantly as one of the cooks stood behind her, not even trying to be subtle with the way they were taking a photo.

"No, no-" Elias raised a finger as Gavin warningly, Gavin grabbing his hand.

"I was actually going to surprise him with one!" Gavin smiled, Stephen fake gagging in his seat and Dan smacking him in the shoulder. 

"No, I'm _working_ -" Elias said, shifting the roses he was holding with one arm, ignoring the way Ann was squealing at them holding hands.

"We have enough staff! You can go ahead and take him, we'll be fine!" The waitress cut him off, smiling.

Elias gave a disgruntled stare to his employees, who were all hiding by the kitchen, half of them leaning out to watch. He was the _owner_ here, and yet his employees were kicking him out. Someone was going to work overtime.

"See, Eli? Come on!" Gavin said, holding back a laugh as Elias looked at him, sending a message privately into his head. 

_'You're the worst boyfriend.'_

Gavin only smiled brighter in response, tugging Elias along. 

"Bye! Have fun!" Dan called out, waving. 

The employees went back to their jobs, one of them yelling "FUCK" before handing over their wallet.

"Awww, they're so cute." Ann said, Stephen rolling his eyes and smiling.

"You know, if they get married, Stephen and Dan would be brothers in law." Jay said out loud, as if he was voicing his thoughts.

Both Dan and Stephen froze, Stephen trying to hop out of his chair. "Be right back, I need to go break a relationship-"

"No! Leave them be!" Dan said, tugging Stephen back into his seat as Stephen smacked Dan in the head with a fork.

"Okay, brushing past, whatever that was." Yanna waved a hand, laughing at how Dan took the fork from Stephen and threw it onto the table. "Training! Yay or nay?" Yanna smiled, looking to Jay.

Jay sighed softly as everyone looked at him.

"No, Yanna. You're only a kid, and-" Jay said, crossing his arms.

"A kid who can hear a guy's heartbeat from down the street! I can-"

" _No_. You don't even know how to control your hearing, you still need my headphones, don't you? You're fifteen, not a superhero."

Yanna stared at Jay with a determined look, ripping the headphones off her ears, throwing them onto the table.

She ignored the way that everything seemed to scream at her, Hosuh's heartbeat next to her booming, and the talking from across the diner, the air conditioning was roaring so loudly that the cereal on the table was shaking the slightest bit-

Wait, shaking?

Yanna jolted as Hosuh placed the headphones back onto her head, Yanna taking a moment to steady herself.

"The answer is no, Yanna. Although you did have good ideas for the names." Jay said, Yanna just noticing they were all getting up, Dan going to go pay.

"Wait, did you-"

"You really should get out of the city. It wouldn't be good if you got too overwhelmed with everything around you." Hosuh said, smiling softly as Yanna, who stared up at him from her seat.

"But I-"

"See you around! Stay safe." Ann waving goodbye as they went, and before Yanna knew it, she was alone at the table.

She wasn't going to be getting out of the city. Something was up with her powers, with the whole shaking thing. She was going to get to the bottom of it, _and_ convince the others to train her. 

She stood out of her chair, grabbing Jay's single fry he hadn't touched, and walked out of the diner, ready to try and test some things out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder what Dan and Stephen's hero names will be??? Also, Elias and Gavin are going to be villain-ing it up soon, and I cant wait to write it.


	11. Yanna discovers: using stress as a weapon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* ohoho
> 
> You see, when I first started the story, I had like, a basic idea of what the ending would be like.
> 
> Well that ending is thrown out the window now, because I have something even better planned. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy the chapter, I'm very much having fun with this.

“Okay, why are we here?” Elias asked, the bouquet of roses from earlier in his lap as he stared at Gavin with a deadpan look. Gavin hardly seemed to notice his staring, seeming to be looking for something on his phone, huffing from across the table.

Gavin looked up, face confused. “Huh?”

“Why are we  _ here _ ? Of all places-” Elias throws a hand up, gesturing to the fancy restaurant Gavin had dragged him off to, Elias only getting more and more confused as they both walked in and Gavin asked for a table for two.

“Hey, I was hungry! And besides, no one said we can’t both eat  _ and _ do our evil plotting at the same time.” Gavin says, reaching down to his feet where he had placed a backpack.

“Evil plotting.” Elias mumbles to himself, rolling his eyes. “We could have stopped at somewhere cheap.” He says to Gavin, looking around to the rest of the restaurant. It was completely empty, he noted, which was a bit strange.

“Uh, no, I want good food, Eli.” Gavin responds, pulling his backpack onto his seat. 

“Well, in that case, you’re paying.” Elias says, reaching his arms out and stretching, ignoring Gavin’s sputtering.

“First, my boba, and now-” Gavin holds a hand to his chest like he’s offended.

“You’re still onto that?” Elias asks, holding back a laugh at Gavin’s glare, leaning onto the table.

“You drank the rest of it while Stephen was swinging me around!” Gavin exclaims, throwing his hands up.

“You say that like you can’t afford another one, you  _ do _ know you have like-” Elias pauses at hearing a small meow. He looks to the backpack, then looks up at Gavin with a look.

“Gavin.” Elias says, Gavin very wisely not making eye contact and instead unzipping his backpack.

“Okay, in my defense-”

“ _ Gavin _ .” Elias repeats, Gavin smiling awkwardly at him.

“She was going to be lonely! I had space in my bag, so-” Gavin tilts his backpack to reveal Frida, who’s staring out, peeking over the table. 

“You don’t even know if this restaurant  _ allows _ cats.” Elias says, as Frida hops onto the table.

“Well, they didn’t at first, but they made an exception.” Gavin responds, leaning forward and hugging Frida, Frida scratching at him, and Gavin whining as Frida scurried away. 

“What do you mean they made a- Gavin, what did you do?” Elias asks, Frida jumping onto his seat, Elias reaching a hand to pet her but keeping his eyes on Gavin.

“Uh, well, I mean, they said they couldn’t have me just bring in a cat because of the other customers, so I asked, what if it was just us? So…” Gavin rolls his hand, gesturing to the rest of the restaurant, and Elias looks at the empty tables, facepalming.

“You bribed a restaurant to-” 

“I didn’t  _ bribe _ them-” Gavin shrugs, pushing his palms against the edge of the table.

“Oh right, you asked nicely and  _ then _ you offered a bunch of money, to have the restaurant to ourselves, so you could bring your cat.”

“Yes?” Gavin said, looking at Elias’ face. “No.” He changed his answer as Elias raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeess…?” He said, changing his answer again. Elias only squinted at him as a response.

“What do you want me to say!?” Gavin throws his hands up.

“Oh my god, you are ridiculous.” Elias drops his face into his hands, laughing. Gavin laughs with him, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Elias turns to Frida next to him, placing the roses Gavin gave to him on the table. “Alright, Frida, what should we order?”

Frida gives him a blank look, blinking at him.

“The most expensive thing on the menu? Is that what we should order?” Elias asks, scratching at Frida’s head.

“Hey, I still have a budget.” Gavin says weakly, Elias hardly listening to him.

“Hush, me and Frida are having a conversation here.” Elias responds, grinning at Gavin’s unimpressed face. Or at least, his attempt at an unimpressed face, Elias can tell he’s desperately holding back a laugh.

They both turn vigilant at the sound of footsteps, turning to the waitress coming to their table.

“Hello, my name is Sam, I’ll be serving you two today, are you two ready to order?” She asked pleasantly, raising a pencil. 

“Three most expensive things on the menu.” Elias said, holding up three fingers. Gavin facepalmed from across him, Elias holding back a laugh.

Gavin ordered his own food, Elias paying attention to Frida who had laid her head on Elias’ leg, Elias humming and petting her softly.

“You’re very lucky today, sir.” Sam said to Elias, voice cheerful as she wrote down on her small notebook.

“Am I?” Elias said, with much more sarcasm than he meant to have. 

“Your boyfriend seems to be very kind, is what I mean. You two are very cute together.” She said, clapping her hands together and leaning forward, as if she was telling a secret.

Elias looked to Gavin who was beaming, grinning wide and pointing to himself, whispering “best boyfriend!”.

Elias rolled his eyes in response.

“Uh-huh.” Elias said to Sam, turning his attention to Frida. 

Gavin shook his head, leaning forward. “He won’t admit it, but I’m definitely the best boyfriend.” He whispered loudly, smiling up at the waitress, who looked amused.

Elias snorted, Gavin turning his gaze onto him and squinting at him, Elias pretending to not notice and petting Frida.

San shook her head, laughing. “Alright, then. Your food should be out in a bit, if it’s not much trouble, we can have some staff come out while you’re waiting-”

“No, keep staff in the kitchen, and leave us be.” Elias said, scratching Frida behind the ears, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. “Also, call out when you’re bringing the food.” Elias said calmly, lifting his head up to Sam.

Gavin leaned onto the table, putting his chin into his hands and looking up at the waitress, smiling pleasantly.

Said waitress stuttered in place, having a gut feeling like she needed to start running as the two of them smiled at her, something off.

"Bye bye." Gavin waved his hand, pulling Sam out of her thoughts as she realized she had been staring at them for a tad too long.

“Alright!” She said, brushing off the weird slight feeling of danger, and hurriedly went off.

“Why no staff?” Gavin asked, while clicking his tongue and trying to get Frida to jump over to his side, with failing results. Frida simply squinted at him from over the table's edge, Gavin pouting.

“Because then people won’t be hearing us talking about our quote on quote ‘evil plans’?” Elias said, like it should have been obvious.

“Point. So!" Gavin pulled out his phone, pulling a doc up. "I have an idea for the first step of phase two, here, I have the basics of it down.” Gavin slid his phone across the table, Elias picking it up and scrolling through it.

“So, I'm planning on starting by the end of the week, or so, at least soon, I-” Gavin said, watching Elias nearly drop the phone in surprise.

“You want to WHAT?!” Elias said, looking up from Gavin’s future plans of the two of them blowing up city hall.

  
  


\---

Yanna, honestly, did not know where to start with her powers. The most she knew was that she could hear way too much, and also that shaking was  _ not  _ just in her head from earlier.

She needed to test things out, first. 

So, she broke into an old abandoned bowling rink, as you do.

She had kicked at the front doors at first, noting it was making far too much noise, then deciding to try the side door. 

She had more luck with that one, the lock had a bunch of rust on it, and she grabbed a stray brick and went to town, waltzing into the building a few minutes later, locking the door behind her.

She walked into the main area, stumbling around in the dark and hitting at the wall for a light switch, eventually finding it after tripping twice.

The lights worked, or at least the fun ones did, the colorful neon lights along the edges of the walls being the only ones that turned on. It lit up the place in a blue and red hue, which honestly, Yanna vibes with, it looked pretty cool.

She got distracted for about half an hour, at first throwing around a bowling ball for the heck of it, then crawling to the end of the lane and grabbing pins, and making her own bowling game by the area where there was that weird carpet that looked like you were on drugs or something.

She accidentally broke a table by getting a little  _ too  _ enthusiastic with throwing a bowling ball, which finally reminded her why she even broke in here in the first place.

Yanna climbed onto the front counter, sitting down and swinging her legs, pulling off Jay's headphones from her ears. 

The first thing that she heard was the humming of the lights, followed by the scurrying of rats nearby, with car horns outside, and people yelling, music playing, a police siren off in the distance. 

It all blended together into an indecipherable screaming in her ears, Yanna wincing and trying to not go and reach for the headphones she placed next to her.

She shook her head, as she accidentally started focusing on a screaming match between two guys a few streets down, their heartbeats racing.

She could feel a slight pressure building up behind her ears, raising her heads and rubbing at her forehead as everything seemed to both get louder and get drowned out, a ringing in her ears.

Breathing in deep, Yanna opened her eyes, not even knowing when she closed them, and just sort of,  _ let go _ .

There was a sudden bright flash and Yanna yelped as she fell back, off the counter and onto the ground, groaning in pain into the obnoxiously brightly colored carpet.

She grasped at the headphones, pulling them on and pulling herself to her feet, looking over the counter to find…

What looked like a small explosion. Or something, the carpet was ripped up and slightly smoking, looking like a mini meteor had crashed into the ground in front of where she was, except there wasn't any meteor, there was just Yanna, who was standing there with her mouth open, crouching behind the counter. 

"Oh my god, I can make mini explosions." Yanna whispered to herself, standing and staring at the small crater for a moment, then hopping over the counter, giddy to try again. 

She repeated the same process, this time specifically trying to demolish a chair. She took off the headphones, holding them in one of her hands, the other hand held out in front of her as she let sounds from all over overwhelm her and drive her half crazy, until she took in a sharp breath and-

Bam! Same result. The chair was in pieces, along with some of the floor being damaged, and Yanna hastily put her headphones on, laughing in awe.

She went up to the remains of the chair, poking at it with the edge of her shoe. 

Oh yeah, she did  _ that _ . 

Holy fuck, she did  _ that _ .

She did that!

Yanna paced around, switching from pure glee and excitement to panic and confusion, because on one hand, EXPLOSIONS, she can make explosions! Using basically  _ stress _ .

On the other hand,  _ explosions.  _ She was both the worst and best person to have such a power, oh gosh she totally had to tell the others, they  _ have _ to train her after this.

Yanna stopped, looking at a peice of the chair that was flung feet away, thrown onto a bowling lane.

Okay, maybe after a little bit of practice,  _ then _ she could show the others. She doesn't want to end up accidentally sending a burst of energy at Hosuh. Jay, maybe, but not Hosuh!

She then found the small arcade section of the bowling place and promptly forgot about the mini explosion power for a while, running off to play whichever game she could get to turn on.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day, on Monday, Yanna came walking into Elias' diner, skipping to the counter, where Elias took one look at her overly cheerful face and said, 

"Let me guess, you want me to call them." He reached for his phone, already dialing up Dan.

"Well, I don't have their numbers." Yanna said, sarcasm laced into her voice. 

Elias huffed, smiling the slightest bit, pointing at a back table. "I'll order you some pancakes, go sit over there."

Yanna gave a lazy salute, walking over to said table and sitting down.

True to his word, Elias did order her some pancakes, and she got halfway through them before the group showed up, Jay giving her a judgemental squint. 

She squinted back, stabbing her pancake with her fork.

While they did sit down with her for a while, and she was able to chat with Hosuh about drawing and some other hobbies, they didn't stick around for long, Jay apparently catching on to a robbery a few streets down.

So they went off, Yanna huffing as she realized she got nowhere with that meeting, although Ann did give her candy, so there's a plus.

She showed up again on the next day, Tuesday, walking in and Elias already pulling out his phone. 

Only Hosuh and Stephen had shown up, both Dan and Jay saying they shouldn't keep meeting with Yanna. 

Well, that hardly worked, because 20 minutes into Yanna chatting with Hosuh and Stephen, Ann burst into the diner laughing like a mad man, Jay and Dan behind her, looking like they all sprinted.

They all sat by her, Dan looking like he lost an argument and Jay stealing a pancake off her plate.

Their meeting was cut short again, them having to go off and superhero.

Wednesday, Yanna came in again, giving a wave to Elias as she sat in her usual spot, this time Elias ordering her waffles and Hosuh and Ann showing up 10 minutes later.

When Yanna had asked about the others, Ann waved it off, saying something along the lines of "oh, Jay and Stephen were in a intense food fight at the apartment and Dan was duck-taped to the roof, no biggie."

Hosuh showed her pictures of the chaos, him having snapped them before him and Ann sprinted out of the apartment to go meet up with Yanna.

They ended up going from the diner to an ice cream shop, where eventually Stephen, Jay, and Dan met up with them, Dan looking like he's had better days and both Stephen finding a granola bar in his hoodie. Jay stole it from him, ignoring Stephen's yelling as Yanna laughed at Dan's fed up expression.

Thursday, Yanna showed up late at the diner, finding that Hosuh and Dan were already there at the usual table, chatting.

Yanna had asked where the others were, and Dan responded with "probably off causing problems like they always do."

Stephen crashed through the front doors of the diner not a second later, rolling across the ground and saying "you talking shit about me?!" As Dan screeched, Hosuh laughing.

Jay and Ann followed behind, Ann holding an armful of mangoes, for some reason.

She gave one to yanna before they all went off, Yanna shrugging and accepting the mango. 

All through the week, Yanna had been practicing her weird energy bursts at the bowling place, completely wrecking the back room and one of the bowling lanes.

She had at one point knocked herself so far back with one of her blasts that she got stuck under a fallen shelf, and boy was that a fun 15 minutes.

So on Friday, she decided that she had practiced enough to where she probably wouldn't end up accidentally messing up her power terribly, and was ready to bring it up with the group.

She met up at the diner again, going over to her spot and noting Elias wasn't at the counter. One of the employees served her instead.

"Oh, Elias? He's out for today. He'll be back, he just wanted to take a break for today, I suppose." One of the employees answered helpfully when she asked. 

The others showed up as usual, Ann running up to the table and talking about how there was chaos in the apartment this morning due to a spider in the kitchen. 

Dan had walked into the kitchen, finding everyone either standing on the table or on a chair. He simply yawned and asked, "where's the spider?" Before Ann screamed and yelled "on Jay's head!"

The kitchen table was broken in half now, apparently. 

"Okay, great story, Jay nearly died, that's fun, but I really, really wanted to tell you guys something." Yanna said, grinning awkwardly. 

"What did you do." Jay said, fiddling with a napkin.

"I didn't do anything!" Yanna said, putting her hands to her chest. " So, a few days back, I broke into this old bowling place-"

"Yanna!" Hosuh exclaimed, voice scolding. 

"Well, it's not like anyone is using it." Stephen pointed out, Dan smacking him in the shoulder.

"Okay, so you broke into a building, cool! What next?" Ann said, ignoring Hosuh's disapproving frown.

"Well, I've been practicing with my power, and I think you guys should be reconsidering on practicing me-" 

"No, we went over this-" Jay waved a hand.

"We did! But like-" Yanna raised a finger, pulling off her headphones.

"I'm sure you have potential, Yanna, but you're too young for us to be  _ training _ ." Dan said, voice comforting. 

"Can I get a goddamn word in-" Yanna slammed her fist down, then froze as suddenly there was a small shake accompanied with the sound of an explosion far off.

Jay heard it too, freezing as well. "Oh, that's not good."

Stephen sat up, glancing out the window. "What?"

"An explosion, a pretty big one. And if I'm thinking right, that's…" Yanna tapped at her chin. "Around city hall?" She said, pulling on her headphones.

They all immediately got up, Yanna getting ready to go with them, but Hosuh grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back into her seat.

"You stay here, we'll try and swing back around after." Hosuh said, smiling. 

"But I-"

"Bye!" Ann waved goodbye as they all went out the door.

"Bye!" Yanna waved back, waiting for a minute, two, then getting up out of her seat and sprinting out of the diner, running down the street.

She's  _ got  _ to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanna's superpower: superhearing, which she can use to stress herself out and build up pressure, creating an energy burst.
> 
> Real neat! :D
> 
> Till the next chap!


	12. And phase two BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-
> 
> I just saw that The Actual Yanna read my story, and I'm gonna say, Yanna, request noted.
> 
> On with the story! I'm definitely not slightly freaking out! 
> 
> (I did not think this story would actually get to her omg)

Elias woke up earlier than usual, his alarm blaring in his ear as he begrudgingly woke up.

He reached over and turned it off, stopping the annoying beeping noise and laid back down on his bed, staring at his ceiling for a moment, thinking.

The last couple of nights had been  _ hectic _ .

With the planning of how civilians would react, the gathering of the explosives and other resources, going through multiple backup plans in case things went from not so good to really bad, Elias would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little stressed.

It was a lot, and they didn’t just have to worry about any other stubborn villains, but also the little hero group that was Dan and the others, who were definitely going to be showing up this morning.

Luckily, Gavin had been able to hack into some security cameras, getting different footage of Dan, Stephen, Hosuh, Jay and Ann when they fought off different crimes throughout the week.

It was almost like a movie night, both him and Gavin eating popcorn on the couch, except instead of a movie, they were watching heroes and seeing how they fought so it would be easier to counter it if they actually had to fight with them.

The most difficult of all of this, really, was the tech.

Both Gavin’s and Elias’ powers wouldn’t be entirely useful out in the streets when they were carrying out their plans, so they turned to technological enhancements instead.

Gavin dug around online, stealing blueprints and ideas from other smarter criminals who were currently in lifetime sentences at jail and fiddled around with it, creating some interesting things.

Elias got gloves that could easily generate electricity through his fingertips, so he could just taze anyone he grabbed. He was a bit hesitant with it at first, but he very quickly got the hang of it.

Gavin made himself some boots that upped his jumps to an extreme level, which kinda reminded Elias of the way Dan occasionally jumped around with his super strength.

The first time Gavin tried them out, he went flying into the air screaming, and even though he landed perfectly fine, Elias wouldn’t stop laughing, even after Gavin kept saying he was just taken off guard, stop laughing Elias, I wasn’t screaming that loud! Elias, stop laughing at me!

The helmets were the best part. 

Obviously, they needed a mask of some sort to keep their identities secret while they went out. So Gavin made some helmets which had coms built in, maps and supervision, and also the front of it could display little faces.

Gavin kept displaying little winky emoticons and smiley faces on his helmet when he tested it out, Elias just kept his blank, ignoring Gavin’s insisting on how that was no fun.

Elias’ phone started ringing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned it onto speakerphone, hurrying to get ready.

“Eli! Come on, wake up, we have a deadline!” Gavin’s voice came through the phone, sounding far too awake in Elias’ opinion.

“No, we don’t.” Elias responded, yawning and pulling a coat on.

He grabbed his phone, quickly walking through his apartment and grabbing his bag, which was full of explosions, and went out the door, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Well, I set a deadline. And you’re gonna be late.”

“No one is specifically waiting on us, Gavin, we have time.” Elias said, quickly making his way down the street to Gavin’s place.

On the other side of the phone, Gavin was pretty much pacing around the apartment, Frida sitting on the couch and looking at him judgmentally. 

“But if we start off early, then we can get the day rolling and rest for a few hours before setting off later again.” Gavin stated, going to his closet and tugging out a suitcase.

“What a perfect start to my morning.” Elias said sarcastically, grinning as he went down the street, speeding up to a jog.

\---

Elias got Gavin’s place about 10 minutes later, Gavin opening the door to find Elias pushing past him and immediately walking into his kitchen, throwing his bag of explosives onto the couch.

“Good morning to you, too, sleepyhead.” Gavin grinned, opening up Elias’ bag and counting out the explosives. “Ready for our epic supervillain debut?” 

“I need coffee for this.” Elias said, walking through the living room, Frida trailing behind him.

“How can you possibly  _ still _ need coffee? I’m practically ready to run a marathon from nerves.” Gavin asked, shaking his hands and jumping up and down.

“You  _ do _ have coffee, right?” Elias brushed off the question, yawning as he looked through the cabinets, Frida following him through the kitchen and staring at him, Elias glancing down to her and giving her a pat on the head.

“They’re somewhere! Check the lower cabinets!” Gavin yelled from the living room, laying out the bombs on the couch, recounting them.

Elias did find it, making himself a cup of coffee and walking out of the kitchen as it brewed. Gavin was sitting on the floor by the couch, pulling on his boots and clicking them on with a beep.

“I laid your suit out in my room.” Gavin said to Elias, fiddling with his boots as it lit up, blue lights flickering on at the edges.

Elias hummed in response, going to Gavin’s room and changing as Gavin pulled his other boot on, clicking it on as well. 

Elias walked out of the hall, tugging at his shirt and holding a tie in his left hand. “An  _ actual _ suit? How is this even practical?” Elias said, laughing a little and looking down at the black suit he was wearing.

“The fabric is apparently ‘incredibly strong and durable and blah blah blah’,” Gavin flapped hands, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t really pay too much attention, but hey, style!” Gavin gestured to his matching black suit, smiling.

Elias put on his tie, rolling his eyes and going to grab his coffee, sipping at it and putting down on the counter as he buttoned up his shirt, Frida still following him around. 

“Hey, do you know where my gloves are?” Elias called out, going into Gavin’s room and looking through the messes of paper. 

“Didn’t you take them with you last night?” Gavin responded, struggling with figuring out how to put on his own black tie.

“No, I left them here-” Something crashed in Gavin’s room. “Ah, found them.” 

“What did you break?” Gavin asked, giving up on the tie and letting it hang around his neck.

“Nothing!” Elias said, pushing a broken helmet prototype under Gavin’s bed. He tugged on his gloves, picking up the actual helmets and going out into the living room.

He threw a helmet to Gavin, Gavin catching it and setting it to the side as he went through his phone, sitting down on the couch and brushing some of the bombs to the side.

Elias set his own helmet on the ground, grabbed his coffee from the kitchen, sipping at it as he grabbed a backpack from the floor, moving the explosives from the couch to the backpack.

“Okay, so, there should be about four different cameras that will have a view of us from across the street.” Gavin said, Elias zipping the backpack closed and sitting next to Gavin, carefully holding his cup of coffee.

“How long should we drag it out?” Elias asks, noting Gavins failed attempt at his tie and placing his cup down on the table, reaching over and tying it for him. Frida hopped onto the couch, meowing at them.

Gavin pet Frida on the head as Elias fiddled with his tie. “We go with the first plan, and mess with Stephen and the others when they show up, because they will show up, and then get out of there before the cops come.”

Elias nodded, picking up his helmet from the floor and slipping it on, clicking a button on the side and watching as it lit up on the inside, turning on.

Gavin put his phone away, grabbing Frida and kissing her on the head, ignoring Frida’s disgruntled look. He slipped his helmet on, turning to Elias who already had the backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Alright, the building’s cameras are off for about 10 minutes. To the roof?” Gavin grinned under his helmet, Elias smiling. 

“To the roof.” Elias said, and off they went, out the door.

They took the stairs, getting up to the roof without any difficulty. Elias held onto Gavin as Gavin jumped, the two of them making their way from rooftop to rooftop, getting to city hall. 

Gavin tapped something on his phone as they approached, the signal in city hall fizzing out. They both crashed through a window, landing inside and hearing people scream.

Elias immediately went to work, running through the building as Gavin climbed onto a table, turning on the voice modificador in his helmet, voice deep and glitchy.

There were already people looking at him with wide eyes, some already running out but others staring in shock.

“Alright, people.” Gavin heard a small explosion ring out from the backroom, step one of getting the civilians out of here before they blew the whole thing to smithereens. “ _ Everyone out _ .”

  
  


\---

Yanna noted that she was  _ not  _ as fit as she would like to be, sprinting down the street and dodging people in the sidewalk as she ran.

Pulling her headphones off of one of her ears, she continued sprinting and screamed as she sped across the street, almost getting hit by a car that honked loudly.

Yanna heard three more explosions, adjusting her headphones back on and tripping, rolling across the sidewalk. 

She got to her feet, groaning in pain and watching as someone ran past her, looking panicked.

Staring at the person running away in confusion for a moment, she jogged to the corner, looking and freezing as she saw people running and screaming, trying to get away from the city hall building, which was half on fire, the front of it collapsed. 

Running down the street, she ducked behind a car, peeking over and spotting the others, who were helping civilians get out of the area. Dan jumped into the building, Hosuh running after him. 

Jay looked hesitant, hands over his ears, Ann and Stephen helping the last of the people get away.

Oh wait, Yanna still has his headphones. That's an issue.

She ran up, going to another car for cover, peeking out again as another explosion rang out.

  
  


\---

  
  


When Dan ran into the building, Hosuh immediately went with him, the two of them trying to find who was the cause of this. There was fire scattered around, and Hosuh yelled out a warning, tackling Dan to the ground as another explosion went out.

Meanwhile, Elias was placing the last of the explosives around the building, letting the farthest ones go off.

"Hey, Dan and Hosuh are in the building." Gavin said over the com. "I'm gonna lure them out, you finish up the bombs and hide."

"Alright, go ahead." Elias said, attaching a bomb to a wall, humming.

Gavin walked out of one of the back rooms, standing there, hands behind his back.

Both Dan and Hosuh were sitting on the floor, and they looked up at him, eyes wide. Gavin grinned, a smiley face displaying itself on his helmet.

He jumped, running out through the fire, Dan and Hosuh ducking and then scrambling to follow.

Gavin hopped into the air, landing onto a car, and slowly turning to the others, who were scattered throughout the street, staring at him with varying levels of surprise.

Yanna, who was still kneeling behind a car, did  _ not  _ know who the heck this was. 

A full black fancy suit, as if he was going to a party right after this, a matching black tie, and his helmet had a slightly creepy smiley face, like an emoticon that you would text. His shoes were glowing, strangely, almost reminding Yanna of light up sketchers or something. 

"Hey, heroes!" He said, waving up a hand. The others were frozen in place, still staring at him. "Finally meeting, huh? I have to say, I thought you'd be a little more…" Gavin waved his hands around. "Expressive?"

"Are we supposed to know you?" Stephen said, chucking a knife at Gavin, Gavin taking a small step to the side and turning, the knife just barely grazing past him.

"Oh, come on!" Gavin hopped down from the car. "You guys have been so curious, too." Gavin laughed a little, placing his hands over his tie.

"Blue Pixel! The villain other criminals have been trying to steer clear of! That one villain who's a bit annoyed at other villains messing around in  _ my _ city." Gavin laughed again, although it sounded more like he was ticked off than amused.

"You're blue pixel!?" Ann yelled, raising her fist and glancing at the half destroyed city hall.

Jay ran forward, a taser in hand. Gavin took a step back, grabbing Jay's arm and tugging him forward, jabbing him in the gut and swiping his leg under, Jay getting thrown to the ground harshly and groaning, the taser clattering to the floor.

Stephen threw another knife as Ann yelled and ran forward.

Yanna looked away from the fight to look at Hosuh, who was picking up a pole from the ground and trying to take a swing at Blue Pixel, who dodged to the side and also swung Ann, throwing her into Dan, who barely caught her, stumbling.

Gavin jumped into the air, flying high and flipping backwards, landing onto a car and denting it as he slammed onto it, kneeling down.

"Hey, you almost hit me! That was pretty good." Gavin said, voice teasing, his helmet blinking into a winky face for a moment. 

Jay chucked a rock as Yanna ran to another car for cover, noticing movement in the remains of the city hall.

She peeked over, squinting at seeing another person sitting behind a piece of rubble, watching the fight. They looked exactly the same as the Blue Pixel dude, except his gloves were glowing at the wrists.

Yanna ran forward, ignoring her screaming sense of fear and sprinted, kicking Elias away from his cover, yelling. 

"Hey Blue Pixel!" Yanna screamed, as Elias got to his feet slowly. Everyone turned to her, and  _ ouch  _ Jay is looking very disapprovingly at her. "Who the hell is your clone?!" Yanna pointed a finger at Elias, who looked to Gavin, who was on top of another car.

"Well, now that's no fun." Gavin said, at the same time as Hosuh yelled, "Yanna, what are you  _ doing  _ here?!" And running to her, Dan and Jay at his heels as Ann and Stephen tried going after Gavin, who was still just jumping out of the way and kicking them to the side.

"Come on kid," Elias said, his voice glitchy and modified, holding up a hand that crackled with electricity. "That wasn't supposed to be revealed yet."

Elias wasn't going to lay a hand on her honestly, but if he acted scary enough, maybe she would go running.

Yanna took a step back, realizing, okay, maybe kicking a supervillain in the shoulder  _ wasn't _ a good idea. She ran into the street, sliding over a car, screaming.

Elias followed, jumping onto the car with a loud bang, hopping off and letting her try and put distance between them.

Elias glanced to the side, ducking as Dan threw a punch, grabbing his arm, Dan yelling at the sudden shock. He jumped back, rubbing at his arm. It wasn't an intense shock, of course. Elias couldn't do that to his brother.

Jay and Hosuh ran to Yanna, who was grimacing down the street, Hosuh already going into a rant about how that was  _ incredibly dangerous _ , Jay shaking his head in agreement.

Stephen threw another knife at Gavin, Gavin just barely dodging it again and raising his leg, swinging it into Ann's side, Ann swearing as she rolled onto the street, groaning.

Stephen slid across the floor, swiping with a knife and growling in frustration as Gavin jumped into the air, landing his feet onto Stephen's shoulders and jumping off his, Stephen being knocked to the ground. 

Dan was trying to get a punch in with Elias, who kept stepping farther and farther away, occasionally waving his electrified hands towards Dan as a small threat.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Dan asked, giving a roundhouse kick.

"I could ask the same thing." Elias said back, swinging his leg up and Dan stumbling backwards as Elias' missed Dan's face by an inch.

Gavin jumped out of another attack, hopping onto a car. They needed an opening of some sort, all of them were throwing attacks nonstop, Gavin could hardly take a breath before another knife was flying his way.

"Hey!" Gavin yelled, Elias kicking Dan back and looking at him. "I think we need a little distraction!" Gavin raising a finger to Yanna down the street, and then reaching a hand up as if he was pulling something off his head.

Both Hosuh and Jay froze at his words, looking to Elias as Gavin dodged Ann trying to tackle him.

"Yanna,  _ run! _ " Jay yelled, running forward with Hosuh as Elias shocked Dan, throwing him into a car and running Yanna's way.

Yann turned and sprinted, glancing back and watching as Elias ducked under Hosuh's attack, slamming into Jay, hands buzzing.

She nearly tripped, trying to speed up and yelling as suddenly her arm was grabbed, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned and looked up to see Blue Pixel. 

"Yanna!" Ann cried out, running towards her as Stephen hesitated at throwing a knife, looking to her.

"Yanna, run!" Hosuh yelled, picking himself off the ground.

"It's not personal, kiddo." Elias said, tugging her headphones off, throwing them to the side, then going to push her away in the opposite direction.

Instead, Yanna grabbed onto his arm, breathing in sharply. "Seems pretty personal to me!" She yelled, as the others were running to both her and Elias, Gavin waiting on top of a car.

Yanna held her hand up, focusing the sounds of everything, the flickering flames, the heartbeats, the sound of their footsteps as they ran to Yanna, and-

She was thrown back, rolling across the street as Elias was also shot back, landing harshly on his back. 

Gavin gasped, keeping himself from calling out Elias' name and instead jumping to him, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet.

"Ow. I'm fine." Elias said, as Gavin supported his weight, Elias holding a hand to his own shoulder.

"Yanna!" Hosuh yelled, scrambling to get to Yanna, who was grimacing on the ground after the bad fall.

Dan sat with him, Jay standing by them both, and Ann and Stephen raising their fists and knives in warning towards both the Blue Pixels.

Gavin wrapped an arm around Elias, jumping up and landing to a low rooftop, all of the others looking up at them.

"You know, this was kinda fun. Your kid was a surprise, she's got potential." Gavin said, letting Elias lean on him.

"She's not my kid." Hosuh mumbled halfheartedly, holding Yanna as he held a piece of fabric to her knees, which were bleeding due to her falling badly. 

Jay grabbed the headphones from the ground and handed them to Yanna, who slipped them on.

"We'll probably be seeing each other again. After all, we do have other plans in the city." Gavin said, tilting his head. 

"In the meantime, though…" He held up a small remote, finger hovering over a button.

"You guys might wanna find some cover." Elias said, and Gavin pressed the button a moment later, the rest of the explosions going off in city hall, all at once.

All of them took cover, Hosuh grabbing Yanna and trying to cover her, Ann jumping to Hosuh and trying to cover him. Jay, Dan, and Stephen jumped behind a car, Stephen and Dan placing their hands over Jay's ears as Jay winced, closing his eyes.

The explosions stopped, and slowly, they all got up, staring at the remains of what used to be city hall.

"They got away." Stephen said, voice annoyed. Jay huffed, leaning back into the car behind him and Ann laid on the ground, groaning into the street.

"Ann, get your face out of the concrete, you're going to get dirt all over your face." Dan said, pushing himself to his feet.

Ann just groaned into the ground as a response.

"Okay, to the apartment, before the cops show up." Dan said, helping Stephen and Jay up. 

Hosuh helped up Yanna, who threw her hands up and yelled. "Okay, did you guys  _ see  _ what I did?! You gotta train me now!" 

Jay facepalmed as Hosuh laughed next to her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual Yanna read my story and I'm not sure if I should be immensely happy or slightly terrified-
> 
> But anyways! Till the next chap.


	13. Yanna is stubborn, we been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh, short chapter today. bit sorry for that, but I really wanted to post something already, and I had this!
> 
> Also Dan is back. And Hosuh is chatting it up with his daughter (Yanna, lol). I'm emotionally conflicted, because, I have a lot of things I want to write, but also life is hectic.
> 
> Anywayyy. Enjoy the chap!

“Seriously! Come on, back me up here, you saw that!” Yanna jumped up and down, waving her hands frantically to the crack she left in the road from blasting Elias into next Tuesday. 

“We saw, Yanna.” Jay said, rubbing at his ears. He really needed new headphones. 

“I thought she only had super hearing?” Stephen asked, squinting at Jay as he grabbed one of his fallen knives from the ground.

“Don’t look at me, what makes you think I know everything about her?” Jay shrugged, pointing a finger to Yanna. 

“It’s a new power, I think? Extension of my power? I can make explosions.” Yanna explained, grinning and holding up her hands. 

“Ah, that’s perfectly safe.” Dan mumbled, picking up Ann from the ground. 

Yanna turned to Stephen. “So you guys can train me  _ now _ , right?” She asked, Stephen turning around and trying to walk away. “HEY!”

“Look, kid, you are like, twelve-” Stephen clapped his hands together, spinning around to look at Yanna.

“Fifteen.” Yanna corrected.

“-you can’t just start fighting against supervillains-”

“I literally kicked one in the face.”

“-because you have powers and all, but you wouldn’t be able to hold your own-”

“Do you need glasses? You did see me blast that guy halfway across the street, right?” Yanna laughed, as Stephen smacked his hands against his face, groaning. He gave up and turned away, patting Jay on the back. 

“Alright, you convince her.” Stephen said, walking over to a car to yank a stray knife out of it. 

“Uh.” Jay said, as Yanna crossed her arms and stared at him. “Dan.” He said, looking to Daniel, who was holding Ann over his shoulder.

“Wow, thanks.” Dan responded, deadpan. He turned to Yanna who was walking towards him. “Listen, Yanna-” Yanna walked right past him, Dan throwing up a hand and not even finishing his sentence.

“Yeah, that’s great- Hosuh! You’re on my side, you help me convince them to train me.” Yanna said, as Hosuh panicked internally. “Ann is also on my side, but I’m pretty sure she’s passed out.” Yanna pointed behind her to Ann, who was thrown over Dan’s shoulder.

“Not passed out, I’m just tired!” Ann yelled, raising a finger. Yanna shrugged to Hosuh.

“Why am I carrying you, you can walk.” Dan mumbled.

“No I can’t, I’m tired.” Ann responded, Dan rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, so, Yanna…” Hosuh started, Yanna waiting for him to go on as Stephen got bored and chucked a knife at Jay in the background, Jay throwing a rock in return. Dan yelled at them both.

“...let’s talk about this tomorrow.” Hosuh put his hands on her shoulders, smiling hesitantly.

“What?!” Yanna exclaimed, hearing Stephen laugh behind her. She turned around and gave a death glare, Stephen going to stand behind Jay. “But you saw-”

“Yes, I saw you hold your own against Blue Pixel. You have potential. But we can talk more tomorrow. At the diner? Where it’s  _ safe _ ?”  _ For you,  _ he didn’t add, but Yanna heard it anyway.

“Yeah, this isn’t the best place to talk right now.” Dan added, starting to walk down the street.

“I hear sirens.” Jay said offhandedly, starting to walk away.

“Do you really, or are you saying that so I’ll go more quickly?” Yanna squinted at Jay, Jay grinning in response. 

“Go home, Yanna. We can meet up later.” Hosuh repeated.

Yanna sighed dramatically, looking to the ground.

“Yanna-”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll go. See you tomorrow.” Yanna shrugged Hosuh’s hands off her shoulder, taking a few steps back. 

“Stay out of trouble.” Hosuh said, Yanna already walking away. 

“No promises.” Yanna responded, waving a hand. Hosuh rolled his eyes and followed the others as they went down the street, towards the apartment. 

“Did you listen to see if she was actually going home?” Stephen asked Jay, referencing to the way Jay  _ should _ have listened to see if she was lying. 

“...I did not.” Jay mumbled.

“Oh boy.” Stephen laughed, as they all made their way through an alleyway.

\---

Yanna waited until they were just out of sight, and then  _ sprinted.  _ She already knew where their apartment was, she followed them a few days before. 

Sure, that’s stalkerish, but what if she needed them for an emergency? That was her excuse. 

So she ran as fast as possible, rounding around streets to make it there before they did. She was going to get trained, screw you, Jay.

\---

The group changed out of their superhero suits and stopped by the store at Dan’s insistence, grabbing groceries. 

Thankfully, this time there wasn’t a huge robot destroying the place, although Ann and Stephen climbed on top of the shelves and started doing parkour, which led to Dan trying to get the two of them down while Jay and Hosuh went to go pay for their things. 

( “Get  _ down _ from there, we are going to get in trouble-”

“Bet you can’t jump to that shelf, Stephen!”

“You’re on!”

“StoP-”)

Dan was able to catch both Ann and Stephen before the two of them fell to the ground, which turned into a “we’re not going to walk, Dan, carry us.”

Dan dropped both of them onto the ground with no mercy, ignoring Stephen kicking him in the leg.

Eventually, they walked to the apartment building, getting to their floor and walking down the hall, both Stephen and Jay in argument over if water was wet, of all things.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Jay said, in response to Stephen.

“Your  _ face _ doesn’t make sense-” Stephen flipped him off.

“You know, guys-” Hosuh started, holding the grocery bags. Dan was holding the rest of the bags.

“Shut up Hosuh!” Both Jay and Stephen said in unison, Hosuh raising his hands in surrender.

“It’s not my fault Jay is an idiot.” Stephen grinned, Jay rolling his eyes.

"No, no- wait a minute." Jay suddenly stopped in place, Stephen almost running into him.

"Hey, what the heck-" Stephen said, looking at Jay who raised a finger, everyone looking at him. He then sighed loudly, pinching the end of his nose.

"God _ damnit _ ." Jay mumbled, walking past Dan to the apartment door and knocking on the door. 

"Why are you knocking on our  _ own  _ apartment?" Ann asked, Jay only holding up a finger in response. 

The door swung open to reveal Yanna on the other side, biting into a candy bar. 

"Sup." Yanna said casually, grinning at the defeated look on Jay's face, as Stephen started laughing. She turned to Ann. "I found your candy stash.”

"My candy!" Ann scrambled into the apartment, nearly pushing Hosuh and Stephen into a wall and Yanna taking a step to the side as Ann sprinted into the apartment, almost tripping.

“You have a fucking candy stash and you didn’t tell me?!” Stephen yelled, running after her.

“What are you doing here?!” Hosuh asked as they walked in, Dan sighing loudly and closing the door behind them.

“I let myself in-” Yanna shrugged, walking to the kitchen, Hosuh and Jay at her heels.

“You broke in-” Jay interrupted.

“I LET MYSELF IN-” Yanna stressed, gesturing.

“You  _ broke in _ -” 

"Your window was unlocked!" Yanna defended herself, throwing her arms up.

"That's not an INVITATION. _ "  _ Jay yelled, Yanna waving a hand unconcerned and biting into her candy bar. She sat by the counter, Jay sitting on top of the counter next to her. 

Hosuh started with putting the stuff from the store away, shaking his head. Stephen walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the grocery bags as Jay and Yanna started arguing. 

“Where’s Dan?” Hosuh asked, pulling out some bread. 

“Went to his room. Something about ‘I have been tazed too many times today to deal with you people’” Stephen shrugged, eating skittles. 

Hosuh winced, thinking about how Blue Pixel had nearly tazed him. Dan got grabbed multiple times, ouch.

“If you guys could just  _ train _ me-” Yanna looked seconds from kicking Jay.

“No-”

“But-”

“I said, no,”

“And  _ I’m saying _ -”

Jay slapped a hand over her mouth. "Yeah, that enough of that, thank you very- OW, fuck!" Jay jerked his hand back, holding it to his chest as if Yanna might go after it. "Did you  _ bite  _ me?!"

"I am trying to say  _ WORDS!"  _ Yanna yelled, slamming a fist on the counter. 

"I am going to drop you out the window." Jay scowled, Yanna grinning back at him.

"I'd like to see you try, loser."

"Both of you, stop it." Hosuh said tiredly, sliding a plate over to Yanna. It had a sandwich. Yanna reluctantly handed the candy bar over and took the sandwich. 

"She bit me!" Jay said, pointing at her as Yanna pointed back, saying "He threatened to throw me out the window!" 

"Phew, good luck Hosuh, I'm gonna go take a nap." Stephen patted Hosuh on the shoulder then walked off, leaving Hosuh with Jay and Yanna who were having an intense stare off.

\---

Frida was sleeping peacefully, a nice nap on top of the couch. Quiet day, no interruptions-

Gavin kicked his apartment door open, Frida getting so startled she nearly fell off the couch. 

“Holy shit, that was  _ not  _ how it was supposed to go, did you see that-” Gavin said, half dragging, half carrying Elias into the living room.

“Yeah, I saw, I got shot halfway across the street.” Elias replied dryly.

“Are you okay?! I didn’t really ask on the way here, I was panicking-” Gavin said, Elias sitting down on the couch and pulling his helmet off. 

“You’ve asked that seven times, I’m fine.” Elias said, taking his own helmet off and putting it to the side. 

“Are you sure?! If you’re hurt-” Gavin took off his jacket, throwing it to the side as Frida looked judgmentally at him.

“Gavin.” Elias said, leaning back.

“I mean, I know I have a first aid kit somewhere-”

“Gavin.”

“It should be in my room-”

“ _ Gavin _ .” Elias clapped his hands together, Gavin pausing. “I’m fine.”

Gavin made a face at him, fiddling with his tie. “I’m gonna go get ice.”

Elias rolled his eyes, rubbing at his shoulder as Gavin walked off to the kitchen. Frida walked across the couch, looking up at Elias.

“So for the other plans today…” Elias said, aiming his unspoken question at Gavin.

“Group of bad guys, at an old warehouse.” Gavin replied from the kitchen. “We’re just gonna pop in for a quick visit and tell them to leave.”

“Always a warehouse, that’s so unoriginal.” Elias mumbled, scratching at Frida’s ears. He looked up to Gavin holding out an ice pack. He took it reluctantly. “I assume by quick visit you mean, threatening them-”

“It’s more of a warning, like an eviction notice?” Gavin shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck and sitting down next to Elias.

“Out of the city, or we kick you off a building.” Elias said, pulling off his tie as Gavin laughed.

“Out of  _ our _ city.” Gavin corrected, reaching over and picking up Frida, hugging her even as she looked incredibly inconvenienced. 

“Yeah,  _ our _ city.” Elias mumbled, lying down on the couch. “I’m taking a nap, wake me up when we’re leaving.”

“Sure, Eli.” Gavin said, and turned on the tv.

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't get the next chap out by next week, yall have full permission to throw pebbles at me- TILL THE NEXT CHAP


	14. The one where they agree to train her (and then also accidentally adopt her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh HECK, I wrote a lot. Nice. Man, I love writing out this story, it's so much fun, you don't even know.
> 
> Anyyyway. On with it.

  
  
  


Jay did not drop Yanna out of the window, thankfully. Although he was very tempted to, even with both Hosuh and Dan giving him a look to not pick a fight with a small child. They gave the same look to Yanna.

Yanna hung around at the apartment, dropping the training subject and choosing to watch TV instead, watching Phineas and Ferb while eating a sandwich Hosuh had made her. Jay reluctantly sat and watched with her, while Hosuh went to his room to apparently get ready for work.

“Well, me, Ann and Stephen have regular jobs to work at. Ann and Dan usually spend their time at patrol, although Jay has a part time job.” Hosuh explained when he was in the kitchen with Yanna. “Being a superhero is something we all try our best at, but unfortunately, we don’t get paid for it.” He smiled at Yanna with that, Yanna saying they should rob a bank then.

“That’s the literal  _ opposite _ of what we do.” Jay had said, Yanna bursting out in laughter at his deadpan voice.

“Why do you even like this?” Jay asked, staring at the TV while Yanna hummed next to him.

She turned to him. “You don’t have to watch this with me, you know.”

“If I leave you alone in the living room, you’re going to blow something up.” Jay answered, making a face at Perry the Platypus on the screen.

Yanna held back a snort. “I still have my headphones, I can  _ control _ the explosions.”

“ _ My _ headphones.” Jay said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Yanna shrugged at that, smiling. They went back into silence, watching the show quietly. 

At the hallway, both Ann and Stephen were hiding around the corner, watching the two of them. Jay already knew they were there, they weren’t quiet, as for why they were hiding, who knows. It’s not like him and Yanna were going to be discussing gossip anytime soon.

Although,

“Hey.” Jay said, Yanna keeping her eyes on the TV but nodding to show she heard. “Why  _ are _ you so insistent on getting trained?”

Yanna turned away from the TV and blinked at him.

After a moment, “Where else would I go?” She asked, tilting her head.

“You suggested going to a farm until the hearing thing works out, but,” She threw her hands up. “I don’t even know  _ how  _ to get this under control. Not to mention now I have explosions, too. You guys are the only people I know who have powers, and you’re the one who has one just like me. Granted, mine is better, because I have  _ explosions- _ ” Yanna grinned.

“Oh, shut up-” Jay rolled his eyes.

“But, seriously. The same day I’m having weird powers show up, you suddenly show up and chuck me out a window-” 

“I was saving your  _ life,  _ the building was on fire-” Jay defended.

“We flew out the window!” Yanna exclaimed, Jay laughing. 

Ann suddenly popped up from behind the couch. “You know, when I had my powers come in, it was wild.” 

Both Jay and Yanna turned to her, Yanna confused. “Were you behind there the whole time?” 

“Me and Stephen were trying to figure out if Hosuh agreed on training you.” Ann said, Stephen popping up next to her.

“You could have asked.” Jay said, Ann waving a hand at that. She turned to Yanna.

“My power is supervision, basically, if you didn’t know. I can really see everything from far distances, and I can also focus on it too.” Yanna leaned in, interested. “When I first had my powers, it was  _ so _ annoying.” Ann laughed.

Her voice went soft, slightly serious. “I kept hyperfocusing on everything, and at one point I just threw a blindfold over my eyes because I got headaches from it all.” She straightened up, going cheery again. “Although, I did get the hang of it, and it wasn’t that hard to control. At least I didn’t have the disaster of Hosuh’s power.”

“Hosuh…?” Yanna trailed off.

“Spidey sense, more or less.” Stephen shrugged. “He just knows when something dangerous is going to happen. Back in highschool, when he got it, he was jumpy for weeks. Me and Dan had to sit with him to calm him down that, no, nothing was trying to kill him.” 

“But it got better?” Yanna asked. 

“Eventually, yeah. Most of our powers were haywire when we got them.” Stephen shrugged, nodding to Jay.

“Well, what about you? How would yours go haywire?” Yanna asked, leaning forward. Both Ann and Jay groaned, seeming annoyed.

“Oh, I got lucky.” Stephen grinned, Ann pushing at his shoulder, exasperated. 

“We all thought he didn’t  _ have _ a power at first, then one day, we were like, hey, let’s play darts!” Ann said, Stephen laughing at the memory.

“He wouldn’t miss once! I threw empty water bottles at his head several times, and he  _ still _ kept getting bullseyes.” Jay complained, leaning his head into the couch.

“It was weird, not gonna lie. I mean, I thought I was just good at darts, and then Dan got suspicious over me having a power. We had a whole session of me throwing things for a straight hour, and I never missed once.” Stephen said proudly, beaming.

“He was incredibly emotional over finding out he had a power.” Jay whispered loudly, Stephen smacking him with a pillow.

“Hey, we all were!” Ann defended him, thinking back to the night with the dart game. They all were yelling and nearly crying over knowing Stephen had a power too, he wasn’t powerless in a group of people who had weird superpowers. Really, they all should have known. His talent was just hard to find.

“I am banned from darts now, unfortunately.” Stephen said grumpily, Ann rolling her eyes. 

“Cheater.” Jay mumbled, Stephen deciding to ignore that.

“What about Dan?” Yanna asked, interested in their stories. Stephen started laughing, just as Hosuh walked into the living room with Dan.

“Dan, Dan! Tell Yanna about when your powers first came in!” Jay yelled, Dan yawning.

“Oh, we’re telling those stories?” Dan asked, rolling his eyes at Stephen. He sat at the edge of the couch, rubbing at his eyes. “I mean, not much to tell. Super Strength, you could probably imagine how  _ that _ went.”

“He kept breaking doorknobs and bending things, it was so strange for the first few months.” Hosuh said, standing by the couch.

“I stopped using doors for while, Hosuh usually opened them for me because how would you explain to adults that you broke the door off its hinges because you were in a rush?” Dan said to Yanna, smiling. “Granted, I’m still not the best at it, I kinda break things every now and then.”

“Remember the first time you tried jumping in the air?” Stephen said, Yanna looking to Dan.

“Story for a different time!” Dan said, pushing Stephen gently as he stood up from the couch.

“What, no, I want to hear that now!” Yanna said, sitting up on the couch.

“Nope!” Dan said, walking to the kitchen. “You be quiet, Stephen!”

Stephen rolled his eyes with all the sass in the world and flopped onto the floor, Hosuh and Ann laughing and sitting next to him.

“Wait, wait.” Yanna put her hands up, thinking. “Did...did you guys ever find out where you got your powers?” She asked, noting the way everyone sorta paused.

“No.” Jay said, quietly. Everyone nodded or shrugged with him. 

“I mean, we thought it could have been our parents? But that went nowhere.” Hosuh said, tapping at his chin.

“I say it was radioactive spiders!” Ann yells out.

“We’re not Spiderman, Ann.” Dan told her, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

“I mean, we kinda are now.” Jay said, grinning.

“Oh, speaking of your parents!” Hosuh looked to Yanna. “You should really talk to your parents about this whole power thing! Do they know about it?” Hosuh asked, Yanna blinking at him for a moment. 

“Uhm. No.” Yanna said, shrugging and smiling awkwardly. Jay made a face at her, Yanna not looking at him. Her answer seemed off.

“You should probably talk to your parents about all of this, if we’re going to be training you anytime soon.” Dan said, sipping at his water.

Yanna gasped dramatically while Hosuh laughed at her reaction.

“You agree then! Right!? That’s a yes!?” Yanna jumped off the couch.

“Sounds like it.” Jay grinned, changing the TV channel from Phineas and Ferb, finally.

“You should probably head home, alright? Tell your parents everything, we can meet up tomorrow at the diner, like usual.” Hosuh pushed her towards the door.

“Oh, but…” Yanna mumbled, Hosuh pausing.

“What?” Hosuh waited, Yanna hummed, thinking.

“Nothing! I’ll meet you tomorrow at the diner, then?” Yanna asked, walking to the door with bounce in her step.

“Yeah, but Yanna if there’s a problem-” Hosuh tried saying, getting cut off.

“Nah, I was just thinking.” Yanna waved a hand, Hosuh opening the door for her. “Bye.”

“Hey, Yanna.” Hosuh kneeled down, Yanna stopping and turning to him. “You can come by if you need our help, alright? Anytime.” 

Yanna blinked at him, processing his words.

“You know where we are. Okay?” Hosuh asked.

“Okay.” Yanna nodded, grinning.

“Bye, Yanna. Stay out of trouble!” Hosuh pointed a finger at her as she went.

“No promises!” Yanna answered, and sprinted down the hallway.

Hosuh closed the door, turning to the others, specifically Jay, who also looked slightly confused and concerned. 

“Did you know what that was about?” Hosuh asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“No. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” Jay said, shrugging.

“Hey,  _ that’s _ where one of my knives went!” Stephen said, sticking an arm under the couch. 

Ann screamed as Stephen threw it into the wall, Dan yelling as Jay turned up the TV.

“What did I say about throwing knives in the apartment!?” Dan yelled, nearly dropping his cup.

Hosuh laughed, going to get his stuff for work.

\---

So, Yanna may have a small problem.

Small, tiny, itty bitty problem. 

Hosuh told her to go tell her parents about all this superpower stuff, to go home, but….

Yanna didn’t have either of those.

So here she is, walking down the street, internally panicking. Sure, she could just tell them about her tragic backstory of being an orphan and all that, but she  _ panicked. _

Gosh, it’s going to be awkward tomorrow at the diner. She can see it now, “oh yeah, so about my parents, I don’t have any! Oh the apartment that you found me in? I broke into that.”

Would they get mad at Yanna breaking into an apartment? The actual owners were off at vacation, anyways, she wasn’t kicking anyone out.

Well, the building had burnt down anyways, so no harm.

She probably needed to stop breaking into places if she was going to get trained by superheroes.

Shrugging to herself, she decided that the bowling place would be fine to stay at for the time being. It should last, then she wouldn’t have to go and snap locks off stuff.

Now as for supplies to make her bowling place a home...   
  
\--

“I really wish it wasn’t so spooky at night here.” Gavin said, hopping to the ledge of the roof. Elias climbed up with him, sighing softly behind his helmet.

“Better than dealing with the others.” Elias said, walking across the roof. Dan and the others went on patrol often, which would make it hard for them, but they didn’t patrol at one in the morning. Which was also the time that certain criminal groups were having a meeting.

Elias raised one of his hands, crackling electricity through his fingers. 

Gavin took a small step away from him. “I always feel like you're going to shock me when you do that.”

“I’m not going to shock you.” Elias said, getting to the edge of a skylight of the building. He looked down to the group of men, chatting over a table and a small map of the city. “I’m going to shock  _ them _ .”

Gavin laughed, the voice modifier adding a glitch effect to his laugh. He stretched his hands up, sighing. “Hope this goes quick, I’m tired.”

They already took out 2 other meetings before this. It was easy, go in, tell them to leave or stop, and if it went well, they would agree. If not, Gavin and Elias would have to knock a few heads to get the message in, and  _ then  _ they would listen. 

Elias glanced at the clock that was displayed in his helmet. Geez, 2 am already. Hopefully this does go quick.

Gavin held a hand out, straightening up like he was offering a dance or something. “Shall we?”

Elias rolled his eyes, even if Gavin couldn’t see it. “You’re overly dramatic.” He still grabbed his hand, though.

Gavin jumped up, both of them flying high and then through the skylight, crashing through the glass. Gavin landed with a crack in the floor. Elias slipped away to cover the exits before the criminals really knew what was going on.

“What the fuck!” Someone yelled, and there were already a couple knives out, cool.

“Hey, hey!” Gavin raised his hands, walking casually like he was coming into a friends house. “Didn’t you guys get my messages? Don’t tell me you blocked me. That’s just rude.” He leaned his hip against the table, glancing over the map. 

“Who the hell are you?” A guy said, the same time as someone whispered, “Wait, wasn’t this guy all over the news?”

“Oh, someone has heard of me! I heard that!” Gavin said, looking around. Everyone seemed anxious, hesitating. “Come on, who was that?”

“You blew up city hall this morning. Blue Pixel, isn’t it?” One of the guys said, Gavin giving him a thumbs up.

“Yeah! You see, I kinda came over here, because, well.” Gavin turned to the table, placing his hands on the map and leaning over it. “From the looks of it, you’re planning some heist or whatever, huh?”

“What of it?” The same guy said, tilting his chin up. He seemed less afraid than the others.

“I sent you guys a message over the phone, didn’t I?” Gavin said. A few people tensed, taking some steps back. “I said, stay out of my city. Quit this, quit doing crime in  _ our _ city.”

“Our?” Someone mumbled, and everyone turned at a yell, seeing someone drop to the ground, Elias standing over them.

Gavin looked away from the map, tilting his head.

“He pulled a gun.” Elias shrugged, walking to the side. 

He got close to one of the criminals, them holding a knife out towards him. Elias just raised a hand, letting it crackle for a moment before turning the electricity off, then very slowly with two fingers, pushed the knife down, until said person dropped it to the floor.

Elias waved his hand, and they backed away.

“We’re not here to make this difficult.” Gavin said, grabbing the map and folding it up, putting it into his jacket. “You guys are going to listen, right?”

“You think you can just come in here and tell us orders?! You’re just like us, villains, right? What makes you think you can come in here like those stupid heroes and tell us what to do?” The guy yelled, walking up to Gavin.

“Now don’t go insulting the heroes, I respect them.” Gavin said, leaning backwards on the table.

“Those heroes aren’t anything special.” The guy said, crossing his arms. Gavin saw some of his friends around him trying to gesture to no, shut up, stop it. He held back a laugh. “Those fuckers-”

Gavin shut him up by punching him across the face, the guy getting thrown to the floor. 

Oh,  _ goddamn, _ that hurt his hand. 

So worth it.

Everyone stared at him, eyes wide. “All of you, out of the city by sunrise. If you’re out by then, I'll be putting a sum of a few thousand dollars in your bank accounts. I know some of you struggle, which is why you turn to crime.” He looked around, noting the shocked faces. 

Elias walked away from the exit. “Leave our city, and go live a life somewhere else.” He waved an arm to the door.

A beat passed, and then everyone was scrambling to leave, picking up their friends from the floor and leaving.

After a minute or so, Gavin let out a huge sigh, holding his hand to his chest. “Ow, ow, that huuurt!”

“It made an impression.” Elias crossed his arms. Gavin could tell he was smiling, that jerk.

“Yeah, I doubt they’ll be coming back now.” Gavin said, rubbing at his hand. 

A piece of glass clinked to the floor, and both Elias and Gavin snapped their heads up, looking to the skylight. There was a person, who was now sprinting away.

“Now, who is that?” Gavin asked, Elias already putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s go find out.” Elias responded, and Gavin jumped, flying up through the skylight, the two of them landing and running after the person.

\---

Okay, maybe Yanna needs to start making better choices. Maybe she needs to stop letting her curiosity get the best of her and climb onto random roofs to see what's going on.  _ Maybe _ , she should have kept out of trouble, like Hosuh said. 

Yeah, no. 

She sprinted as fast as possible, heart beating loudly in her ears, sliding down the ladder and ignoring how she scraped a few of her fingers zipping down. 

The second her feet hit the ground, she tried getting to a public place, the middle of the street, maybe-

She screamed as someone grabbed her and suddenly she was flying up into the air, onto another rooftop.

“Put me down, let go, I swear-” Yanna kicked her legs, yelling.

“Oh hey, it’s the hero kid!” Gavin said, still holding Yanna in the air while she tried kicking him in the gut.

“Put me  _ DOWN- _ ” Yanna punched Gavin’s helmet, gearing up for another kick. She started yelling.

Gavin put her down, Yanna running to the other side of the roof, trying to put distance between them. She still kept screaming.

“STOP SCREAMING, WE KNOW YOUR DAD!” Gavin put his hands out, Yanna glancing at the drop behind her.

“I DON’T HAVE A DAD?!” Yanna yelled, face confused.

“Oh, damn, sorry kid.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Yanna waved a hand.

They went into awkward silence, Yanna wondering if she was going to get killed or something.

She started yelling again.

“No, stop yelling-” Gavin tried taking a step forward, Elias yanking him back.

“Look, we just want to know what the heck were you doing up there.” Elias shrugged, keeping a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

Yanna went quiet, squinting suspiciously at them. 

“I just heard the commotion...and I got curious.” Yanna said, hesitantly.

Elias went ‘huh.’ accepting the answer. Honestly, with what he’s seen with Yanna, she probably was just doing that.

“Wait, so the heroes aren’t your parents?” Gavin asked, ignoring Elias hitting him in the arm.

“No?” Yanna answered, looking behind her again. She could blast an explosion at them, but might blast herself off the roof if she did that. 

“Hm. Well, kid, you really should be more careful. Had it been other not so nice people, you might have gotten hurt.” Gavin said. He had thought maybe it was another villain who was spying on them. It was just Yanna though. Even if she did see anything, the others knowing about it wouldn’t affect their plans.

Yanna stayed quiet, looking at them.

“Not talkative?” Gavin mumbled, Yanna still not saying anything in response.

Gavin shrugged to her. “Stay safe then, kiddo.” The two of them hopped off the roof, going away. 

Yanna stood in place for a full minute, then fell to the ground, gasping.

“Holy shit- I am  _ so _ going to get in trouble for that, oh my god-” Yanna noted her hands were bleeding, and brushed it off, finding a way off the roof, making her to the street and sprinting as fast as she could.

\---

  
  


Dan was up far too late, in the living room and going through his laptop. He was mostly looking for info on Blue Pixel, just browsing.

He glanced at the clock, noting it was 2:30 in the morning. Maybe he should get to sleep-

His thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door, frantic. He got up, yawning as he went to the door and opened it to find Yanna, panting and looking panicked.

“Dan! Hosuh said- I just- okay, I  _ know _ it was really stupid- but-” Yanna gasped, rubbing at her eyes.

“Wha- Yanna?” Dan stared at her for a moment, then looking at her fingers. “Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding.” Yanna sniffed. “Oh my gosh, you’re  _ crying- _ no, no, hey, here come inside.” Dan let her in, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Here, sit down, sit down.” Dan sped to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit. He came back to the living room to find Jay already there with Yanna, kneeling by her.

“What the fuck happened?” Jay looked at Dan, Dan sitting on the couch and grabbing bandages. 

“I don’t know, okay, she just got here.” Dan said, pushing a leg at Jay.

“I’m gonna go get Hosuh.” Jay said, standing up, as Dan gave Yanna wipes to clean her hands.

Dan sighed a little, giving Yanna bandages. Yanna carefully put them on herself, noting that once the adrenaline wore off, this was gonna hurt like a bitch. Maybe she should have gone slower down that ladder.

Hosuh came running down the hall, Jay walking behind him. “Yanna! Are you okay?” He sat down next to Yanna, Jay standing by the couch. Yanna noted Stephen and Ann were standing in the hallway, looking concerned.

“Okay, so don’t get mad-” Yanna started off, Hosuh looking at the band-aids on her hands with worry.

“That’s a terrible way to start this off-” Hosuh said.

“I may have ran into the Blue Pixel dudes.” Yanna said, holding her hands up.

“You did, or you didn’t?” Jay asked, crossing his arms.

“I  _ did _ .” Yanna said, exasperated. “I was exploring the city, and I heard something going on, so I climbed the roof and looked inside, and they were telling some other criminal group to go away. I accidentally made them notice me, and they chased me.” 

“Did they hurt you?” Hosuh asked.

“No, no. They just wanted to know why I was watching them. They left me alone.” Yanna shrugged, Hosuh breathing out a sigh. 

“Why weren’t you at home?! It’s two am, and you were exploring the city?! Weren’t your parents-”

“I don’t  _ have _ parents, Hosuh.” Yanna interrupted, voice quiet.

Everyone seemed to freeze. 

“Ah, fuck.” Stephen swore from the hallway, Ann nodding in agreement.

Dan got up from the couch, patting Jay on the shoulder as he walked past. “Come on, go back to sleep.” He said to Stephen and Ann, pushing them to their rooms.

“Wha- But what about Yanna-” Ann protested.

“She’ll be fine. Let’s not crowd her.” Dan responded quietly, and they went, Yanna looking towards the hall.

“So wait, where have you been staying this whole time, then? Jay asked, sitting on the couch. 

Yanna fiddled with the end of her shirt, shrugging.

“ _ Yanna _ .” Hosuh persisted.

“Okay, okay- I, listen, you know that bowling alley I broke into a week ago or so?” Yanna said, hesitantly smiling at Hosuh.

“ _ Oh _ .” Hosuh dropped his face into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. 

“It’s not that bad! I’ve slept in worse places. I mean, there’s an arcade there, and no one bothers me-”

“That’s not the problem, Yanna.” Jay said, leaning back into the couch.

“You’ve been- the entire time we’ve been meeting up with you, you’ve been on your own?” Hosuh asked, teary.

Oh no, if Hosuh cried, Yanna wasn’t going to stop crying. 

“Yes, yes, I was! But I-” Yanna tried to make the situation sound better.

“What about the apartment we found you in? The fire?” Jay asked, throwing a hand up.

“I...I broke into that. The people in there, they were on vacation for the week, so I thought-” 

“Oh my gosh.” Hosuh mumbled, shaking his head.

“Do you want to sleep here for tonight?” Jay cut her off, Yanna blinking.

“What?” Yanna said, caught off guard.

“You can sleep here tonight, you’re not going to go back to a  _ bowling alley _ , oh my god Yanna.” Hosuh stood up, wiping at his eyes.

“But…” Yanna considered it. Honestly, a couch sounded way more better than the carpet she was sleeping on back at the bowling place. She looked to the couch. Yeah, she could sleep here for tonight.

“No, you’re not sleeping on the couch, I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed for tonight.” Hosuh said, dragging Yanna to her feet.

“But it’s fine!” 

“Just,” Hosuh laughed a little, seeming to not believe this was happening. “For tonight, sleep in a bed, okay?”

Yanna blinked at him, picking at her bandaids. Hosuh gave a look back, as if she was challenging him or something. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,
> 
> What do you think? :)


	15. Morning Routines (Not really tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Really early because I keep wanting to write about Yanna and I have about precisely ZERO self control.
> 
> I've written a lot, I'm gonna keep writing a lot, I can't wait for Plot.
> 
> On with the story. :D

“Okay!” Hosuh grins, blinking rapidly, as if he isn’t seconds away from crying. He’s not gonna cry, he isn’t.

At least not in front of Yanna. 

He pushes her gently to the hallway. “Come on, it’s pretty late, you’re probably tired.” 

“I guess?” Yanna shrugs, walking with him. “Are you really okay with me taking your bed, I mean, the couch is fine-” She stops by the doorway, hesitating.

Hosuh walks into his room, waving a hand. “No, it’s fine, I don’t mind. It’ll probably be for just tonight, anyways.” He goes through his closet, grabbing a blanket for himself. 

“Right.” Yanna says, rubbing at her hands. They’re kind to offer a place to sleep for tonight. She still lingers by the doorway, though, making a face as Hosuh grabs a pillow.

“We can go order a bed in the morning.” Jay walks up behind her, leaning on the doorframe and yawning. “It’s far too late to do anything right now, it’s like, what?” He checks his phone. “Almost three am, nice.”

“Huh?” Yanna takes a moment to process the first part of that sentence, her thoughts getting interrupted by someone’s door slamming open and Ann tumbling out across the floor, yelling. 

“ARE WE KEEPING HER?!” Ann screams, and Yanna notices that Stephen and Dan are kicking at each other in the room behind her. 

“GO TO SLEEP!” Dan yells, screaming high pitched as Stephen tackles him to the floor.

“Uh, I thought you guys were sleeping?” Hosuh laughs a little, blanket and pillow in his arms as he walks up to his door, standing by Yanna.

“I am  _ trying _ to make them go to sleep, or at the very least-” Dan picks himself off the floor, then gets hit in the face by a pillow, Stephen laughing as he runs out of the room. 

“You expect us to go to sleep when we have a new kid in the apartment?” Stephen asks, pointing to Yanna.

“I expect you two to stop trying to eavesdrop in the hallway-” Dan points a finger, Stephen rolling his eyes. 

“That’s boring, Dan.” Ann laughs, crossing her arms as Dan gives her a tired stare.

He rubs at his face, yawning. “We can talk about everything tomorrow. Everyone go to sleep, it’s late.”

“You can’t tell me what to do-” Stephen immediately says. 

“Nope, too late to deal with your bullshit.” Dan picks up Stephen easily, grabbing Ann too and dragging them to their rooms.

“Oh wait, Yanna.” Jay says remembering something and going into his room, ignoring Stephen’s yelling of how he’s going to stab Dan if he doesn’t put him down  _ right now- _

He walks out, holding out something. Yanna holds out her hand and he drops two little blue things into her hand. 

“Earplugs. Probably more comfortable than those headphones, and you can use them until your super hearing calms down, or when you get the hang of it.” He shrugs, Yanna blinking.

“Cool.” She closes her hand over the earplugs, taking a step to the side to let Hosuh walk out of his room. 

“Alright, well, I got what I need.” Hosuh says, smiling. 

Yanna stands in place awkwardly for a moment, then walks into the room, turning and grabbing the doorknob.

“Uhm. Goodnight.” Yanna says, both Jay and Hosuh chiming back goodnight, Hosuh walking to the living room, Jay going with him. She goes to close the door, pausing.

“Uh, Hosuh?” They both stop, Hosuh turning. “Thank you.” She then quickly closes the door, Hosuh staring at his room.

“Don’t cry.” Jay says, Hosuh sniffling as Jay pushes him to the living room.

“Too laaate!” He cries, throwing his stuff onto the couch and face planting into the cushions.

“Hosuh, you got to stop crying.” 

Hosuh sits up, wiping at his eyes. “I know, I know, be strong-”

“No, if you keep crying I’m going to end up crying too.” Jay grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him. “Get it together!”

Hosuh blinks blearily at him, sniffing.

Jay shakes his head, walking to the kitchen. “Really though, it’s something, Yanna has such a tragic backstory.” He grabs a cup, filling it with water.

Hosuh sighs, annoyed. “The  _ entire time _ , even before we met her, she was on her own! Sleeping who knows where, living in random places-” He cuts himself off, rubbing at his face.

Jay walks up behind the couch, giving Hosuh the glass of water. He just holds it, continuing.

“Was she even eating well? Oh no, what if the diner was the only times that she was eating?” Hosuh mumbled, dragging his hand down his face. 

Jay pokes him in the head. “Stop worrying about it, Hosuh. She’s here now.”

Hosuh hums in response, sipping at his water. Jay hops over the couch, sitting next to Hosuh. 

“Listen, we just met this kid like a week ago. We don’t know much about her, we didn’t know  _ anything _ about her, and now in the span of about a week, she’s more or less become a part of the group.” Jay says, waving an arm to where Yanna was sleeping.

Hosuh sniffs, drinking his water. 

“Maybe she had it terribly a few weeks ago. Maybe she’s been doing well on her own for a while. Who knows, maybe she had her parents a year ago, or she never knew them.”

“Is there a point to your theories, because it’s just making me sad.” Hosuh deadpans, unamused.

“The fact here is,” Jay clapped his hands together. “We have a superpowered kid in the apartment, who’s on her own, who very recently had her powers come in. She barely knows anything about said powers, and we’re the only people who can probably help in some sort of way.” 

He shrugged, throwing his hands up. “We just keep going forward from here. “

Hosuh put his cup down, humming. “We’re going to need to work our schedules out with her, along with trying to train her. She might have some of her stuff at the bowling place, so we can stop by there and let her grab her things.”

Jay nodded, leaning back, putting his arms behind his head. “I wonder if she has a phone?” 

“Are we going to have to buy one for her?” Hosuh turned to Jay, Jay making a ‘i don’t know’ noise and shrugging.

“Hey.” Both of them turned to see Dan leaning against the wall in the hallway, yawning. “Talk about this tomorrow, it’s three am.” He said, walking up to them and nudging Jay in the back of the head.

“Oh, come on-” Jay started, putting a hand to the back of his head.

“I can and will drag you, Jay.” Dan threatened, Jay laughing and getting up from the couch, walking past him to his room.

Dan shook his head, leaning on the couch and turning to Hosuh. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Hosuh grinned.

“You sure?”

“I’m okay, Dan.” 

“Okay.”

“Goodnight.” Hosuh grabbed his pillow, laying down on the couch.

“‘Night.” Dan responded, turning off the lights and going to his room.

\---

  
  


Yanna woke up slowly, blinking over and over and trying to process what the heck was going on. She was sleeping in a bed, which means last night  _ wasn’t _ a crazy fever dream.

Sitting up slowly, she put on her glasses, staring at the room, or rather Hosuh’s room. 

Resisting the urge to look through everything, she stood up from the bed, looking to the desk at the end of the bed. She grabbed her headphones from the desk, holding them in her hands.

The earplugs were working well enough at the moment, she could still hear everyone in the kitchen and living room and their conversations, but it wasn’t so bad where everything was screaming at her and she heard 10 different things at once. 

She hung the headphones around her neck, shrugging to herself. 

There was a mirror by the closet, Yanna taking a moment to fix her hair, which was a mess. She remembered this was Hosuh’s room, and after looking through one of the drawers in the desk, she found a rubber band, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. 

Raising her hands, she looked at the band-aids on them, frowning. She’s going to punch Blue Pixel right in the gut next time she sees either of them, fear of getting tazed be damned.

Then she also found bloodstains at the end of her shirt, which was incredibly worrying at first, but then Yanna just realized it was from yesterday, probably from her rubbing her hands against her shirt when she was running to the apartment. 

Still sucks, though, it ruined her shirt. 

She looks to the closet full of clothes, humming and thinking to herself. 

No, she’s not going to steal from Hosuh, even if she did need a new shirt.

She can steal from Jay instead.

Walking over to the door, Yanna slowly creaked it open, glancing out in the hallway and checking if the coast was clear. Then she darted across the hall, going into Jay’s room and closing the door behind her.

She glanced around the room, making her way to the closet and throwing it open, going through the shirts. 

“Does this man even have a sense of fashion?” Yanna mumbled to herself. Did he  _ only _ own hoodies? 

Ah, no wait, there’s a few normal shirts. And a tuxedo? 

Yanna holds that out for a moment, making a face at it, then throwing it back into the closet. 

She grabs a hoodie at random, changing into it and finding a nickel in the pocket. The hoodie itself is way too big, fitting loosely and the sleeves going past her fingertips. But it fits! Somewhat. So she keeps it on, waving the sleeves around and nearly smacking herself in the face.

A knock sounded at the door, Yanna jumping.

“What are you doing in there?” Jay asked, sounding amused.

“Uhhhh.” Yanna looked around, throwing any fallen shirts back in the closet and shutting the closet door.

“I’m coming in.” Jay opened the door, walking inside and staring at Yanna.

Yanna crossed her arms as he squinted at her judgmentally. 

“Is that my hoodie?!” He said, looking at the red hoodie Yanna wore.

“No, I’ve had this since yesterday.” Yanna grinned, Jay shaking his head.

“If you needed new clothes, you could have at least tried with Ann’s, she might have something that actually  _ fits _ .” Jay said, crossing his arms.

“But then I wouldn’t have the thing.” 

Jay stared at her, a moment of silence passing. 

“What?”

“The  _ thing _ .” Yanna emphasized, jutting her chin forward.

“What  _ thing _ ?” Jay repeated, mimicking Yanna.

“Come here.” Yanna waved her hands, trying to not smile too much to give it away.

Jay stayed in place, looking at her suspiciously.

Yanna waved her hand again, the sleeves flying around, Jay sighing dramatically and walking over, pausing in front of her.

She waved her hand down. 

“Shorty.” Jay mumbled, kneeling down.

As soon as he got low enough, Yanna slapped him across the face with her sleeve as hard as she could, laughing and running past him, out of the room.

“You  _ little- _ ” Jay swore, scrambling to his feet.

She ran into the living room, jumping onto the couch, over Ann who screamed at Yanna suddenly appearing.

“Yanna!” Jay yelled, running from the hallway.

“Jay’s trying to kill me!” Yanna jumped down from the couch, rolling onto the floor, cackling.

“You little shit-” Jay jumped over the couch, Ann screaming again.

“Good morning to you too!” Hosuh yelled from the kitchen, staring at Jay and Yanna running around in circles in the living room. 

Yanna laughed, sprinting into the kitchen and almost running into Hosuh, sliding under the kitchen table, Dan and Stephen yelling as she crawled under them. 

Jay followed her into the kitchen, hopping onto the kitchen table and stepping in between the plates of food, ignoring Dan and Stephen yelling again, jumping off the table as Yanna crawled out, trying to run again. 

She screamed as she was yanked up into the air by Jay, kicking her feet uselessly.

“Geez, you’re light.” Jay said, swinging Yanna around. 

“Isn’t that Jay’s hoodie?” Dan asked, fork in hand. Stephen snorted at Jay holding Yanna as if she was a bomb, holding her in the air as far away as possible from him.

“Yup.” Jay said, circling around the table again and going back to the living room.

“Wait, what are you doing- Jay!” Hosuh yelled as Jay threw Yanna, Yanna screaming as she flew, landing onto the couch and rolling off, hitting the floor with a ‘thump’.

“She’s fine.” Jay waved a hand, putting his arms behind his head as Yanna glared at him from the floor.

Housh sighs, putting a hand to his head. “Yanna, come eat breakfast.”

“Alright!” Yanna hops to her feet, jabbing Jay in the side as she passes, Jay swearing.

She sits by the counter, Hosuh giving her a plate of waffles. Yanna stares at it for a moment, then pulls her sleeves up, grabbing a fork.

“So, plans for today, Jay and Ann are going to go and take you to the bowling alley, and you can pick up anything you had there so you can bring it here.” Hosuh says, sliding a syrup bottle to her. “Stephen and Dan are going to be out at patrol today, and I’m going shopping for some things. When you get back to the apartment, we can get some stuff moved in and see what happens from there.” 

Yanna chews on her food, thinking. 

“So we are keeping her?!” Ann yells from the living room.

“Yes? Although you say that like she’s a stray dog or something.” Hosuh responds, making a face. 

“She is a stray dog.” Jay walks up next to Yanna, poking her in the head. “Stray doggy.” 

“I have a weapon.” Yanna raises her fork at him, as Hosuh is telling Jay to be nice.

Yanna eats her breakfast, everyone getting ready, pulling on their shoes, and going out the door. 

Hosuh stops Yanna before they split ways in the street, kneeling down and rolling her sleeves. “Try and stay with Jay and Ann, don’t go after supervillains.” He says, tugging at Yanna’s sleeve.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Yanna defends herself, Hosuh not looking convinced. Yanna  _ did _ kick a villain in the shoulder last week, and then also spied on them last night because she was bored. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

\---

Elias wakes up and his first thought at waking up is “have I been kidnapped?” because this is not his bed. 

He then recognizes the room as Gavin’s and thinks “Has Gavin been kidnapped?” Because why is he sleeping here? Where is Gavin?

He sits up, yawning. He sends out a message telepathically, specifically to mess with Gavin.

_ ‘Gavin!’  _

“AH!” He hears him yell from the living room, Elias laughing.

“You jerk! That threw me off!” Gavin yells, Elias getting up and walking out of the room.

He finds Gavin sitting on the couch, scrolling through his laptop with his phone in hand, using both at the same time. Frida is sitting next to him, snuggled into his leg.

“Mind telling me why I woke up in your bed?” Elias asks, walking past him to go make coffee.

“You fell asleep after we got back, it was pretty late, so I just let you sleep.” Gavin tells him, looking through something on his phone.

Elias hums, looking through the kitchen for something to eat. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope.” Gavin says, popping the p.

“I’m making pancakes then.” Elias says, doing just that. He walks around the kitchen, sipping at his coffee and cooking, Frida at one point walking into the kitchen and rubbing against his legs, Elias patting at her head.

By the time Elias is done, he’s half finished his coffee, and Gavin is still at his laptop, looking more stressed than usual.

He brings the plates over, placing them on the table in front of the couch. “Did you even sleep last night?”

“I was looking through some communications between other criminals, there’s whispers of another villain.” Gavin says as a response, keeping his eyes on the phone. “He seems actually dangerous, I’m trying to find info on him.”

“But have you  _ slept _ ?” Elias asks, Gavin shrugging. 

Elias gives him a look, going back to the kitchen to grab what’s left of his coffee, then walking up behind Gavin and closing his laptop. 

“Hey!” 

“Give this to me, come on.” Elias grabs the laptop, Gavin begrudgingly handing it over. He places to the side, grabbing his phone too, then sitting by him on the couch.

“Pancakes?” Elias smiles, Gavin laughing and taking the plate, Elias turning on the TV. 

Gavin eats his food, the two of them watching some random channel, Elias isn’t really paying attention, he’s just counting minutes.

Gavin finishes his pancakes, putting his plate on his lap and rubbing at his eyes. Elias subtly turns down the volume of the TV, putting his cup and plate on the table and leaning back into the couch. 

It takes about seven minutes or so, but Gavin eventually dozes off, leaning into Elias’ shoulder.

Elias grabs the plate from his lap, putting it to the side, and moves Gavin carefully, so he’s actually laying down, head on Elias’ leg. 

Sighing and leaning back, Elias absentmindedly fiddles with Gavin’s hair, changing the channels on the TV.

He has a shift at the diner in about half an hour. 

He’ll just call in sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS this a ship fic??? I don't even know anymore, lmao. Till next chap!


	16. Yanna doesn't listen to Jay: Part ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a little tempted to bring another character into the story, buuut, I probably won't. Maybe. Depends.
> 
> This chapter has been in my head all WEEK, I finally hit my procrastination in the face and WROTE IT
> 
> Enjoy

Ann, Jay, and Yanna walk down a street, which sounds like the start to a pun. (Have I used that opening before?) There’s the usual sound and busyness of the city, and they walk close to each other, Yanna occasionally nearly running into people walking past. 

Both Ann and Jay walk faster than her, Ann almost skipping with the way she steps, and Jay just speedwalks in general. Yanna feels like she’s running to try and keep up. 

“So, question, how much stuff do you have?” Jay asks, looking to Yanna. 

Yanna shrugs, almost tripping on a rock on the sidewalk. “Not much, really, I don’t keep a lot on me. I have a stash of fireworks, though.” Yanna grins, Ann’s eyes lighting up. 

“Noted.” Jay says, wary. He huffs, glancing at the cars in the street. “I am not walking the rest of the way there.” He suddenly stops, gesturing for Yanna and Ann to stay as he goes around the corner.

“Are you going to go get a cab?!” Ann yells, but Jay is already jogging away, Ann huffing. Yanna leans against the building next to them, tugging at her sleeves. Hosuh had folded them so they wouldn’t be flapping around, but Yanna fixes them so they’re not so high up on her arms.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Yanna asks, looking at Ann. 

Ann hums, leaning her back on the wall, swinging her leg. “Probably stealing a car.” 

“Wha-” Yanna snorts, cutting herself off. “But that’s not even-”

Ann laughs with her, shrugging. “Just because we stop others breaking the laws doesn’t mean we don’t also break the laws occasionally.” She puts a hand to her chin. “Well, Hosuh and Dan usually follow the rules. Stephen is Stephen.” Ann shrugs again, smiling. 

A car pulls up on the side of the street, Jay in the driver’s seat. “Sup. Get in.”

“I call shotgun!” Ann yells, running forward. 

“Oh, come on!” Yanna runs with her, scrambling to get inside and shutting the door, clicking on her seatbelt. 

Jay drives down the street, making his way to the bowling alley. Yanna leans forward, grabbing at the back of the front seats. “Hey, where did this car come from?” She asks, tempted to reach forward and fiddle with the radio.

“Places.” Jay grins, turning the wheel calmly. 

“ _ Illegal _ places?” Ann kicks her feet up on the dash, rolling up the window as Jay gives a playful shrug in response. 

“Buuut didn’t Hosuh say-” Yanna starts to say, tilting her head. 

“Hosuh doesn’t have to  _ know _ .” Jay answers, Ann stifling a laugh under her hand. “None of you snitch.”

“Lips sealed!” Ann says, making a zipping gesture.

“Only if we stop by the store to get snacks.” Yanna says, Jay giving her a look for a moment in the rearview mirror. 

“...We’ll see, doggy.” He answers after a moment. 

“That’s a yes!” Yanna throws her arms up, sitting back in her seat. She ignores the doggy comment in favor of snacks.

“I  _ said _ , we’ll see-”

“And I  _ say _ , we’re going to go get snacks after this, or else I’m telling both Dan and Hosuh you stole a car.” Yanna grins, pulling her legs up and sitting criss cross. 

She cuts off Jay before he even says anything. “And you can’t put blame on me! I was willing to walk.”

“I swear I’m gonna deck you into next Tuesday.” Jay mumbles, the car coming to a stop. Yanna laughs evilly.

“We’re here!” Ann says, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of the car. Jay and Yanna follow, walking down the road to the closed down bowling alley. 

Ann goes to the front doors first, tugging at the handles, looking at Yanna questionally. 

“Oh, the front door is locked, but I- WAIT NO-” Yanna scrambled to grab them both as Jay raised a leg to kick through the door, and Ann raised a metal pole she found on the ground. 

“There’s a side door, there’s a side door!” Yanna waved her hands.

“Ah, that makes sense.” Jay says, then promptly kicks through the door anyway, the doors slamming open, dust flying through the air. Ann throws the metal pole to the side.

They walk in, Yanna giving up and instead running ahead of them to stand at the center of the place, raising her hands and going “ta-da!” 

Both Jay and Ann look around the place, a pinched look on their faces. 

“Hold on, I didn’t turn on the lights!” Yanna runs to the wall, hitting at the switch. The neon lights turn on, lighting up the rest of the place. There’s a corner that stays in the dark, the lights flickering for a second but then going out. 

“Darn, I think those fizzed out.” Yanna mumbles, frowning at the end of the building. 

“Do…” Jay swallows, clearing his throat. “Do the other lights not, uh, work?” He looks to the neon lights, noting that while they did light up the place, it was still dim. 

“Nah. But these look cool, huh?” Yanna walks past them, to the reception desk. She pushes herself on top of it, climbing over. “Over here!” She calls, Ann and Jay still lingering in place.

Ann jumps over the counter with her, looking around to the cardboard boxes and discarded bowling shoes. “Where’s your stuff?” She asks, nudging at a pile of jackets, laid out in the corner. 

“I’ll just grab the fireworks, I don't think I’ll need anything else.” Yanna says, digging through the shelves, and grabbing an old, worn out backpack, dumping the contents of a box into the bag. 

“What’s this?” Ann asks, kneeling down to the pile of jackets and other clothing. She picks up one of the jackets, it’s far too small for Yanna, and also it’s ripped. 

Ann throws the backpack onto the counter, walking to Ann. “Oh, there was a lost and found thingy here, full of jackets and stuff.” Yanna explains. “I laid them out so I could sleep. The carpet is  _ not _ soft.” Yanna grinned, like she was telling a joke.

Ann jerks her hand back from the pile of clothes like it burned her. “Oh.” 

Jay is walking around, noting the broken things here and there. He walks up to a chair, or at least the pieces of a chair, kicking it to the side. 

“There’s a lot of broken things here.” Jay says, looking to the crater in the ground. 

Yanna swings her backpack over her shoulder, jumping over the counter. “Hey, you try having an explosion superpower and  _ not _ blow a good amount of stuff up.” She says, walking up to a burnt patch of carpet, rubbing at it with her shoe.

“Hey, you should try setting off an explosion!” Ann says, jumping up. She waves her hands to the shelves behind the reception desk, to the cardboard boxes and pile of lost jackets. “Right here!”

“What!? I can’t do that!” Yanna laughs, tugging at the straps of the backpack. 

“Why not?” Jay grins, half curious about Yanna’s power, half wanting the building burnt to the ground. 

“It’s a good spot, I can’t just wreck it.” Yanna waves a hand, gesturing to the place. “What if I need to crash here later?” 

Ann winces, kicking an empty box violently. Yanna gives a confused look. 

“Nah, you won’t be back here.” Jay says, dragging Yanna over to the reception desk as Ann hops over it. 

“Explosion! Let’s go!” Ann cheers, clapping her hands. 

Yanna climbs onto the desk, sitting on top and pulling out her ear plugs, throwing them to the side.

Breathing in, she focuses on all the sounds down the street, in the building, and right next to her, holding her hands up and blasting off an energy burst, yelling as she’s thrown back with the force of it. 

She falls backwards, off the counter. Thankfully, she doesn’t hit the floor, both Ann and Jay scrambling to catch her. 

Ann pulls her to her feet as Jay unzips her backpack behind her, grabbing a firework. 

“Stealing!” Yanna says, but Jay already has a lighter out, setting off the firework and throwing it over the counter. 

“Run!” Jay says, sprinting.

“Damn you, Jay!” Ann yells, pulling Yanna along as the firecracker goes off, popping loudly. Yanna pulls on her headphones, running with Ann all the way to the car. 

Ann calls shotgun, again, Yanna scrambling into the backseat. 

“Alright, seatbelt, or else Hosuh’s gonna have my head.” Jay says, starting the car up. 

Yanna tugs her seatbelt on, reaching behind her and trying her best to zip her backpack back up without taking it off. 

“Now to the store!” Yanna yells, Jay trying to ignore her as he drives.

Yanna kicks the back of his seat, Ann snorting. 

“ _ Fine _ , but you’re owing me later.” Jay rolls his eyes, driving back into the more busy part of the city. 

“I do not have any money, and I probably won’t be having any money, so ha.” Yanna says back, looking out the window. 

There’s a bit of traffic as they go along the road, with tons of honking. Jay huffs, seeming annoyed. The car stops as the honking keeps going, something holding the whole street up. 

“Geez, what’s going on?” Ann says, leaning to the side to look past the cars. She doesn’t see anything, but catches something in the corner of her eyes, movement up on the building’s roof. 

“I swear, if something dumb is holding up the street.” Jay mumbles, leaning his elbow on the car door. 

Yanna looks out the window, seeing something fly across the roofs.

“Uh, Jay, I think we should get out of here.” Ann says, practically throwing herself onto the window, looking around. 

“Why? And also, I couldn’t even if I wanted, there’s cars behind me on the road.” Jay points a thumb behind him, Yanna kneeling up on her seat and looking behind them, seeing more traffic. 

Ann sees something fly into the air. “Uh-oh.” 

“Fuck-” Jay swears, as suddenly something falls from the sky, crashing right in front of their car, practically destroying the back of the car in front of them. 

“Holy shit, that’s Dan!” Ann yells, Dan looking very inconvenienced as he gets up from the smashed car, groaning. A roar rings out, and something green slams into Dan, the two of them flying across the street. 

“Yanna, sit down! Hold on!” Jay says, backing the car up and swerving it onto the sidewalk, backing up as far as he can from Dan fighting whatever he’s fighting. Yanna screams as she’s thrown forward, Jay driving backwards far too fast. 

They keep going back, hitting a few cars here and there as Jay scrambles to get them out of here. 

“DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DRIVE BACKWARDS?!” Ann screams, holding on for dear life. 

“YES!” Jay says, turning and swearing as he’s stuck in a corner. They stop suddenly, Jay ready to drive forward and out of here, but a car flies past them, over their heads. 

“Is that a lizard!?” Yanna yells, standing up in her seat and pointing forward at what Dan’s fighting off, a weird lizard man, who towers over Dan, punching him and Dan goes crashing into a building. 

“Get back in your seat-” Jay pushes at Yanna as he looks around, trying to find an easy way to drive out of here.

“ _ Stephen- _ ” Ann whispers, seeing Stephen run out and try to attack the lizard man from behind, getting thrown to the side painfully. “We have to go help!” 

“We have Yanna with us!” Jay says, still unbuckling his seatbelt anyway. He grabs a taser from his back pocket, getting out of the car.

“She’ll be fine, we just need to distract the lizard guy, let Dan get a hit in, then we can get Yanna out of here!” Ann says, already running out of the car, down the street.

The lizard guy roars again as Jay leans into the car, looking at Yanna who’s curled up in the backseat, eyes wide. 

“Stay in the car! We’ll be right back!” Jay yells, glancing down the street as Ann starts throwing rocks at the lizard man.

“But-”

“Stay. In. The. Car!” Jay repeats, closing the door behind him. 

Yanna groans in annoyance, sitting back. She glances at the steering wheel.

\---

Jay sprints down the street, jumping over the remains of a wall as he goes to where Dan is splayed out on the floor.

“Hey, captain.” Jay says, grabbing Dan by the arm, dragging him to his feet. 

“What the hell are you doing here.” Dan rubs at his head, looking at Jay. “Where’s Yanna?” 

“She’s fine. Come on and hurry up and deal with this guy, me and Ann have stuff to do.” Jay runs out of the building, out into the street, where Ann is swearing nonstop, throwing another rock as she sprints across the sidewalk, lizard man at her heels. 

Stephen jumps from on top of a car, landing on the lizard guy, trying to bring a knife down onto his head. He gets thrown to the side, rolling across the floor. 

Jay helps him up, Dan running up behind him and dodging a punch of the lizard guy, kicking into his side. 

Ann runs up behind Jay, panting. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Jay says, testing his taser as he looks to the lizard man. 

Dan gets a few hits in, Stephen yelling “DUCK”, Dan rolling onto the ground as Stephen chucks a knife at the lizard guy, running up with another knife in his hands. 

The knife hits the lizard guy, but it doesn’t make a scratch, and he grabs Stephen by the arm, Stephen yelling as he’s getting swung around, the lizard man trying to throw him again. Dan catches Stephen midair, stumbling as he lands. 

“You guys shouldn’t really be here, you don’t even have your  _ costumes _ !” Dan yells, picking up a car and chucking it. 

Ann laughs nervously, Jay ignoring Dan and instead running at the lizard man as the car doesn’t hit him. 

He dodges under a swing, elbowing the lizard dude in the gut and slamming his taser into his shoulder. 

It only seems to piss him off, unfortunately, as while he falters a bit, he roars into Jay’s face, kicking him. Jay goes rolling across the street, groaning on the ground. 

He looks up at seeing the lizard guy walk towards him, and as he’s getting ready to pick himself off the ground, the lizard starts  _ talking _ .

  
  


“You stupid-” The lizard man gets hit with a car, getting slammed to the ground. 

  
  


Jay’s not sure if he should laugh or wince. 

Stephen’s laughing, although he’s also wincing, but that could be because of injuries. 

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt!” Ann yells, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees, chuckling a little. 

Yanna is the one at the wheel of the car, Jay realizes, as he gets to his feet. 

The lizard guy starts to get up, and Yanna backs up, and hits him again, K.O.

“Ouch.” Dan mumbles under his breath, Jay turning his attention from the poor lizard man on the street and instead to Yanna, who’s looking over the wheel, trying to squint at the guy. 

“YANNA!” Jay yells angrily, throwing his hands up. 

“I STAYED IN THE CAR!” Yanna screams back, voice defensive. 

Ann goes into a laughing fit with Stephen as Dan shakes his head. Jay groans and rubs at his face. Hosuh is so going to kill him.

\---

They all eventually get back to the apartment, Yanna getting both scolded and praised for hitting a lizard guy with a car. 

“That could have gone so wrong-” Jay said, rubbing at his head as they walked into the apartment.

“Ha, you showed him-” Stephen added, jumping onto the couch.

“I can’t even-” 

“That was really, really funny, not gonna lie-”

“I’m getting mixed signals here, did I do good or bad?” Yanna asked, sitting at the end of the couch with Stephen.

“Yes.” Ann said, closing the front door.

Dan walked out of the kitchen with a first aid kit, throwing it onto Stephen as he went and sat on the floor, next to the couch, wincing.

“I’m going to have bruises for  _ days _ .” Dan mumbled, rubbing at his shoulder.

“I left behind one of my knives.” Stephen said unhappily, rummaging through the first aid kit, throwing painkillers to Dan.

“You can go look for it later.” Dan groaned, stretching his arms up. 

“Sooo, are we going to tell Hosuh about Yanna hitting a evil lizard guy with a car, or are we just going to be hush hush about it?” Ann said, leaning her elbows onto Yanna’s shoulders. 

“We can’t tell him, he’ll kill us!” Jay protested, throwing his hands up. 

“Hosuh won’t  _ kill _ you, he’ll give you a disappointed look, maybe-” Stephen shrugged, holding bandages in his hands.

“And I will  _ die _ from that.” Jay affirmed, nodding.

“He probably won’t even find out.” Ann waved a hand, unconcerned. 

Jay froze in place, then went to the window, throwing it open. “That’s a no.”

The front door slammed open, Hosuh coming in. “Why am I seeing Yanna on the news, hitting a lizard man with a car?!” 

Hosuh held his phone up, Ann jumping behind the couch as Jay tried escaping out the window. 

“Jay, get back here!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New headlines everywhere: HEROIC YOUNG GIRL HELPS LOCAL HEROES DEFEAT FOE
> 
> Hosuh, who just finished shopping: oh that's nice- WAIT THAT'S YANNA-


	17. Poptarts, chore charts, and spontaneous fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN WRITE AGAIN!!! Geez, I had a whole few days where nothing was hitting the keyboard. I'm here now, and also I really want poptarts now.
> 
> This chapter is basically just domestic chaos, really. Plot can come next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the chap.

Hosuh had dragged Jay back through the window, also grabbing Ann from behind the couch, giving them an earful. Jay looked like he’d rather be leaping off the roof than be at the other end of Hosuh’s lecture. Ann looks both very sorry and also like she has no regrets.

Yanna went and escaped into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter and sitting criss-cross as she looked through the groceries Hosuh had brought, humming the Phineas and Ferb intro to herself as Jay and Ann got chewed out in the living room.

“You left her in the  _ car _ ?!” She heard Hosuh yell, Stephen laughing at the way he sounded baffled.

Yanna slowly took the stuff out of the bags, rummaging through snacks and throwing the empty bag to the side, setting her sights on another grocery bag, pushing a bag of chips or something off the counter.

“What were we supposed to do?! Were we supposed to bring her along?” Jay asks, Hosuh sputtering in response. 

A blue box catches Yanna’s eyes, Yanna digging through the bag and huffing as she has to turn the bag upside down, pouring everything out to get the box out from the bottom.

“Technically, she did bring the lizard down on her own. Very impressive, I think.” Stephen points out, and Yanna hears the sound of someone getting hit with a pillow.

Yanna gets her hands on the small cardboard box, smiling at her newly acquired pop tarts, immediately ripping the box open.

“You’re not helping.” Hosuh says, Ann getting a word in before Hosuh gets worked up again.

“Hey, it’s not our fault the lizard guy just so happened to be in the same street we were driving in! I blame Dan.” Ann said, sounding confident of herself.

Yanna frowned at the box. These were strawberry flavored, darn. Maybe Hosuh got cinnamon too?

She put the open box of pop tarts to the side, grabbing the last grocery bag and tipping it over, eyes searching for another poptart box.

“Hey!” Dan said, sounding slightly offended. “That dude literally  _ threw _ me into the street, I didn’t even know your car was there.” 

“Wait, you guys didn’t take a car.” Hosuh voiced, sounding confused. “Where did you get the car?”

There was another pop tart box! Cinnamon, yes! Hosuh is her favorite now. She ripped the box open, ignoring the commotion in the living room, Jay suddenly running into the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’ve always had a car!” Jay said, walking around the counter and pausing, giving a confused look to Yanna, who was still sitting on top of the counter, groceries thrown around her, a box of pop tarts in her hands. 

“I am very sure we did not?!” Hosuh said, following him into the kitchen, Dan behind him. 

“Hey, Jay, try some pop tarts.” Yanna said, holding out the box of strawberry flavored poptarts to Jay.

“No, I’m not eating your sugary snacks.” Jay shook his head, Hosuh asking again where the heck they got a car as Dan sorted through the groceries, putting them away.

“You must be remembering wrong, Hoho, we’ve always had a car.” Jay grinned, Yanna hitting the box of poptarts into his shoulder, ignoring how Jay gave her an annoyed look.

“Ann, back me up!” Jay yelled, Ann lounging on the couch with Stephen, both of them deciding to watch TV.

“Yeah, we’ve always had a car!” Ann chirped, Hosuh rolling his eyes, unconvinced.

Yanna bit into her poptart, hitting Jay in the shoulder again with the box of poptarts. Hosuh looked at the open box of cinnamon flavor by her knee. There were crumbs on the counter.

“Hey, Yanna, are the cinnamon ones your favorite?” Hosuh asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah.” Yanna answered, holding the poptart box in midair, Jay looking worried.

“Do you know where Jay got the car?” Hosuh smiled, Yanna biting into her poptart again as Dan laughed at Jay’s expression.

“No, no, don’t listen to Hosuh- I’ll even eat the poptarts-” Jay tried pleading, Yanna ignoring him. 

“You tell me where Jay got the car, and I’ll buy you poptarts whenever you want.” Hosuh offered, pointing to the box.

“Cinnamon ones?” Yanna squinted at him, Jay whispering at her, saying no, don’t, Yanna, don’t you  _ dare- _

“Mhm-hm.” Hosuh nodded.

“He stole the car.” Yanna said easily with no hesitation, finishing her poptart. 

“You  _ what _ ?” Both Dan and Hosuh said at the same time, turning to Jay.

Yanna held out the strawberry poptarts to him again. “Poptart?”

“No thank you!” Jay yelled, climbing onto the counter and hopping over Yanna. He sprinted out of the kitchen, Dan dropping whatever he had in his hands and running after him. 

“What did we say about breaking the  _ LAW?!” _ Dan yelled, tackling Jay to the floor, Jay screaming.

Ann started chanting “fight, fight, fight!” as Stephen pulled out his phone, recording from the couch, laughing.

Hosuh sighed fondly, putting a hand to his forehead. Yanna held out the box to him. “Poptart?” 

\---

After Jay had practically been killed by Dan, then scolded lightly by Hosuh, everyone sat in the living room, vibing. Jay was still laying face first into the carpet.

Yanna put a box of poptarts on his back, which then turned into a “let’s see how many things I can balance on Jay” game, and now her and Ann were sitting on the floor by Jay, stacking boxes of mac and cheese on Jay.

“So, for my training.” Yanna said, Ann carefully putting a third box of mac and cheese on Jay, sticking her tongue out in concentration. “When do I get to help with the bad guys?”

“I would like for you to get  _ some _ self defence lessons before you go punching a villain in the face.” Hosuh said, leaning onto the couch.

“I mean, she hit a dude with a car earlier today-” Ann pointed out, smiling. 

“That’s not-!” Hosuh raised a finger, cutting himself off. “Just because Yanna went and ran someone over doesn’t mean she knows how to fight a person.” He paused, processing that sentence. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Before we start any sort of training, we need  _ some _ semblance of order in this apartment.” Dan said, scrolling through his phone. “We all have schedules we need to work around, and we can’t leave Yanna home alone.” Dan said, Hosuh nodding.

“I can handle myself home alone!” Yanna protested, Jay laughing into the floor. Yanna pushed him, the boxes of mac and cheese toppling over, Ann going “nooo!”

“Yes, leave the child with the ability to make explosions home alone while we stop crime or go to work, that sounds like the best idea.” Stephen drawled, Yanna glaring at him.

“We could take her out on patrol! Perfect training.” Ann suggested, raising a hand.

“Ah, yes, as everyone knows, the best way to learn is to do it under life threatening situations. Or while punching a mugger in the face, one of those.” Jay sat up, the boxes of mac and cheese falling to the ground.

“No, that isn’t-” Dan cut himself off, facepalming.

“So, like, we need to make a planned schedule?” Hosuh asked, thinking. “A calendar, I guess-”

“Chore chart!” Ann yelled, jumping to her feet.

“What?! No!” Stephen immediately disagreed, turning to Ann. 

“No, wait, Ann has a point. That’s not a bad idea.” Dan said, Ann sticking her tongue out at Stephen. Stephen flipped her off, Dan smacking his hand. 

“I have a whiteboard we could use.” Hosuh said, walking to his room and coming back with a whiteboard and markers. 

After about ten minutes of yelling and grappling for the markers, they all worked on making a chart, Stephen providing colorful commentary on how he’s not going to be doing the chores, no, take my name off of there Dan, I’m not  _ sweeping- _

Jay insisted he not be put on “Yanna duty”, Yanna being confused at the fact Yanna duty was even a thing, Hosuh ignoring them both and putting Jay’s name down, even with his protests.

Yanna insisted Jay should be cleaning the whole kitchen for stealing a car, to which everyone except Jay immediately agreed to, Jay hitting Yanna with a pillow.

Ann put Hosuh down for cooking, which no one argued with, because frankly, Hosuh was the only one they could trust to not poison all of them.

Eventually, they got the chart mostly complete, the top of the whiteboard saying “Chore chart!!!” neatly written out, courtesy of Ann. Below it, there were the weekdays with different responsibilities written on the side, names scrawled in the different boxes drawn out. 

At the bottom of the chart, there was an empty spot, the words “To-do list” written above it. So far, they had “Be awesome”, which was crossed out, and “Make Jay eat Pop Tarts”.

There was a small Yanna doodle drawn next to “Yanna duty” Hosuh having been the cause of that.

Yanna drew a small Hosuh doodle next to “cooking”. 

Currently, she was in the middle of drawing a tiny Jay in the corner, with a monocle and a ridiculous mustache, laughing to herself as she doodled it out. 

“Question.” Stephen said, raising a hand and twirling a marker in his other. 

“What?” Dan asked, reading over the chart.

“So, Yanna is supposed to go out on patrol with us, eventually. Buuut,” He tilted his head to the side, throwing the marker, the marker flying and landing right next to Hosuh, rolling across the floor. “Yanna doesn’t even have a mask?”

“Put that on the to-do list!” Ann said, Yanna immediately writing it down. 

“Ooh, do I get a cool hero costume?” Yanna asked, finishing up her doodle of Jay in the corner.

“I’ll have to ask Elias about that one.” Dan said, humming. 

“Wha- take that one off the to-do list-” Jay said, finally noticing the “make Jay eat pop tarts”.

Yanna hit him with the marker. “No, it’s essential.”

“I’m not eating Pop tarts!”

“It’s on the to-do list, which means you gotta eventually.” Yanna said, as if she was saying facts.

“Hosuh!” Jay turned to Hosuh for help, but Hosuh just laughed and shrugged.

“It’s on the to-do list.” He said, Jay shaking his head. Yanna beamed. 

“That’s it, I’m going after your pop tarts.” Jay stood up, going to the kitchen. “They’re going out the window!”

“Nooo! Stay away from my pop tarts!” Yanna ran after him, trying to get to the kitchen before he did.

“So, Yanna does need a suit of some sort.” Hosuh said, ignoring Jay and Yanna fighting in the kitchen.

Dan pulled out his phone, texting Elias. “I’ll ask Elias, he should be able to get something.” He paused, holding a hand to his chin. “Hm, how do I tell my brother we basically took in a random superpowered kid from the streets?”

“Just say what I’m texting to Gavin.” Stephen said, typing at his phone. “Hosuh’s adopted a kid, her name is Yanna, also she hear everything and can make explosions.” 

“I didn’t adopt-” Hosuh tried saying, Ann hushing him.

“And send!” Stephen smiled, throwing his phone to the side. 

“I feel like that’s just going to confuse Gavin.” Hosuh pointed out, Stephen waving an unconcerned hand. 

Dan put his phone away. “Eh, Gavin will probably tell Elias. We can explain to them later.” Dan shrugged, looking over the chore chart again.

“Who drew a weird deformed cat at the top corner?” Ann asks, pointing to said drawing. Stephen squawked in offence.

“My drawing skills are amazing, thank you very much!” Stephen crossed his arms, Dan hiding a laugh behind a cough. Stephen still heard it, throwing a marker at his head.

A crash sounded from the kitchen. 

“Hosuh! Jay broke the kitchen table!” Yann yelled, screaming as there was the smell of something smoking. “The table is on fire!” 

All three of them ran to the kitchen, standing and watching Yanna and Jay yelling. Yanna was waving a towel at the flaming remains of the table.

“Put it out, put it out!” Jay told Yanna, Yanna panicking.

“It’s too big to smother, get the anti-flamethrower!” 

“The what?” Stephen asked, looking far too calm for a mini bonfire to be at their dinner table. 

“Anti-flamethrower!” Yanna said again, as if it should be obvious.

“It’s called a fire extinguisher. FIRE. EXTINGUISHER.” Jay stressed, kicking at the flames.

Hosuh looked to the ceiling, as Dan questioned how the heck did they even set the table on fire. They were fighting over poptarts. 

“So, I think taking Yanna in was a great idea.” Ann said, snapping a photo of the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think strawberry poptarts are pretty good, actually. Not a fan of cinnamon, but Yanna is a fan of cinnamon, to which I say, HUH?!
> 
> Anyway, yall like poptarts?


	18. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly creative at chapter names :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIVE
> 
> bit of a short chap, but I'm planning on updating again real soon, it's just that it's 4 am, and I really oughta be getting sleep-
> 
> shoutout to yannadraws, she gave me motivation by existing, hurrah
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin wakes up on the couch to the sound of Frida meowing in the kitchen and Elias talking. Elias sounds slightly annoyed, while Frida, even though she’s just meowing, sounds sassy.

He stares up at the ceiling, yawning as Elias seems to talk back to Frida.

“No, this isn’t for you- _shush_ , you’re going to wake up Gavin.” Elias says, and Gavin hears the sound of water running and Frida meowing again.

Gavin closes his eyes again, rubbing at his face. After a solid minute of mentally asking if he should get up or not, with a voice in his head that sounds oddly like Elias nagging him to stop sleeping, he sits up, blinking blearily at Elias, who walks into the living room.

“Good morning.” Elias glances at his phone. “Or, good afternoon, actually, but still.” He sits next to Gavin on the couch, Frida following him and sitting at his feet, blinking up at them.

“Afternoon?” Gavin mumbles, looking for his phone in the cushions. “Wait, didn’t you have a shift at the diner?!” He finds his phone, seeing that it is indeed no longer morning. Gavin turns his attention to Elias, who should be at his job right now.

Elias purses his lips and shrugs slowly, grabbing the TV remote. “I called in sick.”

“But you’re not sick.” Gavin squints at him, Elias smiling. 

“What? Yes, I am.” He gives an incredibly fake cough, Gavin rolling his eyes. “I’m very sick. There’s no way I could have worked in this condition.”

Gavin gives a flat pity laugh, shaking his head. Elias turns back to the TV, humming to himself and grinning.

Gavin yawns again, groaning. 

“Uhg, I’m going back to sleep.” Gavin goes to lay down on the couch, whining as Elias grabs his arm and keeps him from laying down. 

“You _just_ woke up.” Elias says, shaking Gavin by the arm. “Besides, it’s too late to go back to sleep, you’re going to mess up your sleeping schedule.”

Gavin slumps, closing his eyes. “But I’m _tired-_ ”

“Really?! Wonder why.” Elias says dryly, pulling Gavin up again as he tries to lay down. “Oh right, _someone_ decided to not sleep at all last night and instead stayed up on their laptop.”

“I was working, Elias.” Gavin blinks his eyes open at Elias, frowning. After a moment, he puts all his weight forward, Elias complaining loudly as they both go down, laying down on the couch.

“Gavin, you’re squishing me.” Elias pushes at Gavin laying on him, who just laughs in response. Actually, Elias realizes, he could push him off, to the floor, right now, nothing is stopping him. 

“Get _up_.”

“Ten minutes.” Gavin bargains, raising his head to look at Elias.

“No.” Elias says flatly. One push. Just one, off the couch, to the ground. 

“Five minutes?” 

“No minutes, wake up and be productive.” Elias says, Gavin rolling his eyes at his response. Probably wouldn’t even be hard, Elias thinks again. He could just push him right off the couch, right now.

“One minute.” Gavin holds up a finger, trying to hold back another yawn and failing.

Elias sighs loudly, hitting a hand to his face. Okay, he’s not pushing Gavin off the couch. “I was cooking in the kitchen just now, you should get up so we can eat.” 

“Ooh, whatcha making?” Gavin asks, Elias deciding to just surrender himself to his fate and let Gavin do whatever.

“Don’t get your hopes up, it’s just macaroni and cheese.” Elias answers, Gavin scoffing.

“Hey, mac and cheese is good! Also, I didn’t know I had that in my pantry. I gotta go shopping more.” Gavin said, putting his head down and closing his eyes.

“No, don’t fall asleep on me, the stove is on.” Elias hits his hand against Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin not even flinching. 

“I’m not sleeping, I’m resting my eyes.” 

“I have pasta boiling.” Elias warns.

Gavin doesn’t even move. “Cool.”

“ _Gavin_ , I swear.”

“Hm?”

Elias reconsiders pushing Gavin off the couch as Gavin’s phone goes off, Gavin grabbing it from his pocket and checking a new message from Stephen.

**Stephen!!!**

Yo, heads up:

Hosuh’s adopted a kid, her name is Yanna, also she hears everything and can make explosions :3

**Me**

Wait what???

Stephen

STEPHEN WTF WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOSUH HAS A KID

BRO

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MAKING EXPLOSIONS???

STEPHEN

Elias laughed, noting Gavin’s sudden face of extreme confusion. 

“What is it?” Elias asked, Gavin frowning at the fact Stephen did not give any context.

Gavin turned the phone to him, making a face as if he was saying “you see what I deal with?!”

“What does he mean Hosuh has a kid?! Are we supposed to congratulate him on that or something?” Gavin asked, question marks practically floating around his head as he turned the phone back to him. “Where did this kid come from? She can make explosions?!”

“And hear everything.” Elias adds, holding back a laugh.

“And hear everything?!” 

Elias laughed this time, shaking his head. “Yanna, though. Isn’t that the kid who’s been hanging at the diner? Oh, wait.” Elias realizes something. “That’s the kid we ran into last night.”

Gavin stared at him. “Huh?!”

“That’s the same kid, she’s also been coming to the diner and hanging around Dan and the others.”

“There’s a story there, for sure.” Gavin says, giving up on getting a response from Stephen. 

Elias nods. “I’ll ask Dan later. Now get off, I need to check on the stove.”

“Nooo-”

“I’m pushing you off.”

“But Elia-” Gavin screamed as he hit the floor. Frida leaning over his head and blinking at him as Elias went on his way to the kitchen.

\---

“Alright,” Dan adjusted his mask as he made his way out the window. “Please don’t burn the apartment down, we shouldn’t be patrolling for too long.” Dan said to Hosuh, who was standing by the window to see Dan off.

Ann and Stephen had already gone through the window, and were currently all suited up on the roof, playing rock paper scissors. 

“No promises? We’ll try.” Hosuh shrugged, smiling and glancing at Yanna and Jay, who were in the kitchen. Yanna was sitting on a chair in the middle of the kitchen while Jay poured a water bottle over the burnt remains of the table.

“The fire is already out, you know.” Yanna noted, trying to wave away the smell of smoke .

“I’m just making sure.” Jay answered, pouring the rest of the water. 

Dan rolled his eyes. “I have complete faith in you.” He said, sarcastically. “Go ahead and look over info about Blue Pixel while we’re gone, we need to make a move on those two already. The papers are in my room, you can grab them from there.”

“The info is in your room?!” Jay yelled, walking down the hall, Yanna trailing behind him.

“Don’t snoop through my room.” Dan said, knowing Jay would easily hear him from the hall.

“We’re snooping through your room!” Yanna yelled, Hosuh smiling and shrugging to Dan, who shook his head. 

“Okay, okay, bye.” Dan said, going out the window and hopping off the ledge, making his way to the roof.

Hosuh closed the window behind him, making his way to Dan’s room, where Jay had already laid out a bunch of papers, articles and drawings of what they knew about Blue Pixel.

“So,” Yanna grabbed a paper from the ground, sitting on the floor. “These guys haven’t directly talked to you? Like, at all?”

“No, not really.” Jay answered, skimming over a newspaper. “I feel like they might be avoiding us, actually.”

“They have been busy, though.” Hosuh said, sitting down with Yanna and Jay and sorting through the mess of papers.

Yanna hummed, reading over several news headlines of a bunch of printed out articles.

**Blue Pixel: New Fearful Villains**

There was a shaky photo of one of the Blue Pixel under the headline, the helmet's smiley face just barely showing from the angle of the photo. Yanna briefly wondered why only one guy had the little emojis on his face while the other didn’t, but she brushed the thought off.

**Deadly Hackers Blow up Town Hall**

This one had a proper photo of the destruction left behind by the bombs, and wow, Yanna had not realized how badly that building was blown to pieces. It was just rubble in the photo, a few dying flames flickering at the corners. Yanna had left before the fires had actually died out.

**Blue Pixel: A copycat, or partners in crime?**

Yanna laughed a little at that one. Partners, they were partners, for sure. She skimmed over the paragraphs over theories of the “mysterious identity under the helmet”. For a split second, she wondered about Elias and his blue hair. Heh, Blue Pixel, it would be funny if he was under the helmet and that’s where the “blue” part came from.

She hardly thought about it, going to grab another paper when she paused. 

Gavin had blue hair too.

Great, now she’s theorizing. That was literally the only connection, blue hair, and Blue in the name. What a coincidence.

It still wasn’t letting go of Yanna though, and Yanna frowned down at the paper in her hands as she went over the ridiculous thought of Elias and Gavin being _supervillains_.

Elias was just a dude who owned a diner. Gavin was Gavin, Yanna didn’t think it made sense for either of them to be Blue Pixel, but it was a funny thought process. 

“Hey, Hosuh.” Yanna said, Hosuh looking up from a paper. “We should go ask Elias about Blue Pixel. Maybe he hears some gossip, working at a diner and all.” 

Hosuh thought over it, nodding. “Yeah, that’s worth a shot. Any new info is good.”

Yanna smiles, going back to whatever was in her hands. She throws a stray paper at Jay, who rolls up a newspaper and whacks Yanna in the head in retaliation.

Hosuh had to grab them both to keep them from hitting each other repeatedly with papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohoho, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters


	19. Burning money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say other than writing block can go DIE
> 
> enjoy the story <3

“Okay, so, question,” Gavin said, hopping up onto a ledge as Elias went up the ladder, climbing onto the roof with Gavin. “If we’re ‘Blue Pixel’, then are we both Blue Pixel, or like, am I Blue, and you Pixel?” 

Elias snorted behind his helmet, adjusting his sleeves as he stood on the ledge with Gavin, looking over the buildings. “Really?”

“Hey, I think it’s a very serious issue! Also, what if I need to call you while we’re fighting people? I can’t just go and yell your name and  _ reveal _ your identity to the world.” Gavin spreads his arms out, gesturing to the city. 

Elias shakes his head, looking away. Gavin knows he’s probably smiling. “Well, then…” Elias hums, tapping his foot. “I suppose you’d be Pixel, and I’d be Blue.”

“Aw, but I want to be Blue.” Gavin said as Elias turned around, walking across the roof.

“Wouldn’t Pixel make more sense? Considering the fact you’re more of the,“ Elias waves his hands, around, looking for a word. “...tech person?”

Gavin tilts his head. “So, in that sense, you’re more of a Blue person?”

“Well, no, but I think Pixel just makes more sense with you.” Elias says, jumping a small gap to get to another building’s roof.

Gavin jumps right behind him, briskly walking alongside Elias. “I still want to be Blue, though.” 

Elias laughs a little, stopping at the very edge of the roof. “Sure. I don’t mind.”

“No, wait, I changed my mind. I want to be Pixel.” Gavin says quickly, clapping his hands together. “Or! We could switch names! Like, to throw people off and stuff. I’ll be Blue on Mondays...”

“I’m not going to keep track of that.” Elias says, amused, looking at Gavin.“I’m Blue, you’re Pixel, that’s that.”

“Aw, but that’s no  _ fun _ .” Gavin leans his head forward, huffing. “Okay, more on that later, another question.”

“What’s your question now?” Elias asked, looking to the ground below them, scanning the sidewalks.

“Why are we up here?” Gavin questioned, looking around. “Didn’t you specifically say we work better at night? Why are we here in the middle of the day?” 

“That’s two questions.” Elias teased Gavin, Gavin giving him a look that showed on his mask, the little emote flickering into an unimpressed face for a second. Elias grinned. Gavin was the only one who liked to use the emoticons on his mask, while Elias prefered to just keep his blank most of the time. 

Although, now that he thinks on it, him and Gavin could easily fool others by turning on and off the display on the masks. Ah, but there’s also Elias’ gloves and Gavin’s boots, though. That tells them apart. Still could work, though, if the person they’re trying to fool is unobservant.

“Answer my questions,  _ Blue _ .” Gavin said, snapping Elias out of his thoughts. 

“Well,  _ Pixel _ .” Elias stretched his arms out, testing his gloves and watching the electricity crackle. “It’s a nice day, and I thought we could go do something.”

“Like…?”

“Let’s go burn a bank down.” 

Gavin stood silently for a moment, then burst out laughing, leaning over and hitting a hand to Elias’ arm. After a minute, he calmed down, sighing. “Oh, wait, you’re serious?!  _ You _ want to do that?”

“Listen, if we’re supposed to be the top villains in this city, we can’t just solely be focused on kicking out all the other bad guys. We also have to prove it, don’t we?”

Gavin hummed, looking to the side. “I mean, yeah, but I’ve been robbing people’s money online from day one.” Gavin raised a hand, counting on fingers. “Also some hacking, a little bit of trolling, generally snooping around in criminal networks-”

“This is why you’re Pixel.” 

“Huh.” Gavin faltered, “ _ Now _ I get it.” 

Elias shook his head, getting back to the point. “Still, the whole city hall thing. We were in the news for the whole day. People know us.”

“The whole city should know us at this point.” Gavin pointed out. Really how would anyone not know them after they blew up a whole  _ building _ ?

“Can’t we make a little more of a mark? If this is our city, we need to be known for a lot of things. Not only to just be more known, but also to show any other villains that we mean business.”

“I agree with that.” Gavin said, nodding. “I just didn’t think you’d want to do a whole lot of big villain stuff. I mean, I’ve planned stuff like that, but I assumed you’d be a little more hesitant on it.”

“Oh, so I’m not pulling my weight?”

“That’s not what I’m saying-!” Gavin waved his hands frantically.

Elias laughed, waving a hand. “No, no, I get it. The whole city hall plan threw me off, because I didn’t think we were going to do stuff like that, but in hindsight, I should have expected it. We can’t be top villains just online, even if you are handy with that.”

“I got skillz.” Gavin put his hands on his hips, raising his chin. “Also, if we’re going to burn down a bank, how exactly are we going to do that?”

Elias hummed, his mind first going to explosives. 

“Ooh, what about a flamethrower?!” Gavin suggested.

“You have a flamethrower?” Elias asked curiously.

“No. But I could get my hands on one.” 

“Of course you can.” Elias said fondly, shaking his head. “Flamethrower, then bank.”

“Then let us be off!” Gavin said, holding his hand out. Elias went ahead and grabbed it and they both jumped, traveling across the city.

\---

“I was  _ organizing _ those!” Yanna said, hitting Jay on the head with a newspaper. Jay had nabbed an article from under her pile, of which she was currently organizing from oldest to newest.

Jay raised his arm up, using it as a shield from Yanna’s attacks. “I just wanted to read it, stop trying to kill me!”

Yanna swatted at him again spitefully.

“I think both of you have spent more time trying to hit each other instead of reading.” Hosuh noted, just as Jay started considering picking up a pile of newspapers and throwing them at Yanna. “Also, Yanna, Jay can give back the newspaper after, enough with the hitting.”

Jay grinned, skimming over his paper. “Yeah, doggy, stop hitting me.”

Yanna raised her rolled up paper again, Jay scrambling to scoot back. 

“No, Yanna put the paper down- Jay, put the lamp down! YANNA PUT DOWN THE CHAIR-”

\---

Jay’s phone rang from the kitchen, Hosuh standing up and quickly going over to grab it. A quick glance at it told him Dan was calling, and he answered, putting the phone to his ear as he walked around the kitchen, debating on what would be good for dinner.

“Hello?” Hosuh said, opening up the cabinets.

“Hosuh? I thought I called Jay?” Dan asked, voice confused over the phone. 

“No, you did, I just got to the phone first.” Hosuh said, grabbing a box of pasta from the shelf. Spaghetti would be alright, wouldn’t it? Eh, Yanna should like it. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I was just calling to say we got a lead on Blue Pixel. Apparently they’re jumping around the city right now, not sure where, but we’re looking.” Dan glanced at Stephen and Ann. 

Even though there was the pressing fact of Blue Pixel wandering around the rooftops, Stephen and Ann still insisted on grabbing a quick bite before going to kick butt.

Which is why they were currently standing in the middle of a McDonalds, in hero costume, getting multiple looks from people around them as Ann ordered some fries, Stephen twirling a knife in his hand as he squinted at the menu.

Dan just looked out the window again, turning his attention to Hosuh on the phone.

“Do you guys need back up?” Hosuh asked, pausing for a moment in the middle of his cooking. 

“No, I don’t think so, but I’m just saying for a heads up. In case we do find them and are in need of some backup.” Dan said, Hosuh nodded even though he knew Daniel wouldn’t see that over the phone.

“I’ll make sure we’re ready, just in case.”

“Thanks. Hey, where  _ is _ Jay?” Dan asked, wondering why Hosuh got to the phone first before Jay.

Hosuh hummed, leaning out of the kitchen and looking into the living room. 

“Oh, he’s just...busy, right now.” Hosuh laughed a little. 

Yeah, Jay was busy. Being tied to Yanna, that is, both of them tied together back to back, sitting on the floor.

Yanna was kicking her feet, trying to move, while Jay just looked up at the ceiling, bored.

“Busy?” Dan repeated, slightly worried.

“Yeah, him and Yanna are just looking over some info on Blue Pixel.” Hosuh smiled, going back into the kitchen. 

“Lies!” Yanna yelled from the living room. Hosuh offhandedly remembered that both of them would be able to hear the whole conversation on the phone. Superhearing, what fun.

Dan seemed to have heard Yanna in the background, his voice only getting more confused. “Okayyy, I’m not going to ask. We’re just going to finish up here at,” He sighed for a moment. “McDonalds, apparently, then we’ll head out. I’ll call again if anything big happens.” 

“Ooh, tell Dan to get me fries!” Jay yelled from the living room. 

“I want a happy meal!” Yanna chimed right after.

“I’m making spaghetti!” Hosuh called back, pulling the phone away for a moment.

“Aw!” Yanna whined in response.

Hosuh rolled his eyes, going back to the phone. “Alright, then, wish you guys luck.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up, putting Jay’s phone to the side, continuing with his cooking. 

“How long do I have to be tied to this gremlin?!” Jay yelled out from the living room, Yanna squawking in offense. 

“I will kick you-”

“You can’t kick me from this angle-”

“Wanna bet?!”

Hosuh just shook his head, reaching for a pot to boil some water in.

\---

Occasionally, Gavin does have moments where he’s mentally yelling ‘oh my god, I’m doing this’. Being a full on villain isn’t exactly something he’d thought he’d be pretty good at, or rather really good at. 

He sorta wishes he could have got Stephen in on it or something, before it really took off. That would have been fun, for sure.

Elias bumps into his shoulder with his elbow, knocking him out of his thoughts. “I got the safe open, finally.”

Gavin glances around at the bank, which was half on fire.

The people had already ran out a long while ago, and Gavin hacked into the alarm system, so it would take a little longer for the police to arrive. There was also some rap music playing from the ceiling, courtesy of Gavin wanting to add a little fun to the whole thing before they crashed through the windows.

Gavin put the flamethrower he’s holding on his back, jogging to the safe.

There’s a  _ lot _ of money, and even though Gavin is technically rich from robbing ex-supervillains in his spare time, it’s still something to look at.

“What’ya want to do?” Elias asks, walking into the safe and nudging some cash with his foot. 

“I kinda want to burn it.” Gavin mumbles, humming. “But I have a better idea.” He runs out of the safe, running around the bank for a bag, or a purse, really anything that could hold it. He finds a bag tucked away under the counter, grabbing it and hopping over, going back to the safe.

“Here, start putting money into that.” He throws it to Elias, who puts his flamethrower on his back and listens, grabbing the money.

“What’s the plan here?”

“Well,” Gavin jumps, his boots giving him a lift as he leaps away from the safe, landing on top of the counters. “We’re not looking to rob the place, so we can leave most of the money untouched, but we most definitely got heroes on their way here.” He walks along the counter, arms raised for balance. 

Elias walks out of the safe, the bag over his shoulder. “What, so you want to throw money at them?”

“Basically! It’ll be funny to watch.” 

Elias hums, looking to the ceiling. “To the roof?”

Gavin hops down from the counter, smiling behind his mask. “To the roof!”

\---

Daniel is jumping from roof top to roof top, as fast as he can towards the smoke coming from the bank. It’s probably not that bad, they won’t need back up.

He lands on the roof across the street from the bank, Stephen and Ann by him, and quickly rethinks his decision.

“Are, are they throwing money?” Ann asks in disbelief. Across from them she can see Blue Pixel, both of them, looking right at them as they throw a handful of cash into the air, the dollar bills fluttering down off the roof.

“Well, I think we got this.” Stephen cracks his knuckles, glaring across the street. 

One of them grabs a flamethrower from their back and fires it, burning the money that was flying down. There is now flaming money flying around in the wind. 

“Okay, maybe not, how come they have flamethrowers!?” Stephen says, throwing his hands up.

Dan takes one look at the flaming building the Blue Pixels are standing on, the flamethrowers in hand, and the burning money flying around, then promptly calls Hosuh as Stephen sends a knife flying off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh


	20. Home alone, and then dramatic fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away, haha, which is why this chap is twice as long as the other ones. 4000 words hell yea
> 
> Enjoy.

Hosuh is more or less done with the spaghetti, turning off the stove as he listens to both Jay and Yanna in the living room, who are now untied and just bickering to each other on the couch, the TV on with Phineas and Ferb.

“Its a good show, you’re just going to diss it like that-” Yanna gasps, and Hosuh can just  _ see  _ the offended look on her face.

“You watch it ONCE and you won’t shut up about it-” Jay quips back.

“Well, maybe if you just shut up and WATCH IT-” There’s the sound of something falling over. Hosuh assumes it’s a lamp or something and just goes to take out a few bowls for dinner. 

“No, you need to- oh my gosh, Hosuh, your phone is buzzing on the counter, pick it up!” Jay yells from the living room, sounding slightly annoyed. 

Hosuh looks to the counter and finds that his phone is buzzing with a new call. He hadn’t noticed, but apparently Jay had, even with his ongoing argument with Yanna.

He picks it up, putting the bowls down next to the pot of spaghetti. “Hello?” 

“Backup is required, backup is fuckin-” He immediately hears Dan say, getting cut off by Stephen in the background. 

“HE’S JUMPING  _ OVER HERE _ -” Stephen is yelling, and the phone is getting thrown, Hosuh hearing it hit the floor. 

“Wha-how urgent?! Are you guys alright?!” Hosuh asks, running to his room. Jay is speeding to his room as well, seeming to have heard the conversation. Yanna stands in the middle of the living room, eyes wide.

The phone gets picked up, and now Ann is on the other side. “Oh, we’re fine, so far!” She chimes, voice far too optimistic for the way Stephen is screaming in the background. “Except the bank is currently on fire and also Dan just literally jumped off the roof and kicked Blue Pixel in mid-air.” 

Hosuh laughs a little as he tugs his hero outfit on, scrambling around his room for his mask. 

“So, hurry up a little? They have flamethrowers- AH, DUCK-” Ann yells, as Hosuh is pulling on his boots, walking out into the hallway, seeing Jay already by the window in the living room, adjusting his mask on his chin.

“Okay, we’ll be right there, just wait a bit.” Hosuh says, Ann humming through the phone.

“Sure, sure, see you-THROW ANOTHER KNIFE-” The call ends abruptly, Hosuh staring at his phone for a second. He then walks forward, to where Jay and Yanna are.

“Okay, they need a little bit of backup, so we’re going to go out.” Hosuh says, giving his phone to Yanna, who’s staring up at him with a slightly worried look. “Call only for emergencies, stay in the apartment until we get back, okay?” 

Yanna blinks as she takes the phone, frowning. “Can’t I help-”

“Believe me, Yanna, I’m sure you could help, but considering the fact we’ve just barely started  _ considering _ training, I don’t think you fighting Blue Pixel on your first day would go well.” Hosuh says with a raised finger, immediately shutting down any of Yanna’s protests. Yanna slouches, huffing.

Jay opens the window, sitting on the edge with his feet hanging out. “Should we start going?”

“No, wait!” Yanna says, reaching up and pulling her headphones off. “Here! Since they’re technically yours.”

Jay makes a face at the headphones offered to him, pushing them back. “You still need those, your hearing-”

“Is  _ fine _ , I have earplugs, take the headphones before I throw them out the window.” Jay still makes a skeptical face, Yanna huffing. “If there’s another explosion, you’re going to wish you took them!”

Jay grabs them at that, hanging them around his neck and jumping out onto the fire escape outside the window. Hosuh climbs out as well, looking back to Yanna.

“Stay here, okay?” Hosuh nods, Yanna looking off to the side. “Yanna.”

“What?” Yanna smiles, Hosuh giving her a deadpan look.

“Yanna.”

“Okay! Yes, I’ll stay here until you guys get back.” Yanna raises her hands in surrender, frowning.

“Spaghetti is in the kitchen, go put your earplugs in before you get overwhelmed, go to sleep if we come back late-”

“Hosuh, _ come on _ .” Jay laughs, Hosuh rolling his eyes. 

“Bye!” Yanna waves, Hosuh and Jay waving back as they leave, closing the window behind them. 

Yanna stands in the living room for a moment, sighing. She holds her newly acquired phone up to her face, checking the time. It’s about midday, Yanna has time to waste.

As she’s thinking that, she realizes that she can hear. Well, of course she can hear, especially with her powers, but rather she finds the sounds around her to be mellowed out, no longer too incredibly enhanced.

It’s not quiet, no way, she can hear someone who’s eating chips a floor down, but nothing is screaming at her anymore, rather she can finally put it into background noise, or just focus on a certain sound.

She smiles to herself, tapping at her ears. She’s still a little wary, especially with the way her hearing was going wild just yesterday, but right now this seems like the best at normal. Well, her new normal, really. 

Yanna walks across the living room, into the kitchen. Just like Hosuh said, there’s spaghetti on the stove, still hot. She goes to grab a bowl, accidentally fumbling with it and wincing as she knocks it off the counter, the bowl hitting the ground.

The sound seems to suddenly trigger her hearing again, and one second Yanna hearing is just enhanced, the next, it’s  _ too much _ . Yanna slams into the counter behind her as she puts her hands over her ears, gritting her teeth.

There’s police sirens far off, someone’s watching TV two floors up, the air conditioning is roaring, there’s humming from the lights-

The bowl spins around on the ground, making a deafening noise as it scrapes at the floor. Yanna kicks it in annoyance, flinching as it hits the counter, making a bang that practically kills her internally.

She falls to the floor, stumbling to the hallway with her hands pressing at her ears, trying to block off everything yelling at her, too loud. 

“Earplugs, earplugs-” Yanna mumbles, leaning into the wall. Her head is buzzing, her hands are buzzing, and she’s curled up against the wall, shaking her head and as she pushes herself off the wall, an explosion sets off from her hand that’s on the wall, throwing her to the side.

She falls to the floor, groaning and looking to the wall in a panic. There’s a burn mark on it, not too bad, but definitely noticeable. Yanna shakes her head and gets to her feet, determined to try and lessen the noises of everything around her before she sets off another explosion.

Yanna runs into Jay’s room, stumbling and wincing at the fan that’s on, whooshing over her head. She smacks at the switch a few times, turning it off quickly. 

She goes to Jay’s desk, frantically opening the drawers as her head starts buzzing again. She holds a hand in mid-air to the side, holding onto the desk as another explosion sets off. 

She continues with searching, sliding open another drawer and finally finding a pack of earplugs, grabbing them and putting them in as quick as possible. Immediately, everything lessens a bit, to a comfortable degree. 

Yanna slides down onto the floor, sighing. “Oh my  _ god,  _ that was tedious.” She mumbles into the carpet, groaning.

She lays there for a while, actually considering just taking a nap on the floor when there’s a knock at the front door of the apartment. She hears someone call out.

“Hello? Is everything alright?” She hears a man ask, and Yanna jumps to her feet, running out into the hallway.

Shoot, of course the neighbors would hear literal  _ explosions _ . 

Yanna stands in the middle of the living room, making a hesitant face at the door. Should she answer? Stranger danger, right? No, wait, what if he calls the police? Oh no, what would Hosuh do?

“I just wanted to check if anyone’s hurt, I know this apartment is usually loud on it’s own, but I thought I heard fireworks?”

Yanna makes up her mind, running to the door and opening it the slightest crack, peering out. 

“Hi.” She says, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh!” The man says, looking surprised. He has glasses, brown hair. “I didn’t know there was a kid in here.”

“Hmmm.” Yanna squints at him, pursing her lips. “I’m okay, nothing’s on fire.”

“Does that imply you have set things on fire?” He asks, Yanna smiling. He laughs. “Sorry, I’m Jo. I live next door. I don’t usually complain about the…” He waves his hands around, smiling awkwardly. “Commotion, that’s always going on, but I heard explosions.”

“Oh, uh, ” Yanna falters, glancing back into the apartment. “I accidentally... set off some fireworks.”

“Accidently-?”

“I’m home alone right now, so don’t tattle?” Yanna grins, Jo looking conflicted.

“Where’s your parents?” 

Yanna misses a beat, blinking. “My... dad is working.” She glances back into the apartment, looking at the window Jay and Hosuh left through earlier. Yeah, working, working on fighting the top villain in the city.

Speaking of work.

She turns back to Jo. “Nice conversation we’re having, but I have uh,” Yanna falters, looking for an excuse. “Homework! To do. So, talk later?”

“I-”

“Bye!” And Yanna shuts the door, locking it. 

Jo on the other side stares at the door, confused. He realises he never even got her name, and chooses to just walk back to his apartment. He’ll ask her dad about it later. 

Yanna looks at the window, and runs to Hosuh’s room, rummaging around. She finds a face mask in one of the drawers, tucked away. She pulls it on, then goes to Jay’s room, going through his closet and finding a dark purple jacket. 

Zipping it up, she pulls the hood over her head, running over to the kitchen. She grabs Hosuh’s phone, putting it in her pocket as he swipes a few bites of the spaghetti, then runs to the window, pushing it open, and going out onto the fire escape.

“Alright, so where…?” She sees smoke from a distance. “Cool.” Yanna closes the window behind her, and sets off to help. 

\---

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to fight Blue Pixel. Dan threw a whole car at Gavin, who jumped high up in the air, the car just barely scraping his feet as he flew up. Just as the car flew past him, Gavin yelled as he was getting tackled out of the air by Dan, who had also jumped up. 

They both hit the ground, Gavin kicking Dan off and jumping to his feet, running. A knife very narrowly missed his arm, and he heard Stephen yell behind him, at his heels. “I’m going after him!”

Dan was still picking himself up from the ground as Stephen followed Gavin into an alleyway, chucking another knife.

Ann had found a way up onto the flaming roof of the bank, and was going after Elias, who at first used his flamethrower to keep Ann away for a good while, but when that ran out, he resorted to running, simply trying to waste her time. They weren’t here to win a fight, they were here to make a mark.

“Get back here!” Ann yelled, hopping from roof to roof after Elias. 

Elias glanced back to see Ann running at him and went and jumped off the roof, grabbing the edge by one hand and hanging off as Ann stumbled to not sprint off the edge. 

Elias pulled himself up just enough and grabbed Ann by the ankle, sending jolts of electricity through his gloves. Ann jerked back, falling backwards onto the ground as Elias climbed back onto the roof.

Ann kicked him in the arm, Elias stumbling back as Ann crawled away, wincing from getting tased.

Stephen was still going after Gavin as Dan tried picking himself up from the harsh landing, taking a while. Gavin hopped onto a trash can, jumping to the side and kicking off a wall, zipping through the alleyway and spinning back around, kicking Stephen in the shoulder and making him fly back, Stephen yelling. 

Dan had just ran into the alleyway and looked with a worried face as Stephen flew past him, rolling across the floor. He scrambled to help Stephen up, Stephen already having a new knife in his hands.

Gavin was standing up straight on a trashcan, looking down at them. “Come on, heroes! You got this!” He cheered them on, his voice modifier glitching his voice the slightest bit. Stephen frowned at him, Gavin holding back a snort at his brother’s disgruntled face. His helmet blinked into a winky face for a moment.

Dan ran forward, Gavin jumping off the trash can and kicking it forward at Dan, making him stumble, then grabbing the lid and using it as a makeshift shield as Stephen threw another knife. 

He kicked a leg out at Dan, knocking him to the ground as Stephen charged at him. He grabs Stephen by the arm and swings him into a wall, kicking a leg back and hitting Dan again as he tries to get to his feet.

Elias, who was still on the roof with Ann, took a deep breath in, getting to his feet. He let his gloves crackle a little with electricity, looking around for Ann. 

“Where’d you go, hero? We can take a break if you want.” Elias says, walking around. 

Ann is sitting with her back against an air conditioning unit, rubbing at her leg. It tingles, but she’s not in much pain. She glances to the side of her, looking for Elias. 

Who’s...not there. 

She frowns, then out of curiosity, looks up. 

Elias is there, leaning over the air conditioning thing, waving a gloved hand. “Hello.”

Ann yells, and gets to her feet, swinging her leg up. It just missed Elias, who steps back, Ann going after him. 

She puts a hand to her com. “Some help, guys? This dude literally has TASER HANDS!” She says, throwing a punch but then yanking her arm back as Elias goes out to grab her hand. Ann swipes her leg under him, Elias falling to the floor but still kicking his legs as he goes down, hitting Ann’s ankles. 

Ann yells more in annoyance rather than pain.

Dan hears her plea for help over the com in the alleyway, looking to Stephen, who’s grabbed the trash can lid from Gavin and swings it at him, Gavin just barely dodging. The lid slams against the wall.

“Hey! Should I-” 

“Go help Queen over on the roof!” Stephen says, cracking his knuckles. “I got this!” 

Dan nods even though Stephen isn’t facing him, and goes to help Ann, jumping up to the roof. Stephen charges at Gavin, a knife in hand.

Gavin dodges, again, smacking the knife out of Stephen’s hand, the weapon clattering to the floor. He kicks his leg at Stephen’s feet, Stephen jumping up and drop kicking Gavin into the wall. 

Gavin slams into the wall, falling to the floor. He pushes himself up to his knees, then wheezes as Stephen kicks him in the stomach, Gavin falling back onto the ground. 

Then Stephen is tackling him back to the ground as Gavin tries to get up, Stephen on him, practically suffocating him. He’s found his fallen knife and is trying to bring it down on Gavin’s shoulder, as Gavin grabs Stephen’s hands, trying to keep it from going any further.

Stephen just puts his weight into it and the knife gets closer and closer to Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin panicking and he’s yelling-

“Stephen! Stephen, stop!” He panics even more at that, yelling out his brother’s name, but remembers that he still has his voice modifier, and he hopes Stephen doesn’t recognize him through it. 

Stephen falters for just a moment. “Wha-”

Gavin punches Stephen right across the face, brotherly love be damned. Stephen’s hero glasses go flying off, and Gavin pushes him off onto the floor, getting to his feet. 

“HEY!” Gavin hears above him, and he looks up, then gets kicked in the helmet, right back down onto the ground. 

Gavin scrambles to his feet as Hosuh helps Stephen up, Jay raising his fists threateningly. “Okay, this isn’t much fun anymore.” Gavin says, putting a hand to his hip and leaning to the side.

“We need more help over here!” Dan yells over the com. Jay can hear Ann yell from the roof, mostly likely getting shocked again. 

He turns to Hosuh and Stephen. “I’m going to go help them, you got this one?”

They both nod. Jay runs, right at Gavin who tries to stop him. Jay grabs a taser and jabs it at Gavin, who dodges as Jay gets away. Stephen tackles him from behind, yelling.

Elias is jumping from roof to roof, glancing back at Dan, who’s right at his heels, and Ann, who’s a little behind. 

“Get back here!” Ann yells, throwing a rock. Elias ducks, still running. He swipes a hand behind him to try and shock Dan, but Dan just takes a step back, following when Elias starts moving again.

He huffs, crackling electricity through his gloves, jumping to the next roof and getting surprised by Jay, who’s found a way onto the roof, tackling him from the side. 

Elias punches at him, then tries to grab Jay. Jay grabs his arm, very carefully trying to keep Elias’ gloves away from him. Elias holds his other hand up and Jay just grabs his other arm, struggling to keep Elias in place as Elias kicks at Jay’s legs.

“Keep him there!” Ann yells, jumping with Dan onto the roof, speeding towards Elias. Elias rushes towards Jay and knees him in the stomach, Jay coughing. He then grabs Jay by the arm, shocking him and then, using mostly adrenaline, flips Jay over his shoulder, off the roof.

“No-!” Ann yells, kicking at Elias, who dodges back.

“I got him!” Dan jumps off the roof, after Jay to grab him mid-air.

Hosuh and Stephen are struggling with Gavin, who uses the alleyway to his advantage, hopping off the walls and kicking them, sometimes even jumping off Stephen’s back for leverage. He can never get Hosuh though, Hosuh always moving at the last second before Gavin can get him. So he just mostly goes after Stephen.

Stephen’s getting tired, he can tell, jumping off Stephen’s back once more, and Stephen flops onto the ground, groaning. 

Hosuh tugs at his arm, trying to pull him up. “Come on! Get up!” 

“Ow.” Stephen says, getting to his feet. He’s bleeding from his cheek, and Gavin feels immense guilt at kicking him around. 

Gavin stands in front of them, Hosuh supporting Stephen as he glares at Gavin. 

“Well, I gotta say, heroes, this has been kinda fun. This is really dragging on though-” Gavin gets cut off by something slamming into the side of his helmet, Gavin flying to the side, to the floor, holding a careful hand to his helmet. It’s cracked, for sure.

“Yanna!” Hosuh yells, and there’s Yanna, holding up a bat in hand, smiling behind her mask. 

“Hi! Look what I found!” She holds up the bat, twirling it around, then taking another swing at Gavin, who drops to the ground, the bat hitting a trash can instead. 

Gavin gets to his feet, running down the alleyway. Hosuh holds a fist up, but Gavin just jumps off the wall, hopping over Stephen and him, going to the street, where he sees Dan and Jay. He looks up to the roofs, spotting Elias.

“BLUE!” He yells, and shoot, his voice modifier is glitching  _ way _ more than usual. 

Elias fends off Ann, glancing down to Gavin, shocked at the state of his helmet. Gavin tries to jump up to him, but Yanna chucks the bat at Gavin, the bat hitting his leg. He falls to the ground harshly, Jay and Dan walking up to him. 

Hosuh is helping Stephen out of the alleyway, watching as Jay holds a taser warily out at Gavin, who’s still on the ground, trying to get up.

Elias practically throws himself off the roof, jumping from ledge to ledge, definitely bruising something in the process. He runs in between Jay and Gavin, and cranks up his gloves, grabbing Jay and pushing him back. 

“GET  _ AWAY _ !” He turns to Gavin, helping him to his feet as Jay falls onto the ground from the shock, groaning. Dan helps him up, looking to the two supervillains. 

Elias is holding Gavin up, holding a hand out, looking to each of them, stumbling back. “I think we’re done here.” Elias says, and turns, running away with Gavin.

“They’re getting away!” Ann yells over the intercom, sounding winded. 

“I don’t think we’re in the condition to run after them.” Dan answers, practically carrying Jay in his arms as Jay whines over how his arms are tingling.

“I need a nap.” Stephen mumbles, pushing himself off Hosuh and stretching his arms up, wincing. 

“I think we need medical attention, rather than a nap.” Hosuh deadpans.

“You wanna go to a hospital and explain this?” Stephen says, pointing to everyone. 

Ann runs up to them, having found a way down. “Should we start going?” She asks, glancing behind Hosuh.

Which reminds him.

He turns to Yanna, who tugs her facemask down, adjusting her hood. “Hey…?”

“What are you doing here?” Hosuh asks, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I came to help!” Yanna says, throwing her hands up.

“I told you to stay home!”

“Well, if I stayed home I wouldn’t have been able to hit Blue Pixel with a bat, now would I?” Yanna asks. Stephen holds back a snort.

Hosuh frowns, crossing his arms. Yanna looks off to the side, not because she’s guilty, no, the ground is just very interesting.

“Let’s start walking?” Ann suggests, everyone moving to the alley way, Dan picking up Jay as Jay struggles to not laugh at Hosuh’s face.

“You were supposed to  _ wait- _ ” Hosuh insists to Yanna.

“Well, I  _ didn’t _ -” Yanna says back.

“I can see that!” Hosuh yells, grabbing the bat from the floor as he passes it. “You shouldn’t have followed!”

“Hosuh, what part of me suggests that I WASN’T going to follow?!” Yanna shoots back.

“It’s dangerous!? I was hoping you’d listen, and STAY HOME?!”

“Well, I’m safe now, so whatever!” Yanna waves a hand, walking away, Stephen giggling at Hosuh’s reaction. Hosuh gives him a glare.

“Oh yeah?! Well, you-” Hosuh stumbles over his words, huffing. “You’re grounded!” Ann chokes, leaning over and coughing as she dies a little on the floor, laughing hysterically. Dan struggles to not join her.

Yanna stops, spinning around. “What?!”

“You heard me!”

“You can’t ground me!” Yanna protests, voice in disbelief.

“WELL I JUST DID!” Hosuh points a finger at her, walking past her.

“Wha-!” Yanna stares at him, jaw dropped. She then runs after Hosuh, who’s speedwalking away. “Hosuh-!”

“No TV, no going out-”

“That’s not fair!” 

“No, sounds-” Stephen chokes back another laugh. “Sounds pretty fair to me!”

Yanna scoffs, shoulders falling as she realizes no one is going to argue against Hosuh. “Wait no, Hosuh! I won’t sneak out again! Hosuh!” 

Jay cackles as Yanna tries to convince Hosuh to unground her the whole walk back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda stumped at what Yanna's hero name oughta be. Any suggestions? 
> 
> See you next chap!


	21. "Join the dark side!" "We are the dark side, Bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna say it right here, first off, sorry, second, next chap SHOULD be out tomorrow, I really wanna hurry writing up since school is coming around and that will take all my time away...
> 
> Or make me write more by procrastinating homework, I dunno, we'll see, have this chap, anyway, tried making it long as an apology but I didn't get much.

“Can’t we get a car? Taxi?” Elias asked, pulling Gavin along on their usual path back to Gavin’s apartment. They took backstreets, empty sidewalks, dusty alleyways no one glanced at nor anyone went in because if you did, chances were that you’d probably get mugged.

Well, it  _ was _ like that a week back. Gavin and Elias cleared it out a while ago, now whenever they felt like walking back or simply were too injured to jump from rooftop to rooftop like they usually did, they used the same path. So far, no problems other than that one time a dog tried attacking Elias. Gavin holds back a laugh at remembering that.

“No, it’s just like 10 minutes of walking anyway.” Gavin shakes his head, trying to stand up more straight as he walks along the sidewalk, turning the corner with Elias, who holds onto him like Gavin is going to fall any moment now. 

To be fair, his leg does hurt, and there’s a stinging at his arm that’s probably from Stephen knicking him with a knife, and also the adrenaline rush coming down makes him want to pass out the second he gets to his apartment. He doesn’t even care if he gets to the couch, he’ll sleep on the floor, whatever. Frida will cuddle with him.

“Are you sure?” Elias asks insistently, grabbing onto Gavin’s arm to support him. Gavin lets him pull him along, less work for him. 

“I mean, I’m not above threatening a taxi driver to take us to where we need to go-” Elias suggests as they both walk across an alleyway. Gavin nearly trips over a cardboard box in his way. Elias kicks it to the side with a little more force than necessary. 

“Geez, what did that box do to you.” Gavin mumbles, sighing dramatically. “Would you slow  _ down _ ? It’s not like they’re following us, we got them pretty bad too.” Gavin says, Elias pausing in his walking. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Elias asks, Gavin rolling his eyes behind his cracked helmet. 

“No, just slow down. We got away and we’re  _ fine _ .” Gavin says, patting his hands against Elias.

“You’re limping.” Elias points out, crossing his arms.

“I meant fine as in ‘not about to get arrested’ but I’m fine in that too.” Gavin responds, kicking his leg back and wincing. It hurts, sure, but it’s not like he can’t  _ walk _ .

Gavin can’t even see Elias’ face but he can tell he doesn’t look impressed. His arms drop from their crossed position as he seems to consider something.

“Should I carry you?” He asks, Gavin not even gracing that question with a response and instead continues to keep walking. 

Or at least tries to. He trips over a stupid box in his way, tumbling onto the floor. This alleyway really needs its trash to be put away. Maybe him and Elias could do that later.

His arm stings again and he sighs with exhaustion. He notices Elias kneels by him, poking at his back. 

“...really, I could grab us a Taxi.” Elias suggests again, Gavin laughing. 

“You mean steal one?”

“I could steal a car instead? Do you want a car-”

“No!” Gavin protests, holding back another laugh at how ridiculous this is, to be honest. They’re villains, stealing a car wouldn’t be that unexpected but honestly Gavin is just surprised by how willing Elias always is to break the law. Gavin may have made this whole plan up but Elias doesn’t hesitate these days.

“Uhg, help me up.” Elias does so, supporting him as they start walking again. “My apartment isn’t even that far. I’ll patch up in a bit, just help me walk.” Gavin yawns, Elias nodding.

“Whatever you say. Hey, when we-” Elias goes to ask, both of them pausing at someone yelling to them both, far back.

“Hey!” 

Both of them turn, a guy running up to them and waving at them as if they’re old friends. Gavin glances over him, black hair, wide grin, gray hoodie over his head, yeah, okay, he has no idea who this is.

“Man, you guys are hard to get a hold of!” Stranger says, leaning forward and panting. He stands up straight, raising a hand out. “I’m Nick!”

Both him and Elias just stare at him. Nick keeps grinning at them, then after noticing the lack of a handshake, he puts his hand back down, his face falling a bit. Elias nudges at him to keep walking. 

“Oh, sorry. Uh, you guys are Blue Pixel, right?” Nick asks, eyes wide as if he’s a little intimidated. “Those two villains that everyone has been talking about?”

“Are you a fan or something? Listen, we don’t do autographs. Go away.” Gavin says, waving a hand in a shooing manner. Nick laughs, shaking his head. 

“No, no, I’m like you! I’m a villain too! Well, I’m just starting out, but so far it’s been fun.” He answers, smiling like there’s an inside joke. Elias goes to tell him to leave, but she keeps talking. “It’s really hard to find you guys, you know? Every single person I asked had no idea where you guys regularly would be, or even anything about you!” 

“You’ve been looking for us?” Gavin asks, frowning behind his helmet. 

“Yeah. I want to join you guys!” Nick says, smiling.

A beat passes.

_ ‘To be fair, I feel like this was going to eventually happen.’  _ Elias says mentally to Gavin, Gavin holding back a laugh. Out of amusement or pure disbelief over the fact someone looked at Gavin and Elias and said, ‘ah yes, I would like to try joining them’, he’s not sure. 

Nick talks again before they can gather their thoughts. “Well, I guess it’s more of you guys joining me, really.” 

“Not happening, good bye.” Gavin waves a hand, both of them turning and walking down the alleyway. Nick follows, quickly talking. 

“But I have been looking into any info I could find on you! You guys work mostly with tech, don’t you? You’re not superpowered!” He insists, Gavin wondering if this guy is going to keep following them. Maybe Elias should get that cab. “But I am! I’ve been clearing out any competition nearby. I’m taking over the city!”

Gavin sighs, turning back around and pushing this Nick guy back with a shove. “Listen.” He says, letting the word stay in the air for a moment. “And listen well. I don’t care if you have powers. Or if you’ve been taking over your street as a ‘villain’. We’re not joining you. And you’re out of your mind if you think you’re joining us.” 

“Hey, I’ve worked hard to find you two. You can’t just turn me away! If we work together, well- think of it! It could be…” Nick trailed off, fumbling.

“Thought about it.” Gavin said, pushing at Elias’ arm to keep walking. “Still a no. Stop messing with our city.” 

“But you- You  _ need _ me!” Gavin watched as he reached out, aiming to grab Gavin by the arm to stop him from walking away-

Elias slammed a hand into Nick’s shoulder, electricity sparking over his glove and tasing the guy. 

Stepping back, Gavin watched as he fell to the floor, face planting into the ground. Elias just rolled his hand, as if he was stretching his wrist, not even glancing at the stranger who was passed out on the floor.

“Dude!” Gavin gasped, holding back a laugh.

“What?” Elias said innocently, a small snort coming from Gavin. “He was going to grab you!”

“You just tased him!” 

“Yeah, that was the  _ point _ .” 

Gavin shook his head, smiling wide behind his damaged helmet. He probably shouldn’t be laughing but honestly that was just really sudden. Just, zap, aaand down for the count. “Man, maybe we could have heard him out.” Gavin tells Elias, shaking his head as if he’s disappointed.

“You really wanted him to join us?” Elias deadpans.

Gavin pretended to think about it for a moment. 

“That defeats the whole reason we started this!” Elias says, Gavin laughing. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Gavin assured him, Elias taking his arm and supporting Gavin as they continued walking, leaving the guy there. “Nah, I’d rather just have you as my partner. Anyone else joining in would be a headache. Have you seen the heroes?” Gavin quips, Elias huffing.

“You know, it’s understandable that they should be able to overpower us, but honestly, they’re really easy to mess with.” Elias notes, Gavin nodding in agreement. “Once they learn how to perfect teamwork, it’s over for us though.”

“I mean, one of them almost stabbed me earlier, so at least they’re making progress.” Gavin says, Elias stopping in place to stare at him. 

“You  _ what- _ ” 

Gavin grins for a moment, then goes into shock as Elias is suddenly yanked out from under his arm, slamming into the wall next to them with a yell. 

“Eli! What are-” Gavin doesn’t get many words in, because as soon as Elias falls onto the ground, he’s getting dragged down the alleyway, yelling and kicking the whole way. Gavin can only follow, trying to grab him. 

He pauses, spotting Nick. He has his hand raised out, and yanks it towards him, Elias yelling in frustration as he can’t get a grip on anything and keeps getting pulled. He eventually stops, groaning into the floor as Nick glares from behind him.

“You two didn’t let me finish.” Nick says, frowning. 

Wait, wait, wait, backtrack a little here. Elias was pulled with nothing, and this guy is superpowered- Telekinesis. It pops into Gavin’s head and right away, he vaguely knows who this guy is.

Oh fuck.

“Why the hell are you so rude?!” Nick yells, waving an arm. Elias gets slammed into the wall again, falling onto the floor once more. “Nevermind, nevermind. I changed my mind. I don’t want you guys to join me anymore.” Nick says, waving a hand casually. 

A new villain, showed up about a week ago. Most villains don’t really have powers, and if they do, it’s small ones.

Gavin’s checked over all the ‘competition’ he and Elias have had to worry about, and a guy with stupidly overpowered telekinesis was one of them. Except barely anyone knew him, since he just showed up, and the few people who  _ had _ talked with him were in the hospital.

“You guys shouldn’t even  _ be _ the top villains! You don’t even have powers! Just dumb luck and superheroes taking care of your competition for you!” Nick rants, shaking his head. 

He sighs, waving a hand and Gavin watches with concern as Elias is thrown around easily, hitting the wall once more, and staying there, his feet dangling.

_ ‘I can’t move, I can barely breath- Gavin go leave  _ **_get out_ ** _ -!’ _

Gavin ignored Elias’ messages, instead raising his hands carefully, palms facing Nick. “Hey, we can talk about this.” He glances to Elias, who’s kicking his legs and trying with all his might to move. It’s not doing much. “Just put him down-”

“Nope, I changed my mind.” Nick said, as if he was repeating a fact. “I don’t want you guys to join me, especially  _ him _ .” He gave a glare towards Elias. Gavin was sure that if Elias could talk properly he would be yelling. “I’ll just take your top spots instead.”

He raises his hand, pushing out towards Gavin and Gavin steels himself, preparing for a push or something to knock him back. 

Nothing happens to him. A few things beside him go flying, tumbling and crashing down the alleyway, but Gavin stays there, not affected and staring in confusion. 

“...what?” Nick says, also confused. He repeats the motion, trying to move Gavin. Gavin doesn’t even budge. The garbage bin next to him does, flying back with a crash.

“Why the hell isn’t it…?” Gavin hears him mutter, and he turns his attention to Elias, who’s still gasping for air and stuck. He gives a little shake of his head to Gavin, and Gavin doesn’t even have to listen to his messages to know he’s telling Gavin to no, stop it, don’t fight him, Gavin, i swear to fucking god-

Gavin cracks his knuckles, ready to fully ignore Elias’ advice.

Running forward, Gavin swings a fist forward, as if he’s punching. 

But he’s not aiming to hit Nick with his fist, instead, a metal lid flies up from the ground, flying right towards Nicks head-

It stops, hovering in place, unfortunately, but Gavin keeps going, grabbing anything from the ground with his own power, and using it way more than he ever has, trying with all his might to get something to hit this guy so he can get Elias down already.

“Wait, wait-” Nick is saying, Gavin swinging a hand to throw a whole garbage bin at him. Nick is frantically moving each object so it goes past him instead of hitting him. “Wait-!”

Gavin takes control of that dumb cardboard box that tripped him earlier, and sends it flying as fast as he can. 

“WAIT!” Nick yells, tearing the box in half and throwing it to the side with the wave of his hands. 

They both stand there, hands raised. Gavin’s hands are curled into fists, and he’s considering trying to land punches now. 

“You’re like me.” Nick says quietly, eyes wide. Gavin just glares, even if it doesn’t come through his damaged helmet. He laughs, almost sounding happy. “You  _ do _ have powers! And it’s just like mine!” 

He turns to Elias, moving a hand to the ground. Elias falls, hitting the ground harshly as he takes in deep breaths, the pressure pushing at his lungs gone. 

Nick almost skips over to Gavin, smiling wide. “This is great! We can work together!”

Gavin takes a step back, faltering. “What?”

“We can be partners! We both have the same power! Of course, I think mine is a little more polished with the way you look exhausted, but you can be my partner!” Nick says, nodding. “Judging by how my power  _ did _ work on him, he isn’t like us.” He says, turning to Elias for a moment. 

Gavin looks at Elias, who’s laying on the ground, seeming to catch his breath, and is right back to being incredibly annoyed, confusion long gone.

“...Partners.” Gavin repeats, walking up to Nick. “You suddenly want to partner up with me? Just like that?”

“We’ll be very powerful together.” Nick shrugs, as if that explains everything. He holds a hand out, waiting for a handshake. “So?”

Gavin just stares at him for a good while, until Nick is glancing behind him and shuffling in place, wondering why Gavin is just standing still, without a work.

“Uhm-?”

Sighing loudly, Gavin grabs Nick’s hand, yanking. 

“ _ Fuck off. _ ” He says, and then flips Nick over his shoulder with all his strength, slamming him into the floor. 

He doesn’t stop there, grabbing a metal bin from the side and swinging it down onto the guy until he’s out for sure. And then hitting him a few more times, just for pettiness. 

Gavin glances to Elias, who’s pushing himself off the ground, looking at Gavin. Gavin grabs Nick by the foot, dragging him across the floor and walking away from Elias, instead to a dumpster, dumping him in.

Then he walks over to Elias, waving. 

“Hey…” Gavin laughs weakly, Elias running up to him. 

“Are you okay!? You-” Elias cuts himself off at Gavin slumping into his shoulder, mumbling.

“Are you okay?” He asks again, this time a little less concerned by the way Gavin is complaining into his shoulder about how he’s utterly exhausted.

“-if I faint, just drag me back to my apartment, Frida will have my funeral.” Gavin weeped, Elias holding back a laugh.

“You’re not dead.” Elias deadpans, Gavin waving a hand. “Come on, let’s just hurry up and get home already.”

“I’m passing out as soon as we get in, I hope you know that.”

“I’m carrying you.” Elias said, Gavin giving a small noise of confirmation as a response as they both finally started walking again, this time with a few added injuries.

\---

Elias pushed the front door open, Gavin not even wasting a second in throwing his helmet to the side and falling onto the floor, groaning. Frida sat curiously by his head, meowing. 

“At least sit on the couch.” Elias suggested, closing the door behind him and taking off his own helmet.

“The floor is comfy.” Gavin dismissed, frowning at Elias nudging him in the side with his foot. 

“Get up.” Elias insists, lightly pushing at him with his foot again. 

“Nooo…” Gavin says into the floor.

“Gavin, get up.” Elias repeats, and he feels a sense of deja vu. Is this going to be a recurring thing? “At least sleep on the couch, come on.” 

Gavin mumbles something incoherently into the floor, raising his head to squint at his cat. “Hello, kitty.” Frida gives a blink in response. 

“Gavin.” Elias reminds him, walking past to go into the kitchen to make a quick phone call. That guy should probably still be passed out in the dumpster with the way Gavin kept hitting him.

Maybe, who knows. If that guy comes by again, Elias is going to personally make sure that guy gets tased to hell. 

He makes a quick call, giving an anonymous tip for a villain passed out in the alleyway for the police. 

When he walks back into the living room, Gavin has moved from the floor to the couch, looking like he threw himself at it and sorta landed. Elias pushes him so he won’t fall off the couch. 

Gavin cracks his eyes open, squinting at Elias. “Sup.”

“Hi.” Elias says back, and Gavin closes his eyes again, resting.

Elias has a thought in the back of his head to go grab a blanket for Gavin, then maybe go make dinner or something along those lines.

Instead, he lets himself fall on top of Gavin, ignoring his startled yell and confused protests. It’s revenge, he tells himself.

“Elias, get off of me.” Gavin doesn’t even try pushing him off. 

“This seems familiar.” Elias responds, Gavin rolling his eyes. 

“Just go sleep in my bed, I already got the couch.”

“What? No, you go sleep in your bed.”

“No! You can-”

“It’s your bed!” Elias exclaims, Gavin waving a hand and giving up. 

“Whatever, I’m too tired for this.” And then he promptly fell asleep, Elias looking at him with slight annoyance. 

Giving a small sigh, Elias lays his head down and falls asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like,,,,if Elias projected like, let's say, a constant ringing noise onto someone else, could he annoy that person to the point of winning? I never put limits on his telepathic abilities, he could theoretically project a constant sound of bells to drive someone crazy. Who knows! I make the rules anyway, we'll see.
> 
> Also I just realized Elias is like, telepathic, and Gavin has telekinesis. Hmm, i guess that means something.
> 
> till next chap, I love you all even though writers block hates me :P


	22. Jo probably has a lot of wild theories on his neighbors, now that I think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody was out here theorizing on Elias' powers last chapter in the comments, lmao I loved that so much, it was gr8
> 
> anyway! Here I am with a new chap, maybe a little late, but I tried my best and I'm getting on it! Also shout out to Yanna, she's lit.
> 
> Anyway anyway, on with the chap

“Hosuh, I’m sorryyy.” Yanna dragged out her words, holding onto the back of Hosuh’s shirt while he kept walking. Yanna was barely even walking at this point, Hosuh was just dragging her down the hallway. She didn’t seem to mind.

They walked down the hallway to their apartment, Ann spinning the bat that Yanna had found in her hands, looking back at the others. 

Dan had gotten roped into carrying both Jay and Stephen, looking like he’d much rather be anywhere else other than in the middle of Jay and Stephen having a pleasant conversation. Hosuh stubbornly walked along behind them as Yanna protested against getting grounded. 

“You literally can’t expect me to  _ not _ want to fight crime. You guys are like the only influence in my life, how the heck am I supposed to not want to follow?” Yanna points out, Hosuh still not looking at her. 

Jay glances behind him and finds Hosuh to be barely keeping himself together, a smile pulling at his lips. Hosuh is barely mad, he’s just desperately trying to keep up appearances for the sake of parenting Yanna. Yanna doesn’t notice, still trailing behind him and only seeing the back of his head.

They finally got to their door, Ann putting the bat to the side and frowning. “Dan, do you have the keys?”

“I thought you had them.” Dan responded, looking at the door like it offended him. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you grabbed them.” Ann said, kicking at the door. “Stephen! Keys!”

Stephen rolled his eyes, hitting a hand at the back of Dan’s head. “I don’t have the keys! Dan is supposed to have them.” He poked Dan in the head repeatedly. 

“If you keep jabbing me in the head, I will drop you.” Dan warned. 

  
“Hosuh, did you get the keys?!” Jay asked, looking up over Dan’s shoulder to peer at Hosuh. 

Hosuh made a face, trying to remember if he had grabbed them while also patting at the pockets of his superhero suit. “Uh. No?”

“Okay, I’m just going to use this, then-” Ann said, raising the bat. 

“No, don’t break the  _ door- _ !” Dan yelled, desperately trying to stop her. 

“I’m not going to break the door!” Ann said, stepping around Dan to try and get a whack at the door. “Just the doorknob-”

“That’s still the door!” Dan said, putting Jay and elbowing Stephen off so he could try and get the bat away from Ann. 

“Can’t we just use the window?” Hosuh mumbled, Yanna shrugging next to him. She grinned at Ann getting a swing onto the doorknob, a bang sounding through the hallway.

“Hit it, Ann!” Stephen cheered her on. Jay gave a half-hearted whoop.

“You’re not HELPING-” Dan yelled.

Yanna is laughing, when the door by her and Hosuh swings open, Jo taking a step out before pausing in his tracks, staring. 

Ann is still fighting with Dan while trying to break the door down, Stephen is sitting with Jay on the floor, twirling a knife, and they’re all still in their hero outfits. 

Yanna gives a wave. “Hi, neighbor.” 

“Wha-” Jo points a finger at Dan and Ann, then takes a double take at Hosuh. “Uh. Are you her dad?” He blurts out. 

His goal here was to catch them while coming home, and just talk about Yanna. 

Although with the way Ann gets another swing onto the door, he’s considering just turning around and leaving his eccentric neighbors to do whatever, like he always does.

“Uhm, yes.” Hosuh falters, Yanna giving him a look for his fantastic lying skills. She laughs a little, Hosuh elbowing her playfully in the arm. “Why, did she set off another fire while we were gone?” He asks, only half joking.

Jo just blinks at him at the implication that Yanna regularly sets off fires while home alone. “No, no- I just, when she was here earlier, she was setting off fireworks...apparently?” Jo trails off, a bit confused. Wait, did she leave the apartment earlier? She’s here with them now, so apparently yes.

“Fireworks?” Hosuh repeats, staring down at Yanna questionly. 

Yanna fumbles, glancing at Jo. “Yeah, I was,” She raises her hands up, shaking them. “Setting off some  _ firecrackers _ . On accident.” She shrugs.

“On accident-?” Jo repeats under his breath, as Hosuh nods, far too calm in his opinion.

“Oh, okay. Wait, did you eat dinner while we were gone?” Hosuh asks, tilting his head. Jo sputters, Hosuh not paying him any mind.

“I didn’t get to it.” Yanna responds.

There’s a bang, and they look to the apartment door to find that Dan has just kicked it off the hinges, Ann beaming with the bat in her hands.

“There, it’s open now!” Dan yells, hands raised up to the broken door. Jay bursts out laughing, although cuts himself short with wincing, complaining about a bruise.

“Should I tell him that I had the keys?” Yanna whispers to Hosuh, holding up a set of keys from her pocket. Jo gives them an incredulous look. 

Hosuh slowly pushes her hand down. “Maybe not.” He whispers back, shaking his head. Jay snickers from where he’s sitting on the floor.

Hosuh turns his attention to Jo, smiling. “Nice to meet you, but we should…” He points a finger at where Ann is dragging Jay by the leg, across the floor into the apartment. Stephen complains loudly over how there’s blood on his shirt. 

“Oh, sure.” Jo nods, voice squeaky. “Have a nice night.” 

Hosuh smiles pleasantly and pushes Yanna along, following the others. Jo leans out of his doorway, staring with a perplexed face as he hears Ann and Stephen discuss over fixing the door with duct tape. 

Jo retreats into his home, very quietly closing the door behind him and turning the lock. His neighbors get more and more questionable by the day, he swears. 

\---

“You know, I think we’ve made a bit of a bad impression on our neighbor.” Jay says as he sinks into the couch, taking off his mask and putting it to the side. Stephen throws something at him from the kitchen, Jay catching it before it hits his face. 

He holds it up, seeing that it’s a frozen bag of peas. 

“We need more ice packs.” Stephen mumbles from the kitchen, rummaging through the freezer. Jay shrugs and holds the frozen bag to his shoulder. 

“I’m sure our neighbor  _ loves _ us.” Ann reassures, sitting down on the floor by the couch. 

“I seriously doubt that.” Dan says, as he slams the front door back into place. They can fix it later, he tells himself, as he forces the hinges to keep the door in place, bending the metal with his hands.

“I wonder if he’s up for babysitting?” Hosuh wonders out loud, coming from the kitchen with a cup of water and looking directly at Yanna who just sat down on the couch next to Jay.

“I do not need a babysitter!” Yanna protests, turning around in her seat. Hosuh hides a smile in his cup, sipping at his water.

“There’s a burn mark on the wall that begs to differ.” Jay says, his head tilted back onto the cushions as he waves a hand in the general direction of the hallway.

“That was an accident.” Yanna waves him off, Hosuh giving a sigh and walking back to the kitchen. 

“You guys want some spaghetti? I’ll heat some up.” Hosuh says, Jay and Yanna giving a sound of affirmation. 

Ann hops to her feet, running to the kitchen. She nabs a bowl and makes her own, humming and then pausing in her movement, looking off into the distance. “I think I have an idea.” Ann says, raising up a fork. 

“And what would that be?” Stephen says, holding an ice pack to his arm as he leans on the counter.

“Hm.” Ann doesn’t quite respond, closing her eyes. She opens them, striding out of the kitchen. “Dan! I need your laptop!”

“It’s in my room.” Dan responds, Ann running down the hall to Dan’s room with a bowl of spaghetti in her hands. Stephen follows right behind. Dan goes with them after getting a bowl of food from Hosuh, leaving Jay, Hosuh and Yann to do their own thing in the living room while the others go to go scheme.

“So,” Hosuh started, giving a bowl to both Yanna and Jay and taking his own seat on the couch. “How exactly did you even burn the wall?”

Yanna leans to the side, looking away as if she’s in thought. “Uh, explosions.” She says, her fork clinking against the bowl.

Jay snorts.

She sighs, lowering her bowl. “I didn’t get my earplugs in time, everything was  _ shouting _ at me.” Yanna frowns, stabbing at her spaghetti in frustration. “I didn’t even mean to make explosions, but honestly I think those just happen if I’m stressed enough.” She ponders, humming.

“And apparently the neighbor heard you?” Jay asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he came by asking about it. I said I was playing with fireworks while my dad was off at work.” Yanna said, Hosuh facepalming. 

“We’ve made a  _ terrible _ first impression.” Hosuh despairs , Jay shrugging. 

“Hey.” Yanna pokes Jay with the end of her fork, getting his attention. “When did your superhearing start evening out?” 

Jay made a face, remembering the first week of his powers coming in. He did not get any sleep the first night. 

“I’m not really sure, to be honest.” Jay said, putting his bowl to the side. “Like, a few weeks? I remember just keeping earplugs on me for the longest time whenever it went haywire.” Jay said, Hosuh smiling fondly in when they all had to figure out their own powers. 

“I have to keep earplugs on me for a few weeks?!” Yanna exclaimed, slapping her hands to her ears. 

“Would you rather accidentally make explosions whenever you get overwhelmed with the sounds of traffic or something?” Jay shot back, Yanna slouching. “You’ll get used to it. Plus, super hearing has its perks.” Jay said, Hosuh rolling his eyes.

“Yes, it does. No one can steal anything from him anymore.” Hosuh said, remembering a while back when Stephen had eaten the last of Jay’s snacks.

He couldn’t for the life of him remember what the snack even was, but he remembers Jay looking around the room as Stephen tried to act nonchalant and unbothered. Jay had just said “ _ Stephen _ .” And that apparently was enough, Stephen panicking and trying to run while Dan held Jay back from commiting a murder. 

That was a fun night. Ann had recorded it, he thinks.

“As Stephen puts it,” Jay waves his hands towards his ears. “Human lie detector.” 

Yanna blinks, processing that. “Wait, you can tell when I’m lying?” Well, there goes any chance of Yanna hiding any disasters from Jay.

“I can tell when anyone is lying.” Jay deadpanned, Hosuh laughing. “It’s seriously not that hard, it’s just social cues and whether or not they sound like they’re panicking.” 

“I could do that too, can’t I?” Yanna realizes, holding her hands to her face. 

“Sure. Although it’s also fun to just get information.” Jay agrees, pointing to Hosuh. “Wait, take out your ear plugs. Let’s see, uh.” Jay looks at Hosuh with a thoughtful face, Hosuh feeling like he’s not about to have a fun time right now. Yanna takes out her earplugs, looking curiously at the two of them.

“You went shopping earlier, didn’t you?” Jay starts off, Yanna waiting to see where this is going.

“Yes.” Hosuh says, playing with his fork. 

“Did you get a gift for Yanna?” Jay says quickly, Hosuh pausing in raising his fork to his mouth.

“Wha-” Hosuh jerked his head up in surprise.

“You did! Let’s see, what did you get? Was it just snacks or something?” Jay grins, Yanna now being very invested in this.

Hosuh puts his fork down, raising a finger. “Jay-!”

“No, she already got those Poptarts, a jacket or something? Scarf? Or, no wait, maybe like a sketchbook or something- Oh, sketchbook.”

“Notebook.” Hosuh mumbles. “With some color pencils, and stuff.”

“Close enough! It’s in your room, isn’t it?”

“No-” Hosuh tries to deny as confidently as he can.

“It’s in your room. In a drawer? Closet? It’s in your closet-” He turns to Yanna. “Your gift is in his closet.”

“Whoo!” Yanna cheers, jumping off the couch and running to Hosuh’s room, while Hosuh puts his hands to his face, sighing.

Jay laughs, Yanna hearing them talk as she goes to find said notebook.

“How are we ever going to make a surprise birthday party for you?” Hosuh asks, Jay scoffing.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Jay answers, as Yanna finds a shopping bag, sure enough, there is a notebook and some pencils in there. She turns around, smiling and walking out of the room.

“Yes! It’s going to be very difficult.” Hosuh says, Jay shrugging. 

“I mean, only if you guys are obvious about it.” Jay grins, Hosuh shaking his head. 

Yanna comes back, climbing over the couch and nearly falling off, kicking her legs to sit properly on the cushions. “You got me art stuff?” She asks, taking the things out of the bag.

“Well, I remember we were both talking about liking drawing, so I thought you’d like it.” Hosuh smiles, giving a shrug. 

“Thank you.” Yanna says quietly, smiling and moving to the floor in front of the couch, throwing the pencils out on the carpet as she flips open the notebook.

\---

Meanwhile, Stephen, Ann, and Dan were chilling in Dan’s room, Ann having stolen Dan’s laptop, tying away between bites of spaghetti as Stephen talked to Dan.

“No, it was  _ weird _ . I think he knew me or something.” Stephen told him, after having explained that Blue Pixel had apparently yelled Stephen’s name in a panic. It threw Stephen off, he hadn’t been expecting that, and before he knew it, he was getting punched across the face.

“Would that mean they’re someone we know?” Dan mumbled, thinking on anyone he knew who might be a potential candidate for Blue Pixel. Nothing really came up. 

“Or they know who we are and have been watching us.” Ann says nonchalantly, both Stephen and Dan staring at her as she chews on a bite of spaghetti, reaching behind her to grab a pen and paper. “What?” She asks, at seeing their reactions.

“Okay, i think we need to be a little more cautious about what we do in public now.” Dan says to them both, frowning. “I mean, if they know who we are, that’s not exactly the  _ worst- _ ”

“What about the people we know?” Stephen asks, his mind jumping to Gavin. He picks at the bandaid Dan had slapped over his cut on his face earlier. “They could go after them. Or use them as ransom, maybe.” 

“Gavin and Elias can handle themselves.” Dan says, frowning. “Can’t they? Oh, I need to meet up with Elias later on.”

“I need to go see Gavin too.” Stephen said, thinking of warning Gavin about Blue Pixel. Maybe he should just give Gavin a pocket knife and tell him if Blue Pixel comes by, no mercy. (Gavin would probably be a bit hesitant on that, though. A taser would work better for him, Stephen thinks.)

“We can go see those two lovebirds and warn them later.” Ann waves a hand, scribbling something down on paper. “I have a new idea.” 

She gets up, taking the paper and laptop with her, traveling to the living room. Stephen sighs dramatically and follows, Dan behind him.

“I think I got something to help take down Blue Pixel!” Ann exclaims, walking into the living room, setting her things on the table. Yanna is doodling on paper on the ground, Jay and Hosuh on the couch, watching TV.

“What’s that?” Jay asks, peering at Ann’s doodles as Dan and Stephen find a seat.

“So, Yanna hit Blue Pixel over the head with a bat today, right?” Ann asks, sitting down by the table. “She even cracked his helmet.”

“Yeah!” Yanna whispers to herself, throwing a fist up.

“You’re still in trouble for that.” Hosuh scolds.

“Dammit.”

“So, I was thinking, we can’t exactly take them down on our own, so why don’t we just use their helmets for all the work?” Ann says, raising a finger.

“Explain?” Stephen said.

Ann raises the paper, showing off a small doodle with ideas written all around it. “We could make a chip, or something. Slap it onto their helmets when we get the chance, and either we inconvenience them, hack into their helmets, or even get the mask off their head!” She explained, looking ecstatic at the idea of revealing the villains’ identity. 

“Sounds like a win-win either way.” Dan notes, Ann grinning in response. 

“The only thing is we have to get close to them to do that. Or find them in the first place.” Jay sighs, leaning back into the couch.

“It would be kinda hard.” Ann mumbles, thinking. One of them always shocked them before they got too close, the other was speedy and would jump away before they could do anything. “I think we just need to gang up on one of them.” 

“Which one?” Hosuh asked.

“I mean, they’re both difficult to catch.” Jay notes with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Flipping a coin!” Stephen yells out, grabbing a quarter from his pocket. “Heads, the one with taser hands, tails, the jumpy one.” 

“Wonderful descriptions.” Jay murmurs, Stephen flipping him off as he tosses the coin. 

Dan is the one who catches it, Stephen having aimed it so it landed by him. Everyone leans forward to see what it is. 

Dan hums, holding it up. “Tails. Jumpy one it is.”

“Then it’s settled!” Ann claps her hands together, typing on Dan’s laptop again. “Once I get these chips done, the next time we see those two, we go after him.”

Everyone nods in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna just drop a few headcanons here so like:
> 
> -Dan has accidentally broken cups when startled
> 
> -If Jay gets REALLY stressed, his hearing can go haywire again like it used to when his powers first came in
> 
> -Stephen's hands never get cuts from his knifes. His skin just doesn't allow it. However, it's just his hands that are that durable.
> 
> -Same sorta goes for Dan. He's a lot more durable than everyone else, and he hasn't broken a bone since his powers came in.
> 
> -Hosuh is actually pretty good at dodgeball. Just on the dodging part tho.
> 
> -Stephen is terrifyingly good at dodgeball. Especially on aiming.
> 
> lmao, thats all, thanks for readin


	23. *insert good chapter name* (it's almost 1 am shushhhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes the relationship tag*
> 
> Hmm.
> 
> *looks at my writing* 
> 
> Hmmmmmmm. Coolio.
> 
> Anyway, shout out to Yanna, why? I dunno, i think she's cool.

When Gavin wakes up, the first thing he does is groan in annoyance, because the last thing he wants to be right now is awake, and he also internally weeps for his sleep schedule, because that’s definitely messed up beyond control.

Between doing “research” (hijacking other crimes from the internet and robbing anyone he deems ‘absolute garbage’) and going their usual patrol that’s always late at night, it’s a wild guess as to whether or not he’s going to wake up late in the afternoon, or stupidly early in the morning.

He squints his eyes open the slightest bit to glance at his phone, and the clock tells him it’s the latter, far too early. He whines again, pulling a pillow over his face to try and block out the sun that’s coming from the windows, shining onto the couch and not letting him go back to sleep.

_Why_ are the windows open? Did Elias open the curtains? Or, wait, did Gavin ever even close them in the first place?

Gavin sighs into cotton, mentally making a list of things annoying him. His leg is sore, his arm still stings a little, and it’s far too early for him to be conscious. Gavin curses being awake. This morning sucks.

There’s footsteps down the hallway, then, and Gavin pulls the pillow off his face, looking blearily off the couch to see who’s just waltzing around at this hour.

It’s Elias, he’s walking through the apartment with his phone in hand, typing away at someone. Frida follows him at his heels, tail flicking.

He looks up from his phone, stopping in his tracks in the middle of the living room to look at Gavin, who currently looks like a kid that had been woken up early for a day of school. 

“Good morning to you.” Elias grins.

“Ugh.” Gavin closes his eyes again, turning over and trying to become one with the couch. He isn’t left in peace though, because Elias has made his way over and is leaning over, poking at his shoulder and forcing Gavin to roll over and squint up at Elias, who looks like he’s holding back a laugh.

“Good morning.” Gavin dryly responds, although he very much feels the opposite. Note to self, avoid children with bats.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Elias smiles, his face lighting up as he lets out a small laugh, nudging at Gavin to get up again.

Gavin takes it back. The morning might not be that bad, actually.

He sits up, rubbing at his eyes as Elias walks off into the kitchen. Yawning and running his hands through his hair, Gavin spots his broken helmet sitting on the table, the cracks clearly shown in the daylight.

Gavin frowns. Dammit, he’s going to have to fix that later. That’s going to be a pain. 

He then remembers that he had accidentally given away the fact he knew Stephen yesterday, in the middle of panicking about potentially getting stabbed. Oh yeah, and that one villain guy that attacked them in an alleyway, but the Stephen problem holds way more importance to him right now. 

Gavin takes a deep breath in, then sighs dramatically, slapping his hands into his face. He’ll admit, he loves the way his life has gotten action packed with the way he’s become a literal supervillain, but also oh what he would give to have one whole day where everyone just was chill, for just one day.

A first aid kid gets dropped onto the couch by Gavin’s legs, Gavin looking up to see Elias. “I’m going to go open the diner for today.” He says, rounding around the couch and putting down a cup of water onto the table. “You better patch up that cut on your arm.”

Gavin glances at said arm, frowning at the slight blood stain on the fabric. It’s not like it was a terrible injury, he’s done worse cutting vegetables, but still.

“It’s more of a scratch than anything, but I got it.” Gavin says, shrugging off his coat and throwing his tie to the side. He’ll just slap some fun bandaids onto it, good as new.

“Oh, I also made an omelette for you, it’s in the kitchen.” Elias continues, walking around the living room and searching for his jacket. He finds it on the floor, being held hostage by a certain black cat. 

“I’ll call you when my shift is over.” Elias says, nudging Frida with a hesitant face. Frida gives him a dirty look, like she’s been terribly offended. 

Gavin holds back a laugh at how Elias looks like he’s getting intimidated by a cat, distracting himself by grabbing the cup of water Elias had laid out for him and taking a sip.

Elias does eventually retrieve his jacket, looking like he’s lost a year off his life by having an intense stare off with a cat. Frida walks off, seeming to have other things to do as Elias pulls on his jacket, and wait, hold on-

“Is that my _shirt_?” Gavin blurts out, staring at Elias.

Elias glances down at said shirt, and then zips up his jacket as a response, very pointedly looking away from Gavin and grinning. “Maybe.” He pretends to look at a non-existent watch. “Well, I’m going to be late, I’m gonna get going-”

“Wha- you don’t even have anything on your wrist, _excuse me_ -” Gavin sputters, Elias laughing.

“I’ll give it back later!” Elias reassures, putting on his shoes.

“You- I-” Gavin waves his hands around.

“I’ll text you!” Aaaand he’s out the door, leaving with a laugh that Gavin hears through the door, down the hall.

Gavin throws his arms up, glaring at the door like that will change things. He sighs, laying backwards on the couch, dragging his hands over his face. 

Frida is at the edge of the couch, peeking over the cushions at Gavin, who’s in the middle of a dilemma. 

“I can’t believe him!” Gavin yells out, Frida stepping back at the sudden outburst. “I can’t believe him, can you believe this, kitty?!” Gavin sits up, looking at Frida. Frida looks like she’s considering walking away. 

“Why is everything so _difficult_?” He leans into the couch, jolting up and swearing, because, ow, he leaned on his cut, bad idea, bad idea.

He grabs the first aid kit and pulls out a few bandaids, rolling up his sleeve as he mentally goes through things he has to do today.

The helmet is a big concern, that has to be fixed first. He’ll probably need more than just one day, which would set back their plans, unless Gavin really commits and pulls an all nighter. 

Although, with the thought of Elias being unhappy over that, he throws that thought away.

They need to make a list of the bigger villains that are still fighting back. And also need to plan on how exactly they should deal with Stephen and his friends, because Gavin knows that’s going to end up with both him and Elias being chased down the streets by said superheroes who do not know when to quit.

Which would be nerve wracking, to be honest, Gavin does not want to be chased down by his brother with a knife again. 

He remembers about Elias making an omelet for him and gets up, walking over to the kitchen and taking the glass of water with him. 

The food is amazing, of course it is.

Gavin faceplants into the counter next to his plate, groaning. 

“In hindsight, I probably should have reconsidered the whole ‘fake boyfriends’ thing.” Gavin mumbles, glaring at his food and stabbing it with his fork. “Now I just wish he was my actual boyfriend.”

Gavin blinks. Looks down at Frida with his fork half-raised. Frida blinks back, although she’s staring more because she wants some of Gavin’s food, rather than the oncoming panic that Gavin is having.

“Uh-oh.”

  
  


\---

Yanna wakes up on a bed, a blanket over her, a bit distorted because she’s fairly sure she had fallen asleep on the couch late last night while Ann and Stephen were plotting increasingly dramatic ways to take down Blue Pixel. 

“What if-” Stephen had raised his hands, eyes gleaming.

“No.” Dan deadpanned, Stephen paying him no mind. 

“We could figure out a way to trap them in a building…” Stephen trailed off.

“Yes, yes…” Ann nodded in agreement, face incredibly serious. 

“And then just blow up the whole building to smithereens.” 

“That would kill them!” Hosuh protested, throwing his hands up.

“That’s the _point_.” Jay stressed, Dan facepalming and sighing as Hosuh gently reminded them that murder was not on the table, and stop discussing murder in front of Yanna, we’re supposed to be superheroes!

Yanna scoffs at remembering the conversation, then notices that there’s headphones over her ears again, her earplugs nowhere to be found. 

She shrugs and tugs the blanket off her, swinging her legs off the bed and stretching her arms up, yawning.

This is Hosuh’s room, she notices, and gets to her feet, humming and making her way to the door, slowly opening it. A glance outside, and she hears some commotion from the kitchen.

“Do you people even know how to cook?” Dan is asking, voice sounding exasperated. 

“Oh, shut up, Dan, you think you can do better?” Stephen shoots back, as Ann is screaming.

“It’s on fire again!” She’s yelling, and there’s the sound of what Yanna assumes someone trying to put it out with a towel. 

She quickly moves on, walking across the hallway and slipping into Jay’s room. Within a minute, she’s looked through his closet again and she zips up a jacket over her, rolling up the sleeves this time.

When she walks out of his room, it seems like the others haven’t had any progress with what might be breakfast, with the way Stephen is screaming about how “pancakes aren’t supposed to be ROCKS, Ann!”

“I’m trying my best!” Ann cries back, sounding like her best is not doing well.

Yanna goes down the hall, wondering if the kitchen is a mess, and spots the burn mark she had left on the wall from yesterday. She winces at the damage, rubbing at it with her hand. It doesn’t do much, but she tried. They could just repaint the wall.

“Oh, good, you’re up.” Hosuh says, walking into the hallway and seeing Yanna. “We’re going to the diner for breakfast today.” He gives a tiny smile, seeming to be regretting life choices.

“I assume breakfast isn’t turning out well?” Yanna asks, rubbing at the burn mark on the wall again. Some black comes off on her hands.

“Well-” Hosuh shrugs.

“Hey, third time’s the charm!” Jay yells to Hosuh from the kitchen, sounding confident in their cooking abilities. Stephen and Ann shriek, the sound of a pan clanging to the floor. “Wait, I take that back!”

Hosuh laughs a little, Yanna laughing with him, although she’s a bit concerned.

\---

They end up going to the diner, after having to throw out three pans (one of which was broken in half, and honestly, Yanna isn’t even sure how they managed that). 

“I think it was a good attempt!” Stephen chimes, as they walk through the front door, the bell ringing at the top.

“No, no, it wasn’t.” Hosuh shakes his head, Stephen holding a hand to his heart and looking stricken. Hosuh rolls his eyes.

“Hi Elias!” Dan moves on, waving to his brother who stands by the counter, cleaning up some plates. Elias waves back, looking conflicted on smiling or looking like he’s doomed. He gives a strained smile.

They go to sit down by the counter, Yanna swinging her legs on her stool as she skims over a menu, glancing over to Jay beside her, who’s picking at burnt pancake batter stuck to his nails.

“How have you been?” Hosuh asks Elias, as he grabs a little notepad, scribbling something down. 

“Well,” Elias hums, making a face and thinking about it for a moment. “I guess good. Could be worse.”

He takes their orders, glad that they’re just normal orders and not something ridiculous like a singular fry. 

“But my life is boring compared to you guys. How has all of that been going, anyway?” Elias says, slipping the orders to the chef and turning back around to them. “With, the, the-” He snaps his fingers, pretending to try and remember and looking confused. “Blue Pixel! How’s that going?” He smiles.

“Uhm, well-” Dan starts, the others' complaints and groans answering that question for him. 

Stephen faceplants into the counter, shaking his fist. “They’re so annoying!” He sits up lighting-quick, nearly hitting Hosuh with his elbow. “The one I was fighting yesterday, oh my god, he wouldn’t stay _still-_ ” 

“I got tasered so many times.” Ann weeps, shaking her head. Yanna gives her a comforting pat on the back.

“I hit one across the head with a bat.” Yanna says, smiling brightly, beaming. Elias looks slightly concerned, glancing to Hosuh, who quietly facepalms.

“Yes, Yanna had it the best out of all of us.” Jay says bitterly, leaning down on the counter. “I got thrown off a roof.”

“I caught you!” Dan reassures.

“I still got thrown off!” 

“But did you die!?” Dan counters, Jay glaring at him.

“They got away.” Hosuh tells Elias, sighing. “But I think the next time we see them, we’ll get them!” 

“Yes!” Stephen claps his hands together, nodding. 

“But _you-_ ” Hosuh leans back in his seat, looking to Yanna. “Are staying home next time.”

Yanna narrows her eyes, frowning. “Suuure.”

“I mean it!”

“Mhm-hm.” Yanna nods, fiddling with a napkin and staring at it like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

Their food arrives and Elias hands it out to them, walking along the counter. “What do you guys plan on doing the next time you run into them?” Elias asks, handing a fork to Ann. “I mean, surely you have an idea?” 

Elias should’ve asked this earlier, now that he thinks about it. It would make it so much easier to deal with them when they’re out on the streets.

“Wing it, like always?” Jay laughs, Ann squawking. 

“No! We have an actual plan!” Ann says. “This time.” She adds, shrugging.

Dan nods, smiling at Elias. “Yeah, we were talking last night, and we have an idea to maybe take them down, or annoy them, at least-”

“Wait.” Stephen cuts Dan off, raising a hand. “Maybe we shouldn’t-” He waves his hands around. “Talk about it wherever?”

Dan blinks, nodding. “Oh, right.” He glances around the diner. It’s not that full, a few people here and there, but then again, better safe than sorry.

“Huh?” Elias says, face confused.

“One of the Blue Pixel guys knew my name while we were fighting.” Stephen says, taking a bite of his pancakes. 

“Which means they probably know who we are, or have at least listened in on our conversations.” Dan continues, shrugging sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, Elias, we can tell you all about it after we carry out the plan.” Ann waves a hand, poking at her eggs. 

“That’s true…” Elias shifts his weight side to side, looking to Dan. “I guess I’m just worried.” _For me and Gavin_ , he adds mentally. He has no doubt that whatever they’re planning, it’s not going to be fun.

“It’ll be okay, either the plan goes well, or it doesn’t.” Dan smiles, leaning onto the counter. “And if not, we’ll try again!”

“Well, just promise me you’ll be safe.” Elias turns his back, grabbing a water jug to refill Yanna’s cup. 

“We will.” Dan says, Elias smiling back at his brother. Although internally, he’s dying to know what they’re planning.

Elias’ buzzes in his pocket and he takes a moment to look at it, just as he does, the front doors open with a ding.

“Hey, Eli!” Gavin chimes, waving and noticing Stephen. “Aaand Stephen and friends.” He looks at Yanna. “That’s a child.”

“Long story.” Jay says, waving a hand. 

Gavin makes a face at that but moves on, sitting down at the counter next to Stephen.

“You know, I told you I would text you when I finished work.” Elias says, holding up a pencil.

“What? I got _bored_ , I wanted to visit.” Gavin shrugs, grinning. “I texted you!”

“Like a minute before you walked in!” Elias shoots back, shaking his head. “What’ll you have?”

Gavin hums. “I mean, I already ate-”

“You get nothing then.” Elias says, tapping his pencil against the counter, the small notepad sitting in the palm of his hand.

“Pancakes! I'll have some pancakes.” Gavin says quickly, Elias snickering.

Ann raises her eyebrows at them, Stephen flinging a butterknife her way and ignoring how she nearly falls off her chair, the knife miraculously sticking into her pancakes.

“No throwing knives in my diner!” Elias calls out as he walks off to the kitchen.

“I didn’t do anything.” Stephen says, Gavin rolling his eyes. “Anyway! Gavin! What have you been up to?” Stephen asks, turning his head to Gavin.

“Not much? Me and Elias nearly got mugged yesterday, so that’s fun.” Gavin says, shrugging.

“ _You-_ ” Stephen coughs, hitting his chest as Ann starts laughing.

“You what?!” Dan yells in concern. 

Elias comes back to the counter, eyeing Stephen. “I don’t think you should have told him that?”

“I mean, we’re fine.” Gavin says, patting Stephen on the shoulder. “We threw him into a dumpster!” 

“You’re saying that far too casually.” Jay notes, snorting. 

Dan holds his head in his hands, leaning down. “Oh my god.”

“Well, I’m sure you guys have done much more drastic things.” Elias counters, tilting his head.

“Still! You- No, no, wait that reminds me.” Stephen waves a hand, digging through his pocket. “With the whole Blue Pixel issue, I wanted to tell you to be more careful-”

“Blue Pixel issue?” Gavin says, glancing at Elias.

“ _Apparently_ Blue Pixel knew Stephen’s name in the middle of a fight.” Elias informs him. “So, that means they know who they are, so they’re wary.”

“Ah.” Gavin nods, immensely regretting his mistake while fighting now. 

“You guys should be more careful while being out and stuff!” Dan warns, eyes full of concern. “Maybe you should get pepper spray or something…” He trails off, thinking.

“Or a taser?” Jay suggests.

Gavin shakes his head. “I don’t think-”

“Here’s what I think!” Stephen cuts him off, holding out a pocket knife. “Have a knife.”

“I’m not going to _stab_ someone!” Gavin says, leaning backwards.

“Why not? I, Stephen, give you permission to!”

“That doesn’t make it legal!”

“It could count as self defence though, so it wouldn’t be all that bad.” Elias points out.

“Eli.” Gavin deadpans, Elias laughing a little and walking to the kitchen. He comes back with Gavin’s food, Stephen still trying to make Gavin take the knife.

“I care very much about about your safety, so-”

“That’s very touching, but no?!” Gavin responds, quickly eating to avoid having to respond to Stephen.

“I’ll take a knife.” Elias says, holding out his hand. Stephen easily gives it to him. 

“Elias, you know, there are plenty of other options-” Dan tries to say.

“And a knife works best.” Elias says, pocketing it. Stephen gives a mocking smile at Dan, who narrows his eyes in return.

“It’s not like I go out that often, anyway.” Gavin points out, picking at his food. “I’m usually working in my apartment. From my laptop.”

“What do you even work on?” Hosuh asks, curious.

Gavin fumbles, shrugging and looking at his food. “Stuff.” Then he quickly eats a bite of pancakes.

“A bunch of emails and writing, I dunno, I think he told me about it once, it’s honestly not that interesting.” Elias says easily, leaning into the counter.

_‘You need to work on your lying skills’_ Elias says telepathically to Gavin. Gavin sticks his tongue out at him.

Stephen and the others seem to accept the explanation easily, although Yanna gives him a weird look. 

“Oh shoot!” Gavin sits up straight, looking at his phone. “I only wanted to come say hi real quick, I had something I needed to work on!” 

Gavin honestly only meant to say hi real quick. If he wants to make any good progress on fixing his helmet, he’s going to have to work nonstop, he’d hate if their plans get put on hold because of his darn helmet.

He puts his fork to the side, hopping off his seat. Elias calls out to him, making him stop in his tracks.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Elias says, leaning over the counter as he grabs Gavin’s plate to put away.

Gavin pauses, glancing at the others. “Uh-” He leans over the counter, kissing Elias on the cheek.

“Bye!” Then he runs out of the diner, Elias frozen and nearly dropping the plate in his hands. Stephen is choking on his food, he thinks. Elias almost feels the same, that caught him off guard.

“That’s-” Elias waves his hands up, lost for words. Gavin’s already out the door. 

He meant to pay for the food. He very pointedly ignores Dan’s teasing smile and goes to pay for the meal himself.

\---

Gavin internally screams the entire way home.

\---

The group does finish up breakfast without any other interruptions, leaving with Dan warning Elias to stay on guard and Elias urging all of them to be careful on their superheroing adventures.

They’re walking down the sidewalk, approaching the apartment when Yanna raises her head to Hosuh.

“Did you notice anything weird about Elias?” She asks, Hosuh looking confused.

“What do you mean?”

Yanna barely knows how to detect a lie, she’ll admit that, just because Jay explained it doesn’t make it any easier. But, she had been listening with one ear to everyone the whole morning, trying to practice. 

She hadn’t expected anyone to be straight up lying of course, she just needed to be better in observation in general, though.

Although when Elias and Gavin were chatting...

“Uh,” Yanna falters, frowning. “Nah, nevermind, it’s nothing.” Probably nothing. Maybe. She’ll investigate later. Whoo, procrastination.

She then runs past Ann, laughing. “Race you there!” 

“Ah! No!” Ann yells, almost tripping over her feet to catch up and get to the apartment first.

\---

“Personally, I think Ann should have gone with you.” Jay complains, walking with Yanna down the sidewalk.

“Well, Ann wanted to go on patrol, and you agreed, so no complaints!” Yanna waved her finger, Jay making a face at her.

After the group had gotten back to the apartment, they then hashed out what everyone was doing that day. Hosuh and Stephen were just chilling at home, Ann and Dan were out at patrol, while Jay had been forced to go take Yanna to get actual clothes. 

He mostly agreed because Yanna straight up admitted that she will steal his sweaters and have no regrets about it, even with Jay crossing his arms and glaring at her.

He’ll do it if it keeps Yanna out of his room, dammit, that’s what he told Hosuh.

So here they are, on foot, (with Jay having to promise he wouldn’t hijack a car this time) off to go get a few jackets for Yanna, at least.

“What are the chances of you snitching if I grab us a car?” Jay asks, tilting his head.

“I’d say like a seventy-five? Depends on what Hosuh bribes me with, really.” Yanna shrugs, Jay not liking those odds.

They walk past an alleyway, Jay overhearing the sound of a taser, but not quite.

“I swear you’re going to shock me one of these days!” 

“I’m not, I’m not.”

Jay pauses, Yanna stopping with him. 

Yanna glances back at the alleyway. “Hmmm, I don’t think-”

“ _I_ think we should see what that’s about.” Jay says, nodding his head to the alleyway. Yanna gives him an unimpressed look, but turns and walks that direction anyway, leading the way.

“Beep-beep, stop your criminal activities!” Yanna yells out, cupping her hands around her mouth as they walk down the alley.

“Is that really a smart thing to yell out?” Jay questions.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to investigate.” Yanna shoots back, turning the corner. “Hello-?”

She stops in her tracks, seeing Blue Pixel, both of them standing there, looking equally shocked to see Yanna. One of them still has a cracked helmet, which makes Yanna blink once, twice, then-

“Oh, well, this makes everything much easier!” One of them says, clapping his hands together.

Yanna turns on her heel and runs, grabbing Jay by the arm and tugging him. “RUN!”

“What-?”

“Blue Pixel, _run_!” Yanna quickly explains, and Jay picks up his feet, now running with Yanna. 

But it’s too late, because one of them is already in their way, having jumped over their heads. The other with taser hands walks up behind them, waving.

Jay pushes Yanna behind him, looking around for an escape. “Get back!” He yells at them, scowling.

“Oh no, oh no, I’m panicking, oh no-” Yanna mumbles, Jay resisting the urge to roll his eyes, even in a situation like this.

Jay turns his head to the one with electricity flowing around his hands and gets kicked from the back of the head, falling to the ground. 

“Jay!” Yanna yells, and Jay goes to get up, but Elias just grabs him by the arm, not letting go until Jay nearly passes out from getting shocked.

He blearily looks at Yanna from the floor, who’s yelling with the sound of an explosion sounding out.

“Let go of me, stranger danger! Jay!” Another small explosion, and Jay passes out. 

\---

Jay wakes up abruptly, making a face as he realizes he’s in a dumpster, and also something is poking him in the back. He lays back, squeezing his eyes shut as his head hurts like hell.

Then he remembers Yanna and panics.

Pushing the garbage next to him to the side, struggling to stand up. He grasps the edge of the dumpster, pulling himself out and landing harshly onto the concrete, groaning.

He pushes himself up, looking both ways down the alleyway. “Yanna!?”

Oh, no.

“YANNA!” Jay cups his hands around his mouth, ears straining to try and listen for her voice, maybe. But the sound of the city is too much and Jay doesn’t hear her at all.

Welp.

He pulls out his phone, going into a jog, then a sprint as he dials for Stephen, speeding out from the alleyway.

“I have lost the child!” Jay screams as soon as the phone gets answered, Hosuh on the other end. Jay runs down the street and ignores how he runs into a few people here and there.

“What do you mean you-?! YOU MEAN YANNA?!” Hosuh exclaims, Jay scoffing.

“No, the other random kid we have in our care- YES YANNA!” Jay yells, turning the corner and nearly falling over, catching his balance on a wall and continuing with his running. 

“What did- Stephen! Get suited up, Yanna’s missing! How did you lose her?!” Hosuh asks, Jay stopping in his tracks and breathing heavily, looking around frantically and glancing up at the roofs for a bit, hoping maybe he could see a glimpse of Yanna there.

“Okay, first off, I woke up in a dumpster, so there’s that.” He says, running again towards the direction of the apartment, planning to meet them up halfway. 

“You _what-_ ”

“Second, I’m _pretty_ sure she was kidnapped.” Jay says, climbing up a set of stairs, making his way up.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LED WITH THAT!” Hosuh yells, Jay hearing Stephen in the background. He faintly hears him say “I feel like I knew this was going to happen. Just a hunch.”

“Do- Okay, do you know who took her?” 

“Uh.” Jay pauses in his steps, breathing in sharply. “Blue Pixel?” He chokes out, wincing.

“... _WHAT_?!” Hosuh screams, Jay having to hold the phone away from his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is next week, I'm trying to get a sleep schedule under control, the lack of motivation to do anything lives on, I am having FUN.
> 
> Anyway, I'm terrible with posting regularly, so I try to make the chapters long when I can. My goal was like 5000 words, yall got 4000, hurrah.
> 
> But thanks for readin, till the next one >:P


	24. "No, you said I'd be conducting the interview when I walked in here. Now, exactly how much pot did you smoke!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even watch the office, it's just that scene kept repeating in my head while I was writing the chapter out lmao
> 
> School started the other day, and it's Grand. (its rly not) But, with boredom comes daydreaming, and with daydreaming comes ideas. And those ideas, I spin into new story chapters.
> 
> So maybe I'll get more productive, who knows.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hosuh hangs up the second he screams into the phone, and Jay stares at the screen with a sense of doom looming over his head. 

He’s able to force himself to keep running, keeping his phone held in his hand as he makes his way to a rooftop, nearly tripping on the way up with how quickly he’s climbing the stairs, taking two steps at a time. 

When he does get high enough, he does a bit of parkour, not caring for anyone seeing him and instead focusing on getting to a ladder that takes him to the top of a roof. He runs halfway across before pausing, turning on his phone again and contemplating if he should call Hosuh to see if they should meet up at a certain spot.

“Call him, don’t call him, call him, don’t call him.” He muttered to himself, not really wanting to face with Hosuh’s reaction after losing Yanna. Not that Hosuh would be mad, per say, but no one wants to get yelled at by him, especially Jay at the moment, who’s already stressed out. He woke up in a dumpster, for Pete's sake. This isn’t turning out to be a nice day.

“Maybe I should flip a coin.” Jay looked up, deciding to hold off on calling Hosuh and instead walked to the edge of the roof, looking over to the street below. Oh, how useful Ann’s vision would be right now. Jay has no idea how long he was passed out, but it couldn’t have been that long. Surely Yanna is nearby.

Jay tries to listen to the noises of the city, maybe be able to pick out Yanna’s voice from all the commotion, but all he can really focus on is a car honking and two people having an argument down on the sidewalk before he gives up.

There’s the sound of footsteps on the roof nearby and Jay turns around to find Stephen hopping onto his roof, sighing and leaning his hands on his knees.

“Geez! You’re lucky you’re a blondie, I wouldn’t have found you that easily if you weren’t.” Stephen says, walking up to Jay and adjusting his glasses.

“I’m going to go ahead and ignore the fact you called me ‘blondie’ and ask where’s Hosuh?” Jay deadpanned, looking down to the street again. It wasn’t going to help, but he felt like he should be looking anyway.

“I lost him like halfway here. He just kept  _ running _ and I yelled for him to slow down and he went ‘go find Jay!’ and then leaped off a roof, so.” Stephen shrugs, raising his hands up.

Jay looks up at the sky, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Wonderful, so we’ve lost two people?” 

“Well, at least we know Hosuh isn’t kidnapped?” Stephen says, making a face. “I’m calling Dan.” He decides, after wincing at the fact that so far the afternoon has gone  _ incredibly _ well.

“You do that.” Jay says, looking off the roof and wondering how exactly Yanna is doing right now.

Stephen called Dan, the phone ringing for a bit before getting answered by Ann.

“Hellooo?” She chimed, Stephen glancing at Jay before answering.

“Put Dan on the phone, Yanna’s been kidnapped and also Hosuh’s gone rogue. Oh, and, this is also a Blue Pixel situation.” 

“...well, fuck. DAN!” 

\---

  
  


“Tell us the plans.” 

“No.”

“Tell us the plans, please?” 

“No.”

“Pretty please?” 

“...No.”

Gavin groaned, letting his head fall onto the table with a thunk. Yanna struggled to keep a smile off her face. The fear of getting kidnapped had long worn off and honestly, now she was just kinda bored. She kept forgetting that these people were supposed to be supervillains, with the way they talked and acted to her.

They were in an abandoned building of some sort, Yanna sitting on a dusty chair in front of a old table. There was Mcdonalds on the table to the side, because quote, “Look, kids need their food, and all that.” 

Gavin sat across from her, Elias standing beside him with his arms crossed, looking at Gavin with an amused face behind his helmet.

“I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere with this.” Elias said, Gavin lifting his head to look at his partner.

“And you have a better idea?” Gavin responded, scoffing and turning to Yanna again. “Tell us the plans.”

“No.” Yanna said again, grinning wide as she pulled up her legs onto the chair, sitting criss cross, getting comfortable. 

“Give us a hint, or something.” Gavin bargained, Yanna grabbing a fry from the food and pretending to think about it.

“Hm. It’s a plan…” She trailed off, looking up. “That’s it. It’s a plan.”

“That’s a weak hint!” Gavin yelled, throwing his hands up. He grabbed the container of fries, dragging them across the table and away from Yanna, ignoring her protests. “No fries for you, you’re not cooperating.”

“Hey!” Yanna tried reaching for the fries, not being able to grab it. She still had one in her hand though, so she threw it across the table, hitting Elias in the helmet. Gavin snickered while holding the fries up.

“Look, let’s be friends here, okay? Our end goal for this city isn’t that bad, I don’t know what the heroes have told you, but we will appreciate it if you could just give us a bit of a heads up.” Elias said calmly, Yanna rolling her eyes.

“Listen, we have had a bit of a setback, due to  _ someone _ nearly breaking my helmet with a bat. Now your heroes are planning something new, and I need time because I cannot fix this in a single night!” Gavin gestured toward his head, Yanna giving a small shrug and a guilty smile.

“So, what, you kidnap the kid and expect me to tell you the deets?” Yanna asks, looking through the Mcdonald’s bag and finding a cheeseburger.

“Don’t think of it as a kidnapping, just think of it as, uh...babysitting, but, we didn’t tell your parents beforehand.” Gavin says, sliding the fries back to Yanna, who grabbed it and held it close, lest Gavin wanted to steal them again.

“Speaking of them,” Yanna popped a fry into her mouth, chewing for a moment before continuing. “So you did hear them mention it in the diner?” Yanna fiddled with her headphones as she grabbed another fry, looking at Elias. She tugged the headphones off one ear.

“Are you going to tell us the plans or not?” Gavin asked tiredly, leaning an elbow onto the table.

“But you guys were in the diner earlier?” Yanna asked, staring at the cracks along Gavin’s helmet. Gavin leaned back in his seat, huffing, although Yanna could hear his heart.

They were.

“Personally, I don’t wanna use you as like, ransom, or anything, I have limits-” Gavin waved a hand, crossing his arms.

“I mean, we  _ could- _ ” Elias said, Gavin spinning in his chair and smacking Elias in the arm, Elias laughing a little.

“How are you people supervillains?” Yanna mumbled, squinting at the two of them. 

“We are supervillains, just that we have morals.” Gavin said, shaking his head. “And also I’m not using a kid just to get ahead.”

“You did kidnap me though.” Yanna points out.

“Yeah, but we also bought you Mcdonalds, so it cancels out. It’s like math.” Gavin said in response, Elias having to turn away to try and not laugh.

“...No?” 

“We’re getting off track, again.” Elias put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, clearing his throat. “Just give us an idea of what the heroes are working on, and we’ll let you go.” 

Yanna looked at the two of them, humming. She didn’t answer for a moment, instead leaning forward on the table and pulling her headphones down to hang around her neck.

“So do you guys know each other outside of this whole supervillain thing?” She asked instead. “Or are you just two random strangers working together like it’s a group project?” 

“...what?” Gavin said, his helmet display spazzing out for a moment before going back to normal.

“Do you know each others’ faces or is this a mystery for you guys too?” Yanna asks, not getting much of a reaction from that, only some confusion, Elias slightly tilting his head. “Are you guys friends? Brothers?”

Gavin poorly holds back a laugh behind his helmet, turning away from Yanna as if that’ll stop her from hearing it. Not brothers then.

“You guys aren’t even friends? That’s sad.”

“Wha- we’re friends-” Gavin goes to say, Elias raising a hand over his helmet, as if to cut him off with talking. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be asking the questions here?” Elias says, both of them flinching at Yanna slamming her palms against the table for intimidation. She narrows her eyes at them.

“Nope, I’m the boss now, I’m calling the shots! So, friends? Best friends? Or is this like a new thing?” 

“ _ What- _ ” Elias gets cut off, his voice in disbelief at the fact Yanna has taken the conversation and ran with it. 

“I mean, you guys do seem kinda close. What, are you dating, maybe?” Yanna waves her hands at them, raising her eyebrows. “Cause I’m getting a bit of a gay vibe.”

Gavin chokes, leaning to the side as Yanna laughs evilly.

“You are!” Yanna sits up in her seat, pointing a finger.

“No.” Elias says calmly, looking at Gavin with a bit of concern, who seems to be coughing out a lung with how he sounds.

“Lies.” Yanna easily responds, sitting back. 

“Okay, I’m thinking maybe we just give her back to the heroes, she is not working.” Gavin sits up, grabbing Elias’ hand on his shoulder and holding it as he looks up to him.

“No, no-” Elias points a finger at Yanna. “Okay, sit down, listen, this is simple-”

“No,  _ you _ listen, so have you been following us around or not? Since you did hear us at the diner?” Yanna says, standing up out of her seat.

“We- No, we haven’t. Sit down-”

“Hm, okay. So, then, you don’t plan on hurting any of us while we’re not expecting it?” Yanna says, leaning forward. 

“This is not-” 

“I’m not telling you  _ anything _ beneficial until I know you’re not out for blood when fighting us.” Yanna puts her hands down onto the table, staring them down.

“Okay, okay.” Gavin raises his hands up, Yanna blinking. “Look. You have my word, our word, that we won’t harm you guys if there’s another option.”

“Huh?” Yanna faltered, leaning back.

“We won’t be using people you care about for ransom or anything, we won’t push your heroes too far in a fight, and in the rare case where  _ they _ need saving, we’ll be there.” Gavin continues, Elias looking at him with a surprised face behind his helmet. 

They had a reputation to uphold, making a promise like that wasn’t exactly what Elias had in mind, but then again, the supervillain front was really just a cover. They weren’t doing this for the thrill, or for harmful intent. The end goal was for the city to be safe, and for all the villains to be scared out of the streets. In a way, they were just heroes as well.

“That doesn’t sound very...villain-like.” Yanna says, face confused.

“We’re a special case.” Elias responds easily as Yanna sits back down in her seat. She’s quiet for a moment, looking at them as if she’s seeing them in another light. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

“Well, if you make a promise like that…”

“Promise! Scout’s honor.” Gavin holds up a hand, sitting up straight.

“Were you even a scout?” Elias asks quietly.

“Shush.” Gavin says back, looking at Yanna.

“Okay, well-” Yanna pauses, eyes going wide, because while the two villains in front of her are completely unaware, Yanna just heard a nearby door get kicked in, along with the sound of glass shattering.

“YANNA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta start updating more quicker, pfft-


	25. Saving the firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanna: I ain't telling you guys nothing!
> 
> Gavin: We have ways have making people talk.
> 
> Gavin: *cuts a piece of cake*
> 
> Yanna: ....can I have some.
> 
> Elias: Cake is for talkers.
> 
> hi, yes, I feel like now is a good time to say updates will probably just be on weekends now because SCHOOL. great, enjoy

“Hosuh,  _ please _ stop sprinting-” Stephen pleaded, Ann snorting as Stephen tripped on the stairs for the third time, swearing loudly. Stephen makes a mental note that when Hosuh has proper motivation, he will  _ not _ slow down, even with Stephen falling down the stairs while Ann yells in the background.

“No!” Hosuh simply yells back, and Stephen weeps internally as he starts taking two steps at a time, running across the floor as they go for the next set of stairs.

To explain, ten minutes before, after Stephen found Jay, it didn’t take that long to find Daniel and Ann, the four of them meeting up at the end of an empty street.

Dan seemed to only get more and more expasarated as Jay explained that he woke up in a dumpster after encountering dangerous supervillains, while Ann seemed more concerned on considering if Hosuh would or wouldn’t blow up a building for Yanna, since he was, well, rogue at the moment.

“So, woke up, Yanna’s gone, which isn’t  _ ideal- _ ” Jay explained.

“Ideal?!” Dan repeated, Jay nodding like a kid who confidently told the worst possible answer in math class while knowing the teacher was dying internally.

Ann was going on with her riveting conversation with Stephen, hand gestures and all. “No, but here's what I’m thinking, huge explosion, far off. Not our fault. Blue Pixel? Wiped off the face of the planet. Hosuh? Chilling at a Mcdonald’s with Yanna, probably.” 

Stephen nodded in agreement, if only because he wanted to see a building burst into flames, and also, using explosives on the villains was  _ his _ idea.

“Arson is not the answer, guys.” Dan reminded them, stressing that they were superheroes,  _ superheroes _ , property damage is a thing we should try and minimize, people-

“No, arson is a  _ question _ .” Jay said, Dan glaring. “And the answer is yes.”

They were able to move the conversation topic from arson to making a plan, because Hosuh was gone, Jay didn’t even have his superhero suit, and who knows where Yanna’s location was right now.

“We can try looking across the city, maybe asking around, I’m sure some people saw something.” Dan said, walking across the sidewalk, the others following.

“We have to search the whole city? Now that I think about it, we don’t even know- AH WHAT THE FUCK-” Stephen screamed, Hosuh falling out of the sky, literally, he jumped off a nearby roof, and landing onto Stephen. Ann nearly choked at seeing Stephen get practically drop kicked into the ground, Hosuh landing on his feet way too delicately for someone who just committed a murder.

“I know where they are!” Hosuh yelled, holding up a chocolate chip cookie and not seeming to be concerned with Stephen, who was facedown on the sidewalk, Jay poking him in the ribs to try and get him to get up.

“You killed Stephen!” Ann cried, gesturing to his body. “Wait, is that a cookie?”

“Yeah, there was this one bakery that gave me a whole batch when I asked- no, not the point! I know where Yanna is, come on!” Hosuh shook his head, running ahead and the others scrambling to follow, Dan having to drag Stephen off the floor.

Hosuh explained on the way, saying that after he told Stephen to go look for Jay, he went around asking people for if they might’ve seen anybody. It didn’t get much results, except for one bakery who helpfully told him that there were people jumping across the roof a while earlier.

Hosuh then got a bunch of cookies and ran around the nearby block, getting directions from strangers by offering a cookie for information. 

“You know, people are actually pretty nice when you ask nicely and offer a snack.” Hosuh chimed, as he casually climbed up to a ledge and kicked in a window of an abandoned building, shattering it. “YANNA!”

“Stephen, Ann, go with him, me and Jay will be on the nearby rooftops for watchout.” Dan said as he kicked in a door for them, Ann giving a sarcastic salute as both her and Stephen frantically followed Hosuh, who was already running into the building towards some nearby stairs.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to go badly?” Jay said, following Dan as the group split ways.

“When do things ever go well?” Dan countered, Jay agreeing with that.

\----

“Uh…” Yanna looked to the floor, as if she could see through it and see the others coming up the second, no wait, third floor now.

“What?” Gavin asked, confused as to why Yanna just stopped talking mid-sentence.

Yanna faltered, going through an internal argument. Stay quiet? Hosuh and the others would get here eventually if she just smiled and stayed quiet, right? Although glancing at the taser contraption that Elias had as gloves, Yanna reconsidered that choice a little, staring into the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Kid, are you good?” Gavin questioned, slightly concerned at the increasing panic growing on Yann’s face. “What’s going on?”

“Uhhhm.” Yanna went, glancing to the floor again as she heard Stephen complain about stairs.

“Out with it.” Elias sternly said, Yanna giving a small nervous laugh.

“Oh, haha, okay, so...don’t freak out, people are in the building.” Yanna said calmly, giving a bright smile. “But that’s definitely not important.” 

“That sounds kinda important.” Gavin said, Yanna shaking her head no.

“Wait, what? Who’s in the building?” Elias asked, him and Gavin looking to each other for a moment.

“Hmmm-” Yanna leaned to the side in her chair, looking at the table again. This is a nice table, wow, what a wonderful table-

“Kid.” 

Great table. Fantastic craftsmanship. She could hear Hosuh only a floor away. This table is  _ delightful- _

“Who’s in the building?!” Elias yelled.

“Uh, superheroes!” Yanna blurted out, nearly falling off her chair.

The three of them stayed still for a moment, then-

“ _ Goddammit- _ ” Gavin jumped out of his chair, knocking the McDonalds to the floor in his haste and running to the stairs so they could reach the roof.

“Come on, let’s go!” Elias urged Yanna, pushing her along. 

“Uh, wait, can we wait like a minute? Half a minute! Few seconds!” Yanna stalled, Elias grabbing her by the arm and dragging her along.

“Nope!” 

“No, wait, wait, my leg hurts, uh, I have a headache, my fries! I can’t leave behind my fries, guys-”

“Boo-hoo!” Gavin said, yanking Yanna’s headphones over her ears and continuing on, Yanna stumbling on her feet as they ran.

“HEY!” Hosuh yelled, and as they paused, Yanna spun around to see Hosuh at the bottom of the stairs, looking like he ran the whole way.

“Hosuh!” Yanna grinned, Hosuh giving a tired smile back. Comforting that he was here now, but also, she was still standing in the middle of the two supervillains, so, maybe not the best situation, really.

“Listen, hear me out. Give her back, and we’ll just let you guys go this time around.” Hosuh bargained, holding his hands up as he took a careful step up the stairs.

“Eh, no dice.” Gavin responded, Yanna yelling as she was getting picked up again.

“Wait, no- Hosuh-!” Yanna yelled, trying to smack Gavin in the shins. “I will hit you over the head with a bat again, don’t think I won’t!” 

“Go to the roof, I got it!” Elias said, jumping down the stairs at Hosuh as Gavin got away.

Hosuh dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the buzzing electricity of Elias’ gloves and instead grabbed Elias by the arm, pulling and flipping the supervillain down the stairs, to where Stephen and Ann just caught up.

“You guys deal with that!” Hosuh yelled, running up the rest of the stairs.

“Oh sure, just leave us with the supervillain!” Ann said, screaming as she jumped back from Elias trying to kick at her.

Elias glanced up the stairs, ducking as Stephen aimed a knife his way, and lunging forward, hands outstretched as electricity crackled over his gloves.

Hosuh ran after Gavin, going as fast as he could, since Gavin had gotten a head start.

“Get back here!” Hosuh yelled, Yanna hitting Gavin’s helmet as she tried to get him to let go of her. 

“Nope!” Gavin said, jumping up a whole set of stairs, the door to the roof only a bit far away.

Yanna was able to grab onto her headphones, yanking them off. She was stressed already from getting dragged around by a supervillain, so it wasn’t hard to aim her hand at Gavin’s head and set an explosion off.

Both her and Gavin flew back, rolling onto the floor. 

Gavin groaned as he got up, screaming as Hosuh ran up to him and tackled Gavin back onto the ground.

Yanna stayed kneeling on the ground and held her hands out as they kept popping, sparks flying as she tried to take deep breaths, be calm, super calm, ignore Hosuh and Blue Pixel just brawling in the background, I’m super calm-

Gavin was struggling with Hosuh, because he literally could not hit Hosuh once, and every time he tried to get back onto his feet, Hosuh was kicking him onto the floor again. 

“Quit it!” Gavin smacked away Hosuh’s foot, trying to swipe Hosuh’s feet out from under him, only for Hosuh to jump and dropkick Gavin into the floor harshly. 

“OW!” Gavin said loudly, Hosuh not giving a response and instead leaning down, hands outraised. Gavin got ready for another swing but instead panicked as he realized Hosuh wasn’t trying to fight him anymore, he was trying to tug the helmet off of Gavin’s head.

Slapping Hosuh’s hands away, Gavin kicked his legs up and was able to get a foot onto Hosuh’s chest, then with all his strength, kicked.

Hosuh went flying back with a yell, Gavin quickly getting up and grabbing Yanna.

“Hosuh!” Yanna yelled, although it was mostly out of concern, because Hosuh literally flew across the room like nothing.

Slamming the door to the roof open, Gavin ran out, looking around.

“Let me go, right now, or I swear-” Yanna pointed a finger, glaring.

“You want to push us both off the edge of the roof, be my guest, kid.” Gavin said easily, walking over to said ledge, glancing over.

He could easily jump off the ledge and get away, but there’s no way he’s leaving Elias-

“Hold it!” 

Gavin spun around, his heart dropping at seeing that Elias must’ve gotten bested by the heroes, seeing that he was standing still with Stephen pointing a knife at him. Elias sat on the ground, Hosuh and Ann walking ahead slowly to Gavin. 

_ ‘Zipties. They used fuckin ZIPTIES’  _ Elias sent over telepathically, Gavin snickering behind his helmet as he noticed said zipties keeping Elias from tasing anyone. For once, there was a little upset emoticon presented on his helmet.

_ ‘Wait for the moment. I don’t think we can get out of this with the kid, but we could use her as a distraction, maybe.’  _ Elias said, Gavin turning his attention to Hosuh.

“Make this easy for us.” Hosuh said carefully as Gavin backed up, shaking his head.

“Sure.” Gavin said, nodding his head to Elias. “Let him go and I’ll trade.”

“You let go of Yanna first.” Hosuh said.

“Nope, my partner first.” Gavin chimed, taking another careful step back. He glanced off the roof and spotted Dan and Jay, realizing even if he jumped off right now with Yanna, Dan was going to come after him.

Gavin stopped, holding Yanna by the arm as he realized he was pretty much surrounded and that Elias needed a way out right now, Stephen holding a knife to his neck with a look that spelled “I’ll do it, don’t think I won’t”.

“Just hurry up and surrender!” Ann said, holding her fists up.

Gavin looked at Elias, who sent a message telepathically, Gavin freezing.

_ ‘Just push her over the edge of the roof.’ _

Gavin stared at him, sure that the “WHAT” was translating pretty well through his helmet.

_ ‘I can see Dan from here, and just do it carefully, he’ll catch her. All the heroes are right here, she’ll be alright.’ _

Looking away from Elias, Gavin decided to go ahead and trust him, letting go of Yanna’s arm, raising his hands and taking a small step back.

“Ah, okay, okay, you got me.” Gavin said, shrugging. “Or do ya?”

Then he pushed Yanna off the edge of the roof.

Just as he did, Elias grabbed his own arm and shocked himself, Stephen jerking back at the slight zap on his hands, then getting kicked to the ground by Gavin, who jumped into the air easily, picking up Elias and taking him with him.

“Hey!” Ann yelled, running after them as Stephen picked himself off the floor, going with. 

Yanna, thankfully, was able to grab onto the edge of the roof with her hands, kicking her legs as she held on for dear life. 

“Oh my god, I got you, hold on-!” Hosuh said, grabbing her by the arm, Yanna yelling as she lost grip on the ledge, Hosuh being the only thing holding her up.

“Let go!” Jay yelled from a roof nearby, where him and Dan were. “I got her!” 

“What?!” Hosuh screamed, not at all convinced, although Yanna was slipping by the second, and he was leaning over the edge of the roof already, not having enough energy to tug her up.

Yanna glanced over to them, hearing snippets of Dan and Jay going back and forth. 

“I will be fucking fine, throw me and go after the villains-”

“I can’t just-” 

“Keep arguing with me and I’ll  _ taze _ you, Daniel-” Jay threatened, Yanna laughing a little, although it was mostly out of panic.

“Okay, Hosuh?” Yanna pressed a hand against the wall in front of her, looking up at Hosuh. 

“Do  _ not- _ ” Hosuh said, readjusting his hold on Yanna’s hand.

“Let go!”

“No!”

“Please?!” 

Hosuh looked down at her with wide eyes and a conflicted face, and with Yanna nodding frantically at him, he swore under his breath and loosened his grip on her, letting her hand slip away.

As soon as Yanna fell, she sent off an explosion against the wall, yelling as she flew backwards, kicking her legs and trying to see if Jay would live up to his promise, hoping that she wasn’t going to hit the ground anytime soon.

Then Yanna was flying sideways as something slammed into her and she screamed as she landed roughly on a roof, which wasn’t too far down, thankfully.

“Caught her! Caught her, ow fuck, my shoulder-” Jay groaned, rolling over to the side as Yanna laughed into the floor, feeling like she could melt into a puddle right about now.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Hosuh sighed, turning around to see Ann and Stephen trying to keep Blue Pixel from getting away, with small amounts of success.

Gavin jumped down from the roof, hopping from ledge to ledge and putting Elias down as soon as he got to ground level.

“I have a knife in my pocket.” Elias said calmly, Gavin grabbing it for him and frantically cutting at the zipties.

“You know, we did not get anything out of this.” Gavin noted, as he snapped the plastic off Elias’ wrists. 

“There’s always a next time.” Elias said, grabbing the knife from Gavin’s hands as soon as his hands were free, slipping the knife into his pocket and yanking Gavin along by the hand. “Come on!”

“Stop!” Dan yelled, having caught up faster than the others, jumping down into the alleyway and running after them. 

“Sorry, Dan!” Elias apologized, spinning around and pushing Gavin behind him. Dan faltered just enough at his name being used, and Elias grabbed Dan by the arms, sending electricity through his gloves.

Pushing Dan back, who stumbled, disoriented, Elias went running again, Gavin going with him as they turned the corner.

Surprisingly, there was a woman by the end of the alleyway, hood over her head as she looked up.

“Blue Pixel! I’ve been looking for-”

“I’M NOT IN THE MOOD.” Elias didn’t hesitate, tazing her and kicking her legs out from under her.

“Dude!” Gavin said, throwing his hands up as they stopped, looking at the woman on the floor.

“What?! You wanna deal with another Nick?” Elias shot back, tilting his head.

“Well, no-”

Dan seemed to have caught up, just turning the corner and looking with wide eyes at the random probably-some-villlain lady.

Who was now having glowing purple hands. And looking very angry.

Elias grabbed Gavin, running off and leaving Dan to deal with that, just wanting to get out of the situation already.

“Good luck with our competition, hero! Till next time!” Gavin chimed, waving goodbye as Dan looked panicked.

Gavin turned his attention to Elias, who was still tugging him along by the hand, running down the street.

“You know, sometimes I wonder who’s really carrying the team here.” Gavin said, mostly joking.

Elias scoffed, shaking his head. “Please. I am the backbone of this relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias just went: FUCK them kids-
> 
> hi, hello, thank you for reading! I enjoy writing this story! Sorry if sometimes it doesn't make sense, or if the plot is weird, i do this for fun and I just like making worlds.
> 
> Till next chap, lol.


	26. The chapter in which Yanna has the brain cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> anonymous person who left a comment politely asking for an update and saying they loved all my stories: This chapter is SPECIFICALLY for you. Thanks for that.
> 
> Anyway, hi. I'm back. It's been....a couple of weeks. But I'm good now! I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up an updating schedule, but I already have plans set for the next RPG chap, so, thats good!
> 
> Enjoy the chap, I tried making it long.

There’s moments where you have to look at a certain situation and ask, “am I willing to put up with this today?” 

For Dan, it’s always yes, it’s always being ready to help and save the city. Being a superhero was his idea, that’s something he’s always thought of, from the first week the powers started coming in. The idea of using said unexplainable superhuman abilities for good, to fight back against people who just wanted to hurt, that was something that ran through everyone’s mind when the shock passed and the realization set in.

I have powers. I can do things that most others can only dream of doing.

It’s a serious topic, most times. Then it isn’t, because while the “being a force of good” topic is something the group likes to debate at one am with capri suns in hand, the most time Dan has spent talking about his powers is when he’s defending the fact that he’s bent more spoons than he can count. Elias freaked out the first time he did that.

The 20th time he just glared at Dan and hid the silverware from him.

But back to the first question. “Am I willing to put up with this today?”

A better question Dan oughta be asking is “Do I really have the  _ capability _ to put up with this today?” 

Said question runs through his mind as a nearby dumpster blows up into bits, the sad remains of metal on fire, smoke filling the alleyway as Dan stares at the woman yelling at the other end of the alley.

She seems upset, waving another glowing hand, the brick wall next to her falling apart with a boom, bright burning pieces of rock flying towards Dan, who ducks to the side with a yell. 

Ann and Stephen run around the corner, Ann immediately turning around and trying to run in the opposite direction of the raging lady who’s detonating everything in sight. Stephen nabs her by the back of her collar, yanking Ann back, ignoring how he pulls so hard that Ann falls backward, hitting the concrete. 

“This isn’t in our paygrade, I swear-” Ann mumbles, the two of them going over to where Dan’s kneeling by the wall, keeping an eye at the villain down the alley. 

“We don’t get paid for this, it’s out of the good of our hearts-” Dan says, pausing as the woman lets out a furious scream, something looking like a part of what used to be a wall flying over their heads. 

“I’m going to start robbing people, we  _ should _ get paid for this-” Stephen snarks, twirling a knife in his hand as he squints at the lady, holding up the knife and considering which one is less morally wrong, stabbing someone in the leg, or the shoulder.

“That’s not how you get a salary!” Dan yells, Stephen laughing and lowering the knife, shaking his head.

“Okay, plan.” Ann clasps her hands together, Dan slapping his hand over Stephen’s to keep him from throwing a knife yet. Stephen gives him an offended look, Dan narrows his eyes in response.

“Obviously, Blue Pixel? Lost cause. This lady? Definitely causing some extreme property damage. Hey, wait, doesn’t she look kinda familiar to you guys?” Ann asks, and just as she finished her question, the lady seems to finally realize the three of them are there, huddled together by the wall.

Dan sweats as the lady’s face goes sour, scowling at them as if it’s  _ their _ fault Blue Pixel has no qualms about tazing anyone who’s in their path when they’re running. 

“No wait, she  _ is _ kinda familiar.” Stephen says, all of them screaming as they frantically scatter with pieces of burning rubble flying their way. 

“I think it’s the hair!” Ann casually notes, as she crawls across the ground, shielding her head from the bits of burning rock dropping from the sky. Dan glances at the women, not seeing anything familiar. Her hair is wildly flying around, glowing purple from the scalp, though. 

“Or maybe just the face?” Stephen says back, Dan grabbing Stephen by the waist and jumping high, the two of them going over Ms Purple, who watches with a glare as they land on the other side of her, in the open street.

“Oh, wait!” Ann grabs a rock from the ground, chucking it at the back of the lady’s head, swearming since the rock was still hot. “From TV! Remember, on the news-”

“Oh yeah!” Stephen nods, Ann shrieking as a blast gets sent her way, the lady giving a confused, yet still slightly disgusted look. Stephen turns to Dan as he pulls out a few knives, holding them between his fingers. “She was on the news for destroying an entire park. You know that one nice park that’s been under construction for like a week-?”

“ _ That’s _ who we’re fighting?” Dan deadpans, Stephen nodding. “No, wait, that doesn’t matter- Cover me, I’m going to try and stop Ann from getting murdered!”

Meanwhile, while Ann plays cat and mouse with a raging supervillain (who’s destroying  _ quite  _ a bit as she chases after the hero) Yanna is running to the edge of the roof, leaving Jay, who’s seeming to curse Blue Pixel out as he sinks into the floor, in just a bit of pain after getting thrown through the air to have to save Yanna from going splat on the pavement.

Yanna leans over the ledge, watching with wide eyes at the smoke rising into the sky, two loud high pitched blasts sounding out as more smoke keeps rising. It sounds like that whole street is getting wrecked. A few car alarms are going off with the sound of the explosions. 

Tugging the headphones around her neck over her ears, Yanna looks for a way to get down from the roof. So, Stephen and Ann must already be fighting, Dan too since he’s not here-

She takes a step forward to start looking for a way down, and someone yanks her back by the end of her shirt, Yanna stumbling. “Nooo you don’t.” Jay says, Yanna turning around to see him giving a disgruntled look at her.

“Shouldn’t we be helping?” Yanna asks, pointing two fingers towards the ongoing destruction that is going on a few blocks down. 

“ _ We _ don’t have any gear with us, and  _ you _ are not going to go fight a supervillain after you just got pushed off a roof by one.” Jay answers, raising a hand to flick her on the forehead. “Where is your common sense?”

“I left it at home.” Yanna responds, waving a hand and giving a look back at the chaos of fire at ground level, mind wandering. She’s fairly sure Blue Pixel have already gotten away, because last she checked, their signature thing  _ wasn’t _ causing this much destruction while fighting. 

“Yanna!”

They both turn to see Hosuh land on their roof, sprinting across and grabbing Yanna by the shoulders, voice panicked.

“Are you okay?! They didn’t hurt you or anything, did they?!” Hosuh asks, Yanna pausing as she rewinds her whole experience with her captors.

Actually, the only time she was harmed was when she had stubbed her shoe against the table by accident when they asked her to sit down, now that she thinks about it.

“They bought me Mcdonalds.” Yanna gives as a response to Hosuh, both him and Jay freezing as they stare for a moment.

“...What?” Jay says, Yanna giving him a half shrug.

“Are we sure they’re actually villains? The way they talked was a bit weird.” Yanna says, putting a finger to her chin. “Actually, a lot of things about them were kinda off…” 

Yanna pauses, a thought flashing through her mind. Wait.

Another blast comes from nearby, the ground shaking a bit under their feet. Yanna hears someone’s high pitched scream, although she honestly can’t tell if it’s Stephen or Ann, really. 

“Okay, now isn’t the time to talk this over.” Hosuh waves his hands, turning to Jay. “You two get out of here, watch your back, straight to the apartment, alright?”

“Wait, but-”

“No, you get home.” Hosuh says sternly, Yanna immediately giving up on whatever she was about to say. “Once we’re off patrol, then we’ll go over everything.” Hosuh stops, seeming to consider something for a moment. “Wait, have you eaten?”

“Hosuh.” Jay scoffs.

“Nevermind! But do eat when you get home! I’m going!” Hosuh yells, then hops off the ledge of the roof, swiftly parkouring his way down until he hits the ground, running towards the commotion. 

“You heard him!” Jay says, waving a hand and running the opposite direction, Yanna following. “And do  _ not _ go out of my sight this time. If you get kidnapped a second time on my watch, I swear-” 

“You say that like it’s my fault I got kidnapped!” Yanna slaps a hand at Jay’s arm, Jay whacking her back in the shoulder. 

\---

“WE CAN TALK THIS OUT, MA’AM!” Ann yells, sprinting down the street as the road cracks under her feet. 

“Heroes.” The woman mutters under her breath, running after Ann. Dan trails just behind, Stephen instead going an entirely different direction to try and cut them off. 

Ann stops, spinning around with wide eyes to see if she’s gotten any farther from the scary villain chasing her. Apparently not, because as soon as she turns, the ground underneath her starts to glow a bright purple, and Ann throws herself to the side, rolling away as the concrete explodes, leaving a crater. 

Dan tries to charge the woman from behind, which does not work out, because he ends up having to dodge an explosion right next to him, a nice red car bursting into flames.

Running again, Ann throws another rock, hitting the lady in the back of the head. She turns to Ann, scowling at the hero, when Hosuh seems to come from the heavens, to their rescue.

Not really, he just jumped off a roof, but he lands onto the woman anyway, kicking her in the back and jumping off her, landing on his feet with a small sense of grace.

The lady is caught off guard, but turns to Hosuh within a second and aims at his feet, Dan already running forward in preparation. 

Hosuh gets sent flying with an explosion under him, Dan jumping and slamming into him, catching him with a rough fall. 

Another blast sounds out, Ann taking cover behind a car as the lady yells. “You’re all so ANNOYING! Like bugs! I had goal coming here, and yet  _ you _ people-” 

Dan’s about to try throwing something at her, but there’s no need because Stephen turns the corner from the end of the street, footsteps barely noticeable by the sound of the burning flames, and before Dan can even say anything, Stephen swings with whatever is in his hands and hits the lady upside the head. 

She falls like a sack of potatoes.

“...She definitely has a concussion after that.” Hosuh mumbles, Dan finally realizing that the thing in Stephen’s hands is a  _ crowbar _ . 

“Where did you get a crowbar?!” Ann asks, getting to her feet. 

“I found it!” Stephen grins, holding it up proudly over the lady’s unconscious body. 

Hosuh shakes his head, taking in the damage around the street and wincing. 

\---

It does take a solid ten minutes of Yanna going “Jay, Jay, Jay, hey Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, heyyyy, JAY-” but eventually she convinces him to pass by Mcdonald’s before getting back to the apartment. 

They eat at Mcdonald’s, Jay sitting across from Yanna, looking as salty as ever. Yanna eats her fries without a single hint of regret.

“Question.” Yanna says, Jay raising an eyebrow. “Elias and Gavin. What’s up with them?” She asks, pointing with a fry.

“Well, they’re dating, for one, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Jay responds, looking confused.

Yanna hums, only seeming slightly surprised. “Okay, cool, but what’s your opinion of them?”

“They’re...people?” Jay shrugs, placing his hands on the table. “I mean, Elias is polite, kinda quiet, if anything. Gavin tends to be…” Jay waves his hands around, humming. “...expressive.”

Yanna stays quiet, in thought. 

“What are you thinking?” Jay asks, curious.

“I’m thinkinggg, I would like to say hello to Elias again.” Yanna nods, reaching for another fry.

“Are you planning something?” Jay asks, only slightly worried.

“I think I might be onto something, or I might be wayyy off. Either way, we should visit the diner again.” Yanna says. She would like to ask a few questions. Maybe she’s right about her suspicions, or maybe she’s widely incorrect and she’s going to confuse more than a handful of people.

Yeah, she needs to ask a few questions.

“Maybe we’ll visit sometime during the week. I know Hosuh is probably going to talk about training the second he gets home.”

Yanna hums, sipping at her drink with a smile. 

\---

Yanna immensely regrets being asked to be trained. 

They’re coming back from a jog, Yanna feeling like she ran much better when there was a life threatening supervillain behind her. She’s fairly sure she’s half dead, walking down the hall back to the apartment, Jay walking right by her.

“Listen, how are you supposed to run across the city and chase a supervillain if you don’t have stamina-” Jay starts, Yanna yelling to cut him off. 

“Nooo, why can’t you people just use a freaking car to get around instead of going on foot?!”

Hosuh laughs, unlocking the door. Yanna walks inside, then immediately jumps onto the couch, rolling off and hitting the floor with a thump.

“When you’re a hero, you need to be fit. So you know, you don’t get too tired when you’re fighting some…weird crab villain.” Hosuh says, Jay chuckling at that memory.

“You guys don’t even go to the gym!” Yanna protests, weeping into the floor.

“No, we don’t.” Hosuh agrees, Yanna raising her head and looking victorious for a moment before Hosuh continues. “We go on patrol, and that’s much harder, believe me.”

Yanna lets her head fall back into the carpet, groaning. Jay laughs.

\---

You know, Gavin thought the Nick thing would be a one time deal.

It was to be expected, for others to want to join up with The Blue Pixel duo, but what he didn’t expect? For what felt like every villain in a 10 mile radius to be trying to track them down with the same goal each time. 

“Let me join you! Together, we can rule the city with an iron grip!” Some guy who introduced himself as ‘Destroyer’ had said, raising a fist as Elias gave an unimpressed look through his helmet, arms crossed. 

“And your power is…?” Elias asks, voice more bored than anything. 

He’s got a shift in the morning for the diner. It’s far too late to deal with this, and with the way the clouds in the sky are looking, it seems like it might be raining soon. He does not want to get caught in that. 

“I grow taller than a building! I can tower over any other opponents easily, believe me, if you let me join you, I’ll kill each-” He’s quickly cut off by Elias jabbing an electric shocked punch in his throat. 

The man falls to the floor, wheezing quietly. 

“ _ Ow _ , that’s gotta hurt.” Gavin whispers, wincing and rubbing a hand at his own throat. Elias pulls out a piece of paper with a pen, giving it to Gavin. 

“Here, write down what he said with his power. I’ll call the cops.” Elias says, Gavin taking the pen. He scribbles down a basic description of the man’s abilities, handing it to Elias, who shocks the man a second time for good measure. 

As they’re walking away, note left for the police when they find the guy, Gavin nudges Elias in the arm.

“What?” Elias asks, eyes glancing over the cracks that still stay on Gavin’s helmet. He hasn’t gotten around to fixing it, even with Elias suggesting he should. Gavin’s been busy on a new project of his, specifically writing down plans to counter and contain any out of control supervillains. 

Last Gavin had rambled about it, he planned on making a detailed packet for how to deal with superpowered criminals, then anonymously send it off to the authorities, to make the job of becoming the best supervillains a bit easier.

Elias supposes it’s a sound plan, easier to be on the top when your competition is in jail. 

He still worries for Gavin’s basic safety when they’re in a fight, though. 

“Is it just me, or has the amount of people asking to join us been growing?” Gavin asks, stopping in his tracks. 

Elias glances up and down the street before answering. Out in the open isn’t the best place to talk, and he would prefer to not get caught in the rain, but he doesn’t protest. 

“So far, it’s only been, what? Six, Seven people?” Elias says, moving to stand in front of Gavin. 

First, Nick, then that one lady, who Elias is half sure she was trying to join them, he’s not sure, he still doesn’t regret tazing her, then it was a crazy scientist lady, a guy obsessed with crows, someone with a robot arm, and now, some guy who can grow to the size of a building, apparently. All of this over the course of a single week.

“We’re popular!” Gavin chuckles, Elias rolling his eyes. “Although, it’s starting to get a bit worrying.”

“I think it makes the whole plan easier. They really don’t expect for me to just cut them off when they’re in a dramatic speech, huh?” 

“Maybe you should let  _ one _ finish their sentence? Just one. I’m kinda curious.” 

“Nope.” Elias runs a hand over his tie, smiling. “We have a reputation to keep up, Blu.”

“I know that.” Gavin says quietly, walking past Elias, continuing down the street. “Actually, maybe that is the problem. Are we not scary enough? They keep walking up to us like it’s nothing.” They both continue to walk down the street, which is quiet and empty, with it being so late and the weather being less than favorable.

“How do you suggest we become more ‘scary’?” Elias asks, raising his fingers to make quotation marks. 

“Well, not scary, just intimidating? Unapproachable. As much as the idea of having help with the plan sounds nice, there’s no way I’m working with anyone else other than you.” Gavin shakes his head, almost skipping down the sidewalk. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Elias responds, Gavin laughing, although it’s more nervous than anything. Elias stares at him. “What?”

“Nothin.” Gavin waves it off, clearing his throat. 

Elias pauses for a moment, then continues. “Actually, with being more ‘intimidating’ I think that’s already on it’s way.”

“What do you mean?”

“With the fact that every villain that’s tried to join us had ended up in jail, that would probably turn away a couple people.”

“Or ended up in the hospital.” Gavin mutters, thinking about the one person with a robot arm. “That one was a bit overkill.”

“They kept grabbing you. They had a robot arm. We’re villains. It’s justified.” Elias waves a hand, Gavin snorting. 

“Off a  _ roof- _ ”

“I will repeat! They kept grabbing you, we’re villains-”

Gavin laughs, shaking his head. He glances to the ground and sees little droplets on the sidewalk, the clouds starting to rain.

“Aw, dangit.” Gavin raises a hand up, feeling small drops of rain against his hand.

“Here I suggested we shouldn’t go out late tonight, yet you insisted-” Elias pauses in his tracks at a sharp loud siren cutting him off, Gavin stopping as he hears it too. 

A police siren. 

Which is  _ far _ too close, and Gavin spins around to find a cop car right down the street, it’s lights flashing on, bright red and blue through the dark street. 

“Time to run!” Gavin laughs, grabbing Elias by the hand and sprinting.

“Oh, of course a cop sees us, we’re walking out on the sidewalk, for fucks sake-”

“It’s a nice night! I wanted to stroll around!” Gavin protests, turning the corner as the lights follow, the two of them running down the block. 

A speaker from the car yells for them to stop running. Elias flips them off, Gavin laughs. 

“Okayy-” Gavin stops suddenly, grabbing Elias as he jumps up, rising up to a roof with a rough landing, the two of them rolling across. 

“Come on-” Elias tugs Gavin to his feet, the two of them running across the roof, jumping off the ledge to the next building. The cop car follows, the siren blaring at them from below. 

Gavin feels like he shouldn’t be having fun while jumping away from a police car, but really this is kinda fun. 

“This way!” Elias exclaims, pulling Gavin down with him as they both jump down a set of stairs, quickly making their way to ground level with a bit of parkour and luck. 

Gavin nearly trips at the last jump, Elias having to wrap his arms around him and tug him along so Gavin wouldn’t face plant into the concrete.

They weave through some alleyways, climbing up to a roof again before climbing back down, giggling amongst themselves as they run, the siren seeming to get farther and farther as they escape.

As they’re climbing down from another roof, the cop car seems to have made a lucky turn, the lights flashing into the alleyway they’re in. Gavin grabs Elias, pulling the two of them down under a small overhang, sitting down and hiding behind the safety of garbage bins.

The lights flash past them, and as the siren moves down the street, away from them, Gavin realizes the rain has increased, replacing the sound of the sirens as the cop car fades away into the distance. 

Eventually, Gavin doesn’t hear it at all anymore, and he smiles. Successfully escaped from the police. 

“I think they’re gone.” Gavin whispers, glancing out the rain pouring, hitting the street. 

“Yeah.” Elias mumbles, not moving from his spot, looking up at the rain that’s dripping down, instead. 

“...we should get going.” Gavin leans back into the wall, waiting for Elias to get up.

“Mhm.” Elias doesn’t get up, instead pulling off his helmet, and before Gavin can protest, he leans into Gavin, resting his head onto Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin freezes, Elias letting a weary sigh as he watches the rain. It’s late, and barely anyone would probably see them in the dark, so after a moment of hesitation, Gavin follows Elias' example and pulls off his own helmet, fixing his hair. 

“...why is it so  _ late _ .” Elias grumbles, pulling his knees up as he puts his helmet down in front of them. “Uhg, I have work tomorrow. Or today, really.” 

Gavin smiles, wrapping an arm around Elias as a sort of hug. “Isn’t it  _ your _ diner? Just call in sick.” 

Elias shakes his head, yawning. “That’s irresponsible. I shouldn’t just skip out work whenever.” 

“You did that when I pulled an all nighter after patrol.” Gavin counters, raising a finger.

“That’s different.” Elias waves a hand, scoffing.

“Wha-how is that different?!”

“Because that was for  _ you _ .” 

Gavin thinks he might’ve short circuited at that. The rain falling around them is probably ice cold, but he feels far too warm even though he’s sitting on the frigid concrete. 

Elias continues, not seeming to notice Gavin internally dying. “Without checking the clock, it’s probably like, two am, three? I’ll probably have to take a shower after going through this rain. I could sleep maybe...6 hours?”

Gavin hums, resting his head on Elias’. “Nah.” He grins, gaining a burst of confidence.

“What?”

“Skip work. Let’s have a movie night.” Something that Gavin is immensely glad about that came from this whole villain thing is the movie nights. 

Which aren’t actually movie nights, really, rather just him and Elias chilling on the couch, watching shaky footage of heroes fighting, news reports of heroes, news reports of themselves, or any sort of video from new villains or superpowered people. 

They took it seriously the first few times. The last time consisted of Elias gripping his notes and yelling at the TV, demanding to know why Dan was so reckless in his fistfights. 

Elias huffs at Gavin’s suggestion. “This late? We’re going to pass out in the first ten minutes, I don’t think I could even analyse fighting patterns at this time.” 

Gavin snickers, waving a hand. “No, an actual movie for once.” 

“We’re still going to pass out before we even get the plot.”

“Movie morning, then?” Gavin suggests instead. 

Elias pauses, seeming to consider. “...Alright. I still don’t look forward to going through this rain, though.”

Gavin sighs. “My helmet is not going to work with water in it.” He frowns at the cracks across the helmet, running a hand across it. 

“Good. About time you focus on repairing that thing.” Elias sits up, Gavin retracting his arm as Elias stretches his hands up. “Do you have any idea how many times people have gone for your head during fights?”

“Well, no-”

“I’ll tell you, too many times.” Elias points a gloved finger at him, narrowing his eyes. 

“I don’t have a concussion, so I think I’ve done pretty good so far.” Gavin says, Elias giving him an unimpressed look. 

The second Gavin gets to his feet, Elias makes sure to push him into the rain first.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws crumbs of romance* here you go, I’ve accepted my fate in this ridiculous ship, have the slow burn.
> 
> In all seriousness, geeeeez I’ve written shippy stuff before, sure, but I’ve never posted it before. We’re gonna have fun. 
> 
> Also, hi, I’m very late! I may have taken a break? (Honestly, I just lost track of the weeks, i've been going THROUGH IT) I’m doing better though, and also I’m still very invested in my stories! Don’t expect a discontinued announcement anytime soon. 
> 
> Thanks for each comment, kudos, and hit though! As long as at least one person is reading my stories still, I’ll still enjoy writing, believe me, I see the numbers, and I read every single comment. 
> 
> So, yea. Til next chap :P


	27. In which Stephen gets attacked by a pigeon off screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had no bussiness being so fucking hard to write
> 
> anyway *looks to relationship tags* nice.
> 
> Enjoy

The night more or less ends with Gavin passing out onto the couch, mumbling something about his sleep schedule and promptly face planting into the cushions. 

Elias just raises his eyebrows at him, actually surprised to find Gavin practically unconscious within the next minute, a drastic change from how he had been yelling and speedrunning on the way here, screaming about how “The rain is too cold! This is unfair, I’m making a rule, new rule, we cannot have an epic villain fight in the rain, I  _ swear- _ ”

“Aren’t your clothes soaked? You’re going to get your couch wet.” Elias points out, as he kicks off his shoes by the doorway, but he’s only met with silence, and he raises his head to find Gavin sleeping, blue hair hidden under a pillow, his cracked helmet thrown to the side on the ground. 

Elias shakes his head, smiling a little and walking into the living room, observing the sight. Gavin’s out cold, and probably is a little cold, honestly. He squeezed out the water from his jacket earlier when they got into the building, but Elias doubts that would make a grand difference.

His eyes wander to the helmet on the ground, and he notes that if someone came in right now, he would have a hard time convincing them that there is nothing suspicious about any of this. 

‘No, officer, we aren’t villains’ would not work well when there’s said villain plans scribbled out on loose paper thrown across the table, superhero notes and all. Tugging off his own helmet and turning it over in his hands, Elias turns on and off the little face emoji on the screen that Gavin loves to mess with so much. 

He supposes these could pass off as motorcycle helmets. Maybe Gavin is just really, really, into today’s superpowered crimes. 

Yeah, no. 

Elias scoffs, looking down to Gavin again. The place is cold, and the sound of rain comes through the windows, muffled yet there. A glance at his phone tells him it’s around 3 am. Elias reaches over to a nearby lamp, turning it on and sighing in relief when it doesn’t disturb Gavin.

About ten minutes later, at 3:12 am, Elias comes back from Gavin’s room with a blanket, yawning. The heater is on, all villain evidence has been promptly put away into drawers, Frida has been given a pat on the head, and Elias has stolen one of Gavin’s hoodies, a bright yellow hoodie with a caution sign design on the back.

Elias isn’t even sure if Gavin’s worn this before, but it was up for grabs in his closet, and Elias is being very gracious with cleaning the living room, so obviously, he deserves something in return. 

He plans on just throwing the blanket onto Gavin and calling it a day, off to go sleep in an actual bed in Gavin’s room, but Gavin’s still wearing his jacket and tie, which have most definitely been soaked in the rain. 

Pushing at Gavin’s arm, Elias decides it’s too late for this and instead uses his power to wake up Gavin instead. 

By sending a sharp alarm noise telepathically, of course, Gavin jolting awake with a scream, nearly falling off the couch as Elias throws the blanket in his arms onto Gavin’s legs. 

“Oh, you’re up, that’s convenient, say, give me your jacket, I’m doing laundry.” Elias quickly says, Gavin still trying to get out of his fight or flight mode.

“What was  _ that _ ?!” Gavin squints up at him, Elias just smiling and holding his hand out expectantly. “Wait, what?” He still ends up handing the jacket over, even with being half asleep and very confused.

“It’s like 3 am, go back to sleep.” Elias answers, waving a hand as if to shoo Gavin back into unconsciousness, picking up the blanket from the couch.

Gavin does fall back onto the couch, question marks practically floating around his head, but then he’s staring at Elias, mainly at what he’s wearing. “...is that my hoodie-”

“No.” Elias cuts him off, shoving the blanket into Gavin’s face. 

\---

Elias wakes up the next morning (it’s more of the afternoon, really) to controlled chaos. 

He doesn’t really know what he expected, really, maybe breakfast, maybe Gavin insisting on that movie, maybe Gavin still sleeping in and getting actual sleep-

“Why are the PLATES IN THE AIR?!” Elias yells, Gavin calmly looking to him as if this is a daily occurrence. Actually, thinking back to Gavin’s usual habits whenever he’s on the phone, probably. He can make an educated guess on how Gavin’s working habits might be. 

“I’m testing my, uh, limits?” Gavin falters, looking up to what has to be about 30 things floating still into the air, plates, pillows, pencils, oh for fuck’s sake, Frida is on the roof. “You’re still, wearing my hoodie- wait, did you actually do laundry at three am?”

“Put the cat down.” Elias sighs, looking at Frida with a face of disbelief. 

“Oh, no, she’s fine! Look!” Gavin waves a hand, and Frida seems to be perfectly fine with the fact that she’s just floating across the room, if not a little confused. Gavin laughs as the cat gives him a stare.

“Why does she seem used to this?” Elias asks, crossing his arms, slightly worried for the black cat that’s currently trying to land her paws onto the ceiling, not being able to reach it.

“She’s a cat, anyways! If I drop her, which I  _ won’t _ , she’s gonna land like nothing, cats land on their feet, that’s like, a thing.” Gavin reassures, waving his hands. Elias watches as everything in the air moves along with Gavin’s gestures, so he walks up to Gavin, ducking under a pillow in the air, and grabs his hands, keeping them still. “Haha, look at her go!” 

“The plates. Are in the air.” Elias stresses, Gavin smiling as if he’s done nothing wrong, and Elias is tempted to pick a pillow out of the air and just hit him over the head-

“I was running out of things to float-!” Gavin defends.

“THESE CAN BREAK-”

“WOULD YOU  _ LIKE _ ME TO DROP THEM?!” Gavin raises his hands, everything in the air dropping a few inches.

“NO-!”

\---

“Question!” Yanna slams her hands down on the counter, shoving a bowl of cereal to the side. 

“Will this question result in property damage?” Dan asks, drinking out of a mug and glancing to Hosuh, who’s washing the dishes without complaint. It was on the chore chart.

Dan reminds himself to drag Stephen to the chore chart later, last time he had been in charge of sweeping. Stephen had escaped that responsibility through the window. Literally.

“No.” Yanna answers, bringing Dan back to the moment at hand. 

“Oh, good, then go on.” Dan waves a hand, Hosuh laughing.

“Okay, so, Elias.” Yanna claps her hands together, leaning her elbows onto the counter. 

“What about him?” Dan raises his eyebrows, Yanna trying to find a way to place her question in a way that definitely doesn’t sound suspicious at all.

“...what are...his hobbies..?” Yanna weakly says, wilting at how Hosuh turns around with a puzzled yet amused expression, actually turning off the water from the sink just to look at Yanna. 

“...what?” Hosuh scoffs, Yanna trying to rephrase that.

“What can you tell me about Elias.” Yanna says instead.

“He’s my brother, for one. Owns the diner.” Dan fumbles, trying to find a proper description. “I think he’s pretty chill, overall. He banned me from spoons.” Dan says the last part bitterly, sipping at his coffee. 

“I think Elias is nice, and, really patient, honestly, I’m surprised at how he puts up with us.” Hosuh adds, putting a cup to the side. 

“Patient?” Dan asks, looking at Hosuh.

“ _ Well _ , we’ve brought a crab to his diner, we poured cereal all over the tables that one time, Stephen once stabbed one of the tables with a butter knife-” 

“Yes, okay, I get it-” Dan puts his cup down on the counter, burying his face into his hands and groaning in exparastion. 

“And he still hasn’t banned you guys from his diner?” Yanna asks, snickering. 

“I’m his brother! He wouldn’t ban me!” Dan defends, sounding a bit skeptical. “Probably!” He adds.

“I would ban you guys.” Yanna says without hesitation, sliding her cereal back over and poking at it with the spoon. 

“Rude.” Dan frowns.

“Understandable.” Hosuh shrugs, Dan sighing loudly. They’re not that bad.

No, okay, they are that bad, Dan has no idea how their own neighbor next door hasn’t complained about them yet, with the chaos that happens too often. The guy next has had to have heard Dan screaming about Stephen throwing knives in the apartment at least more than once. 

At least Ann tried baking cupcakes for the poor dude. Granted, they were buried in frosting and one of them had gone missing due to Jay and Stephen teaming up to steal one, but hopefully their neighbor knows they mean no harm. 

Or at least most of them mean no harm. Dan would have to consider that statement with Stephen and Ann. 

“What about Gavin?” Yanna asks, her spoon clinking against the bowl as she spun it around. 

Dan pauses, mid-way of going to drink his coffee. “Gavin?”

“Yeah, he’s, like, Stephen’s brother, right? I’ve barely even held a conversation with him.” Yanna shrugs, picking up milk with her spoon and pouring it back into the bowl. “I’m curious.”

“Hm.” Dan hums, thinking. “Well, he’s dating...Elias.” 

Hosuh’s finished up with the dishes, and he laughs at Dan’s face, who seems to be conflicted with the fact his brother has a boyfriend, apparently. Not that Dan is unhappy with it, it’s just he honestly forgot about that within this week. It’s been a long week. 

“Wait, those two are dating?” Yanna questions, dropping her spoon into her bowl. 

“Haven’t we told you about those two before? I feel like we have.” Hosuh says, reaching a hand out for Yanna to slide her finished bowl of cereal over so he can put it in the sink.

“I feel like you guys sometimes leave out a lot of important details.” Yanna narrows her eyes, specifically referencing the other day, where she had gone out for patrol with Jay and Dan, where Dan had gotten hit with a car, and got up like it was nothing.

“He’s fucking dead.” Yanna had whispered in horror, screaming in surprise as Dan just pushed the car off him and went to reassure the driver that, no, I’m fine, it’s understandable ma’am, to be fair, we were in the middle of the road, yes, we’ll be careful, have a nice day-

“Oh, no, yeah, he’s actually a bit indestructible. How do you think he lands from roofs so often?” Jay had informed her, tugging her along as Dan waved them over and said that there was some cyborg person in the area that was a bit dangerous, so they should go looking for them-

“In our defence, our life is hectic, and sometimes we forget certain details, okay?!” 

“I was scarred!” Yanna yells, holding her hands over her eyes.

“Didn’t you  _ hit _ someone with a car?” Hosuh asks.

“Irrelevant, he was a lizard.” 

“Okayyy.” Hosuh shakes his head, smiling.

The window from the living room slams open with a bang, Dan looking up to the ceiling in exasperation as he hears “WHERE ARE MY EXTRA KNIVES?!”

“WHY do you  _ need _ extra knives?!” Dan yells back, bringing his coffee with him as he walks into the living room. 

Yanna hears Stephen responds with something about evil attacking pigeons, and she can hear Jay screaming from outside, repeating “WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK-” 

“You need to DUCK!” Ann screams.

“I  _ AM _ DUCKING-” Jay screams again. 

“Anyway.” Hosuh shrugs, choosing to not pay attention to whatever the others got mixed up in during patrol. “So I was thinking we could go out today.” 

“To where?” Yanna goes along, smiling as she hears Jay swear loudly from outside, cursing pigeons. 

“For a haircut?” Hosuh gestures towards his own ponytail. “At least a trim, or something.”

Yanna blinks, taking the time to redo her own ponytail. A haircut would be nice, and it has been getting a bit long. It’s been a long time since she had a proper haircut anyway. 

“It would be nice to go to an actual hair salon.” Yanna nods. “Just a trim, though, nothing more.”

Hosuh hums, agreeing. “Wait, how did you manage your hair before?”

“Well, I had my own scissors-”

“Okay, you know what, I’ll stop that story right there.” Hosuh quickly interrupted, knowing that Yanna’s adventures in snipping her own hair off probably weren’t exactly the best. 

Yanna scoffs, pushing herself off the stool. She wasn’t that bad at cutting her own hair. Somewhat. At least she’s not bald. 

“Could we start going right now?” Yanna asks, pointing her fingers towards the front door as she slowly makes her way to the living room. 

“Actually, I was thinking we take the other route.” Hosuh said, Yanna giving him a confused look as he went to go grab his phone.

\---

“I’m fairly sure this isn’t entirely legal!” Yanna exclaims, holding on for dear life as Hosuh makes another jump off a roof, landing with ease. 

“We do this all the time!” Hosuh says back, running across the roof and checking his phone for directions again, patting at Yanna’s arm. 

“Yeah, with  _ masks _ .” Yanna points out. She’s glad Hosuh agreed to carry her around, because clearly Hosuh is much better at this than her. Maybe it’s just because he can land like a cat, or something, but Yanna’s fairly sure that if she was trying to copy what Hosuh is doing, she would’ve missed a jump like two minutes in. “We’re going to get arrested.”

“Maybe.” Hosuh laughs, Yanna not being reassured by that at all. “That does remind me, we still need to get you an actual mask for patrol.”

Yanna would also like an actual mask. Just wearing a hood and facemask does wonders for hiding her face, does nothing for a cool aesthetic. “Stephen said I look like a shady drug dealer trying to hide my identity.” 

“He what-” Hosuh sputters, pausing in his steps. 

“Oh, look at that, we’re here!” Yanna points a finger over Hosuh’s shoulder, at a specific building that she’s 70% percent sure is a hair salon. 

Hosuh sighs, then does a straight drop off the edge of the building, Yanna screaming in surprise as he kicks off the wall and lands, swinging Yanna off him as his feet hit the floor. 

He doesn’t quite throw Yanna, if anything he just sorta moves her off and places her on her feet, but she still has to lean down and have her life flash before her eyes as she thought Hosuh was going to throw her into a wall or something.

“You good?” Hosuh asks, patting her on the shoulder.

“I am fantastic.” Yanna wheezes.

\---

Yanna notes that the last time she was in a hair salon, she had stolen a pair of scissors. Not that she’s going to do that again, but it gives her memories. 

The trip goes by well, the moment Yanna sits down, the nice lady that’s supposed to by cutting her hair turns to Hosuh, introducing herself as Yanna contemplates on grabbing a pair of scissors...for science.

“Hosuh, right?” Ivu says, tugging gently at Yanna’s ponytail, letting her hair down. 

“Wait, do we know each other?” Hosuh asks, faltering.

“Oh, no! Not really, I’ve seen you around at the diner.” Ivu waves a hand, grabbing a brush. “I work part time there, and I’ve seen you and your friends there before.” 

Yanna laughs, Hosuh only smiling awkwardly at that fact because depending on which time Ivu saw them, the first impression might not have been...ideal.

“Here’s for your daughter’s haircut?” Ivu asks, Hosuh about to say no, but then hesitates, answering slowly with a “...yes.”

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at  _ all _ .” Yanna drawls, Ivu laughing. 

“Shush, you.” Hosuh says, and Yanna does go quiet, deciding to stay quiet for the rest of the appointment, Hosuh and Ivu making conversation. 

Yanna makes a knowing face when Hosuh gets too smiley and he wisely gives his phone to Yanna to distract her.

He doesn’t have any particularly good games, but Yanna manages, letting her mind wander instead, into the whole Blue Pixel situation. 

Does she have a whole lot of evidence to go off of? Not really.

Does she have a gut feeling and a gaydar? Definitely. She’s going to eventually get somewhere with this.

\---

After a good hour of so, with Yanna having to sit in the chair for an extra ten minutes because  _ someone _ won’t stop talking with the hair salon lady-

Yanna gets a haircut. Nothing much about that, except that it’s another reassurance that living on the streets and stealing anything that luck will grant her is no longer her reality. 

When they finally do exit the building, Hosuh agrees to just walk home instead, and they walk in comfortable silence, Yanna humming as they walk along the sidewalk.

A giant praying mantis comes out of nowhere at the end of the street, Stephen hanging off it with a screech as Jay tries to get people out of the way and Dan yells for Stephen to not fall, Stephen responding “gee, hadn’t thought of that one-!”

Yanna agrees to run home with Hosuh after that. They’re not on patrol, not their problem. 

When they do arrive to the apartment, Ann’s the only one there, immediately jumping up from the couch once they come through the door, 

“I got you an actual outfit!” Ann sings, beaming with pride. “For patrol, and stuff. Now you won’t die.”

“When did you get that?” Hosuh asks, Yanna nabbing the clothes from Ann’s hands with a rushed “THANKS!” and running for her room. 

“Elias dropped it off earlier, he didn’t stick around through, he just gave me a box and said “here’s a uniform, please don’t set it on fire” then walked away.” Ann waves her hands, Hosuh making a slightly worried face. They’ve only burnt their uniforms like twice, surely Elias doesn’t have  _ that _ low of an expectation for them?

To be fair, that’s not a good track record, though. 

“So, I thought we could go test it out?” Ann asks, knowing very well that Yanna’s hearing her through the walls and is already putting on her mask.

\---

They end up running through the city for a good ten minutes, trying to get ahead of each other. Hosuh gets a phone call right when they declare the finish line, Hosuh handing his phone to Yanna as Ann dangles off the edge of the roof, having missed her last jump. 

Yanna answers it as Hosuh helps Ann up, Ann hitting Hosuh in the arm as she argues that “taking a shortcut is cheating-” “You didn’t  _ specify _ , though-”

“Hello?” Yanna says, Jay on the other side. She faintly hears the sound of Stephen screaming in the background. “What is that.”

“Oh, there’s a pigeon in the bathroom. I’m hiding in Dan’s room.” Jay answers as a hello, Yanna snorting. 

“Sounds fun.”

“It is. Anyway, where are you guys? Dan’s a bit….busy, at the moment-” Probably trying to contain a rabid pigeon, Yanna thinks, holding back a laugh. “But he wanted to know where you guys disappeared off to.”

“We went to go test out my new hero outfit. Although, we’re more of just racing-”

“And go! Last one to the Mcdonalds down the road loses!” Ann yells, Yanna stumbling to follow as they start sprinting. 

“-we’re racing!” Yanna screams, frantically following Ann as she speeds down the roof, Hosuh at her heels with a laugh. 

“Are you losing?”

“I am winning, thank you very much-” 

“Hosuh’s in the lead, isn’t he.” 

“Well, actually-” Yanna looks back to Hosuh, who’s actually slowed down, focused on the street below them instead of looking forward.

Yanna calls him, and he starts running again, but he’s still half focused on the street below, specifically at a familiar face, from the hair salon earlier. 

What luck for him to see her again, maybe not the best circumstances, because he’s busy having a race across the roof and doing parkour, but he takes the moment trying to remember her name, keeping an eye on her as she walks down the sidewalk. 

What was it, again? Something with an i. It wasn’t even that long ago they spoke, how can he not remember- oh wait, Ivu!

Hosuh finally puts a name to her face, smiling. It’s Ivu, isn’t it? He gets his hopes a bit up, wondering if maybe he could go and talk with her later sometime, she seemed nice-

-then his foot gets caught on the edge of the roof.

Yanna spins around at the sound of trash cans clanging together and the sound of a high pitched scream disappearing over the rooftop. 

“Ah, fuck! We’ve lost him!” Ann sprints ahead, Yanna scrambling to follow. 

“Wait,  _ Hosuh _ tripped? Hosuh?”

“He sorta fell right off the roof-” Yanna answers.

“Is he okay?!” Jay asks, worried because Hosuh is the  _ last _ person to trip out of all of them and, also, Yanna is not sure how to answer that because you can’t exactly qualify a person who’s fallen off the edge of a roof as ‘okay’, really-

“I’m fairly sure he’s alive!” Yanna yells, her feet skidding to a stop as her and Ann look into where Hosuh might’ve fallen. “Oh.” She says, as she looks down. 

“Is that a good oh or a bad oh?!” Jay questions.

Yanna looks to where Hosuh’s probably passed out on top of a pile of trash bags and, hey, that’s the hair salon lady from earlier-

\---

Out of the many ways Ivu had wished to meet up with Hosuh again, this was not one of them.

Maybe passing by him on the street. Seeing him at the diner again. She could’ve struck up a nice conversation. Enjoyed his company.

Instead, she gets Hosuh literally falling out of the sky and slamming into a bunch of garbage bins with a high-pitched scream and the sound of metal clanging everywhere with his fall, Ivu screaming as well, which is, really, an appropriate response. 

“What- how- Hosuh?!” Ivu yells, scrambling to get her phone out, she should probably call 911, that’s a thing you do in this situation, right-?

“I’m good...ow.” Hosuh weakly answers, Ivu pausing in her frantic hurry to call the ambulance, probably. 

After a moment of hesitation, she walks up to the toppled over trash bin, looking over the trash bags, and yup, that’s  _ definitely _ Hosuh, she recognizes his familiar face and his little ponytail anywhere. Except, he’s wearing some weird, costume, thing, and it kinda looks a bit familiar, actually, where has Ivu seen that-

“Wait.” Ivu says out loud, a realization dawning on her as she steps back, Hosuh groaning and trying to sit up, then giving up on that and instead just turning his head over to Ivu with a tired expression.

“Oh...hi.” He waves, and Ivu can only wave back, watching his gaze go past her, up to the sky, and she turns her head up, curious and still mostly in some sort of shock.

She looks up, only to spot Ann and Yanna leaning over the edge high above, looking down at the two of them. 

“Hey! So, does he look like he broke a bone, or is he good?!” Ann yells down. Yanna waves awkwardly. 

“...what.” Ivu whispers to herself, Hosuh slapping his hands over his face in embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So romantic


	28. Not a chapter

Gonna take a break from updating for a while. I'm not doing too good tbh and updating stories feels more like a chore rather than something I enjoy

Dont know when I'll be back, maybe in a week, maybe not, I dunno

Thanks for the reads, and kudos, and comments. I appreciate it all. 

Bye bye

-Mars


	29. Chapter 29

I fell out of the fandom a long time ago, kept trying to crawl back, I dont think its gonna happen.

I would delete this story, but honestly, it just holds too much for me to part with, so I guess I'll let it sit here. 

Not to say this isnt a good story, it's fun, but it's just tiring. I'm just kinda tired of writing about a friendship that doesnt exist anymore.

I dont mean to sound bitter, but I am very sick of thinking about it at all. It's been a while, they're gone, danplan as we knew is a chapter I want closed. 

So, uh, here's me closing it. 

Bye, to this story, I guess. 

Thank you for reading, if you're still reading now.

**Author's Note:**

> Danplan may be gone as we know it, but like that's going to stop me from writing them all having fun adventures. You want some wholesome friendship shenanigans? You have come to JUST the right place.  
> Follow me kids, I'm gonna write till the end of time.
> 
> Comments keep me going, just sayin.


End file.
